Mágico Destino
by Shizuru Luna
Summary: ¿sera el destino una linea recta imposible de cambiar? o ¿es que nosotros con cada decisión que tomamos influimos en su curso? Me pregunto si mi destino ya ha sido decidido y alguien superior tiene un plan para mi que no soy capaz de entender; solo una cosa tengo clara, destino o no, me enamoraría de ti, cada vez que te cruzaras en mi camino.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, soy la hija menor del matrimonio de Hideki y Miharu Kaioh, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Darien, somos una de las familias más poderosas de Japón, se podría de decir que nuestra familia junto con otras cuatro dominamos la economía y la política de nuestro país; mis padres y mi hermano viven en Japón, yo en cambio vivo en Italia, sé que se preguntaran ¿Por qué si soy tan importante en mi país, vivo lejos de mi familia? Bueno eso algo un poco complicado de explicar y por ahora prefiero que se mantenga en secreto, además no algo de lo que me guste hablar.

Esto comenzó cuando yo era pequeña, no tengo idea de que fue lo que paso, solo que al cumplir los seis años desperté con mi piyama cubierta de sangre, además que desde ese tiempo, siento como si algo me faltara, como si hubiera perdido algo sumamente valioso, pero no sé qué es y nada puede llenar ese vacío, ni siquiera el más grande mis logros, ni siquiera mi familia aunque claro, tengo como cuatro años que no los veo; pero me estoy desviando del tema; cuando mis padres me vieron así obviamente se pusieron histéricos, pero no me llevaron a un hospital, como cualquier familia haría, no, me llevaron con una sanadora, si, los sanadores son practicantes de medicina alternativa; pero nuevamente me estoy saliendo del tema, la sanadora, llamada Luna, me dio una de sus medicinas para detener el sangrado y milagrosamente funciono; después, hablo con mi padres a solas y mi infierno comenzó.

Mis padres estaban devastados y con dolor en su corazón tuvieron que enviarme lejos de casa, de acuerdo con ellos, fue para poder protegerme, pues Luna les había dicho que si tomaba por prolongado tiempo esa medicina, seria mortal, solo puedo tomar dos dosis, que deberían permitirme estar en Japón junto a mi familia cuatro o seis meses, pero… nunca los ocupe, no volví a casa después de eso; cuando supe que me iría de casa, perdí el control, estaba devastaba, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y era un peligro, un peligro para mí y para todos, no deseaba estar cerca de otro ser humano, así que decidí recluirme en Alaska, estudie ahí y me gradué con honores de mi carrera universitaria, pasaron más de 5 años para que pudiera ver a mis padres y mi hermano, claro que yo no viaje a Japón, fueron ellos los que fueron a Alaska, solo para mis graduaciones, no quería dañarlos, incluso hoy aún temo hacerlo; decidí estudiar genética humana, quiero descubrir los secretos que encierran los genes humanos y como es que no aprovechamos todo nuestro potencial; así que con la ayuda de mis padres, funde un laboratorio que se dedica a esa investigación, solo somos un grupo reducido los que nos dedicamos a esta investigación, pues aunque estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, algunas prácticas aun las consideran horrorosas, así que lo que estamos haciendo se puede decir que no es bien visto por algunas personas de este ámbito.

El laboratorio está a cinco pisos bajo la farmacéutica Neptuno, mi farmacéutica, esa es la fachada perfecta para mi investigación, en solo tres años he hecho todo esto con la ayuda de mis padres claro, sé que se preguntan ¿Cuántos años tienes? Bien, pues tengo veinticinco, si, lo sé, es poco creíble, pero aparentemente soy una prodigio, así que heme aquí, a mis veinticinco años, siendo dueña de una de las farmacéuticas más prestigiosas del mundo; bueno ya saben de mi familia y de mi trabajo, creo que es justo que sepan algo más de mí, tengo una amiga, solo una, se llama Setsuna Meiõ, es mi mejor amiga, ella también está lejos de su familia; jamás nadie se me había acercado, pero ella fue diferente, ella vino a mí, me hablo, me trato con normalidad y aunque yo me rehusaba al final termino trabajando conmigo y convirtiéndose en alguien especial, pues llego para quedarse.

Solo tengo a Setsuna como amiga y a mi nana, que me acompaña desde que salí de casa hacia bastantes años, Darien viene a visitarme pero no muy a menudo, ya que él será el heredero de la familia y tiene que comenzar a atender los asuntos que tienen que ver con las empresas y yo no deseo visitas, además de que está comprometido, si, tiene una novia, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños e inevitablemente mi hermano y Serena, una chica rubia, de ojos azules, un poco hiperactiva y loca, se terminaron enamorando y ahora están comprometidos; por si se lo preguntaban, no, no tengo pareja, porque he de confesar que me gustan las mujeres, esto no es problema en mi familia así que estoy bien con eso, hace algunos años salí con alguien, pero nada serio, no sentía nada por ella y terminamos a las pocas semanas, por lo que ahora estoy libre.

Setsuna me ha insistido que debería salir con alguien, pues tengo bastante tiempo sola, pero he de confesar que esa no es mi máxima prioridad por el momento, o eso pensaba… hace algunos días, tuve que ir a la farmacéutica ya que requerían de mi para solucionar un asunto relacionado con uno de nuestros investigadores, al parecer estaba vendiendo secretos a algunos competidores y se había reunido un comité para evaluar la situación y como dueña tenía que estar presente, fue ahí cuando mi dilema comenzó, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba encerrada en una habitación con más personas, así que estaba más que nerviosa… pero ese no iba a hacer mi más grande problema.

 **Flashback.**

Ese día me había presentado por la tarde para la dichosa junta del comité, pero al estar frente a las escaleras que me llevarían a mi destino que congele, no podía mover ningún musculo, al parecer mis miedos volvían a atacarme de nuevo y mientras mi cerebro intentaba ordenarle a mi pie que comenzara a moverse, sentí un aroma muy peculiar y familiar que no hizo sino transportarme a hacia mi pasado, a cuando tenía cinco años tal vez y una imagen vino junto con eso, una imagen en la que una niña estaba plácidamente dormida en mis brazos mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y por una vez me sentí completa, pero… ¿Por qué? Y mientras continuaba tratando de recordar de donde había venido eso o si era un recuerdo perdido, sentí un fuerte de dolor en mi espalda y automáticamente cerré los ojos esperando el golpe en mi cabeza, el cual no llego; al ser más consiente de mi alrededor sentí un peso extra muy cálido sobre mí, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban a través de unas gafas de montura negra que hacían ver a esta chica muy sexy, si, supe que era una chica con solo verle la cara; poco después ella había comenzado a hablar.

\- lo siento ¿estás bien? Estaba un poco distraída y tenía mi nariz metida en un libro por lo que no te vi. – _decía la chica con pena en su voz, eso hizo que me sintiera un poco mal, pues no era toda su culpa, yo estaba parada estorbando._

\- estoy bien, no me paso nada y no tienes de que disculparte, yo tengo la culpa por estar en mitad de las escaleras sin moverme, pero aun así es un poco peligroso que leas mientras caminas. - _¿de dónde rayos había salido eso? ¿Qué era su madre o qué? Tendré suerte si no me dice alguna grosería._

\- no te preocupes, al parecer ambas tuvimos la culpa, será mejor que lo olvidemos y creo que seguiré tu consejo, dejare de leer mientras camino. – _Kami, pero que hermosos ojos y esos labios tan apetecibles joder, Michiru enfoca._

\- amm, disculpa ¿podrías moverte? – _aunque no es que me apetezca mucho que te separes de mí, pero es lo correcto ¿no? Espera… ¿acabo de pensar que no quiero que se separe de mí? ¿Qué me pasa?_

\- ¡oh! Claro, perdón, no era mi intención. – _dijo apenada, se ve tan linda, creo que es más joven que yo; sentí como retiraba su mano de mi nuca, así que fue por eso que no me golpee, ella me protegió con su mano._ – auch. – _había apoyado su mano para levantarse y lo que suponía, se hizo realidad, se la había lastimado, si es que el golpe fue algo fuerte y encima tuvo que soportar mi peso en ella, solo espero que no sea nada grave._

\- dejame ver. – _le dije una vez que estuve sentada, si aún seguíamos en mitad del pasillo las sentadas en el piso, pero que importa._

\- no, no es necesario, estoy bien. – _me había dicho y se había intentado levantar de nuevo apoyándose en la misma mano que le dolía._ – auch. – _volvió a exclamar._

Para este punto ya me había puesto de pie y le tendí la mano para que la tomara, a lo que ella lo hizo sin rechistar, una vez de pie, la lleve a una de las bancas para sentarnos y poder ver bien su mano, que aunque no soy ese tipo de doctora, bueno algo podría hacer; una vez que estuvimos sentadas de nuevo le pedí la mano y está vez me la brindo.

\- tienes muchos rapones. – _al ver su mano está roja y con puntos de sangre._ – trata de abrirla y cerrarla por favor. – _ella lo hizo y pude ver su cara de dolor, creo que si está un poco lastimada._ – creo que deberíamos ir al hospital, no creo que tu mano este bien. – _aunque no se ni siquiera porque estoy haciendo esto, es la primera vez que la veo, es más ni siquiera se su nombre._

\- no es necesario de verdad, sano muy rápido, mañana estará bien. – _me dijo con una sonrisa que Kami, me hizo sentir como una adolecente hormonal, pero volviendo al tema, como me dice eso, si estoy viendo que está mal._

\- disculpa. – _digo a una de las secretarias que pasaba por ahí ¿Qué cómo sé que es una secretaria? Fácil, su atuendo, su caminar y esa pequeña pero ligera falta de modales._

\- ¿sí? – _se había volteado algo molesta, pero al verme su semblante cambio, sí, tal vez no pase todo mi tiempo aquí, pero mis empleados saben quién soy, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente ¿Cómo es que ella no? –_ ¿puedes traerme un botiquín por favor? – _le hice una señal con la cabeza para que no dijera quien era y ella solo asintió y se marchó._

\- de verdad que no es necesario, estoy bien. – _me volvió a decir, pero yo sentía la necesidad de asegurarme que de verdad iba a estar bien._

Termine ignorando cualquier excusa que me dijera, así que cuando la chica volvió con el botiquín, saque algunas gasas y un poco de alcohol, desinfecte los raspones y vi como una lágrima asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo, creo que me he excedido un poco, debe dolerle mucho, creo que lo mejor es que la lleve al hospital a pesar de que ella no esté muy de acuerdo que digamos, pero que otra cosa puedo hacer ¿no la puedo dejar así, verdad?

\- ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? – _cuestiono un poco preocupada de que le hubiera hecho daño._ – creo que será mejor ir a un hospital. – _le digo, pero ella inmediatamente rechaza la idea._

\- no, de verdad, que estoy bien, no es necesario, ya has hecho bastante por mí y ni siquiera se tu nombre. – _me dijo con esa sonrisa que seguramente usa para conquistar, porque es muy coqueta._

\- me llamo, Michiru. – _por obvias razones, no le podía decir quién era realmente, digo, no quiero que huya al saber mi apellido y que muy seguramente soy su jefa._

\- Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto. – _me saludo de manera cortes, con su otra mano, ya que yo continuaba vendando su mano lastimada._

\- mucho gusto. – _le respondí mientras tomaba su otra mano ya que había terminado de vendar la otra._ – bueno creo que esto ya está. – _dije y le regrese su mano._

\- gracias ¿y me dirás que hacías parada ahí en medio de la escalera? – _me cuestiono con una sonrisa divertida pues al parecer le parece gracioso._

\- bueno… solo… estaba decidiéndome a entrar. – _le dije con sinceridad, pues no sabía porque pero no podía mentirle._

\- bueno pues, puedo ayudarte, si quieres puedo enseñarte a subir escaleras. – _me dijo con una voz divertida burlándose de mí._

\- jajajajajaja gracias, es muy tentadora tu oferta, pero yo puedo sola. - _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Estaba coqueteando? ¿Con una perfecta desconocida? Por Kami, la acaba de conocer hace como unos diez minutos._ – ha sido un placerte concerté Haruka. – _me levante de la banca, pues creo que esto se me está saliendo de control y además tengo esa dichosa reunión a la que muy seguramente voy tarde._

\- el placer ha sido todo mío Michiru. – _me dijo poniéndose de pie también._ – no se tal vez… tal vez podría verte otra vez. – _claro, es lo que quiero, así que sugirió y sin pensarlo las palabras habían salido solas._

\- cla… - _espera ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿No puedo verla de nuevo? Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, arrastrarla a esto, a lo que soy ¿y si la lastimo? ¿Y si se entera de lo que soy y me odia? ¿Y si piensa que no soy normal?_ – lo siento. – _e hice lo que mejor se hacer, correr, salí corriendo y la deje con las palabras en la boca, no quería escuchar de qué manera iba a insistirme porque sé que terminaría cediendo a ella, porque no sé qué me ha hecho._

Al llegar a la junta, todos estaban ahí, era la última y estaba muy retrasada, lo sabía pero valió la pena; lástima que después de mi charla con Haruka, no fui capaz de prestar atención a la junta, ni un poco, en mi mente solo estaba ella, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así y por extraño que se escuche, me gusta este sentimiento, pero a la vez tengo miedo de él.

 **Fin flashback.**

Después de eso, no puede dejar de pensar en Haruka, así que se lo dije a la única persona que me escucha, a mi mejor amiga, se lo dije a Setsuna y claro que se molestó conmigo por no decirle antes, pero… ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que me estaba pasando con Haruka, por Kami ¿Cuánto habíamos hablado? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte minutos quizás? ¿Y ya me estaba comportando como una quinceañera? Setsuna me ha insistido que la busque, pero yo aún no sé qué hacer, de hecho no se ni siquiera porque lo estoy pensando, no soy buena para nadie, no quiero lastimar a nadie, de hecho después de ese día tuve una crisis, pero… al estar cerca de Haruka, ni siquiera recordé que lo que era, no lo pensé, todo fue tan natural, tan bonito, es por eso que no quiero arruinarlo, porque se de lo que soy capaz, porque temo el lastimarla, si, temo hacerlo aunque solo había hablado una sola vez con ella, aunque no sé nada de ella.

Así que todo se resume al ahora, al presente, a lo que hago, decidí que debía dejar de pensar en Haruka y concentrarme en el trabajo, pero… no fue la mejor distracción, después de todo, no podía dejar de pensar que ella muy seguramente estaba en el piso de arriba y en lo que estaría haciendo; Setsuna sigue viniendo a decirme que debo hablar con ella, porque… hay algo que no le he dicho a mi amiga porque muy seguramente se burlaría de mí y no quiero que lo haga, ya bastante tengo con mi conciencia y mis constantes reproches mentales como para todavía soportar los de mi amiga, pero no me mal interpreten, la adoro.

Así que nuevamente aquí estoy, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, solo faltan dos minutos para las seis, no debe tardar en llegar, hasta aquí me ha llevado mi cobardía por no hablar con ella, todos los días subo a la azotea del edificio de enfrente y la observo, si, sé que suena como una acosadora, pero no lo soy… bueno tal vez un poco, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, de verdad quiero saber más de ella, de verdad quiero conocerla, hablar con ella, escuchar su risa, porque… porque hay algo en ella que… que hace que quiera estar con ella, que quiera ver siempre por ella; y ahí está, puntual como siempre, con esas gafas de montura negra y con la nariz metida siempre en un libro, aun no tiendo como no se ha lastimado por ir de esa manera.

\- aún no sé qué secreto encierras, pero voy a descubrirlo, porque desde que te vi por primera vez, el vacío que sentía, ya no está, porque ahora… ahora lo ocupas tú… tú me has completado y deseo averiguar qué fue lo que me hiciste… - _dije a nadie en particular porque tenía que ponerlo en palabras y no solo pensarlo… porque es de esta manera como Haruka me hace sentir._

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, ¿como estas? sinceramente espero que bien, primero que nada muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y la aceptación que va teniendo esta nueva historia aunque apenas es el segundo cap que subo; pasando a otro tema, seguiré publicando cada semana los días sábados, no porque quiera hacerlos sufrir o porque me de flojera publicar, no, no es por eso, es porque no puedo publicar antes como ya había mencionado, tengo un trabajo y otras responsabilidades, ademas que necesito la semana para poder tener el capitulo terminado y con el mínimo de errores; la segunda parte de noche roja vendrá después de esta historia, así que gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten tanto esta historia como yo estoy disfrutando al escribirla.**

 **NOTA: En esta historia veremos a una Haruka mas joven, mas seria, que disfruta mas de los libros que coquetear y veremos su opuesto, una Michiru decidida, con metas, extrovertida y para nada tímida, pero atormentada por su pasado y su presente.**

 **Sin mas disfruten del primer capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

\- aún no sé qué secreto encierras, porque me tienes tan pendiente de ti, pero voy a descubrirlo, porque desde que te vi por primera vez, el vacío que sentía, ya no está, porque ahora… ahora lo ocupas tú… tú me has completado y deseo averiguar qué fue lo que me hiciste… - _dije a nadie en particular porque tenía que ponerlo en palabras y no solo pensarlo… porque es de esta manera como Haruka me hace sentir._

 _Continuara…_

Después de ver como Haruka se marchaba como cada tarde y como cada tarde una vez más, perdía la oportunidad de hablar con ella; pero si era sincera conmigo misma, debía de confesar que no iba a acercarme, tenía dos semanas, DOS, saliendo siempre a la misma hora del laboratorio con una excusa tonta, solo para verla a lo lejos, nunca ha sido mi intención acercarme, al final iba a resultar que si soy una acosadora, pero no sabía cómo acercarme, como hablarle, que decirle, porque pese a comportarme valientemente, lo cierto es que aun siento ese miedo a hacerle daño; una vez que pierdo de vista esa cabellera rubia ceniza, decido que es tiempo de volver a casa, pues ya tengo dos semanas llegando tarde y mi nana comenzaba a sospechar y además no quiero preocuparla, así que sin perder tiempo fui hacia mi auto, un BMW X6 M 2016 azul, ese auto es hermoso y además había sido un regalo de Darien por mi graduación de la universidad, así que le tengo especial afecto y es el único que tengo, pues la verdad es que no soy muy afecta a conducir.

Conduje el trayecto desde la farmacéutica hasta mi casa o mejor dicho mansión, ya que mis padres se habían empeñado en que debería de tener un hogar decente donde vivir y no se les ocurrió otra cosa que comprar la casa más grande que encontraron, sin tomar en cuenta, que en ella solo viviríamos cuando mucho cinco o seis personas contando al servicio; llego a casa y como siempre mi nana estaba ahí, parada en la entrada esperando por mí, dejo el auto en la entrada pues casi nunca lo guardaba en el garaje, después de todo, soy la única que entraba a la mansión en coche a esas horas; baje del auto y sin perder tiempo me acercó a mi nana para darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente para saludarla.

\- buenas noches nana, ¿Qué tal todo? – _saludo de manera amable, pues apreciaba mucho a mi nana Marie, había cuidado de mi cuando me tuve que marchar de casa y siempre había estado al pendiente de mí, aun cuando vivía con mis padres, Marie cuidaba de mi cuando ellos tenían cenas o viajes de negocios; mis padres siempre me llenaron de amor al igual que Marie, por eso se había convertido en parte importante de la familia Kaioh._

\- buenas noches mi niña, todo está muy bien; se te hizo un poco tarde. – _lo sabía, mi nana efectivamente estaba preocupada, no me puedo retrasar diez minutos porque ella prácticamente ya está enviando a la policía a buscarme, pues mi nana Marie, aun piensa que su niña tiene diez años, cuando en realidad tengo veinticinco._

\- hubo un poco de tráfico mientras volvía, pero nada más nana. – _le mentí, pues era más que evidente que no podía decirle lo que de verdad estaba haciendo, acosando a una chica que muy seguramente era más joven que yo, porque a pesar de ser la dueña y poder ver el expediente de Haruka, cuando yo quisiera, no me había atrevido a hacerlo._

\- tu hermano ha llegado está tarde de su viaje a Londres. – _me informo Marie con una sonrisa, pues ella sabía la ilusión y felicidad que me daba siempre que mi hermano me visitaba, solo que está vez, fueron más años de lo esperado._ – está en la sala de juegos. _– dijo para que fuera a verlo._

\- gracias nana. – _respondí con una sonrisa al saber que Darien estaba ahí._ – ¿y ya ceno? – _cuestiono pues muy seguramente mi hermano se había encerrado en el cuarto de juegos y no había salido de ahí para nada._

\- no cariño, dijo que esperaría por ti. – _claro, era de esperarse, pero yo sabía que no era por esperar por mí, sino para que no lo molestaran al estar jugando sus amados videojuegos ¿Cuándo va a madurar?_

\- bien, por favor nana, pide que preparen todo para cenar, voy a buscar a mi hermano. – _por Kami, aun después de tantos años no lograba entender cómo era posible que le gustaran tanto esos videojuegos a mi hermano, más aun que Serena lo aguantara así, además ese es el cuarto de cine, no de juegos._

\- en seguida mi niña. – _respondió Marie con una sonrisa, pues esta era una de las pocas veces que llegaba con apetito y eso seguramente la ponía muy feliz, ya que por lo general, solo llegaba a dormir y prácticamente tenía que insistirme o hasta rogarme para que comiera algo._

Después de pedirle eso a mí nana, ella y yo entramos en la mansión, pues toda nuestra conversación había tenido lugar en el pórtico; y mientras Marie iba hacia la cocina para preparar todo para que sirvieran la cena, yo me dirigía hacia la sala de juegos o más bien la sala de cine, donde muy seguramente un muy entretenido Darien estaría gritando ataques o riendo como desquiciado si su personaje estaba ganando o lanzando maldiciones si este iba perdiendo; llego a la sala y efectivamente Darien estaba tan ensimismado en el juego que ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia, de no ser porque he hablado, Darien seguiría perdido en el juego.

\- vaya, jamás había visto recibir tal paliza a Kenshi, nii-chan. – _hablo con un poco de burla en la voz y más que nada para que notara mi presencia, pues mi hermano seguía gritando maldiciones hacia la pantalla y muy seguramente seguiría así por un rato sino le hablaba._

\- ¡Michiru! ¡Qué felicidad el verte de nuevo! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! ¿Dos, tres años? por Kami ¿estás más alta? – _como amaba a mi hermano y la facilidad que tenía para hacerme sentir como si el tiempo entre nosotros jamás pasara, como si nos acabáramos de ver hacia unos días en lugar de años, Darien siempre me había tratado de esa forma tan especial, que me hacía sentir en casa, como si jamás hubiera abandonado Japón, como si jamás hubiera dejado a mi familia._

\- han sido cuatro años nii-sama y no, no estoy más alta, solo que ahora uso tacones. – _respondo con alergia en la voz mientras recibía uno de los famosos abrazos de mi hermano, esos que me sacaban el aire y además me mareaban un poco ya que Darien siempre me hacía girar._

\- ¡cuatro años! por Kami hermanita, nos abandonas mucho tiempo. – _su tono de voz es de tristeza, después de todo, el hecho de que nuestra familia no esté completa es por mi culpa y se perfectamente que esto no solo me afecta a mí, sino a todos._

\- lo siento, pero… - _rayos, odio que siempre me interrumpa cuando hablo, esa mala costumbre jamás se le quitara ¿o qué?_

\- lo sé, no tienes por qué disculparte, sé que era necesario. – _su tono a pesar de que está tratando de hacerme sentir bien y que no me sienta culpable, sigue teniendo un ligero tinte de tristeza._ – pero mirate, haz crecido aunque digas que es por los tacones y estos cuatro años te han sentado muy bien, estas muy hermosa. _– típico en nuestra familia, cuando la situación se pone incomoda se cambia de tema._

\- gracias nii-sama, tú también estas muy guapo, imagino que Serena se ha vuelto más celosa. – _mi loca cuñadita y sus celos aún más locos, aun no tiendo como esos dos se terminaron enamorando, son completamente opuestos, mi hermano es serio, dedicado, responsable y mi cuñada es todo lo contrario, tal vez sea verdad que polos opuestos se atraen o como solían decir mis padres, es el destino quien te guia hacia donde debes estar; siempre he creído en el destino, en que nacemos por alguna razón, que hay un plan trazado para nosotros, pues es de esta manera en la que mis padres me criaron._

\- jajajajajaja, ni que lo digas, por cierto te manda saludar. – _bueno, al menos es reconfortante saber que no se ha olvidado de mí, eso ya es mucho decir pues mi cuñada no es muy buena recordando personas o cosas o lo que sea que necesite algo de memoria._

\- gracias, saludala también de mi parte cuando vuelvas; apropósito de saludos, hable con mamá está mañana y no me dijo que vendrías. – _ya podría a verme avisado para cuando menos haber llegado un poco más temprano y poder disfrutar de más tiempo con él, mi familia y sus secretos._

\- yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, quería que fuera una sorpresa. – _y sí que lo fue, no esperaba verte sino hasta las vacaciones y me alegra que estés aquí, así no pensare más en ella._ – espero que te haya gustado. - _¿gustarme? Claro que si, oh Darien no sabes la falta que me has hecho._

\- ¡por supuesto! Me ha fascinado, ven, vamos, Marie ha preparado todo para que cenemos. – _quiero compartir todo el tiempo que sea posible con mi hermano y también quiero pedirle concejo con respecto a lo que me pasa con Haruka, aunque... no sé qué tan buena idea sea eso, porque muy seguramente se burlara de mí._

Después de esa charla con mi hermano, que por cierto siempre es así, no solemos hablar mucho con respecto a los recuerdos, ya que por obvias razones, no tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos, pero bueno, después de eso, juntos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, donde efectivamente la cena ya estaba dispuesta para nosotros, así que sin perder tiempo cada uno tomo su lugar y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, con conversaciones sencillas y que no involucraban muchos sentimientos, pues aunque Darien o mis padres no lo digan, se que están sufriendo porque no estoy con ellos, por eso no suelen hablar acerca de las cosas que hacen juntos en Japón, se limitan a preguntarme todo el tiempo lo que he hecho; pero cuando llego el postre nuevamente el ambiente se puso incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en Alaska? ¿Y cómo te va aquí? – _era obvio que mi hermano cuestionara eso y era también evidente que no se refería a mis estudios, sino a lo otro, después de todo, hace cuatro años que me mude de Alaska y que no los veía, ni a él, ni a mis padres._

\- yo… bueno… bien, me ha ido bien, este tiempo lejos de ustedes fue muy duro, pero me ha ayudado a crecer y ahora estoy cumpliendo uno de mis sueños. – _sí, el tener mi propia farmacéutica y laboratorio era uno de mis más grandes sueños, pero sé que esa no es la respuesta que mi hermano espera, sé que espera que le diga que he superado todo, que iré más a menudo a casa y que estaremos juntos otra vez como una familia, pero... lo cierto es que aún no tengo la respuesta que mi hermano espera._

\- me alegra mucho escuchar eso Michiru, pero… por favor, no vuelvas a alejarnos de esa manera, somos tu familia, te echamos de menos, mamá, papá y yo, sé que lo que te está pasando no es normal, que no somos normales, pero somos familia, sé que tal vez, ni siquiera recuerdes Japón, pero yo si te recuerdo, recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y te gustaba correr bajo los cerezos recién florecidos. – _claro, como si no me sintiera ya miserable, Kami, como me odio, por hacerle esto a mi familia, por no tener control de mí, por lastimarlos, cuando ellos lo único que han hecho es querer ayudarme._ – y siempre terminabas en el suelo, mamá siempre te levantaba y abrazaba para que dejaras de llorar. – _lo recuerdo, es muy borroso, pero lo recuerdo._

\- Darien, yo… - _te juro que como me vuelvas a interrumpir te tirare con el cuchillo para mantequilla, sabes perfectamente que odio cuando me interrumpen y tú lo haces todo el tiempo._

\- lo sé, no es tu culpa y sé que eres la más afectada de todos, Kami, tenías seis años cuando te apartaron de nosotros, pero por favor, ya no nos alejes más, ven a casa, pasa tiempo con nosotros, creemos recuerdos juntos otra vez, no pienses que vas a lastimarnos, porque más daño nos hace el hecho de que tu no estés ahí con nosotros. – _siempre consigues lo que quieres y siempre me haces llorar, porque a pesar de que eres el hermano mayor y en lugar de que me des ánimos eres el primero que se pone a llorar._

\- lo hare, visitare Japón más a menudo, bueno… solo pueden ser dos veces al año, pero lo hare Darien, yo también quiero volver. – _ya no podía estar postergando lo inevitable y creo que ahora tengo más control sobre mí, así que es tiempo de volver a casa, es tiempo de reunir a mi familia; ja Darien siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir en control y seguramente este viaje era para hacerme volver._

\- ¡¿lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Volverás?! – _Kami parece un niño al que le acaban de decir que santa le traerá lo que ha pedido para navidad, retiro lo dicho, Darien y Serena son tal para cual._

\- sí, de verdad. – _ahora por tu culpa tengo el maquillaje arruinado, debo lavarme la cara cuando antes._ – pero que… - _sí, lo que dije, son tal para cual, Darien se ha levantado de la mesa y ha venido hasta mi lugar para levantarme de mi asiento y darme un abrazo, pero no un abrazo normal, no, un abrazo de los que me sacan el aire y me tiene alzada, mientras ríe, da vueltas y dice que mamá y papá estarán muy felices con la noticia de que volveré a casa; yo solo espero que todo resulte bien, porque no sé qué haría si pierdo el control otra vez._

Después de la emotiva cena protagonizada por mi hermano y por mí y que claro fue vista por mi nana y todo el servicio, Darien y yo fuimos hacia el cuarto de cine porque al parecer no había tenido suficiente de sus juegos y ahora quería jugar contra mí y como yo justo en este momentos me siento muy bien; pues aquí estamos, jugando mortal kombat, como si no hubiera mañana, debo confesar que no encontraba la lógica a este tipo de juegos, pero después de diez partidas me ha encantado, pues aunque suene un poco loco, me ha relajado completamente, ha eliminado mi estrés y justo ahora siento que podía hacer lo que sea; después de perder contra Darien por veinteava vez, ha dejado el mando y se ha puesto de pie, creo que ya es hora de dormir, que aunque mañana sea sábado y no trabaje, mi hermano muy seguramente está muy cansado por el viaje.

\- mirate, toda una gamer consumada y eso que es la primera vez que juegas. – _sí, se nota muy cansado, pero le agradezco que pesar de morirse de sueño, compartiera este tiempo conmigo y eso de gamer, sé que solo se está burlando._

\- solo te estas burlando, pero gracias por estar aquí. – _lo abrazo, porque es aquí donde me siento segura y solo puedo decirle estas palabras porque sé que estamos completamente solos, me separo un poco de él y cuestiono algo que lleva algunas horas rondando mi cabeza._ \- ¿Cuándo te vas? – _sé que es un poco rudo pero no puedo evitar sentir esa curiosidad._

\- ha ¿me estas corriendo? Mira que eres mala, no nos hemos visto en cuatro años, solo llevamos unas horas juntos y ya me estas echando, jamás lo creí de ti. – _me ha soltado, me ha dado la espalda y ha puesto una cara de falsa indignación, sé que solo está jugando, le gusta pensar que soy como Serena y me puede manipular así._

\- yo no soy Serena, no caeré en tus trucos y sabes muy bien que no lo digo por correrte, sino porque sé que estas aprendiendo de papá y que no puedes estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa. – _eso y el hecho de que si duras más de una semana Serena te viene a buscar fijo y te lleva de regreso así sea en un saco en calidad de secuestrado._

\- jajajajajaja, lo olvide, pero que sepas que antes si funcionaba contigo. – _por Kami, era una niña claro que funcionaba, aunque aun no entiendo como aun funciona con Serena._ – bueno ya, me iré el domingo muy temprano, después de desayunar, a las seis, así llegare el lunes a Japón a excelente hora para estar en la junta de las nueve. – _claro, si siempre tiene todo calculado, en eso se parece mucho a papá, siempre planean las cosas y tiene prácticamente un itinerario para todo, recuerdo que mamá me conto una vez que en su primera cita papá si tenía un itinerario prepararon con los tiempos que debían durar en cada lugar y todo eso._

\- eso es genial. – _y claro que lo era, así tendré todo el día de mañana con él y en algún momento me armare de valor para decirle lo que me está pasando con cierta rubia, aunque ni yo misma tenga idea de que me pasa._ \- ¿y que te gustaría hacer mañana? – _solo espero que no saque un itinerario como papá con mamá._

\- mmmm ¿Qué te parece si me llevas a probar el gelato? Después de todo estamos en Italia y no sé, después me cuentas que tal te ha ido aquí y si has conocido a alguien. – _esto lo dijo mientras me miraba y subía y bajaba las cejas, ahora lo tengo claro, se partirá de la risa cuando le diga lo de Haruka._

\- me parece bien, tengo el lugar indicado para ir. – _después de todo es mi heladería favorita, cuando me siento deprimida Setsuna siempre me lleva ahí._ – en ese lugar hacen el mejor gelato de toda Italia, además tiene una excelente área verde, podemos hablar mientras comemos, así tú también me cuentas como vas con Serena y su compromiso. – _claro, como siempre me ha importado estar metida en la vida privada de mi hermano, pero que tonta, solo espero que no lo note._

\- bien, pues está hecho, ya tenemos planes para mañana, ahora. – _sí, acaba de bostezar, por Kami, será mejor que se vaya a dormir ya._ – vamos a dormir, que nadie me despierte antes de las once de la mañana. – _era de esperarse, creo que Serena le ha contagiado su mal hábito de dormir hasta tarde._

\- está bien, descansa nii-sama. – _le digo mientras veo que él todavía se va a quedar a recoger la sala de cine._

\- descansa Michiru. – _creo que por esta vez, no pondré ninguna alarma y esperare que mi cuerpo me indique cuando es suficiente._

Dejo la sala de cine y sin perder tiempo me dirijo hacia mi habitación, la verdad es que me estoy cayendo de sueño, casi nunca me desvelo tanto, además no había dormido muy bien las últimas noches; al llegar a mi habitación busco mi pijama, me la pongo y después voy a lavarme los dientes, una vez mi rutina para antes de dormir está terminada me dirijo hacia la cama, me cobijo y justo antes de cerrar los ojos una imagen viene a mi mente.

\- Haruka. – _susurro sin poder evitarlo, es lo mismo cada noche, su imagen siempre viene a mi sin que pueda evitarlo, indicándome que a pesar de lo que haga en el día, ella siempre es mi último pensamiento antes de dormir._

La noche había pasado sin mayores contratiempos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puede dormir sin pesadillas, pude dormir más de ocho horas corridas, creo que esto es por la conversación que tuve con mi hermano, me estoy reconciliando con mi pasado y creo que eso me ha ayudado a dormir bien está noche, además de que he soñado algo que… bueno, a mí me pareció lindo, pero no sé si de verdad era un sueño o un recuerdo, pues en mi sueño, estaba una yo de cinco años aproximadamente con otra niña, pero solo era capaz de ver su cabello, era una niña rubia, ella me tomaba de la mano y me decía que sería mi caballero y siempre me protegería, yo no sabía porque, pero eso me hacía sentir segura, me hacía sentir bien, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo, los golpes en mi perta me sacaron del sueño, era mi nana, mi hermano estaba esperando por mí en el comedor para que desayunáramos juntos.

\- ya voy nana. – _respondí aun en la cama, pues estaba tratando de recodar más de mi sueño._ – dile que me de veinte minutos. – _tengo que apurarme o se molestara, se perfectamente cómo se pone cuando no desayuna a su hora._

\- está bien cariño, me ha dicho que te tomes tu tiempo. _\- ¿Qué raro? Debe de estar comiendo mientras espera por mí, Darien es muy comelón._

\- gracias nana. – _salgo de la cama y me dirijo hacia mi armario, quiero algo ligero, tengo que estar cómoda, además odio cuando la gente se nos queda mirando; la última vez que Darien vino y salimos juntos, la gente se nos quedaba mirando como si fuéramos una especie de estrellas de cine o no sé._

Así que está vez elijo unos vaqueros ajustado, una blusa de manga larga con cuello redondo que se me cae por un hombro de color azul y unas zapatillas del mismo color; con mi atuendo listo me dirijo hacia la ducha, mientras dejo la ropa en la cama; ya en la ducha trato de darme prisa, pero al estar bajo el agua de la regadera, siento que el tiempo pasa más lento, el agua siempre me relaja y hace que me sienta mejor, pero no es momento para dejarme llevar por las emociones que provoca en mí el agua, tengo que apresurarme o mi hermano se molestara; termino mi ducha en tiempo record y me visto en otro tanto, me maquillo ligeramente, arreglo mi cabello, doy una última mirada al espejo y salgo de mi habitación; al llegar al comedor veo a mi hermano con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia mí.

\- ya, ya, lo siento, me quede dormida. – _dije aunque eso era más que obvio._ – a mi favor debo decir que me desvele mucho ayer y que estos días no había dormido muy bien que digamos. – _solo espero que no cuestione porque, aun no estoy lista para decirlo._

\- mmmm está bien, estas perdonada. – _genial, pero… aquí hay algo raro, Darien tiene esa sonrisa de que está planeando algo que muy seguramente no me va a gustar nada._ – Marie, por favor, ya pueden comenzar a servir. – _dice con esa sonrisa maliciosa aun en el rostro, no sé porque me siento muy nerviosa, creo que Darien sabe algo y no puedo evitar recordar que anoche susurre su nombre._

Mi hermano y yo terminamos de desayunar y como lo prometido es deuda, tome las llaves de mi auto y ambos salimos de la casa para ir al auto; una vez dentro mi hermano seguía con esa sonrisa y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa, encendí el auto y comencé a conducir hacia la heladería; durante el trayecto Darien me veía y después ponía esa sonrisita maliciosa y después volvía su vista al camino, algo no estaba bien y yo ya no puedo seguir en esta situación.

\- ¿Qué? – _cuestiono pues ya no puedo seguir con este silencio y las sonrisas que mi hermano me estaba dando cuando piensa que no lo estoy viendo._

\- ¿de qué? – _claro ahora se hace el desentendido, como si no supiera muy bien que algo está tramando, a mí no puede engañarme._

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisita? ¿Qué estas tramando? – _cuestiono directamente para que así sepa que ya me he dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo y no quiera pretender que no pasa nada._

\- ¿Quién es Haruka? – _Kami, no puede con la sorpresa por esa pregunta que di un volantazo y me orille_ _deteniendo el auto, algunos cláxones resonaron pero me no me importo._ \- ¿estás loca? ¿Quieres matarnos o qué? – _no, quiero matarte a ti solamente._

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? ¿La conoces? – _si la conoce quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe de ella, quiero conocer todo de ella, aunque aún no tengo muy claro de que es lo que hare cuando tenga esa información._

\- lo dijiste anoche mientras dormías. – _claro, si lo que pasa es que no me puedo poner más en evidencia ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Tenía que susurrar su nombre y tenía que ser precisamente mi hermano quien me escuchara decirlo._

\- claro. – _fue lo único que respondí ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Si ese nombre había salido de mis labios no había ninguna mentira que mi hermano pudiera creer._

\- ¿y bien? ¿Me dirás quién es Haruka? – _no respondo a su pregunta, sino que me pongo en marcha otra vez hacia la heladería, por nuestra propia seguridad será mejor que no esté conduciendo cuando le cuente a mi hermano quien es Haruka._

\- ¿podrías esperar hasta que estemos en la heladería? – _se que accederá porque no tiene alternativa, es eso o que nos matemos por causa a mis nervios tontos, nervios que aparecen nada más escuchar el nombre de Haruka._

\- claro, no quiero morir joven y dejar viuda a Serena sin habernos casado siquiera. – _ja,ja,ja siempre tan gracioso, pero debo admitir que puede ser una posibilidad._

No se dijo más durante el resto del camino, mi hermano respeto mi silencio y dejo de darme esa mirada y esa sonrisita, creo que lo hace más que nada por su seguridad que por respeto a mí, pero sea cual sea la causa, lo agradezco; llegamos a la heladería más rápido de lo que pensé, estacione el auto y tanto mi hermano como yo nos bajamos de él; al momento de descender, siento las miradas de todos en nosotros, claro, como siempre, no sé de qué me sorprendo, caminamos hacia el lugar donde tenían los helados y mi hermano no dejaba de ver el lugar y yo no dejaba de sentir una mirada penetrante sobre mí, pero no logro saber de dónde viene.

\- vaya, si es muy bonita, tenías razón Michiru, es un excelente lugar. – _claro, a mí siempre me ha gustado este tipo de lugares, donde respiras tranquilidad y lo mejor, no hay ruido._

\- te lo dije. – _respondí cuando ya estábamos en el lugar para pedir nuestro helados, yo ya tengo claro que es lo que quiero, siempre lo pido._

\- hola, buenas tardes ¿Qué les sirvo? – _nos habla el encargado con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre nos recibe con una sonrisa o bueno, siempre que he venido la tiene._

\- Michiru, pide tu primero, yo voy a ver los sabores para decidirme. – _aun no lo entiendo, para los negocios mi hermano es muy asertivo pero cuando se trata de comida, ropa u otro tipo de situaciones mi hermano simplemente no puede decidir._

\- está bien, pediré yo. – _le digo para que pueda ver todos los sabores con tranquilidad y sin presiones._

\- dígame señorita ¿Qué le sirvo? – _me cuestiono el hombre aun sonriendo ya sosteniendo la cucharilla con la sirve los helados en una de sus manos y en la otra una copa, listo para tomar mi orden._

\- bueno, a mi puede servirme… - _pero antes de que pudiera hacer mi pedido, Darien me interrumpe porque tiene duda acerca de un sabor ¿ven? Es una costumbre el interrumpirme siempre._

\- ¿disculpe? ¿Qué sabor es este? – _pregunta como un niño pequeño, si, sin duda él y Serena son tal para cual._

\- oh, ese es uno de nuestros nuevos sabores joven, es sabor menta. – _le responde el encargado con una sonrisa._

\- oh, muchas gracias, pero creo que sigue viendo. – _responde mi hermano y sigue viendo los sabores del gelato._

\- disculpe señorita. – _habla una vez que está frente a mí de nuevo._ \- ¿me decía? – _cuestiona para que siga con mi orden._

\- quiero un helado de queso con zarzamora, cubierto con chocolate derretido, chispas de chocolate, dos galletas rellenas también de chocolate y tres cerezas por favor. – _siempre pido lo mismo, es mi sabor favorito y de esta manera es como me gusta comerlo, lo disfruto mucho, aunque sé que nadie lo pide así, creo que soy la única que lo hace._

\- jajajajajaja. – _suelta una carcajada el encargado y yo lo veo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas._ – disculpe señorita, pero está es la segunda vez en el día que me piden un helado así. - _¿Qué? ¿La segunda vez? No pensé que hubiera otra persona que disfrutara comer este sabor de helado como yo._

\- ¿en serio? – _le cuestiono pues es algo un poco difícil de creer, pero si es así, me gustaría conocer a esa persona, digo, para comprobar si es solo el gusto por este helado lo que tenemos en comun._

\- sí, mire, la otra persona es ese joven rubio que se encuentra ahí. – _señala el hombre y no puedo evitar girar mi vista al escuchar la palabra rubio, pues no puedo evitar asociarlo con Haruka, siempre está en mi mente._

Volteó y veo hacia la dirección que señala el hombre y me topo con esa mirada verde que tan bien recuerdo, esa mirada tras esas gafas de montura negra, está con una chica muy guapa y me mira como si estuviera molesta o… ¿triste? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la espió? ¿Le hice algo? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Y si está triste cual es el motivo? ¿Seré yo? ¿Y si está molesta por como la deje ese día en las escaleras y ahora quiere reclamarme? No, no, no podría soportar sus palabras hirientes, tengo que irme, tengo que huir, tengo que salir de aquí.

\- ¿Michiru? ¿Michiru que pasa? – _escucho que me cuestiona Darien y trata de acercarse a mí, mis manos comienzan a escocer, tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que irme, no quiero herir a nadie, no quiero._

\- Darien… yo…. Tengo que salir de aquí… quiero estar sola. – _y salgo corriendo, al ver como Haruka se ponía de pie, no soportaría escuchar que quiere que me aleje de ella._

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad de la heladería, atravesé la calle sin importarme que hubiese coches y sonaran los cláxones al atravesarme, corrí y seguí corriendo, hasta que mi piernas no pudieron más, no fui consiente de cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero creo que fue bastante, no reconozco el lugar, pero ya no podía más, caí de rodillas en el césped sujetándome la cabeza, recuerdos y voces vienen a mí, gritos y llantos, no, no quiero escuchar esto.

\- ¡NO! – _grito con desesperación, al sentir que estoy perdiendo el control de mi de nuevo, gritos, llantos, personas corriendo, todo eso viene a mi mente en este momento, no, no quiero sentir esto, no quiero sentirme así, ya no por favor, no otra vez._ – no, no, dejame en paz. – _hablo a nadie en particular pues me refiero a mis recuerdos, a mis temores, pero como siempre sucede, ellos no me dejan tranquila._

\- Michiru, Michiru tranquila. – _me dice una voz y me sujeta por la espalda en un cálido abrazo, yo conozco esa voz, conozco esa calidez._ – Michiru por favor, vuelve a mí, regresa, por favor no te encierres en tu propio mundo. – _esas palabras, esas palabras se me hacen tan familiares, las reconozco, pero ¿de dónde? ¿De dónde te conozco Haruka? ¿Y por qué tu abrazo me hace sentirme en paz?_ – no me dejes. – _¿Por qué es que te siento tan familiar? ¿Por qué siento que te conozco desde siempre?_

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

\- Michiru, Michiru tranquila. – _me dice una voz y me sujeta por la espalda en un cálido abrazo, yo conozco esa voz._ – Michiru por favor, vuelve a mí, regresa, por favor no te encierres en tu propio mundo. – _esas palabras, esas palabras se me hacen tan familiares, las reconozco, pero ¿de dónde? ¿De dónde te conozco Haruka? ¿Y por qué tu abrazo me hace sentirme en paz?_

 _Continuara…_

Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿Qué acaso no vez que lo único que quiero es protegerte? No quiero hacerte daño Haruka, por favor, suéltame, vete, alejate de mí, no soy buena para ti, en realidad no soy buena para nadie, vete y dejame sola, por favor; trato de soltarme del abrazo en el que Haruka me tiene pero no logro hacerlo, al parecer es más fuerte que yo, tengo que hacer que se marche, pero antes de que yo pueda decir algo es ella quien se dirige a mí.

\- no voy a dejarte, no te soltare. – _¿Por qué me haces esto? Deberías haberte ido, no debiste haber seguido hasta aquí._

\- ¿Haruka? – _reconozco su calidez, su esencia, es ella estoy segura, Kami, no quiero lastimarla, tienes que irte Haruka, vete por favor._

\- así es, soy Haruka, vuelve a mi Michiru, regresa, aquí solo estamos tu y yo, concentrate en mí, en mi voz, siénteme Michiru. – _no, no, no, tienes que irte, no sé por cuánto tiempo más voy a poder soportar estar así, tienes que marcharte._

\- no Haruka, vete, por favor, si lago te llegara a pasar yo… – _yo no lo soportaría, no soportaría verte herida por mi culpa, eso no, tu, tú te mereces algo mejor que esto, a alguien mejor que yo._

\- no lo hare, no me iré, nada malo va a pasarme, soy muy fuerte y sano muy rápido ¿lo recuerdas? No sé a qué le temes tanto, pero creeme que no me apartare de tu lado. – _ojala pudiera creerte, ojala fueras tan fuerte como para soportar al monstro que soy yo._

\- aun así, tienes que… - _no, no por favor, estoy perdiendo la conciencia, no…_

Solo soy capaz de escuchar como alguien me llama, creo que es la voz de Darien, pero justo ahora no estoy muy segura, estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es cerrar los ojos y sucumbir a la paz que me brindan los brazos de Haruka, solo por esta vez, por está única vez, me permitiré ser egoísta; después de ese último pensamiento me dejo caer en la inconciencia, ya no tengo fuerza para seguir luchando contra el cumulo de emociones y mi cansancio, así que me dejo vencer.

No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido, pero… creo que ha sido bastante ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno en primer lugar ya no estoy en ese parque en el que termine, estoy en mi habitación, en segundo lugar ya no estoy en los brazos de Haruka, sino en mi cama y en tercer lugar a través de mi ventana puedo ver que hace tiempo que el sol se ha ocultado, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Haruka no sabe dónde vivo, recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de Darien, pero no estoy muy segura si fue producto de mi mente o realmente lo escuche; me levanto de la cama y veo que tengo puesto mi pijama, no me importa mucho, seguramente debió ser mi nana quien me la puso, me pongo las pantuflas y salgo de la habitación en busca de mi hermano o de quien sea, solo quiero saber que ha pasado; bajo las escaleras y me dirijo al cuarto de cine, sé de sobra que mi hermano estará ahí, al llegar entro sin más y lo llamo.

\- Darien… – _pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa veo que mi hermano no está solo, no, Haruka está con él ¿pero que hace aquí? Oh Kami y yo con estas pintas._

\- vaya, pensábamos que dormirías hasta mañana, pero me alegra que no sea así ¿Cómo estás? - _¿Qué cómo estoy? Molesta es como estoy ¿Cómo es que Haruka está aquí y tú estás jugando con ella?_

\- Michiru ¿ya te sientes mejor? – _oh Kami, me está hablando, tengo que contestarle, vamos Michiru no te le quedes mirando con cara de boba, di algo, por Kami-santo._

\- eh, si, ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar y disculpa las molestias que te he causado. – _mientras me disculpo me inclino un poco para hacer más énfasis en mi disculpa, después de todo, aún recuerdo que estaba con una chica y la ha dejado creo que por ir tras de mí._

\- me alegra mucho escuchar eso. – _claro, pero a mí me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que estas aquí jugando videojuegos con mi hermano de lo más tranquila? Necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora._

\- ¡genial! – _tu ni me hables Darien ¿Cómo te atreves a traerla a casa? –_ he invitado a Haruka cenar, además estaba preocupada por ti. - _¿te quieres callar? No sé ni siquiera que es lo que has sido capaz de decirle mientras yo estaba inconsciente._

\- claro, eso es fabuloso, me alegrara tenerte en la cena Haruka. – _después de todo, no quiero que piense que me molesta._ – pero ¿me quieren explicar cómo es que llegue aquí? - _¿y cómo es que ustedes son tan amiguitos de la noche a la mañana?_

\- bueno, veras… - _¿veré que? ¿Por qué se queda cayado? Como odio que mi hermano haga eso._ – oh, espera, debo ir a ver cómo va Marie con la cena, las dejo solas un momento, ahora vuelvo. - _¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo te vas y me dejas sola con ella? ¿Qué no vez que me pongo nerviosa solo al verla?_

\- ¿de verdad te sientes bien? – _oh Kami, es por ti que estoy bien, es porque tu estas aquí… ¿pero qué demonios acabo de pensar? ¿Qué me está pasando con esta chica?_

\- sí, de verdad, ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias y disculpa por interrumpir tu cita. - _¿espera que? ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Le estoy reclamando? Michiru por favor, no te comportes como una novia celosa._

\- ¿Cómo? – _oh por favor, no tienes que fingir, estabas con una chica muy guapa por cierto y muy seguramente era tu novia ¿pero a mí eso que me importa? No es como si Haruka fuera algo mío._

\- sí, que disculpes por interrumpir tu cita, con la chica con la que estabas, me sabe mal que la hayas dejado por salir a buscarme. – _espero que no se haya notado que eso ultimo lo he dicho falsamente, obviamente, me pone feliz que me haya elegido a mí, aunque aún no sé porque._

\- ah… ¡oh, rayos! ¡Lo he olvidado! ¡Ni siquiera la he llamado para avisarle nada! – _genial Michiru, tenías que abrir la boca._ \- ¿me permites? – _esto me lo dijo apuntando hacia su teléfono, al parecer quiere llamarla._

\- claro, puedes hablar aquí, voy a ver cómo van con la cena, tomate tu tiempo. – _no entiendo porque me siento así ¿son celos? Jamás los había experimentado, pero creo que lo son, es lo más horrible que se puede experimentar, además de que yo no debería estar sintiendo celos de Haruka, porque no es nada mío._

\- está bien, gracias, solo será un momento. – _después de decirme esto, me da la espalda y comienza a marcar el numero en su teléfono, por lo que yo aprovecho para salir de la sala de cine._

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Te he dejado sola con ella para que se conocieran, no para que salieras corriendo a las primeras de cambio. – _Darien, todo esto es tu culpa, por dejarme sola con ella ¿espera que ha dicho?_ – dime que no las cagado, por favor Michiru, dime que no has salido corriendo causa a tus miedos. – _no, no ha sido causa a eso, es otro de los misterios que me traen de Haruka, con ella no siento esos miedos de los que habla mi hermano._

\- ¿Qué? – _de todos los planes que a mi hermano se le pudieron ocurrir no pensó en otro mejor que dejarme sola con la única mujer que me hace olvidarme hasta de mi propio nombre._ – y no, no he salido por eso, está hablando por teléfono con la chica que dejo en la heladería. – _le explico a mi hermano para que no piense tonterías._

\- ah, bueno, eso está mejor. – _claro, define mejor, está hablando con la chica que posiblemente puede ser su novia, nii-sama baka._

\- como digas. – _rayos, no se pueden notar los celos o Darien comenzara con sus preguntas, será mejor cambiar de tema. –_ quiero que me digas ¿cómo es que he llegado a casa? – _de está no te escapas._

\- está bien, está bien, tranquila, no te molestes. – _no sé porque presiento que mi hermano ha hecho una idiotez. –_ veras, después que saliste corriendo, vi como esa chica salía corriendo tras de ti, por suerte tiraste las llaves del auto, así que las tome y emprendí el rumbo hacia ustedes…

De acuerdo con mi hermano, el siguió a Haruka que corría tras de mí; no sabía quién era y al parecer se había puesto nervioso al pensar que Haruka quería hacerme daño, pero cuando logro darnos alcance, me llamo y dejo de pensar que Haruka me haría daño, pues yo estaba en sus brazos, inconsciente, se acercó a nosotros y Haruka le había dicho que estaba bien, que solo había perdido el conocimiento seguramente por el cansancio mental y físico; mi hermano le pidió que le ayudara a subirme al auto y que lo acompañara, al llegar a casa, aparentemente mi nana se había puesto histérica y había reprendido a mi hermano, después de eso, me llevaron a la habitación y comenzó el interrogatorio, mi hermano cuestiono a Haruka si me conocía, a lo que ella había contestado que sí, le cuestiono si su nombre era Haruka y mi hermano ato cabos; al parecer Haruka también había tenido preguntas y cuestiono a mi hermano si se conocían, a lo que le contesto que no, sino que yo había dicho su nombre en sueños la noche pasada y Haruka cuestiono si era mi novio, al parecer la rubia se había puesto celosa de él, Darien aclaro el mal entendido y le pidió que se quedara, porque ella era la única persona que me había calmado en una de mis crisis; después una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron jugando videojuegos.

\- y eso fue lo que paso. – _claro, tan sencillo, ¿Qué acaso mi hermano está loco? ¿Cómo se pone a decirle eso? ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?_

\- estas muerto Darien ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que dije su nombre en sueños? Y más un decirle que es la única que me ha calmado. – _Kami, por favor, has que se abra la tierra y me trague, no sé cómo voy a ver a Haruka la cara después de lo que acaba de hacer mi hermano._

\- ¿Qué? no he dicho ninguna mentira, todo es verdad, además estaba tratando de ayudarte, deberías de darme las gracias en lugar de estarme gritando. – _claro, ya te daré yo las gracias con una patada en el culo._

\- yo te mato. – _oh si, lo hare, aunque… eso me dejaría a mi como la heredera de la familia y sinceramente no me apetece tener nada que ver con eso, así que paso._

\- lo que deberías de hacer, es aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerla mejor, dijo que quería asegurarse que estabas bien, por eso la he invitado a cenar. – _no sé si darle las gracias o matarlo, entiendo que mi hermano quiere lo mejor para mí, pero no sé si yo voy a estar bien con eso._

\- Darien, no sé, sí… – _pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a la persona que me tiene tan bien y tan mal a la vez._

\- oh lo siento, pero tenía que avisarle a mi **amiga**. – _soy solo yo o a remarcado esa palabra apropósito para dejarme claro que es solo su amiga._ – que estaba bien y que me disculpara por irme así. – _Kami, se ve aún mejor sin esas gafas, pero me gusta más con ellas puestas._

\- bien pues la cena ya está. – _mi hermano siempre salvando la situación, pues me había quedado embobada viéndola._ – pasemos al comedor chicas, que hoy es mi día de suerte, pues voy a cenar acompañado de dos hermosas damas. _– claro ¿y tú nieve? Tienes a Serena y aun así no pierdes el tiempo para coquetear._

\- claro vamos, pero hermanito, recuerda que Serena es muy celosa. – _y al parecer yo también, Kami, no puedo celar a Haruka._

\- jajajajajaja, si lo es. – _Darien vio que Haruka nos miraba confundida y decidió explicarle._ – Serena es mi prometida y Michiru tiene razón, es muy celosa, pero no vamos a hacer nada malo, además tú eres mi hermana y no creo que a Haruka le interese yo. – _Darien es que no se puede ser más obvio, por favor tierra tragame. -_ ¿no es así? - _¿Qué? ¿En serio se lo has preguntado? Parece mentira que nuestra madre nos haya inculcado modales desde que estábamos en pañales._

\- en eso estas en lo cierto Darien, a mí me gustan las mujeres, así que tu novia no tiene de que preocuparse. – _si se lo está diciendo a Darien ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme a mí? Hay Kami, creo que es una indirecta para mí._

\- jajajajajaja eso es genial, así cuando vuelva a venir, tendré con quien jugar videojuegos y hablar de chicas, además ya tienes una cosa en común con mi hermanita. _– si lo mato, claro que lo mato ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Por favor que alguien se lleve a mi hermano porque estoy por convertirme en hija única._

\- ¡Darien! – _Kami, siento que me he puesto más que roja, siento arder hasta mis orejas, mi hermano es un desubicado._

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad, nuestros padres lo saben, Setsuna lo sabe, Marie lo sabe ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo sepa Haruka? Después de todo es tu amiga. – _porque obviamente no lo estás haciendo por eso, lo haces porque quieres que Haruka sepa que tiene oportunidad conmigo._

\- ¡no es mi amiga! – _oh no, no debí haber dicho eso, su cara, su cara parece triste, creo que la he cagado, rápido tengo que arreglarlo. –_ bueno…

\- _pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ha sido ella la que ha hablado._ – es verdad no lo somos, solo hemos hablado ¿Qué? Dos veces. – _Kami, a pesar de que lo está diciendo con una sonrisa puedo ver que está triste._ – creo que no debería estar aquí… será mejor que me vaya. – _no, no puedo permitir que te vayas._

\- ¡NO! – _lo digo tan alto y con tanta urgencia que tanto Haruka como Darien se me quedan mirando como si fuera un bicho raro._ – es decir, no puedes irte, vamos a cenar, además, así nos conocemos más y podemos llegar a hacer amigas. – _claro, como si no me interesara ser más que tu amiga… hay por Kami, creo que Haruka me gusta._

\- bien, decidido te quedas a cenar. – _gracias por la ayuda Darien, pero no me gusta la manera en la que me estas mirando, estoy segura que algo tramas, lo sé, te conozco muy bien._

Después de esa tensa y extraña conversación, nos dirigimos al comedor, donde Marie ya tenía todo preparado y nada más tomar asiento, comenzaron a servirnos la cena; Darien llevo la conversación a temas agradables donde le era fácil a Haruka incluirse y dar su opinión, además de que yo no me quedaba atrás, como había dicho quería conocerla más y mi boca fue más rápida que mi mente y comencé a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta, tanto así que nos olvidamos de mi hermano por un momento; al final, termine sabiendo que Haruka estaba haciendo sus prácticas en la farmacéutica Neptuno, bajo la tutela del profesor Tomoe, tiene veintidós años, está por terminar la universidad en la carrera de ingeniería genética, que es muy a fin a la mía, vive sola en un departamento cerca del trabajo, no tiene pareja, los fines de semana trabaja de vez en cuando en un taller arreglando motos y autos, le gusta mucho correr por las mañanas y ama el viento; ¿me abre visto muy lanzada? ¿No me pase con las preguntas o sí? Hay Kami creo que la he regado de nuevo, no quiero que piense que soy una especie de acosadora, aunque si la he acosado un poco, pero no quiero causarle una mala impresión, antes de que siguiera con mi monologo interno, mi hermano hablo.

\- bueno chicas, las dejo un momento, tengo que ir a mi habitación para preparar la maleta ya que mañana parto temprano. – _oh no, nos va a dejar solas otra vez, ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si digo una tontería?_ – Michiru deberías de mostrarle a Haruka el jardín, a esta hora se ve hermoso. – _gracias hermanito me has salvado._

\- sí, es una buena idea ¿Haruka te gustaría ver el jardín? – _Darien aprovecho eso para marcharse y dejarnos a solas._

\- claro, yo la seguiría a cualquier lugar sirena. – _oh por Kami ¿Por qué siento tan familiar ese sobrenombre? vi cómo se levantaba de su silla y venia hasta la mía para ofrecerme su mano._ \- ¿vamos? – _hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario… espera ¿Qué?_

\- oh, pero galante es usted noble viento, gracias. – _no sé porque razón ese sobrenombre me pareció perfecto para ella; tome la mano que me ofrecía y la guie hasta el jardín, Darien tenía razón, el jardín está hermoso a esta hora._

\- lo que sea por usted sirena. – _creo que estoy sonrojada otra vez, que bueno que casi no hay luz en el jardín porque si no Haruka ya lo hubiera notado._ – tu jardín es hermoso, es estilo japonés ¿cierto? – _rayos me he quedado embobada viéndola otra vez._ – imagino que a tus amigos les gustaran las fiestas aquí.

\- ¿eh? A si, si lo es. – _respondo lo mejor puedo, nunca nadie había entrado en mi casa, bueno solo Setsuna, pero ella es como de la familia así que no cuenta; seguimos caminando hasta que nos detenemos en el césped y nos sentamos para hablar mejor._ – la verdad es que no tengo amigos, bueno, solo una, mi mejor amiga, Setsuna, del exterior tu eres la única persona que ha visto el jardín. – _digo con un poco de nostalgia._

\- ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – _¿después de cómo te he asaltado a preguntas en el comedor me pides permiso? Bueno, creo que de eso yo tengo la culpa, por decir que no somos amigas._

\- claro, creo que ahora es tu turno. _– si quiero que seamos amigas, creo que debo empezar a abrirme un poco a ella… ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Es que acaso estoy loca? –_ tratare de responderte lo mejor que pueda. – _no puedo dejar que sea mi amiga, no quiero lastimarla._

\- no eres se aquí ¿cierto? – _rayos, ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, además no quiero ver esa cara triste nunca más._ – y bueno ¿puedo ser tu amiga?

\- así es, soy de Japón, mis padres y Darien viven allí. – _bueno, esa no es mentira, aunque es una verdad a medias._ – Haruka, no creo que te convenga tener a alguien como yo de amiga. – _respondo lo más sincera posible._

\- oh, entonces tu hermano regresa a Japón ¡¿tu iras con él?! – _que tierna es, parece que no quiere que me vaya, aunque es más que obvio que no puedo irme con él pero eso ella no lo sabe y por ahora es mejor que permanezca sin saberlo, aunque no se por cuánto tiempo podre seguir ocultándolo._ – bueno, eso… creo que debería decidirlo yo. – _dice de manera decidida._

\- no, solo el regresa, yo aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí. _– aunque no me haga falta el trabajar, pero esto que estoy haciendo es porque necesito respuestas._ – Haruka, soy una persona bastante complicada. – _y eso solo es el comienzo._

\- de acuerdo, pero aun así… quiero ser tu amiga, no voy a alejarme de ti, Michiru… sé que no nos conocemos mucho, es más no se ni tu apellido pero, por favor, no me alejes, dejame permanecer en tu vida. – _dice de manera seria y decidida, que ya no puedo resistirme._ – ¿dime que hacías ese día en las escaleras? _– parece que no va a esperar a mi respuesta ya lo ha dado por hecho y aquí va, sabía que tarde o temprano me preguntaría eso._

\- Michiru Kuran. _– respondo es el apellido de soltera de mi madre. –_ tenía una junta, pero no me decidía a entrar, digamos que no me gustan mucho los lugares encerrados y con muchas personas. – _bueno, está decidido, estará en mi vida y esa esa otra verdad a medias pero está bien así._

\- ¿entonces trabajas en farmacéuticas Neptuno? - _¿Cómo le digo que soy la dueña? creo que por ahora será mejor que no se lo diga, además ya le he dado otro apellido._

\- sí, actualmente estoy a cargo del laboratorio de genética. – _jajajajajaja abierto tanto la boca que creo que su mandíbula se ha roto._

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y… espera ¿dijiste genética? Creo que te equivocaste de edificio, no contamos con ningún laboratorio de genética. – _claro, esto un empleado normal no lo puede saber, pero quiero ver el expediente de Haruka para tal vez unirla a mi equipo y eso de la edad es un poco descortés, pero bueno._

\- bien, pues tengo veinticinco años, aunque no es cortes preguntarle su edad a una señorita. _– oh Kami creo que se ha sonrojado un poco, que adorable._ – no has escuchado de él, porque es un asunto confidencial, nadie sabe sobre él, solo los involucrados en el proyecto. – _y pronto tú te unirás a nosotros, creo que alguien como tú, nos dará grandes aportes a la investigación._

\- eres más joven de lo que pensé. – _claro, nadie cree que tengo veinticinco y dirijo una farmacéutica._ – oh perdón, pero… si es confidencial ¿Por qué me lo has dicho? – _porque… porque quiero tenerte cerca, más aun._

\- porque dije que iba a responder tus preguntas, ya que tu respondiste las mías, además confió en que sabrás lo que es la discreción. – _aun no puedo decirle lo que planeo, después de todo tengo revisar su expediente primero._

\- gracias y no te preocupes, se guardar muy bien los secretos, no le diré nadie. – _oh Kami ¿Qué hice yo para tener a alguien como ella? Aunque… no la tengo realmente._

\- eso espero. – _aunque sé que si le dijeras a alguien, no podría molestarme contigo_.

\- Michiru ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres? – _larga historia y prefiero no contarla, es muy doloroso, aunque te daré un breve resumen._

\- eso es por motivos personales, me mude a Alaska cuando tenía seis años, mis padres viajaban a visitarme junto con Darien, aunque… después de mudarme aquí, hace cuatro años que no los veo, de hecho ayer me he reencontrado con Darien después de ese tiempo, tengo pensado viajar en vacaciones para verlos. – _aunque eso aún no lo tengo claro, depende de cómo este en ese tiempo._

\- lo siento Michiru, no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes. – _ni quería recordarlas, pero tú tienes algo que me hace imposible el no responderte con sinceridad._

\- no te preocupes, estoy bien, hablo a diario con ellos y como te dije, los veré muy pronto, así que no se preocupe noble viento. - _¿Por qué le he dicho así? Se me ha salido sin pensar otra vez._

\- jajajajajaja Michiru ¿Por qué llamas viento? Ya no estamos jugando. – _pero yo quiero que lo seas, que seas mi viento, ese viento que me relaja._

\- ¿te molesta? O… ¿te pone nerviosa? Vi-en-to – _jajajajajaja creo que es lo segundo pero quiero ver cómo reacciona._

\- no me molesta. – _claro y el océano no es azul, pero que mal mientes Haruka._

\- o sea que te pone nerviosa. – _solo espero que no se dé cuenta que yo estoy más nerviosa que ella._ – y ¿Qué pasa di te digo MI viento? – _vamos a ver como reaccionas a esto Haruka._

\- oh ¿quieres saber qué pasa? – _oh Kami, creo que he jugado mucho con el fuego y ahora me voy a quemar. –_ pues pasa esto. – _dicho esto, se lanza sobre a hacerme cosquillas._

Eso era algo que no me esperaba, Haruka no deja de hacerme cosquillas y yo obviamente no puedo parar de reír; me siento tan cómoda al hablar con ella, al estar cerca de ella, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero con ella no siento temor, siento que es aquí, donde debo estar, tenerla así de cerca, escuchar su risa, ver sus expresiones, simplemente hace que me olvide que la conozco solo hace unos días, porque… porque está confianza que siento hacia ella, es como… como si hubiéramos crecido juntas. Después de dejarme hacer cosquillas lo suficiente, logre zafarme del agarre de Haruka e invertí las posiciones, sujete las muñecas de Haruka y las coloque aun lado de su cabeza; nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos quedamos así por un tiempo hasta que unas palabras salieron de mi boca rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía.

\- siento que te conozco de toda la vida Haruka. – _no lo puede evitar, las palabras salieron solas de mis labios, pero es lo que quería decir, eso es lo que me hace sentir._

\- yo siento lo mismo contigo Michiru. – _Kami, no esperaba que me dijera algo así ¿Qué hago?_

Sin poder evitarlo nos fuimos acercando una a la otra, la voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que debía parar, que no estaba bien, que no podía hacerle esto Haruka, no podía ilusionarla con algo que jamás iba a pasar, pero por otro lado, quiero hacerlo, deseo sentir esos labios sobre los míos, quiero saborear la experiencia de hacerlos míos solo una vez; podía sentir la respiración de Haruka ya muy cerca de mi boca, por suerte o desgracia, logre escuchar unos pasos acercándose, Darien debe de estarnos buscando; pero como no soy capaz de dejar las cosas así, le doy un beso a Haruka en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, no pude resistirme a esa sensación que imaginaba maravillosa y realmente lo era, pues logre sentir una descarga eléctrica que bajaba por toda mi espalda, Kami dame fuerza, reuní fuerza para no retomar lo que estuve a punto de hacer y hable para detener está locura.

\- Darien está buscándonos. – _si no la separo de mi ahora, no se de lo que seré capaz y eso me asusta._

Haruka solo asintió y espero a que yo me quitara de encima para poder sentarnos y hacer como que nada había pasado; Darien no tardo nada en llegar hacia nosotras y estuvimos conversando de todo un poco, Haruka contaba anécdotas y yo no podía evitar reír al imaginarla haciendo las cosas que contaba, pasadas las diez de la noche mi hermano se despidió de nosotras pues mañana su vuelo salía muy temprano, por lo que se despidió ahora.

\- bien chicas, será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya, mañana tengo que despertar muy temprano. – _esto lo dijo mientras se levantaba del césped, yo hice lo mismo y sin más me estrecho en un abrazo._ – cuidate mucho hermanita y por favor, permítele a Haruka sanar tus heridas. – _esto último lo dijo susurrando en mi oído._

\- que te vaya bien hermanito, cuidate, saluda a mamá, a papá y a Serena de mi parte, diles que haré todo lo posible por ir en estas vacaciones. – _omití contestarle lo de Haruka, aun no estoy muy segura de lo que voy hacer, necesito pensarlo más._

Después de indicarme que lo haría y darme una mirada de reproche porque no le conteste lo de Haruka, también le dio un abrazo a ella y vi claramente como le susurraba algo, estoy segura que algo le dijo porque Haruka me miro, después sonrió y asintió, tengo que saber qué fue lo que le dijo.

\- buenas noches chicas, que descansen. – _y sin más mi hermano se fue hacia la mansión para poder descansar las pocas horas de sueño que tendría, una vez que lo perdimos de vista, Haruka hablo nuevamente._

\- bueno. – _hablo mientras se levantaba del césped._ – creo que ya es hora de que yo también me vaya, ya es muy tarde. - _¿Cómo?... bueno, no pretenderás secuestrarla ¿verdad Michiru?_

\- está bien, dejame tomar las llaves del auto y te llevare a casa. – _por lo menos sabré donde vives y pasare más tiempo contigo._

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no, ni hablar, no voy a correr el riesgo de que te vuelvas a desmayar. – _está preocupada por mí, oh Haruka, por favor, terminare rendida ante ti._ – imaginate que te suceda mientras manejas, no, hoy no manejaras, quiero que te recuperes bien. – _Kami, están linda._

\- ¿y cómo pretendes irte entonces? ¿Caminando? – _entiendo que se preocupe por mí, pero… no veo como se ira a casa y no es que quiera que lo haga._

\- existen los taxis ¿sabes? Tu hermano imagino que se ira en uno mañana temprano. – _dijo tratando de ser graciosa aunque a mí no me causo nada de gracia._

\- ¿Qué? No voy a dejar que te vayas en un auto con un extraño, si tú no me dejas manejar, yo no te dejo tomar un taxi. – _trato de ser lo más seria posible para que sepa que hablo en serio._

\- ¡pero tu hermano muy seguramente se ira en uno! – _me rebate de manera seria, pero no pienso ceder._

\- pero Darien es un hombre hecho y derecho, además sabe defenderse por sí solo y tu… eres muy delgadita y frágil. – _oh esa es la impresión que me da al verla._ – vete a saber lo que te pueden hacer. – _aunque no sé si será peor que se quede, pero no quiero que se vaya en taxi._

\- jajajajajaja ¿frágil? Se defenderme sola para que lo sepas, soy cinta negra. – _dice de manera divertida, al parecer le causo gracia mi comentario de que era frágil._

\- jajajajajaja bueno, está bien, pero aun así, si tu no me dejas manejar yo no te dejare ir en un taxi. – _deje muy claro para que dejara de insistir en lo del taxi, pues no la dejare ir con un extraño al volante._

\- ¿entonces como pretendes que me vaya a casa? Me he quedado sin opciones. _– dice un poco frustrada._ \- ¡y que tu manejes no es una opción! – _se ve tan linda frustrada._

\- bueno pues ya tengo la solución, te quedaras aquí está noche. – _digo con firmeza._ – hay un sinfín de habitaciones. – _se ha quedado callada, creo que no sabe cómo rebatir mi propuesta._ – decidido, solo le diré a Marie que te prepare la que está al lado de la mía y ya está, asunto arreglado… a menos que… quieras dormir conmigo. – _digo jugando aunque creo que me he pasado._

\- _se ha puesto un poco nerviosa._ \- ¿co-cómo? – _cuestiona nerviosa._ \- ¿do-dormir…con-contigo? – _que adorable es._

\- tranquila, solo era una broma. – _digo para aligerar el ambiente._ – solo no quiero que te pase nada. – _esto salió sin siquiera pensarlo, este es el efecto que ella causa en mí._

\- así que… eres muy sobreprotectora ¿no es cierto? – _dice con una sonrisa coqueta, Kami, no sé cuánto tiempo podre resistirme a ella o mejor dicho cuanto tiempo podre resistir mis ansias._

\- solo con lo que me importa. – _respondo sin pensar, siempre me pasa eso cuando estoy cerca de ella, es como si me olvidara de todo._

\- ¿así que…? ¿Le importo a la hermosa sirena? – _cuestiona con coquetería, porque sabe la respuesta._

\- bueno, has decido quedarte en mi vida, a pesar de lo que te advertí ¿no noble viento? – _respondo levantándome del césped._ – pues ahora te aguantas. _– resuelvo mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la casa._

 _Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

\- bueno, has decido quedarte en mi vida, a pesar de lo que te advertí ¿no noble viento? – _respondo levantándome del césped._ – pues ahora te aguantas. _– resuelvo mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la casa._

 _Continuara..._

Haruka no demoro mucho en seguirme hacia la casa, es más cuando me dio alcance tenía un sonrisa divertida en el rostro ¿me pregunto si será por lo que le dije? Pero es que era la verdad, ella había insistido, pues ahora se tenía que atener a las consecuencias; una vez dentro de la casa, busque a mi nana y le pedí de favor que preparara la habitación que estaba aún lado de la mía.

\- claro que si mi niña, en seguida. – _responde mi nana con una sonrisa que no sé cómo interpretar._

\- gracias nana. – _una vez que pierdo a mi nana de vista reparo en una cosa, obviamente Haruka no tiene pijama._ – mmmm. – _rayos, creo que eso ha salido en voz alta._

\- ¿sucede algo malo Michiru? Si crees que molesto, puedo pedir un taxi e irme. – _y haya vamos otra vez con lo del taxi ¿Qué no sabe que no la dejare ir en eso?_

\- no, no sucede nada malo, no te preocupes, tampoco molestas, como crees y no, no te vas air. – _respondo a todo lo que había dicho._ – es solo que no tienes pijama y no creo que una de las mías te guste mucho. – _es más que obvio que prefiere la ropa de hombre por cómo está vestida._ – Además no creo que te quede. – _es más alta que yo después de todo._

\- bueno, si tus pijamas son batas yo paso, prefiero la ropa masculina como te habrás dado cuenta, me parece más cómoda, espero que no te moleste. – _esto lo dijo volteando hacia otro lado, creo que de verdad quiere mi opinión._

\- no me molesta y se te ve muy bien esa ropa, te ves muy guapa. – _respondo con total sinceridad._ – quedate aquí, voy al cuarto de Darien por una de sus pijamas, creo que son de la misma estatura, te quedara bien. – _le digo para que sepa que ya tengo la solución._

\- Michiru no quiero molestar, puedo dormir con mis bóxers. – _al decir esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de que Haruka viste de hombre, no cabe duda que es toda una mujer, se sonroja, a veces parece tímida y otras veces no parece muy segura de sí misma a pesar de lo que quiere aparentar, me gustaría saber acerca de la vida de Haruka y poder conocerla a profundidad._

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, en esta época del año la temperatura disminuye mucho cuando llueve, no quiero arriesgarme a que te enfermes. – _le respondo para que no siga poniendo peros a lo que le digo._

\- está bien, en ese caso, te aceptare el pijama. – _responde con un poco de resignación en su voz, bueno ella tiene la culpa, después de todo se empeñó en querer ser mi amiga._

\- perfecto, siente aquí, en lo que voy a la habitación de mi hermano. – _le pido mientras comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras._

Llegue a la habitación de mi hermano y él ya estaba dormido, por suerte se perfectamente donde tiene su ropa, así que sin hacer ruido entro a su habitación y me dirijo hacia el lugar donde guarda las pijamas, tomo la primera que veo y salgo con el mismo sigilo con el que he entrado, no quiero despertar a mi hermano, después de todo en unas horas tiene que irse al aeropuerto; con la pijama en mis manos, me dirijo hacia la sala donde deje a Haruka y la encuentro sentada en el mismo lugar paseando la mirada por la casa.

\- listo. – _digo para que sepa que ya estoy de vuelta._ – toma. – _le entrego la pijama en sus manos._

\- gracias. – _responde con una sonrisa._ – por cierto tu nana ha bajado y ha dicho que la habitación está lista. – _me informa mientras se pone de pie._

\- perfecto, vamos. – _digo y comienzo a caminar para que me siga, pues tengo que llevarla hacia su habitación; caminamos en silencio y rápidamente llegamos a la que será su habitación por esa noche._ – está será tu habitación, dentro está el baño, cualquier cosa, esa. – _le digo señalando la puerta de al lado._ – es mi habitación, no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo. – _informo para se sienta más en confianza._

\- está bien, muchas gracias Michiru. – _dice y abre la puerta de la habitación._

\- no tienes nada que agradecer, buenas noches. – _me despido y camino hacia mi habitación._

\- buenas noches, sueña lindo. – _responde mientras entra en la habitación para después cerrar la puerta._

Yo todavía me quedo un poco más mirando la puerta por la que Haruka se ha perdido; sacudo mi cabeza y quito los pensamientos que me rondan, tengo que enfocar, pensar con la cabeza fría; abro la puerta de mi habitación y como ya estoy en pijama simplemente me meto en la cama, estoy muy cansada, antes de dormir tomo mi celular y le marco a mi mejor amiga, tengo un pedido que hacerle.

\- hola Setsuna. – _la saludo cuando contesta la llamada, sé que es un poco tarde, pero ella suele dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana._

\- hola Michiru ¿Cómo estás? – _responde con su usual tono de voz, ese que indica que no es común de mi parte hacer esto._

\- estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú? – _el protocolo ante todo, después de todo no podemos olvidar los modales que nos han inculcado así como así._

\- me alegra escuchar eso, estoy bien también gracias, dime ¿a qué debo tu llamada a esta hora? Pensé que dormías. – _lo sabía, a mi amiga, no se le escapa una._

\- necesito un favor. – _respondo con seriedad, necesito saber que tan viable es mi plan y Setsuna es la única que puede ayudarme._

\- se escucha serio, dime ¿de qué se trata? – _bien, aquí vamos, solo espero que Haruka cumpla con mis expectativas._

\- necesito que veas el expediente de una persona que trabaja en la farmacéutica. – _informo de manera seria._ – quiero saber qué tan viable es para formar parte del proyecto. – _le digo a mi amiga para que se sepa que es lo que planeo._

\- de acuerdo ¿Quién es está persona? – _cuestiona con seriedad, sabe que cuando hablamos de la investigación todo es serio._

\- Haruka Tenoh. – _digo sin más, después de todo, no tiene caso que lo adorne con palabras bonitas u alguna excusa._

\- ¿estás hablando en serio? – _cuestiona con incredulidad y no la culpo, si ella hiciera algo así, yo estaría igual. –_ ¿quieres meter a la investigación a una chica solo porque te gusta? – _cuestiona con un ligero tono de burla._

\- no es por eso. – _respondo de manera contundente._ – Setsuna, me ha sacado de una mis crisis, de hecho, está aquí, en mi casa, durmiendo en la habitación que está al lado de la mía. – _me sincero, pues no tiene caso que le mienta, tarde o temprano lo terminara sabiendo._

\- ¿Qué?! – _grita alarmada al otro lado de la línea._ \- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – _y aquí vamos, le contare todo para que no le quede ninguna duda y me ayude con lo que necesito, no quiero a Haruka cerca porque me guste… bueno si tal vez un poco, pero no es solo por eso, sino que tengo el presentimiento que sus conocimientos pueden aportar mucho a mi investigación._

\- bueno, veras… – _y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODO, desde que la acosaba hasta lo que sucedió hoy por la tarde en la heladería y después en mi casa. –_ y eso fue lo que paso. – _digo una vez que termine de contarle a Setsuna._

\- no me lo puedo creer. – _fue lo primero que me dijo._ – ¿Por qué no me contaste? – _iba a responder a eso, pero Setsuna siguió hablando._ – bueno, eso ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está, amiga ¿segura que no haces esto porque esa chica te gusta? – _sabía que no podía engañarla, me conoce muy bien, a veces incluso pienso que mejor que yo misma._

\- si me gusta, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, me gusta mucho, tanto que… temo, porque no sé hasta dónde llegara este sentimiento; Setsuna… siento una fuerte conexión con ella, no sé cómo explicarlo. – _termine por decirle como me sentía a mi mejor amiga, ya que no se lo pude decir a mi hermano, me tuve que sincerar con ella._

\- de acuerdo, no te preocupes, solo te pido que no te cierres, ¿bien? - _¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? Que no soy una puerta para cerrarme._ – investigare a esta chica y mañana por la mañana te llamare para darte los resultado ¿está bien? – _Setsuna es la única persona que logra obtener esa información en unas cuantas horas._

\- no eres la única que me ha dicho eso. – _respondo a su comentario de no cerrarme._ – y con respecto a la investigación, solo quiero su trabajo, quiero respetar su privacidad. – _dije para que no investigara más de la cuenta, quiero conocer a Haruka, pero ahora quiero hacerlo por mí misma._

\- pues deberías hacernos caso entonces. – _dice ella con tono divertido._ – está bien, solo trabajo, no te preocupes, eso hare… ahora, quiero que descanses, buenas noches. – _se despide como siempre._

\- buenas noches y gracias. – _y con este último comentario termino la llamada._

Acomodo las almohadas y me recuesto, ha sido un día bastante movido y necesito dormir para reponer energías; así que cierro los ojos y me dispongo a dejar que Morfeo me lleve a su tierra de los sueños.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué está todo oscuro? Necesito salir de aquí, tengo que encontrar una salida rápido, camino a pesar de no ver nada para tratar de visualizar algún indicio de donde puede estar la salida de este lugar, pero a donde sea que volteó solo hay obscuridad ¿Qué es este lugar? Escucho que alguien está gritando ¿son voces? Si, lo son, camino en dirección hacia donde creo que provienen esas voces y logro ver algo de luz, parece que encontrado la salida; pero… ¿Qué es esto? Nada más salir, me han sujetado de ambas manos ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Adónde me llevan? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? No logro soportarlo más y comienzo a gritar y a forcejear.

\- ¡NO! ¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! ¡Déjenme! – _pero no me sueltan, sino que me llevan a un lugar que desconozco y uno de ellos me suelta para pasar al frente y comenzar a golpearme._ – ¡NO! ¡No por favor! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les hice?! – _comienzo a llorar,_ _pero la persona delante de mí no contesta, por suerte la persona que me sujeta si lo hace._

\- nacer, ese es tu pecado, eres un monstruo, no mereces vivir y nosotros vamos a acabar contigo. – _dice con rabia y asco en la voz, yo aún no logro entender que pasa, después puedo ver que la persona que me golpeaba trae una piedra sumamente grande cargando._

\- ¡no! ¡¿Qué va hacer?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Ayuda! – _grito más fuerte, no quiero morir, no así… de pronto una imagen pasa por mi mente, mi viento._ \- ¡Haruka! ¡Haruka, ayuda! – _de pronto el sujeto que me sujetaba me tira al suelo, Kami, siento un peso sobre mí, no, todo menos eso, pataleo y tiro golpes pero no logro apartar a quien está sobre mí._

\- Michiru, despierta. – _dice una voz familiar para mí, de pronto soy consciente de donde me encuentro y abro los ojos asustada._ – era una pesadilla, pero ya está, yo estoy aquí, no dejare que nadie te lastime. – _me dice con su dulce voz._

\- Ha-ru-ka. - _¿era un sueño? Se veía tan real, lo sentí tan real, pero solo era un sueño, tengo que tranquilizar mi respiración._ – gracias. – _susurro a Haruka que aún está sobre mí._

\- no te preocupes, ya paso. – _dice mientras baja de mí y se sienta en la orilla de mi cama, yo aprovecho esto para tirarme a su cuello y abrazarla, mi viento vino a rescatarme._ – tranquila, aquí estoy, ya paso todo, descansa. – _me dice mientras pasa una de sus manos por mi espalda, no creo que pueda hacerlo._

Termino el abrazo con un poco de reticencia pues no quiero que Haruka se aleje de mí, aún tengo miedo y creo que estoy temblando; de pronto noto que Haruka tiene su vista en un punto en la venta pero no logro ver nada qué raro.

\- ¿sucede algo? – _cuestiono para atraer su atención de nuevo, sé que es infantil, pero quiero que me mire a mí, que no se aparte de mi lado, cuando solté el abrazo sentí un vacío en mi interior, no quiero volver a sentir algo así._

\- no, disculpa, solo estaba pensando ¿ya te encuentras bien? – _cuestiona con voz preocupada._

\- sí, gracias, ya estoy mejor. – _respondo aunque claramente esto no es verdad._

\- me asusté mucho cuando te escuche gritar y llamarme. – _Kami, la llame, ella vino porque está preocupada por mí_. – por favor enviame la cuenta de la puerta, creo que me he pasado. – _dice mientras ve hacia la puerta de mi habitación que está rota._

\- no te preocupes por eso, gracias por venir y disculpa si te asuste. – _digo con un poco de pena, está es la segunda vez que viene ayudarme._

\- lo que sea por mi sirena. – _responde con esa sonrisa de lado que está comenzando a convertirse en mi favorita._ – después de todo, soy tu viento. – _y se inclina hacia mí, Kami están galante. –_ bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir, descansa. – _dice y comienza a caminar hacia la salida._

\- ¡no! – _no quiero que me deje sola._ – Haruka… ¿te quedarías conmigo está noche? No quiero estar sola. – _confieso viendo hacia las sabanas, pues me daba pena ver a Haruka a los ojos._

\- claro. – _responde y regresa sobre sus pasos._ \- ¿sabes? – _dice mientras se recuesta en la cama._ – no entiendo como tu hermano no se ha despertado – _cuestiona un poco confundida._

\- tiene el sueño muy pesado. – _respondo, restándole importancia, pues a quien necesito a mi lado es a ella._

Le indico a Haruka se levante para que pueda taparse con las mantas, pues la noche está un poco fría, una vez que lo hace, volteó hacia su dirección y ella comienza a pasar su mano por mi espalda para arrullarme, cosa que le funciona, pues estoy comenzando a cerrar los ojos de nuevo; pero antes de caer en la inconciencia del sueño escucho como me dice algo.

\- duerme, yo velare tus sueños y no permitiré que nadie te lastime, porque… porque te has convertido en parte importante de mi vida. – _creo que piensa que ya estoy dormida, así que será mejor que le haga creer eso, es lo mejor._

Pero qué noche de sueño tan buena he pasado, he dormido en una almohada de lo más cómoda y con un olor tan delicioso que lo único que me apetecía era pegarla más a mí, pero… ¿Por qué mi almohada sube y baja? Como si… como si fuera una respiración; abro mis ojos y me topo con que no estoy abrazando a una almohada, sino a Haruka, Kami, se ve tan tierna mientras duerme y se está tan bien entre sus brazos que no quiero separarme de ella ¿Qué voy hacer? Siento que no quiero que se aleje de mí, pero… pero al mismo tiempo sé que no debo ser egoísta porque sé que no soy buena para ella; retiro el cabello que tiene Haruka en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo hago lo que por cobardía no hice el día de ayer… la beso, es solo un ligero rose pero es suficiente para sentir que sus labios son perfectos para los míos; iba a repetir la acción pero unos golpes en la puerta y después mi nana entrando en la habitación me impidieron hacerlo.

\- ¡oh por Kami! – _exclama Marie al ver en la situación en la que Haruka y yo nos encontrábamos._

\- ¿Qué? – _cuestiona Haruka aun adormilada pues se ha despertado por el grito de mi nana._

\- nada, nada, tómense su tiempo, solo venía a avisarles que el desayuno está listo. – _dice mi nana con premura por salir de la habitación, tanto que no se ha dado cuenta que mi puerta está rota._

\- está bien nana, ahora vamos. – _respondo con tranquilidad, no puedo delatarme, además no creo que mi nana haya visto lo que iba a hacer._

\- Mi-Michiru. – _habla Haruka con tartamudez._ – lo-lo siento. – _me dice bajando la mirada creo que está avergonzada._

\- ¿Por qué? – _le cuestiono pero parece que no me va a responder._ – estaba muy cómoda. – _digo mientras me levanto de la cama, tomo mi celular del buró y voy hacia la salida de la habitación._

\- ¿en-enserio? – _cuestiona con una sonrisa que le ilumina hasta la mirada, oh Kami ¿Cómo puede ser tan tierna?_ \- ¿adónde vas? -

\- claro, dormí muy bien. – _le respondo sonriendo, pues no lo puedo evitar, ella provoca esto en mí._ – voy al cuarto de Darien por algo de ropa para ti ¿Por qué no te metes a la ducha mientras tanto? Ya que vuelva te meteré la ropa al baño. – _le digo para que no crea que es por ella._

\- de acuerdo. – _responde levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de mi closet en lugar que a la del baño._ \- ¿Dónde está el baño? – _cuestiona un poco sonrojada._

\- es la otra puerta. – _le respondo con una sonrisita por su error y señalado la puerta._ – ahí encontraras toallas y todo lo necesario, ahora iré por la ropa. – _digo para que se meta al baño y yo me marcho hacia la habitación de mi hermano, que muy seguramente para esta hora ya lleva algunas horas de vuelo._

En la habitación de mi hermano, todo estaba en orden, su cama en el centro de la habitación, su buro, el escritorio con su laptop que solo usa cuanto viene, todo perfectamente ordenado, voy hacia su cómoda y veo si tiene ropa interior nueva, porque por lo que veo en Haruka, no creo que use ropa interior de mujer; por suerte mi hermano si tiene ropa interior nueva, tomo un bóxer y un par de calcetines, después voy hacia su closet y escojo una camisa y un pantalón para Haruka, pero antes de que salga del cuarto de mi hermano la voz en mi cabeza vuelve a atacarme "¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes continuar así, no eres buena para nadie, no deberías estar siquiera pensando en ella, deberías alejar a Haruka, recuerda que eres un peligro para todos, solo la lastimaras de seguir a su lado, sacala de tu vida para que puedas protegerla" y hubiera seguido así durante más tiempo de no ser porque mi celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿diga? – _respondo, sí que Setsuna es rápida._

\- hola Michiru ¿Cómo estás? – _cuestiona con tono de preocupación._

\- hola, estoy bien y ¿tu? – _aunque diga que estoy la verdad es que no es verdad y creo que Setsuna lo notara por mi tono de voz._

\- pues no te creo y se perfectamente que estás pensando. – _dice de manera seria, oh Kami, aquí vamos._ – no estás haciendo nada malo, te gusta y creo aun sin conocerla que no le eres indiferente, mereces ser feliz Michiru, pero si no te das la oportunidad jamás lo serás, eres una excelente persona y cualquiera estaría feliz de estar contigo, pero tu estas tan sumergida en tus miedos que no te das cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor, Michiru, si dejas pasar esta oportunidad ten en cuenta que quizá jamás se vuelva a presentar, ella puede ser la indicada y la estas dejando ir. – _escucho atentamente todo lo que me dice y sé que es verdad, tiene razón en todo, pero yo aún no puedo confiar en mí._

\- pero Setsuna, que pasa sí… – _pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase me corta con el mismo tono serio._

\- nada de "y si" deja de pensar en el futuro, vive el ahora, ni siquiera yo, pienso en el futuro tanto como tú, Michiru te estas adelantando a algo que ni siquiera ha pasado o sabes si va a pasar, no hagas eso, eso no es vivir, tu siempre dices que el destino existe y que hay una razón para todo, pues bien, piensa que está chica ha llegado a tu vida por una razón. – _termina con seguridad y sigo sin poder tener algún buen comentario con que rebatirle, creo que está vez me ha ganado._

\- tienes razón, todo pasa por algo y creo que la llegada de Haruka a mi vida es por una razón, dejare de pensar en el futuro y viviré el ahora… gracias. – _respondo con alegría en mi voz, que Setsuna me diga todo eso solo puede significar una cosa, ella tiene certeza de sus palabras._

\- así se habla amiga. – _dice con alegría en la voz._ – ahora escucha, tenías razón, Haruka es una genio y se está desperdiciando su mente con el profesor Tomoe. – _huy, ese tono de voz lo conozco muy bien, es de molestia; Setsuna me hablo del trabajo de Haruka y las aportaciones a distintos proyectos de los cuales, nunca le dieron crédito, así como también de lo valiosa que era para el profesor Tomoe, era ella quien lo sacaba de apuros cuando él no tenía idea de que rumbo tomar en sus investigaciones._ \- ¿y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

\- la quiero en nuestro equipo, has el papeleo, este mismo lunes comenzara como mi residente, no voy a permitir que en mi empresa no se valore a las personas que de verdad están aportando algo. – _digo con igual tono de molestia, no puedo creer que le hayan estado haciendo eso y ella no haya dicho nada._

\- perfecto, sabía que dirías eso, así que ya he empezado con él. – _era de esperarse, me conoce muy bien._ – bueno, te dejo porque tengo una cita, el lunes puedes darle la buena nueva. – _dice de manera divertida._ – por cierto, provecha el día, sal con ella, conocela más, diviértete, nos vemos. – _ni siquiera me deja responder cuando termina la llamada._

Sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar un suspiro y abrazo lo que tengo entre las manos, oh Kami, lo he olvidado, tengo que entregarle esto a Haruka, ni siquiera recordaba que tenía la ropa para ella; regrese rápido a mi habitación y la encontré saliendo del baño, creo que se ha cansado de esperar por mí, Kami que pena.

\- lo siento. – _es lo primero que digo, además no sé qué más decir. –_ recibí una llamada del trabajo y me tomo más tiempo de lo pensado. – _termino con mi explicación, aunque ella mi ve un poco extrañada ¿Qué dije?_

\- acabo de terminar, no te preocupes, el agua me relaja. – _dice con un poco de pena, seguramente porque no he quitado mis ojos de su cuerpo, pero no puedo evitarlo, está muy bien definido y estoy segura que tiene el abdomen marcado._

\- es bueno escuchar eso, me tranquiliza un poco. – _digo aun viéndola de arriba abajo, vamos Michiru en foca, deja de verla así._ – toma. – _estiro mis manos con la ropa para que la tome._ – la ropa interior y los calcetines son nuevos, así que no te preocupes. – _no quiero que piense que se está poniendo algo usado._

\- gracias, te lo pagare. – _responde con un rubor más que adorable en sus mejillas, oh Kami ¿Cómo hace para ser así de adorable? No es tan pequeña, pero aun así logra ser muy adorable, me encanta, pero aun así por su propia seguridad será mejor que la deje para que se cambie._

\- no-no es necesario, no te preocupes, creo que… será mejor que me vaya a dar un baño, tu puedes cambiarte aquí si quieres. – _tengo que salir de aquí rápido o no podre controlarme y terminare tirándome a sus labios._

\- está bien. – _responde y me da una sonrisa de esas que se han convertido en mis favoritas._

Entro en el baño, me quito la ropa y abro la regadera, el agua siempre me tranquiliza, es otra cosa que tenemos en común Haruka y yo por lo que veo, tengo que salir de la ducha con la mente clara de lo que hare, me he decidió y pese a todo quiero que Haruka esté en mi vida, aun no le diré acerca de mi condición o de quien soy en verdad, quiero asegurarme que es la persona correcta, quiero estar completamente segura de ella, pues no quiero que se vaya cuando sepa lo que soy capaz de hacer, no quiero que me rompa el corazón, sé que nunca se termina de conocer a una persona, pero cuando menos quiero que me conozca lo suficiente y yo hacer lo mismo antes de tomar una decisión.

Termino mi ducha y salgo solo con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, pues ni siquiera me moleste en buscar mi ropa antes de entrar a ducharme, al voltear hacia mi cama logro ver a una Haruka más que sonrojada y eso me gusta, al menos sé que no le soy indiferente; ahora me está escaneando de arriba abajo y parece que le gusta lo que ve, creo que debo molestarla un poco.

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves? – _cuestiono con una sonrisa divertida en mis labios, pues me parece divertido verla así y saber que soy yo la que lo provoca._

\- claro, a quien no le gustaría. – _me responde aun viendo mi cuerpo y sé que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque ahora está más sonrojada aun y me ve con un poco de temor en el rostro._ – Di-digo… eres muy hermosa y eso… y yo… - _ahora está jugando con sus manos y no me ve, que adorable, pero creo ya fue suficiente, cuando menos por ahora._

\- gracias, me alagas con tus palabras, pero necesito cambiarme ¿podrías esperarme abajo por favor? – _digo para sacarla de esta situación y pueda irse, no quiero intimidarla mucho._

\- claro, tomate tu tiempo. – _responde, me da una última mirada y camina hacia la puerta, una vez que veo que la puerta está cerrada voy hacia mi closet para buscar mi ropa._

Veinte minutos después estoy lista, creo que me he pasado con el tiempo, seguramente ella ya quiere irse a casa, además no recuerdo que haya avisado a su familia, solo a esa chica de la heladería, creo que lo mejor será que desayunemos, la lleve a casa y me disculpe con su familia. 

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Haruka esperando por mí en la sala, aún está un poco sonrojada, que linda; mi nana llega y nos dice que pacemos al comedor pues el desayuno ya está servido; ambas lo hacemos, tomamos cada una un asiento y nos disponemos a comer; el desayuno es tranquilo y ameno, como si estuviera comiendo con algún miembro de mi familia y no con alguien que acabo de conocer… oh es verdad, su familia, creo que debo preguntarle ahora.

\- Haruka, ayer no vi que avisaras a tu familia, espero que no haya problema. – _digo mientras me llevo un bocado a la boca._

\- ah… sobre eso… veras, soy huérfana. – _confiesa viéndome con una sonrisa, Kami que inconsciente soy, la he hecho recordar una cosa triste._

\- yo… yo Haruka… lo siento… no quería… perdón. – _no sé qué decirle ¿Qué se dice en una situación así?_

\- oh, no te preocupes. – _dice restándole importancia al asunto ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?_ – jajajajajaja que cara. – _genial, mi cara ha reflejado mi confusión._ – veras, cuando tenía tres años desperté en un orfanato, no recordaba nada, así que está bien, no sé quiénes son mis padres, no tengo familia, nadie me busco, así que por ese motivo no me viste avisar a nadie ayer. – _lo dice como si no importara, pero yo sé que le afecta, lo veo en su ojos, está triste y todo por mi culpa._

\- ¿te gustaría ir por un helado? – _de algún modo tengo que resarcir lo que he hecho, no quiero verla triste, me parte el corazón verla así._

\- me encantaría, pero no quiero interrumpirte, después de todo, es domingo, seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que pasarla conmigo. – _al parecer piensa que no merece la pena, pero que tonta, porque lo que más quiero es pasar tiempo con ella._

\- oh claro, lo había olvidado, es domingo, hoy tengo que ver una maratón de mi serie favorita y comer helado directo del bote. – _es mi rutina, no me gusta salir, está sonriendo, al parecer le ha gustado mi comentario._

\- jajajajajaja ¿eso es todo lo que haces en domingo? – _cuestiona de manera divertida. –_ creo que debo enseñarle muchas cosas sirena. – _dice de manera galante y con esa sonrisa que me gusta pensar que solo me dedica a mí. –_ iremos por ese helado y después te llevare a un lugar que seguro te va a encantar. – _dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír también, ella tiene ese efecto en mí, me contagia su alegría y eso me gusta._

 _Continuara_ …. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola, yo de nuevo trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo, primeramente espero que se encuentren bien ya que yo estoy un poco resfriada; pasando a temas mas interesantes, quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, créanme de verdad que para mi son un gran aliciente para seguir escribiendo; aun no se cuantos capítulos van hacer de este nuevo proyecto, también quiero pedir una disculpa si logran ver errores en la redacción, pues es el primer fic que escribo desde la perspectiva de uno de uno de los personajes así que les pido un poco de paciencia y por ultimo, no coman ansias poco a poco de irán desvelando todos y cada uno de los misterios de esta historia.**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

\- jajajajajaja ¿eso es todo lo que haces en domingo? – _cuestiona de manera divertida. –_ creo que debo enseñarle muchas cosas sirena. – _dice de manera galante y con esa sonrisa que me gusta pensar que solo me dedica a mí. –_ iremos por ese helado y después te llevare a un lugar que seguro te va a encantar. – _dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír también, ella tiene ese efecto en mí, me contagia su alegría y eso me gusta._

 _Continuara_ ….

Después de eso, Haruka y yo pasamos al comedor, entre pláticas amenas para conocernos más y risas por las cosas que Haruka decía, terminamos el desayuno; pero antes de que pudiera salir de casa, el teléfono sonó y mi nana me indico que era para mí.

\- ¿diga? – _cuestione pues mi nana no me dijo quien llamaba._

\- hola mi niña ¿Cómo estás? – _esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, era mi padre, él siempre me llamaba así._

\- ¡papá! – _no puedo evitar la alegría al escucharlo._ – estoy muy bien ¿y tú? – _cuestiono, pues no se me olvida que hace unos meses estuvo enfermo y no fui a verlo._

\- ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, nada de qué preocuparse, todavía tendrás papá por mucho tiempo más y dime ¿Qué haces pequeña? ¿Interrumpo algo? – _cuestiona con un tono que sé muy bien identificar, Darien voy a matarte._

\- es bueno saber eso papá. – _mi padre y su particular sentido del humor. –_ ¿Por qué lo dices papá? – _respondo con otra pregunta, sé que mi hermano hablo con él y le dijo algo de Haruka, lo sé, ese tono que uso papá solo lo usaba cuando estaba con mi ex._

\- bueno… por nada cariño, solo preguntaba. – _nótese que mi padre no sabe mentir, es muy malo para eso._

\- papá, sé que Darien te dijo algo ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – _así nos ahorramos todo el interrogatorio y te digo lo que quieres saber; para este punto ya estaba en el cuarto de cine, no quiero que Haruka escuche nada._

\- está bien, tu hermano me lo ha dicho todo antes de subirse al avión, así que hablo para saber si mi pequeña vendrá sola o debo prepararme para conocer a mi nuera. - _¿nuera? ¿En serio utilizo esa palabra? No sé qué le habrá dicho Darien pero debe estar mal de la cabeza, la acabo de conocer por Kami._

\- papá, la acabo de conocer, solo somos amigas. – _digo para bajar a papá de la nube en la que se encuentra._

\- pues de acuerdo a lo que me dijo tu hermano están avanzando muy rápido. – _ya sé por dónde va, quiere saber si es mi persona. -_ ¿entonces? – _cuestiona con tono divertido._

\- papá aún no se si es ella. – _digo con un poco tristeza pues me gustaría que lo fuera._ – además, no sé lo que siento… estoy confundida. – _Haruka me confunde, cuando estoy con ella no siento miedo, siento que debo estar ahí, pero después las dudas me asaltan y no sé qué pensar._

\- está bien mi niña, tomate tu tiempo. – _sé que están preocupados por mí y se los agradezco, pues Haruka es la segunda persona que dejo entrar en mi vida._ – solo queremos que estés bien, te apoyamos. – _lose, siempre he tenido su apoyo aunque sé que algunas veces no han estado de acuerdo con mis decisiones._

\- gracias papá. – _no sé qué haría sin ustedes._ – por cierto ¿le puedes decir a Darien que está muerto? – _por mucho que ame que mi familia me cuide, eso no le da derecho a mi hermano a hablar sobre mi vida privada._

\- jajajajajaja descuida cariño, se lo diré. – _sé que ahora está mejor y más tranquilo, después de todo iré a verlos. –_ tu madre te manda saludos y espera con ansias el verte, creo que estos meses se nos harán eternos, pero sabremos tener paciencia. – _hice la promesa de ir y la cumpliré, no voy a decepcionar a mi familia que está ilusionada con verme._

\- jajajajajaja, solo son unos meses papá, por cierto, Darien no tomo en cuenta el cambio de horario. – _esa es mi venganza jajajajajaja, el hizo sus conclusiones y sus planes, pero no tomo en cuenta el cambio de horario._

\- lo se cariño, llegara tarde, pero así es tu hermano, entre más trata de planear las cosas para que resulten mejor, más se equivoca. – _si papá supiera que mamá dice lo de él, jajajajajaja._ – bueno cariño, creo que es mejor que te dije seguir con tus planes, no quiero que hagas esperar a esa chica. – _Kami, creo que me he sonrojado por lo que ha dicho mi padre._

\- papá. – _digo con tono de reproche._

\- jajajajajaja está bien, cuidate mucho, te amo princesa. – _dice y sé que está sonriendo porque así es mi padre, no lo recuerdo de otra forma._

\- adiós papá, también te amo. – _también quise decir te extraño, pero me detuve, eso hubiera sido muy cruel, después de todo he sido yo, quien se ha exiliado._

Después de eso, mi padre termino la llamada y volví con Haruka a la sala; nos despedimos de mi nana, tome las llaves de mi auto y después fuimos directo hacia la heladería, descubrí que también esa heladería era la favorita de Haruka y teníamos el mismo helado favorito; me parecía maravilloso escucharla hablar y verla, es simplemente encantadora, no puedo dejar de hacerlo aunque sé que le incomoda un poco por su sonrojo pero no puedo evitarlo; llegamos a la heladería y pedimos ambas nuestro helado favorito y nos sentamos en una mesa del área verde.

\- jajajajajaja. – _no pude evitar reír al ver que Haruka tenía chocolate manchando la comisura de sus labios._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo? – _dijo mientras se tocaba la cara en busca de la causa de mi risa._

\- sí, tienes un poco de chocolate. – _digo y me levanto de mi silla para acercarme a ella._

\- ¿Dónde? – _cuestiona ya un poco sonrojada y viendo hacia mi dirección._

\- aquí. – _digo de la manera más seductora que puedo y sin poder evitarlo o mejor dicho sin querer controlarme, le quito el chocolate con mis labios, Kami estaba delicioso._ – listo, ya no está. – _digo con una sonrisa._

\- gra-gracias. – _me dice muy sonrojada. –_ pe-pero… tu… tu qui-quitaste… existen otras formas para limpiar el chocolate ¿sabes? – _dice ya un poco más tranquila, Kami debe ser un pecado ser tan adorable._

\- bueno, pues a mí me pareció que esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo. – _respondo restándole importancia, aunque la verdad estuve tentada a besar sus labios, no sé cuánto tiempo podre soportarlo._

\- mmm ok, te creeré. – _dice ya con sus habitual sonrisa._

Después de hablar un poco más, terminamos los helados y Haruka como prometió me llevo a otro lugar para pasar el domingo y si soy sincera jamás pensé que me llevaría a ese lugar; una pista de carreras de motocross, si, al parecer a mi rubia; Kami que posesivo se escuchó eso, bueno volviendo al tema, al parecer a Haruka le gusta mucho la velocidad aunque a simple vista no lo parece; llegamos y tomanos unos lugares que de acuerdo con Haruka eran muy buenos, me explico la finalidad de las carreras y las reglas con calma, estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de que estuviera bien y divirtiéndome, aunque si soy sincera lo que más me divertía era ver como Haruka hacia caras y gestos con cada curva o cada salto, todo esto era nuevo para mí, pero Haruka me hacía sentir bien y segura.

Haruka estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de mí y si soy sincera me gustó mucho compartir ese tiempo con ella, viéndola en una nueva faceta, en un lugar en cual ella está cómoda, eso fue refrescante y me encanto verla así; una vez que terminaron las carreras ya era un poco tarde, así que decidí que era tiempo de despedirnos y pese a las protestas de Haruka la lleve hasta su departamento.

\- aquí es. – _dijo una vez que estuvimos frente a un edificio de que parecía de cristal muy hermoso, que claramente era un edificio con varios departamentos._ \- ¿quieres pasar? – _cuestionó viendo hacia otra dirección; pero que tierna._

\- es muy hermoso y gracias por la invitación, pero lo mejor será que me vaya, tengo algunos documentos que revisar para mañana. – _obviamente esto es una vil mentira, no hay documentos, pero sé que si paso más tiempo cerca de ella hare algo que posiblemente a ella no le gustara._

\- de acuerdo. – _responde y baja del auto. –_ te veré luego. – _está última frase la dice un poco triste, supongo que piensa que me desaparece como la última vez._

\- ¿puedo pasar por ti mañana? – _cuestiono antes de que siga caminando._ – después de todo trabajamos en el mismo lugar y tu departamento me queda de camino ¿Qué dices? – _claro que este no es el único motivo, mañana oficialmente iniciara labores conmigo._

\- ¿en serio? - _¿es mi imaginación o está feliz? Mi boca no me responde así que solo asiento para indicarle que lo digo enserio._ – estupendo, así podre verte otra vez. – _están dulce, tan tierna._

\- bien, pues pasare por ti a las ocho con treinta. – _la hora de entrada es las nueve, así que llegaremos con tiempo de sobra._

\- genial, mi departamento es el D-catorce, cuando estés aquí toca el timbre y bajare en seguida. – _dice con una sonrisa, se despide con la mano y comienza a caminar hacia el edificio; yo solo la veo alejarse, después de que ha hecho cierta distancia, se detiene y comienza a correr en mi dirección, viene hacia la puerta del conductor y sin más me planta un beso muy cerca de mis labios que no puedo evitar me saque un suspiro._ – así no te extrañare tanto. – _y sale corriendo de nuevo, pero está vez si entra en el edificio._

\- _me ha dejado con la mente en blanco ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? ¿Será que también le gusto?_ – no puedo esperar a que sea mañana para verte de nuevo Haruka. – _susurro y enciendo el auto para regresar a casa, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, pensando en la suavidad de los labios de Haruka y el cómo se sentirá tenerlos sobre los míos; Kami dame fuerzas para resistir los encantos de esta chica por favor._

Después de mi monologo interno, regrese a casa, donde mi nana ya esperaba con por mí con una sonrisa en los labios, imagino que le es reconfortante el hecho de que no me encierre en mi habitación y conviva con otro ser humano aparte de ella y Setsuna; mi nana me llevo al comedor para que merendara pues Haruka y yo solo habíamos ingerido comida chatarra durante la carrera de motocross y ahora que lo recuerdo que descuidada, no la invite a comer, bueno, supongo, que mañana tendré alguna oportunidad de invitarla; termine de comer y le pedí a mi nana que me preparara palomitas de maíz y algunas botanas pues ahora que no tengo más que hacer me pondré a ver películas o alguna serie.

Y así termino mi domingo, viendo una se mis series favoritas "charmed" he de confesar que estoy enamorada secretamente de Piper, pero esa es otra historia, el punto es que mi domingo inicio de la mejor manera y termino igual, simplemente no podía pedir más y mañana la veré de nuevo. Me he levantado más temprano de lo normal por culpa de mis estúpidos nervios, me han traicionado y me han hecho despertar más temprano; me meto bañar, cuando menos podre durar más tiempo en la ducha; cuando veo que mis manos ya están muy arrugadas decido que es tiempo de salir del baño, me tome mi tiempo buscando que ropa ponerme, pues quiero que Haruka no me quite la mirada de encima; Kami, ayudame me estoy volviendo loca; prácticamente e vaciado mi closet y al final me he decido por unos vaqueros blancos y una blusa azul celeste que sé resalta el color de mis ojos, me vestí y baje a desayunar con calma, aún tenía una hora y media para llegar donde Haruka; desayune con tranquilidad en compañía de mi nana, después subí a mi cuarto para lavar mis dientes, tomar mis cosas y las llaves del auto; después de despedirme de mi nana, voy hacia mi auto y parto rumbo al apartamento de Haruka.

El trayecto es muy corto y llego muy rápido donde Haruka, una sonrisa aparece en mis labios al darme cuenta que Haruka ya está esperando por mí en la entrada del edificio, está conversando con un hombre, veo mi reloj y aún tenemos algo de tiempo, así que bajo del auto y me acerco a ella.

\- buenos días. – _saludo para llamar la atención de mi rubia favorita._

\- ¡Michiru! – _¿es mi imaginación o está feliz de verme?_ – buenos días ¿acabas de llegar? ¿Qué tal dormiste? – _vaya muchas preguntas, lo interpretare como que está feliz de verme._

\- haber, veamos, si acabo de llegar y si dormí muy bien gracias por preguntar – _respondo con una sonrisa a sus preguntas, me parece tan tierna y se ve muy guapa con esos pantalones entubados color negro y esa camisa a cuadros negros y rojos, Kami se ve fantástica y sin mencionar esa gafas que me encantan._

\- lo siento, pero es que me emociona verte. – _awww ¿se puede ser más adorable? Está sonrojada y viendo hacia otro lado._

\- también me emociona verte. – _le confieso para hacerle saber que no es la única que se siente así, yo estaba ansiosa por verla y confieso que a solo unos pocos días de conocerla no puedo evitar querer besarla._

\- qué bonita pareja hacen. – _dice una voz que no había escuchado, dejo de ver a Haruka y veo que cerca de ella está un señor de edad con el cabello encanecido sonriéndonos._

\- pero que cosas dice August, ella es solo mi amiga. – _dice alarmada la rubia, aunque he de confesar que a mí me gustaría ser algo más que solo su amiga._

\- bueno, pues es mejor que comiences a poner más empeño porque la señorita es muy bella y no dudo que tengo pretendientes, la tendrás dura Haruka. – _jajajaja Kami que cara a puesto, creo que se ha molestado por el comentario, será mejor que intervenga._

\- no tengo ningún pretendiente y como bien dice Haruka solo somos amigas. – _esa cara es la misma que ha puesto cuando dije que no éramos amigas, creo que esperaba que dijera otra cosa._ – Haruka ¿nos vamos? – _digo viendo mi reloj de pulsera, ahora si se nos hará tarde, aunque es una suerte que no tenga horario de llegada._

\- claro, solo… permíteme presentarlos. – _dice un poco apenada por su pequeño descuido. –_ él es August es el portero del edificio y aun buen amigo. – _me acerco al hombre y estrecho su mano para presentarme._

\- Michiru Ka… Kuran, Michiru Kuran. – _rayos, casi meto la pata ahí, no puedo cometer esos errores. –_ soy amiga de Haruka, mucho gusto. – _termino con una sonrisa._

\- el gusto es mío señorita, es bueno ver está niña puede hacer amigos y no solo tener la nariz metida en esos libros. – _dice el hombre y le da una palmada a Haruka en la espalda, creo que para Haruka está persona es importante, por eso nos ha presentado._

\- bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos. – _dice Haruka más que roja por el comentario de August, al parecer la rubia no es muy sociable, bueno, otra cosa más que tenemos en común._

\- claro vamos. – _respondo pero antes me despido como es debido. –_ fue un placer conocerlo señor August, espero verlo de nuevo. – _digo con una sonrisa._

\- el placer ha sido todo mío señorita, por favor, cuide de Haruka. – _dice el hombre también con una sonrisa, yo solo asiento y subo al auto, junto a un tomate con pies, en eso se ha convertido Haruka._

\- ¿nos vamos? – _cuestionó a una roja Haruka, que está viendo hacia la ventana, que dulce, no quise ser cruel y decirle algo para sonrojarla más, así que solo asentí y encendí el auto para ir rumbo al trabajo._

Maneje con calma mientras Haruka y yo hablábamos de todo y de nada a la vez, era extraordinaria la capacidad que tenía Haruka para sacarme una sonrisa o para que le confesara cosas que no le contaría a cualquiera; bueno ya debería de tener claro que Haruka no es cualquiera, en muy poco tiempo se ha convertido en parte de mi vida y debo confesar que una parte importante; entre risas el camino fue más corto y llegamos con buen tiempo al trabajo, entre en el estacionamiento, apague el auto y tanto mi rubia como yo bajamos de él.

\- bueno… te-te veré luego. – _hablo Haruka con un poco de pena en la voz, creo que piensa que me desaparece otra vez o que no le volveré a hablar._

\- Haruka, quiero mostrarte algo, ven conmigo. – _digo y tomo su mano para llevarla al elevador e ir rumbo a mi laboratorio, donde solo tienen acceso un grupo reducido de personas._

\- ¿a-a dónde vamos? – _me cuestiona con nerviosismo, debe ser porque aun sigo tomando su mano mientras seguimos camino hacia el elevador._

\- ya te dije, quiero mostrarte algo. – _no puedo decir nada aquí, no quiero arriesgarme a que haya alguien y pueda escucharnos, llegamos al elevador y lo llamo._

Haruka no dijo más, cuando llego el elevador ambas entramos y pulse el botón de planta baja, con la atenta mirada de Haruka en mis acciones, sé que cuestionara, es su naturaleza y es otra de las cosas que más me gustan de ella.

\- ¿planta baja? – _lo sabía, así es ella, siempre cuestionando el porqué de todo. –_ Michiru, estamos en la planta baja, no hay nada más abajo. – _dice incrédula, pues el elevador ha comenzado a marcar los niveles. -_ ¿es enserio? – _jajajaja que cara ha puesto, no me canso de esto._

\- te dije que trabajaba en un laboratorio de genética ¿no? – _digo para que sepa que no es nada raro y es algo relacionado con el trabajo._

\- si lo recuerdo, pero también recuerdo que dijiste que era ultra secreto. – _dice con entusiasmo aunque trata de disimularlo, es más que obvio que quiere verlo._

No respondí al comentario de Haruka porque el elevador nos indicó que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a un grupo de personas que caminaba de aquí para haya llevando en sus manos documentos, probetas, tubos de ensayo y diversos materiales, mi rubia salió del elevador y al ver su rostro no puede evitar sonreír, pues parecía una niña en una dulcería, me encanta verla feliz… espera ¿Qué? No, no, esto está mal, no puedo pensar así, pero Haruka me derrite, derriba cada muro que trato de poner; será mejor que la lleve a mi oficina y le explique que hace aquí.

\- Haruka, sígueme. – _le indico para que comience a caminar junto a mí, no quiero que se vaya a perder, el laboratorio no parece muy grande a simple vista, pero si lo es._

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – _cuestiona y sinceramente ya se estaba tardando en cuestionar eso, sé que para ella esto es extraño y su curiosidad innata le indica que algo no está bien._

\- en un momento te lo diré todo, no te preocupes. – _hablo para que no se ponga nerviosa, pues sé que lo hará, pero quiero esperar hasta estar en mi oficina para darle la noticia._

Haruka decidió no cuestionar más, creo que intuyo que no le diría nada, así que el camino hacia mi oficina fue en total silencio, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba hacia Haruka para verificar que me siguiera, se veía tan tierna viendo hacia todos lados, maravillándose con lo que veía; más rápido de lo que creí llegamos a mi oficina, abrí la puerta, la invite a pasar y a sentarse; una vez que ella estuvo sentada ocupe mi puesto tras el escritorio.

\- Michiru ¿esto será rápido? – _cuestionó, sin poder evitarlo levante a una de mis cejas y creo que eso la intimido un poco._ – digo, porque tengo que ir a trabajar, el laboratorio es magnífico, pero no creo que el profesor Tomoe me justifique un retardo. – _dice con una sonrisita en sus labios._

\- me alegra escuchar que te haya gustado el laboratorio, porque es aquí donde trabajaras ahora. – _suelto sin más, pues he recordado lo que Setsuna me dijo del profesor Tomoe y no pude evitar no molestarme._

\- ¿Qué? – _cuestiona incrédula por lo que le acabo de decir._ \- ¿es una broma? – _vuelve a cuestionar pero ahora con su ceño fruncido; nota mental, creo que a Haruka no le gustan mucho las bromas._

\- no, no lo es, trabajaras conmigo a partir de hoy, serás mi residente, nuestras carreras son muy afines y creo que haremos un muy buen equipo. – _digo con una sonrisa y levantándome de mi silla para pasearme por la oficina._

\- Michiru, si estás haciendo esto como una especie de favor, de ante mano de digo que… - _no puedo seguir escuchando las tonterías que está diciendo, por eso la interrumpo ¿es que acaso no sabe el potencial que tiene?_

\- espera, espera, el favor me lo vas hacer tu a mí, necesitamos a alguien con tu potencial aquí. – _digo para sepa que esto no es un favor._ – antes de integrar a alguien a este proyecto se investiga Haruka, no están sencillo ingresar pero tu cumples con todos los requisitos por eso estas aquí. – _explico lo más tranquila que puedo pues creo que me molesto que dijera que era un "favor"_

\- ¿entonces esto no es porque tú y yo somos amigas? - _¿en qué concepto me tiene como para que piense que soy capaz de hacer eso? De contratar personas solo por "amistad"_

\- no sé qué es lo que pienses de esta empresa, pero aquí cada uno se ha ganado su puesto con esfuerzo y demostrando de lo que es capaz, nadie está aquí por ser amigo de alguien. – _respondo ya molesta, pues no me gusta lo que está insudando, en mi empresa todos se ganan su puesto, nadie está aquí porque sí y por otro lado, me gusta que quiera hacerse de un puesto mejor por ella misma._

\- lo siento, no quise ofenderte, pero hace una semana… - _¿hace una semana qué? ¿Porque no termina la frase?_ \- olvidalo, perdón, estaré encantada de trabajar contigo. – _dice al fin, tengo que saber qué era lo que iba a decir antes, pero eso será después._

\- genial, vamos te mostrare tu oficina y los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando. – _digo y comienzo a caminar hacia a la salida, tengo pensado involucrarla en diferentes proyectos para ver su capacidad._

Salimos de mi oficina y como dije le mostré a Haruka su oficina que por cierto está aún lado de la mía, le indique se le darían las credenciales correspondientes al día siguiente; le hable sobre nuestro paciente "X" así como también le mostré otros proyectos que también requerirían de ella, pero le indique que el paciente "X" era prioridad; Haruka era asombrosa, entendía todo con mucha facilidad y sin problemas, parecía toda una experta y eso que apenas tenía unas horas en el laboratorio; me tome el tiempo de mostrarle las instalaciones y todo el material con el que contábamos, ventajas de ser la dueña del laboratorio, después del recorrido deje a Haruka en su oficina, indicándole que le enviaría unos documentos para que comience a familiarizarse con los proyectos y sin poder evitarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca y termine invitándola a comer a lo que ella acepto con una sonrisa. A partir de hoy comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida, he dejado entrar a alguien y sinceramente espero que todo salga bien, pues estoy comenzando a sentir algo por Haruka que jamás había sentido por nadie y aunque debo confesar que me aterra un poco, quiero vivirlo, arriesgarme y darme una oportunidad.

Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que nos diéramos cuenta de ello, pues ahora Haruka ya tiene más de cuatro meses trabajando conmigo, además de eso, ya solo falta una semana para regrese a Japón y vea a mis padres, aun no le he dicho a Haruka que me iré ¿Por qué? Porque quiero que venga conmigo, en estos meses me he dado cuenta que es con Haruka con quien deseo estar, hay algo que me impulsa a estar a su lado, es algo más fuerte que yo y simplemente no puedo y no quiero evitarlo, mi rubia me ha demostrado en estos meses que está a mi lado por quien soy y no porque tenga buena posición económica, aunque no le he dicho que soy la dueña del laboratorio, pero… he de confesar que hemos salido muchas veces, a parques de diversiones, a solo dar un paseo en el coche por la orilla del mar o pasear por un parque tomadas de la mano, el señor August no para de decir que parecemos una pareja, hasta mi nana lo dice y yo no podía estar más emocionada, pero Haruka aún no me ha dicho nada, nos abrazamos, nos tomamos de la mano y estamos todo el tiempo juntas, pero aun no nos hemos besado porque Haruka es un poco tímida y a pesar de las veces en las que se lo he insinuado no ha pasado, debo confesar que eso me frustro un poco pero ahora sé que lo hace porque me respeta; hoy la he invitado a nuestra heladería favorita, voy a contarle todo, ya no puedo esperar más, quiero decirle quien soy y lo que siento por ella, voy a confesarle todo y espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, porque quiero llevarla a Japón conmigo y presentarla como mi novia a mis padres y a mi hermano, solo espero que me acepte y no se moleste por haberle ocultado la verdad.

En cuanto a los proyectos y las investigaciones en las que le pedí a Haruka su colaboración, todo ha ido muy bien en los meses que ella ha estado aquí, no hay nada que no vea por minúsculo que sea, me fascina verla trabajar, cuando no entiende algo siempre frunce su ceño y comienza a pensar en ello hasta que no da con la respuesta, también he descubierto que es muy perfeccionista, pero no me molesta, al contrario es algo o mejor dicho es otra cosa que me gusta de ella, pero su rasgo más distintivo es verle el lado positivo a todo, nunca se frustra o desespera, creo que es por eso por lo que me siento tan en paz al estar al lado de ella.

\- así que hoy es el día ¿he? – _dice una voz desde la puerta, sacándome efectivamente de mis pensamientos._

\- hola Setsuna. – _saludo a mi mejor amiga._ \- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar amiga? – _cuestiono pues estaba muy cómoda rememorando estos meses al lado de Haruka e imaginando lo que podría pasar hoy._

\- oh, pero si lo hice, pero estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos amiga, que no me escuchaste. – _responde ella con una sonrisa de burla, rayos, no debo sumergirme en mis pensamientos durante el trabajo._ – pero no te preocupes, he llegado a tiempo. - _¿a tiempo? ¿A tiempo para qué? Mi cara de confusión debió ser muy obvia porque mi amiga respondió de inmediato. –_ ya solo faltan cinco minutos para salir, Haruka no debe de tardar en venir por ti ¿y qué pasaría si por estar en tus pensamientos no la escuchas tocar tu puerta? – _dice con simpleza, aunque obviamente tiene razón, no me perdonaría no escuchar a Haruka y que pensara que la he dejado plantada._

\- gracias. – _digo con una sonrisa, para hacerle saber que en verdad me ha ayudado y se lo agradezco de todo corazón._

\- con permiso. – _dice una voz en la puerta, tocando a pesar de que está abierto y entrando un poco. -_ ¿estas lista Michiru? – _cuestiona esa rubia de ojos verdes que me quita el sueño._

\- sí, claro vamos. – _respondo con premura y porque no, con nervios también, después de todo lo que voy a decirle no es cualquier cosa._ – te llamo luego. – _digo a Setsuna para que sepa que si le contare todo._

\- diviértanse… _y suerte_. – _susurra cuando paso por su lado, yo solo asiento en señal de que le agradezco pues creo que la voy a necesitar._

Una vez que estuvimos fuera de la oficina, fuimos hacia el elevador y en poco tiempo ya estábamos en el estacionamiento, Haruka y yo hablábamos de trabajo, pues aunque no hemos avanzado mucho en cuanto al proyecto del paciente "X" en los otros proyectos sí que hemos avanzado y otros tantos los hemos terminado y todo gracias a ella, además de confesarle todo sobre mi, quiero ofrecerle un trabajo fijo en el departamento pues su capacidad lo amerita y es lo que se merece; sin darnos cuenta como siempre sucede cuando estamos juntas, hemos llegado a la heladería, ambas nos dirigimos hacia el mostrador y rápidamente pedimos nuestra orden, siempre es lo mismo; elegimos una mesa en el área verde y en menos de cinco minutos ya teníamos nuestras órdenes.

\- _Haruka fue la primera en hablar, obviamente por su curiosidad nata._ \- ¿y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? Según recuerdo me dijiste que ya no podías esperar más para decírmelo. – _claro, olvide su memoria privilegiada, no se le olvida nada._

\- Haruka, después de decirte esto, creeme que entenderé si ya no… - _pero no pude terminar pues una voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba me llamo y por mi nombre real._

\- pero mira nada más a quien me vine a encontrar aquí, a Michiru Kaioh en persona. – _dice la voz, Rachel mi ex, jamás pensé que ella estaría aquí, el destino tiene un sentido del humor muy negro._

\- ¿Kaioh? ¿Michiru Kaioh? ¿Cómo la dueña de farmacéuticas Neptuno? – _Kami, ayudame pues el peor escenario ha sucedido, Haruka ha descubierto la verdad y no ha sido por mí._

\- Haruka… - _justo iba responderle pero de nuevo Rachel me interrumpió, no puedo dejarla que hable o las cosas se podrían poner peor de lo que ya están, no quiero que Haruka se aleje de mí._

\- creo que estás corto de noticias chico, ella ES la dueña de farmacéuticas Neptuno ¿verdad amor? - _¿es enserio? ¿Se atrevió a decirme amor? ¿Frente a Haruka? ¿Es que acaso está loca? Kami, Haruka ha puesto esa cara, esa con la que sé que le está dando vueltas a algo para obtener una respuesta, se lo que está haciendo, está repasando todo en su mente._

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Eso es verdad Michiru? – _cuestiona después de haberle dado vueltas, no quiere creer en la palabra de Rachel, sino que prefiere confiar en mí, Kami._

\- Haruka esto… - _la he perdido; está sonriendo irónicamente sabe muy bien lo que le diré, lo sabe y me interrumpe antes de decir cualquier cosa._

\- imagino que debió ser muy divertido para ti ¿no? Digo, el burlarte de alguien como yo, de una chica ingenua y enamorada. - _¿enamorada? ¡Kami me ama! Me ama como yo a ella… espera, enfoca Michiru, la vas a perder._

\- qué bueno que te has dado cuenta, Michiru jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, sin clase, sin nada, no eres más que su obra de caridad del año, pero puedo asegurarte que a quien ama es a mí. - _¿pero que está diciendo está idiota?_ _A mí no me interesa eso y claro que no la amo, yo amo a Haruka y debo decírselo._

\- supongo que me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de ello, pero no se preocupen, yo me voy, ustedes disfruten y… Michiru… te deseo lo mejor, suerte. - _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una despedida? Lo ha dicho con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa; se está yendo, pero mis piernas no me responden, mi voz, no sale ¿Qué hago? La estoy perdiendo, voy a perder al amor de mi vida y no puedo hacer nada._

\- ¡Haruka! – _grito una vez que he recuperado la voz, pero es demasiado tarde, mi rubia ya no está a la vista, la he perdido, la he perdido._

 _Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

\- ¡Haruka! – _grito una vez que he recuperado la voz, pero es demasiado tarde, mi rubia ya no está a la vista, la he perdido, la he perdido._

 _Continuara…_

\- oh vamos Michiru, no es para tanto, ni que esa chica fuera la gran cosa, no es más que una… empleada más, por favor, estoy segura que lo único que desea es tu dinero; olvidala y vuelve conmigo. - _¿solo una empleada? ¿Una empleada? ¡Haruka es más que una empleada!_ _¡Haruka lo es todo para mí!... Espera… ¿Cómo sabe que es una empleada? ¿Y qué hace aquí? Cuando estábamos juntas a ella nunca le gusto venir aquí._

\- Rachel, dile a tu padre… - _Kami están comenzando escocerme las manos, no, tengo que controlarme, tengo que buscar a Haruka. –_ que me alegra ver que tiene los pantalones para planear algo así, pero si lo vuelve a intentar… hare algo más que solo destituirlo de su puesto. – _sentencio con la voz más fría que tengo, su padre lo ha planeado todo, ese viejo zorro volvió a las andadas, al parecer aun quiere la farmacéutica, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, tengo que buscar a Haruka._

\- ¿de qué hablas Michiru? Esto ha sido una casualidad nada más. – _claro, ¿Por qué iba a dudarlo no es así? Rachel siempre me ha subestimado, piensa que soy ingenua y que puede engañarme, pero ni ella ni su padre saben quién soy realmente, despediré a su padre cuanto antes, no tendré al enemigo en casa._

\- oh mierda ¿Cómo he sido capaz de dudarlo? ¿Y también ha sido casualidad que supieras que Haruka era una empleada? No soy idiota Rachel y ahora fuera de mi camino, tengo que ir a buscar a Haruka. - _¿Dónde estará? No creo que se haya ido a casa, sabe que sería el primer lugar donde la buscaría, comencé a caminar hacia el auto, pero recordé que aún no le había dicho algo a Rachel. –_ ah y por cierto, si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino o en el de Haruka, utilizare todo el poder de mi familia para desprestigiar a la tuya. – _sé que con eso estará tranquila, es lo que más teme, que su preciada familia pierda su posición social._

No espero a que me responda y sigo mi camino hacia el auto, buscare en todos los parques si es necesario; enciendo el auto y comienzo con los parques que están cercanos a la heladería y sin pensarlo llego al parque donde Haruka me encontró cuando tuve el ataque, baje y la busque por todo el parque pero no logre encontrarla, después de estar una hora dando vueltas y como si el cielo también estuviera en mi contra el día de hoy, comenzó a llover, pero no una lluvia cualquiera, no, también comenzó a granizar, como si el clima estuviera sincronizado con mis sentimientos, en lugar de correr a mi auto como cualquier persona haría, me siento en una banca y dejo que el agua me moje, esto siempre me relaja; no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero ha dejado de llover, los granizos eran muy pequeños así que no me lastimaron, está muy oscuro, creo que debo ver si Haruka ya está en casa; regreso al auto, lo enciendo y pongo rumbo hacia el departamento de Haruka; al llegar veo hacia su ventana y no veo luz, creo que aún no ha llegado, intento marcar a su celular pero me salta el buzón, creo que está apagado, veo la hora y no puedo evitar alarmarme, son más de las diez, ya debe de estar dormida pero tengo que hablar con ella, comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada pero una voz me detiene.

\- señorita Michiru, ¿no cree que es algo tarde? – _cuestiona August desde la oficina de intendencia, me acerco para decirle lo que quiero hacer._

\- señor August ¿Haruka está en casa? Es importante, tengo que hablar con ella, ocurrió algo hoy y necesito verla urgentemente. – _digo muy desesperada, necesito que comprenda que es imperioso que vea a Haruka._

\- señorita Michiru. – _creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de cómo estoy, sale de la oficina y me ve de arriba abajo. –_ dios señorita Michiru, está empapada y está temblando, por favor pase, tiene que entrar en calor. – _dice un poco alarmado, pues aunque es raro en mi estoy temblando, pero eso no importa._

\- no gracias, tengo que hablar con Haruka ¿está en casa? – _vuelvo a cuestionar, no quiero ser descortés, pero si no me dice nada tendré que pasar para asegurarme si está o no._

\- lo siento señorita Michiru, pero… no puedo dejarla pasar, la señorita Haruka lo ha pedido así. – _dice con pena en la voz y viendo hacia abajo, creo que debí llevarla a casa para hablar, la he perdido, no quiere ni verme._ – por favor señorita Michiru, entre parece que volverá a llover, vamos para que entre en calor. - _¿calor? El único calor que necesitaba, el destino se ha encargado de quitármelo, creo que cometí un error y Haruka no era para mí._

\- ya veo, gracias. – _digo con una sonrisa e ignorando su petición, no quiero que me vea llorar._ – será mejor que me vaya, ha sido un placer conocerlo. – _comienzo a caminar hacia la calle sin detenerme a pesar de los gritos del señor August._

\- ¡señorita Michiru! ¡Señorita Michiru, espere! – _comienzo a correr sin detenerme, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero escuchar a nadie, quiero estar sola, lejos de todo, creo… creo que debo volver a Alaska._

No sé cuánto tiempo he caminado, pero ha sido bastante, mis pies duelen y está comenzando a amanecer, olvide el auto en el edificio de Haruka, junto a mi celular, no he avisado a mi casa y mi nana debe de estar muy preocupada, pero no sé dónde estoy siquiera, ha llovido toda la noche, así que sigo empapada, no tengo dinero, pero creo que debo de pedir un taxi, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, yo nunca enfermo pero… estoy comenzando sentirme mareada.

Camino un poco más y detengo al primer taxi que pasa, el señor me ve de arriba abajo, tal vez piensa que no tengo como pagarle, así que me levanto un poco mi manga para que vea mi reloj, es un regalo de mi hermano y es un rolex, el señor solo sonríe y me abre la puerta, le doy la dirección de mi casa y después de dos horas de trayecto llego a casa, mi nana está en la entrada, bajo del taxi y me acerco a ella, veo que quiere abrazarme pero no la dejo, estoy empapada.

\- estoy mojada nana, por favor, podrías pagar el taxi y pedirle al chofer que vaya por mi auto, te anotare la dirección. – _digo y comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa._

Cinco minutos después mi nana ya está dentro de la casa y se acerca a mí, yo estoy anotando la dirección del edificio de Haruka para que vayan por el auto; sé que quiere cuestionarme pero no lo hace, me está dando mi espacio y yo se lo agradezco, no quiero hablar con nadie ahora, solo… solo quiero estar sola.

\- nana, el auto está aquí, mi celular también, no iré a trabajar por unos días, si habla Setsuna dile que estoy bien y por favor, que nadie me moleste. – _digo mientras le entrego el papel con la dirección y comienzo a caminar hacia mi cuarto, tengo sueño y frio, además me duele la cabeza._

Llego a mi habitación, abro la puerta y una vez dentro comienzo a quitarme la ropa mojada, me pongo un pijama y me meto en la cama, tengo sueño, quiero que Morfeo me lleve a su reino, soñar con Haruka, soñar que aún está conmigo, porque… porque a partir de ahora ese es el único lugar donde la podre ver.

No sé cuántas horas he dormido pero escucho voces en mi habitación, creí haberle dicho a mi nana que no quería ver a nadie, trato de abrir los ojos pero me pesan mucho, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, me siento muy mal.

\- na-na. – _susurro, creo que es ella a la que estoy escuchando._

\- tranquila mi niña estoy aquí. – _me dice mi nana y pone su mano en mi frente. –_ doctor está hirviendo. – _¿doctor? ¿Necesite un doctor? Nunca me había enfermado como para necesitar un doctor._

\- es normal, si paso toda la noche bajo la lluvia, el agua estaba muy fría, tengo entendido que hasta granizo, tendrá que estar en cama por varios días. – _perfecto, así evito el ir a trabajar y también evito ver a Haruka, cuando menos hasta que me vaya a Japón, ya pensare en qué hacer con Haruka cuando vuelva, porque aun quiero que tenga un puesto fijo en el laboratorio; pero por ahora creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a dormir, porque aún tengo mucho sueño._

He perdido la noción del tiempo otra vez, despierto pero… no sé qué lugar es este ¿Dónde estoy? Parece como si una gran guerra hubiera ocurrido aquí, todo está en ruinas y parece deshabitado, parece un reino, pero no uno que yo recuerde.

\- **tienes que volver, no puedes estar aquí, hay personas que te esperan.** _\- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿De quién esa voz? ¿A dónde tengo que volver? ¿Personas? ¿qué personas?_

\- ¿Quién es? – _cuestiono, pues no logro ver a nadie, solo ruinas de lo que una vez fue un hermoso reino._

\- **aun no es tiempo para que lo sepas, Michiru, hay personas que esperan tu regreso, mira.** _– de pronto puedo ver a Setsuna sentada aun lado de mi cama y ¿a mí? ¿Estoy durmiendo? También veo a mi nana aun lado de ella con cara de angustia, ellas esperan por mí, pero yo estoy aquí y ahí ¿Cómo es posible?_

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – _cuestiono, pues no creo que esto sea un sueño, además todo parece tan real y tan nostálgico._

\- **este es el magnífico milenio de plata, un reino que existió hace mucho tiempo en la luna.** _\- ¿en la luna? Eso es imposible, nunca ha habido vida en la luna, no hay personas o seres que pueden vivir en la luna._

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y cómo es posible que un reino habitara la luna? Eso no tiene sentido. – _cuestiono pues ahora ha despertado mi curiosidad y deseo saber más sobre esto._

\- **Michiru, son muchas preguntas que aún no puedo responderte.** _– dice la voz que aún no sé de donde rayos proviene, pero me resulta extrañamente familiar._ \- **¿Cuánto tiempo crees que has dormido?** – _cuestiona ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

\- no lo sé, tres o cuatro horas cuando mucho. – _respondo con simpleza, pues no creo que eso sea relevante ¿Qué tiene que ver este lugar con el tiempo que he dormido? No me parece lógico._

\- **no, has dormido por tres días Michiru.** _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tres días?! Debe de estar bromeando, eso no es posible, si acabo de cerrar los ojos hace un instante, no pudieron haber pasado tres días._ – **escucha a las personas que esperan por ti, escucha lo que tienen que decir y elige. –** _Vuelvo a ver a Setsuna junto a mi cama, pero está vez, puedo oírla._

 _-_ Michiru, tienes que despertar, el laboratorio no es lo mismo sin ti, todos te echamos de menos ¿sabes? Haruka me ha dicho todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes y no pude evitar hacer algo que sé que te molestara, pues le he dicho a Haruka porque motivo tuviste que mentirle ¿sabes? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, nada más llegar al día siguiente de su pelea te ha ido a buscar a tu oficina, al no encontrarte fue buscarte a la mía y ahí fue donde nos hemos puesto a discutir, me contó lo sucedido y no puede evitar el reclamarle todo, tu nana ya me lo había dicho, de hecho el doctor que te trata es con el que estoy saliendo, le he convencido para que te trate aquí, después de todo no queremos un accidente, pero me estoy desviando del tema, Haruka se siente muy mal por lo que te está pasando, es más ha estado haciendo guardia en la entrada de tu casa desde hace tres días, ni Marie ni yo la hemos dejado entrar, pero ella insiste en que se quedara ahí hasta que sepa que estas bien, de verdad está arrepentida y creo que siente algo por ti, por eso tienes que despertar, porque tienes que hablar con ella, tienen que arreglar las cosas, tu padres están viendo la posibilidad de venir. – _Kami, parece que he causado un gran alboroto, incluso hasta mis padres quieren venir y Haruka, mi dulce Haruka está esperando por mí, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones tal vez solo está preocupada por mí como amiga ¿Qué hago?_

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga mostrándome esto? Es más que evidente que no deseo causarles este daño a las personas que amo. – _no sé ni siquiera con quien estoy hablando, creo que me he vuelto loca._

\- **puedes elegir quedarte, pero eventualmente morirías, este aun no es tu lugar, pero puedes elegir, mi deseo no es presionarte, pero decide qué es lo que quieres hacer.** _– se porque lo hace, por lo que ha pasado con Haruka, está leyendo mi corazón y sabe que tengo dudas, pues no quiero enfrentarme al rechazo de Haruka, pero sé que no puedo quedarme._

\- deseo volver, no me esconderé mientras mis seres amados sufren por mi cobardía, volveré y me enfrentare con lo que sea que el destino haya puesto para mí. – _resuelvo con decisión, ya no hay vuelta atrás, toda mi vida he sido una cobarde, pero no estoy dispuesta a soportar ver sufrir a los que amo por mi cobardía, ya no._

\- **sabía decisión, no esperaba menos de ti, si cruzas la puerta que está a tu izquierda podrás volver**. – _no sé qué está pasando pero esa puerta no estaba ahí antes, comencé a caminar hacia esa puerta dispuesta a irme, pero esa voz volvió a hablarme._ – **pero antes… Michiru, grandes desafíos se aproximan, tu amor será puesto a prueba innumerables veces, pero confió que ambas sabrán salir airosas de cada prueba como lo han hecho en el pasado… ahora vuelve, te esperan.** _– no sé qué es lo que ha tratado de decirme con esas palabras, pero no le doy muchas vueltas, quiero volver, tengo que hacerlo, siempre me he comportado egoístamente acusando daño a los demás solo para sentirme mejor pero eso se acabó, ya no dañare más a las personas que amo, tengo que ser valiente y enfrentar todo lo que venga pues no siempre se puede huir de la realidad; cada acción tiene una consecuencia y es tiempo que yo comience a enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones._

\- set-su-na. – _susurro con dificultad aún me duele todo el cuerpo, esto ha sido más que la gripe que pensé que pescaría por estar bajo la lluvia toda la noche._

\- oh Kami-sama. – _habla mi amiga llevándose una mano a la boca y levantándose de la silla para correr hacia la puerta._ \- ¡Marie, corra, venga rápido! – _Kami, no tenía por qué gritar, mi nana ya es una persona de edad._ – dime que estas de vuelta. – _me dice de vuelta en la habitación._

\- nunca… me he ido. – _digo con un poco de dificultad, supongo que decir que estoy bien seria exagerar._

\- pensé que te perderíamos, estuviste fuera por tres días Michiru, TRES días. – _notaron como remarco la palabra "tres", supongo que porque no le estoy dando la debida importancia._

\- lo siento… no era mi intención preocuparlas… yo… – _pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa mi nana entro corriendo a la habitación._

\- oh por Kami, mi niña. – _supongo que ella era la más preocupada, me está abrazando y está llorando, yo estaba admirando el paisaje dentro de mis sueños mientras ellas sufrían porque no despertaba._

\- estoy bien… no hay nada… de qué preocuparse. – _aún me cuesta hablar supongo que es normal después de estar tres días inconsciente o cuando menos eso quiero pensar._

\- llamare a Taiki, tiene que venir a revisarte. - _¿Taiki? ¿Quién demonios es Taiki y porque tiene que revisarme? Supongo que mi rostro otra vez reflejo lo que quería preguntar porque Setsuna, dijo. –_ Taiki es la persona con la salgo y el medico que te está tratando. – _bueno, cuando menos está vez la pareja de mi amiga es alguien decente._

\- no creo que… sea para tanto. – _la verdad que salvo el dolor en todo el cuerpo me siento muy bien, como si hubiera vuelto de un viaje relajante, no lo sé, pero siento que algo ha cambiado en mí._

\- claro que sí es necesario, ahora vuelvo. – _sí, ya debería saber que cuando Setsuna entra en fase Setsuna-okaasan no hay poder humano que la detenga, ahora ha salido de la habitación para hablar con el médico._

\- mi niña. – _oh Kami, mi nana me ve con tanto temor, como si temiera que de un momento a otro me desmayara de nuevo y no despertara._

\- tranquila nana… estoy bien… no me volveré… air. – _aseguro para que deje de preocuparse, aunque sé que es imposible, ella siempre se preocupa de más._

\- listo, Taiki viene en camino. – _dice Setsuna entrando de nuevo en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, supongo que por hablar con Taiki._ – Marie, Taiki dijo que Michiru debería comer algo ligero, como una sopa o algo así. – _ahora se pondrán pesadas con respecto a mis cuidados._

\- muy bien, ahora vuelvo, te preparare tu sopa favorita mi niña. – _yo solo sonrió y asiento mientras veo como mi nana camina hacia la salida de mi habitación._

Esperé a que mi nana saliera de la habitación para relatarle a Setsuna ese sueño raro que tuve, la voz y ese reino que jamás había escuchado, al principio creí ver que Setsuna se ponía nerviosa, pero supongo que me equivoque, después de todo aún estoy débil, mi amiga me dijo que solo había sido un sueño y que jamás había escuchado de ese reino, supongo que mi subconsciente lo invento, pero aun así, siento que algo no está del todo bien, pero ya no pude seguir preguntando porque mi nana llego con la sopa y me dispuse a devorarla, literalmente estaba muriendo de hambre; cuando mi nana se llevó los platos dejándonos nuevamente a solas, le conté a Setsuna lo que había pasado con Rachel, pero no hablamos mucho porque a los pocos minutos después, llego Taiki, me hizo la revisión correspondiente y su diagnóstico fue que necesitaba una semana en cama, además de hacer una receta con algunos medicamentos que deberé tomar durante la semana que este en cama, no sé cómo hare para soportarlo, pero pondré todo de mi parte; hable con mis padres para tranquilizarlos e indicarles lo que había dicho el médico, lo que significaba que atrasaría mi viaje a Japón, pero le asegure a mi familia que iría, ellos se quedaron un poco más tranquilos, pero mi madre me aseguro que me llamaría a diario; después de eso Taiki pidió que me dejaran sola para que descansara, yo estaba muy renuente al principio pues no tenía sueño, pero al final me quede dormida.

Había despertado con más energías que el día de ayer, supongo que Taiki tenía razón y necesito descanso, además de que yo nunca duermo más de las ocho de la mañana y por la posición del sol se que pasa de las once, supongo que debo de hacerle más caso a mi cuerpo cuando este me pide descanso; mi nana me hizo el favor de llevarme el almuerzo a la cama, supuse que Setsuna, no vendría hasta que no terminara la jornada laboral, después de todo es muy responsable con su trabajo y no lo dejaría botado así como así; cinco minutos después de desayunar mi celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – _cuestiono mi amiga antes siquiera de que la pudiera saludar, a veces pienso que mi amiga ha perdido los modales._

\- estoy bien Setsuna, no te preocupes. – _hoy al saludar a mi nana descubrí que ya puedo hablar con normalidad y eso me tranquiliza._

\- ¿segura? Porqué puedo ir a tu casa y estar contigo. – _lo sé, pero te necesito en el laboratorio, no porque no confié en mi equipo de trabajo, pero con lo que paso con Rachel, te necesito ahí, no quiero que su padre intente algo y no haya nadie que le haga frente._

\- te lo agradezco, pero te necesito en el laboratorio. – _además de conversar acerca de mi sueño, le conté a Setsuna lo que había pasado ese día en la heladería con Rachel._

\- está bien, pero cualquier cosa avisame. – _mi amiga y su preocupación extrema, no sé qué haría sin ella. –_ ya que termine el trabajo iré verte. – _oh, oh, eso lo ha dicho más serio de lo normal, supongo que hablaremos de Haruka, ayer no lo hicimos y supongo que Setsuna querrá hablar de ella._

\- de acuerdo, te veré en unas horas. – _respondo con seguridad aunque estoy lejos de sentirla pues aún no sé qué hacer con Haruka, no tengo pensado despedirla, pero supongo que por comodidad de ambas debería asignarla a otro adjunto._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dándole vueltas al asunto de Haruka, pero me quede dormida, no sé cuántas horas han pasado, pero he despertado porque mi nana está llamándome mientras mueve mi hombro.

\- mmmm cinco minutos más. – _por favor, quiero seguir durmiendo, estaba teniendo un sueño bastante bueno._

\- mi niña, por favor despierta, es urgente. – _vaya se escucha muy alterada, si debe ser urgente, espero que mi padre este bien, de pronto una imagen que prefiero olvidar viene a mi mente y despierto de inmediato._

\- ¿Qué pasa nana? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente? – _cuestiono un poco nerviosa y alterada, supongo que por más que pasen los años hay cosas que simplemente no se olvidan._

\- mi niña está lloviendo. – _volteó hacia la ventana y efectivamente puedo ver que llueve, pero… ¿Qué importancia tiene que lo haga?_

\- sí, eso puedo ver nana, pero ¿Qué relevancia tiene? – _cuestiono pues aun no entiendo que es lo que mi nana me quiere decir._

\- mi niña, la señorita Haruka está afuera. – _¿Cómo? ¿Afuera? ¿Y porque no la han hecho pasar? Si se moja se resfriara como lo he hecho yo y ¿Quién cuidara de ella? Tiene que entrar a la casa pero ya._

\- ¿Por qué está afuera? Nana ¿no me digas que no la has invitado a pasar? – _no creo que mi nana sea capaz de algo así, aun cuando supiera que Haruka es la causa de mi mal estado._

\- claro que si mi niña, infinidad de veces, pero no hay manera, la señorita Haruka no desea entrar, mi niña… tiene ahí toda la noche. – _¿toda la noche? ¿No ha ido a casa? Supongo que era de esperarse después de que Setsuna le dijera que era su culpa el que yo estuviera así, se siente culpable._ – le he sacado una manta y le he ofrecido de comer pero no aceptado nada. - _¿cuán culpable se siente? Debo hacer algo._

\- nana, ayudame. – _digo mientras intento ponerme de pie, tendré que bajar y pedirle yo misma que entre, tengo que decirle que esto no es su culpa. –_ yo la convenceré de que entre. – _no puedo permitir que se auto-flagele por algo que no es su culpa._

\- pero mi niña, el doctor dijo reposo absoluto. – _aun cuando el doctor haya dicho eso, no me voy a morir por bajar las escaleras de mi cuarto, mi nana siempre exagera._

\- estoy bien nana, solo voy a bajar las escaleras, no es para tanto. – _digo a mi nana y ella me ayuda a ponerme de pie, después va por mi bata, una bufanda y una chamarra, supongo que debo ponérmelas si quiero bajar._ – nana, esto es una exageración. – _digo ya una vez con todo puesto, mi nana no dice nada, solo me sostiene del brazo y me ayuda a caminar, es hasta ahora que noto que necesito ayuda._

Bajamos la escaleras y con la ayuda de mi nana llego hasta la puerta la abro y veo a mi rubia recargada en la pared con nada más que una playera y un pants, se está frotando la manos, se está congelando.

\- entra. – _hablo viéndola directamente._ – te vas a enfermar, entra. – _vuelvo a decir sin dejar de mirarla._

\- ¿¡pero qué haces!? ¡Esto te puede hacer daño, vuelve a la cama! – _dice alarmada y con una mirada que no sé cómo interpretar._ – no debiste de haberte levantado. – _dice ya más tranquila y viendo hacia el piso como si fuera lo más interesante, no me mira a mí._

\- volveré a la cama si entras. – _trato de negociar, no quiero que se enferme, no cuando está en mis manos el poder evitarlo._ – vas a enfermar, solo entra, una vez que termine la tormenta te vas, yo volveré a mi habitación, así que no tendrás que verme. – _supongo que es por mí que no quiere entrar, pero noto que se sorprende ante mi comentario._

\- no te preocupes, ya me voy. – _dice mientras comienza a caminar hacia la lluvia ¿Qué está loca? –_ solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien y ya lo he hecho así que… me voy. – _no la dejare ir, ella se siente culpable por lo que paso, tengo que arreglar esto y ya se cómo hacerlo._

\- si te vas Haruka Tenoh, ten por seguro que te seguiré, no me importa si enfermo más. – _suelto sin más, no la dejare ir con esta tormenta, además necesito hablar con ella, ya he tomado una decisión._

\- ¡¿estás loca?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Piensa en tu salud! ¡En Setsuna y en Marie que se preocupan por ti! ¡Además…! No soportaría verte enferma otra vez por mi culpa. – _dice aun viendo al piso, sabía que se sentía culpable, tenemos que hablar de eso._

\- entonces pasa, vamos Haruka, sabes que tenemos que hablar. – _digo de manera calmada aun de pie en la puerta._ – bueno, si no quieres pasar, te prestare una chamarra y hablaremos aquí. – _sé que con eso accederá a pasar, sé que es cruel utilizar su culpa, pero no tengo otra forma de hacerla entrar._

\- de ninguna manera, vamos. – _camina hacia mí y me ayuda a caminar dentro de la casa._ – tienes que recostarte, hablaremos en tu habitación. _– resuelve aun sin verme, supongo que estaremos así por un rato._

Mi nana dice que nos subirá algo caliente y algo para comer, a lo que yo solo asiento y dejo que Haruka me siga guiando hacia la habitación, no hablamos de nada durante el camino, supongo que debo esperar hasta estar dentro de la habitación; Haruka abre la puerta y me conduce hasta la cama, me ayuda con la chamarra, la bufanda y la bata, una vez que estoy solo en pijama abre las mantas, me ayuda a costarme y con delicadeza me arropa.

\- ¿de qué quieres hablar? – _cuestiona viendo hacia la ventana mientras está de pie junto a ella, supongo que no me quiere cerca._

\- esto no es tu culpa Haruka, estoy así por mi descuido, así que no tienes que sentirte culpable, sé que Setsuna te dijo los motivos que tengo para no confiar en las personas; ese día en la heladería te lo iba a decir todo, incluso tenía un discurso. – _digo con una sonrisa forzada._ – el encontrarnos con Rachel en la heladería no fue casualidad, su padre la envió, el aún tiene la loca idea de que volveré con su hija y se apoderara de la farmacéutica. – _por eso termine con Rachel, la escuche a ella y a su padre hablando acerca de cómo ella me estaba enamorando para hacerse con la farmacéutica, por eso no confió en las personas, eso fue lo que le dijo Setsuna a Haruka._

\- Setsuna me lo dijo. – _dice aun viendo hacia la ventana._ – Lo siento, no debí comportarme así, si no me hubiera ido, así… tú… - _solo está aquí, porque tiene culpa, no porque de verdad quiera escucharme, supongo que tengo que terminar rápido con esto._

\- esto no fue tu culpa, fue mi decisión el quedarme bajo la lluvia, el agua siempre me relaja, me tranquiliza, ¡así que deja ya de culparte! – _grito molesta y eso hace que voltee a verme por primera vez._ – esto no es tu culpa, así que ya deja de esquivarme la mirada, tengo decirte muchas cosas importantes y para eso necesito que me vas a los ojos. – _digo con el ceño fruncido y Haruka asiente y ya no baja la mirada._ – primero que nada, necesito que me prometas que vas a dejar de culparte por lo que me paso. – _digo con decisión para que sepa que estoy hablando enserio, no voy a permitir que viva con culpa._

\- pero… – _trata de replicar, pero le doy una mirada severa que no deja lugar a replicas._ – lo prometo. – _dice con resignación, pero sé que lo dice con sinceridad._

\- ahora, quiero que me disculpes por no haber sido sincera contigo desde un inicio, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, Kuran es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, soy la dueña de la farmacéutica Neptuno; tenía miedo de decirte la verdad y que me trataras diferente por ser quien soy, no quería que te alejaras porque te convertiste en alguien importante para mí. – _ya no tengo nada que perder, así que lo diré todo, sé que no me perdonara aun pese a lo que dijo en la heladería._

\- tú también te convertiste en alguien importante para mí Michiru, entonces ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Michiru-sama? ¿Michiru-ojousama? ¿Jefa? ¿Súper jefa? – _oh ahora se está riendo, parece que ya está un poco más tranquila o eso espero, pues aun no le he dicho todo._

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, solo Michiru, como siempre por favor, no tienes que llamarme de ninguna otra manera. – _después de todo con la decisión que he tomado… bueno, pero ahora a terminar con lo que he empezado._

\- ¿sabes? Yo… cuando sucedió lo de la heladería, me fui porque… porque pensé que no me habías dicho la verdad porque… pensé que tu… - _vaya se ha puesto nerviosa o ¿triste? ¿Qué habrá pasado por esa cabecita suya? Supongo que tendré que darle un empujón._

\- ¿sí? Anda, dime por favor, tenme la misma confianza de antes. – _digo para que sepa que a pesar de todo puede confiar en mí, tal vez sea su jefa, pero sigo siendo su amiga o eso es lo que quiero creer, para este punto a pesar de desear algo más, siendo sincera conmigo misma no creo que lo obtenga, puedo ver en el rostro de Haruka que está dolida._

\- pensé que no me habías dicho la verdad porque te avergonzabas de mí. - _¿Cómo? ¿Yo? ¿Avergonzada de ella? ¿Pero de qué habla?_

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me avergonzaría de ti? – _cuestiono sorprendida y alarmada ¿en concepto me tiene? ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy? Kami, tal parece que ella no me conoce y creo que eso es culpa mía._

\- tranquila, sé que tú eres incapaz de hacer algo así, pero no puedes culpame, esa chica llego y… e hizo que pensara demasiadas cosas, después de todo Michiru, ella tiene razón, soy una huérfana, sin familia, ni pasado ¿Por qué no te avergonzarías de mí? Soy solo yo. - _¿Qué? ¿Solo ella? Oh Haruka, si tan solo pudieras verte por un instante de la misma manera en la que te veo yo, lo entenderías todo._

\- yo jamás, escuchame bien, jamás me avergonzaría de ti, no sé de donde sacaste eso, pero jamás lo haría, no me importa tu pasado, no me interesa si tienes o no familia, solo me interesas tú, tú y nada más. – _y es la verdad ¿Cómo puede pensar que me avergonzaría de ella solo por eso? Yo jamás he visto a las personas por sus apellidos o su familia, a mí lo que me importa es la persona, su interior._

\- lo sé, pero… en su momento eso creí, pero después Setsuna y yo hablamos o peleamos y me explico todo, pero fue por esos pensamientos que me dolió mucho el enterarme de esa manera de quien eras en realidad, me sentí traicionada, sé que no somos nada, pero fue de esa manera como me hizo sentir todo lo que paso, tenía que decírtelo; entiendo tus motivos y no te culpo, solo quiero que sepas que no hay nada que disculpar, mi molestia salió por la ventana cuando supe que habías llegado al edificio empapada y te habías ido corriendo del sin tu auto, bajo la tormenta. – _dice con tristeza en la voz y bajando la mirada nuevamente, ahí está la culpa otra vez._

\- bueno, basta de culpas, te agradezco que comprendas los motivos que tuve para no decirte la verdad, además de querer contarte todo sobre mi ese día, también iba a ofrecerte un puesto permanente en el laboratorio, te lo has ganado, los papeles están en el tocador y después de decirte todo eso… también iba a decirte que no sé qué me hiciste, no sé cómo paso o porque, pero me enamore de ti, desde ese día en las escaleras jamás deje de pensar en ti; pero sé que con lo que hice, sé que por mentirte, no querrás verme, así que acepta el puesto que yo regresare a Alaska después de visitar a mis padres en Japón. – _está decido, lo he dicho, la amo y no puedo ocultárselo, aunque sé que no será para mí, tenía que decírselo, ella merece saberlo, aunque está será la última vez que la vea._

 _Continuara._


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

\- bueno, basta de culpas, te agradezco que comprendas los motivos que tuve para no decirte la verdad, además de querer contarte todo sobre mi ese día, también iba a ofrecerte un puesto permanente en el laboratorio, te lo has ganado, los papeles están en el tocador y después de decirte todo eso… también iba a decirte que no sé qué me hiciste, no sé cómo paso o porque, pero me enamore de ti, desde ese día en las escaleras jamás deje de pensar en ti; pero sé que con lo que hice, sé que por mentirte, no querrás verme, así que acepta el puesto que yo regresare a Alaska después de visitar a mis padres en Japón. – _está decido, lo he dicho, la amo y no puedo ocultárselo, aunque sé que no será para mí, tenía que decírselo, ella merece saberlo, aunque está será la última vez que la vea._

 _Continuara._

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Te iras? ¿Volverás a Alaska? – _cuestiona con ¿miedo? ¿Teme que me vaya? No, creo que estoy viendo en ella lo que quiero que sienta, no puedo engañarme._

\- así es, lo he resuelto hoy, aun no se lo he dicho a mis padres, pero… ya lo he decidido. – _digo con toda la seguridad que quiero aparentar, no quiero hacerle las cosas difíciles, si me ve triste o llorando volverá a sentirse culpable._

\- pero… ¿Por qué? – _Kami, dame fuerza, esa mirada de súplica en su rostro, creo… creo que está a punto de llorar ¿es por mí?_ – Michiru yo… _\- rayos, odio mi teléfono ¿Por qué tenía que sonar justo ahora?_

\- espera un momento. – _le digo y tomo el teléfono del buro, por el identificador logro que ver que es Darien, que oportuno hermanito. -_ ¿diga? – _contesto pero creo que ha sonado con molestia._

\- huy, pero que genio, uno que habla para saber cómo estas y tu respondes de esta manera, no, no hermanita. – _dice con burla, pero justo ahora no estoy de humor para sus bromas, estoy en medio de una importante conversación._

\- estoy bien Darien, ya me siento mejor, pensé que mamá y papá te lo dirían. – _digo con molestia, pues veo que Haruka se pasea por la habitación, no quiero que se vaya aun, está será la última vez que la veré._

\- Michiru será mejor que espere a fuera. – _dice mi rubia y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, no, no quiero, no quiero que se vaya._

\- ¡espera! – _mi llamado sale como un grito desesperado, hasta he soltado el teléfono._ \- ¿no te iras cierto? – _cuestiono como una niña pequeña._

\- je, no. – _responde con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado._ – estaré afuera de tu habitación, aun… aún hay cosas de las quiero hablar, cuando termines tu llamada, solo llamame y entrare. – _dice con una sonrisa, yo solo asiento y la dejo salir de la habitación._

\- lo siento. – _digo a mi hermano aun vez que tengo el teléfono nuevamente._

\- huy, eso sonó interesante ¿estabas con Haruka? ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Ha habido algún avance? No me digas que ya son novias. – _vaya, está más entusiasmado que yo, lástima que tendré que derrumbar sus ilusiones, le contare lo que he resuelto._

\- sobre eso… – _comienzo a relatarle todo desde el inicio, claro que procurando hablar muy bajo para que Haruka no me escuche, no quiero que sepa cuánto me está doliendo hacer esto._

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! – _rayos creo que me ha dejo sorda con ese grito._ – no puedes recluirte de nuevo, ese tipo de cosas se arreglan hablando, no huyendo, Michiru no lo hagas. – _sabía que esto pasaría, pero es mejor así, yo realmente pensé que Haruka era la indicada._

\- no estoy huyendo Darien, esto es lo mejor, tengo que alejar a Haruka, a penas la conozco, así que será fácil que me olvide de ella. – _digo con seguridad para que mi hermano crea en mi mentira y lo suficientemente bajo para que Haruka no logre escucharme._

\- ja, ja, ja, que graciosa, te conozco Michiru, tal vez no nos hemos visto mucho, pero sigo siendo tu hermano y jamás había visto esa mirada en ti antes, ni mucho menos esa facilidad para sonreír después de lo que paso, no puedes negarlo, sé que algo te pasa con Haruka. – _demonios, sabía que no sería fácil engañarlo, bueno, tiempo del plan "B"_

\- tal vez tengas razón y algo me pase con Haruka, pero no sé qué es. – _mentira, vil y vulgar mentira, claro que se lo que me pasa con ella, pero ya no puedo seguir cerca, no quiero su desprecio no después de ver lo que hace conmigo._

\- ¡tonta! ¡La amas! Eso es lo que te pasa. - _¿Cómo es que se pudo dar cuenta de mis sentimientos por Haruka? Pero aun así, yo no puedo._

\- aun cuando tengas razón, sabes que no dejare que sea más que una amiga. – _a pesar de lo que dije antes. –_ no la pondré en peligro y tú sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que soy, un peligro para todos Darien. – _digo con molestia, pues estoy perdiendo el control de nuevo, no puedo seguir así, lo que paso me tiene muy alterada._

\- no digas estupideces Michiru, tu eres una maravillosa persona y tienes muchas cosas que dar hermanita, deja ya ese miedo, deja de colocar esas murallas alrededor de tu corazón, permítete amar, deja ese estúpido miedo atrás. – _creo que está molesto, pero ya lo he decido, no quiero sentir esto más, Haruka estará mejor sin mí a su lado causándole molestias._

\- sabes muy bien que esas palabras llegan demasiado tarde, esas murallas están levantadas y lo mejor para todos es que permanezcan así. – _contesto con seguridad para que mi hermano entienda que hablo en serio._

\- para todos menos para ti… menos para Haruka. - _¿Qué? ¿Qué significa ese comentario? No lo entiendo._

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Darien? – _cuestiono pues no logro entender el significado de sus palabras._

\- porque vi cómo se miraban, vi el brillo en sus miradas, yo me di cuenta de que Haruka siente lo mismo que tú y no es justo que crea que tú no sientes lo mismo solo por tus estúpidos miedos. – _bien, si ese es todo el problema, pues se lo diré y que sea lo Kami quiera._

\- ya se lo he dicho, antes de que llamaras le he dicho lo que siento, le he dicho que la amo, pero que aun así me iré a Alaska, ella está aquí porque siente culpa Darien, se culpa por lo que me paso y no me aprovechare de eso, me iré, no me importa si me llamas cobarde, pues si siéndolo logro protegerla, entonces lo seré, seré una cobarde, porque ni toda una vida en Alaska haría que me perdonara si la llegase a lastimar. – _sé que eso haría, porque no toleraría el verla con otra, eso sería peor que morir._

\- deja ya esos estúpidos miedos infundados, además… además no creo que esas murallas de las que te enorgulleces tanto sean de utilidad. - _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ha visto algo que yo no?_

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Darien? – _cuestiono con un poco nervio en la voz, a estas alturas temo por lo que sea que vaya a decir mi hermano._

\- porque Haruka, ha sido la única persona que ha logrado acercarse a ti, ha sido la única en traspasar esas murallas como si fuese algodón, deja de engañarte Michiru, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, tu misma te has dado cuenta de la facilidad que tiene Haruka para acercarse a ti, no trates de reprimir lo que sientes por ella. – _tiene razón, desde un principio me di cuenta que Haruka derrumbaba cada muro que construía para mantenerla alejada de mí, siempre lo supe, pero trate de engañarme a mí misma y fingí demencia, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto._

\- pero… pero ¿y si ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí? ¿Y si después de lo que paso se ha dado cuenta que no siente nada por mí? – _y ahí van mis miedos otra vez, supongo que el estar tres días inconsciente lo único que ha hecho es debilitarme y sacar a relucir mis debilidades._

\- demasiados "y si" Michiru vive el momento ¿sabes porque estoy insistiendo tanto en que Haruka es la indicada para ti? – _cuestiona con un poco de duda en la voz, claro que se porque lo haces, por el mismo motivo por el que siempre insistes en todo._

\- ¿Por qué eres un cabezota? – _cuestiono con una sonrisa en mis labios, vaya, no pensé que durante esta conversación podría sonreír._

 _-_ no, la cabezota eres tú, pero bueno, estoy insistiendo porque he visto a Haruka hacer algo que jamás había visto antes, superándonos incluso a nosotros que somos tu familia. - _¿sí? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Darien dice eso? ¿Qué hizo Haruka? Odio cuando mi hermano habla en acertijos._

\- ¿así? ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que hizo? – _porque yo no recuerdo nada así ¿de qué me abre perdido? Además Darien debería ser más considerado ¿que no recuerda que estoy convaleciente o qué?_

\- logro calmarte en pleno episodio de descontrol, logro acercarse a ti y traerte de vuelta, te saco de ese torbellino de pensamientos que azotan tu mente, ella ha sido la única que ha logrado entrar en tus pensamientos y hacer que la escuches, no dejes que tus inseguridades te alejen de la persona que ha puesto el destino en tu camino. - _¿será posible? Ahora que recuerdo la voz de mi sueño dijo que vendrían grandes pruebas ¿se estaría refiriendo a esto? ¿Vendrán más pruebas? ¿Y sobre todo será esto lo correcto?_

\- pero… - _iba a tratar de replicar, si iba, porque mi hermano y su mala costumbre de interrumpirme me lo ha impedido._

\- nada de peros, Michiru eres tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan idiota para otras, date la oportunidad, vive el momento que la vida te está regalando ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el día de mañana ella ya no este. - _¿pero cómo me dice eso? Mi hermano es un insensible pero debo reconocer que tiene mucha razón, tal vez si dejo pasar esta oportunidad jamás se vuelva a presentar._

\- Darien, exceptuando lo de idiota… suena muy hermoso todo lo que dices, pero temo que estas olvidando un pequeño detalle. – _digo con un poco de sarcasmo pues para mi hermano todo es fácil, para el todo es amor, flores y dulces, que no recuerda algunas cosas, cosas muy importantes que no debería olvidar, pero que aparentemente siempre lo hace._

\- ¿así? ¿Qué? ¿Lo retardada que eres? Confió en que Haruka sabrá arreglar eso también, no me preocupa. - _¿Cómo? ¿Me dijo retardada? Hijo de… ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Y este es mi hermano mayor? Kami ayudame._

\- no tarado, me refiero a que Haruka no sabe casi nada sobre mí, hay demasiadas cosas que desconoce, temo que cuando descubra la verdad me odie. – _sí, creo que ese es mi más grande miedo, que ella pueda odiarme o temerme, no creo poder soportarlo._

\- entonces dejala entrar, deja que conozca a la verdadera Michiru, que sea ella quien decida como verte, no pienses en el futuro, solo dejate llevar por el presente, que tu corazón te guie hermanita, estoy seguro que al final, ella seguirá teniendo ese brillo en sus ojos al verte. – _Darien siempre habla con tanta seguridad que hace que yo también la sienta, él y Setsuna siempre saben como calmarme._

\- te quiero Darien. – _no sé qué otra cosa decir, ha logrado tranquilizarme y convencerme de no marcharme, supongo que en el fondo deseaba que alguien me dijera lo que Darien me ha dicho._

\- y yo a ti hermanita, ahora te dejo, debes hablar con ella y recuerda… deja que sea ella quien decida. – _tiene razón, yo he dado por hecho todo desde que comencé hablar con Haruka, no le di oportunidad de hablar siquiera._

\- lo hare, saluda a mamá, a papá y a Serena de mi parte, diles que nos veremos la próxima semana. – _y así termino la llamada; se ha extendido más de la cuenta, solo espero que Haruka no se haya marchado porque de ser así tendría que salir a buscarla._

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, sé que dijo que le gritara pero no quiero alarmarla, además son solo unos metros de la cama a la puerta; al llegar a ella, respiro profundo y tomo la perilla para girarla, al abrir me topo con una escena bastante tierna, Haruka está recargada en la pared del pasillo dormida, supongo que está cansada, se ve tan tierna, Kami como quisiera besarla… no, no, controlate Michiru, primero deben hablar, tienes que llevar las cosas con calma; me acerco a Haruka y me inclino para hablarle.

\- Haruka. – _hablo y muevo suavemente su hombro._ – Haruka, despierta. – _hago el mismo movimiento pero está vez si responde._

\- mmmm ¿Qué ocurre? – _cuestiona mientras se frota uno de sus ojos con su mano, oh Kami, dame fuerza se ve tan tierna._

\- te has quedado dormida, eso pasa. – _respondo con tono dulce para que sepa que no estoy molesta, más bien estoy encantada._

\- ¿así? Lo siento ¿llevas esperando mucho? – _cuestiona sonrojada mientras se pone de pie._

\- no, en realidad acabo de terminar con la llamada, era Darien. – _digo con tranquilidad y para que sepa que era mi hermano, no quiero más malos entendidos._ – Haruka ¿quieres que hablemos mañana? – _la veo muy cansada, creo que será mejor que descanse y después hablar._

\- no te dejo descansar ¿cierto? Supongo que debes de estar muy cansada. – _oh no, esa cara de tristeza otra vez no, tal vez piensa que no quiero hablar._ – será mejor que me vaya. - _¿se va? No, no puedo permitirlo, Michiru, recuerda lo que te acaba de decir Darien, deja que ella decida._

\- ¡no! Yo estoy bien, es lo que te veo muy cansada por eso lo he dicho. – _está sonriendo, supongo que eso no lo esperaba y le ha alegrado saber que si quiero hablar._

\- no te preocupes, esto es más importante, de verdad necesitamos hablar. – _suena muy impaciente, supongo que quiere aclarar que ella ya no… oh no ahí vas otra vez Michiru, deja de suponer, no te hagas películas._

\- está bien, vamos. – _respondo y comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación nuevamente, ha llegado la hora, pase lo que pase, me mantendré tranquila, aun si las palabras de Haruka son negativas, pues he tenido la dicha de conocer el amor._

Haruka me siguió muy de cerca y cuando estuvimos en la habitación, me ayudo a acostarme y arroparme nuevamente, se preocupa por mí y eso no hace más que alegrarme y albergar esperanzas que preferiría no tener… ¿hm? Se ha sentado en el borde la cama, ya no está como antes alejada de mí, ahora que recuerdo acaba de decir que necesitamos hablar, pero no hace más que jugar con sus manos, creo que debo de darle un empujón.

\- Haruka, dijiste que necesitábamos hablar, yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, así que ¿hay algo que tú quieras decirme? – _sé que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, pero ahora más que nunca necesito que lo haga, necesito que me dé una razón para quedarme._

\- sí, lo hay, la decisión de irte ¿es definitiva? - _¿Cómo? ¿Eso era lo que quería decirme? No me lo puedo creer._

\- así es, Setsuna sabe muy bien cómo llevar el laboratorio sin mí, yo solo vendría cuando se me necesitara, además, no hay nada que me retenga aquí. – _tal vez necesita otro empujón, vamos Haruka, dame una señal, un indicio de que me necesitas cerca tanto como yo a ti, por favor._

\- ¿entonces no te parece suficiente lo que sientes por mí para quedarte? – _claro que sí, pero necesito que tú también pongas de tu parte, nunca has dicho que me ames y lo de la heladería no cuenta._

\- sería suficiente, si tu sintieras lo mismo. – _esto se me ha salido con molestia, supongo que además de ser la única que ha logrado romper mis barreras es la única que logra hacerme enfadar con facilidad._

\- ¿es que acaso no fue lo suficientemente claro lo que dije en la heladería? – _no quiero responder, así que solo giro la cabeza, estoy comenzando a molestarme más, de un momento a otro siento un movimiento en la cama y sus manos cálidas están en mis mejillas_. – me pregunto si esto será suficiente. - _¡me está besando! Oh por Kami, sus labios son tan dulces, espera, tengo que responderle, llevo una de mis manos hacia una de las suyas que está en mis mejillas y me dejo llevar por las mil una sensaciones que Haruka me está haciendo sentir, sus labios encajan perfectos con los míos, el aire comienza a escasear y Haruka rompe el beso._ – te amo, yo tampoco sé cómo paso, ni si esto es correcto o no, solo sé que no puedo estar separada de ti, no te vayas, dame una oportunidad, no importa si llevamos las cosas con calma, solo… solo por favor… no te vayas. - _¡Kami! ¡Ahí está! La señal que yo quería, Haruka me corresponde, no puedo ser más feliz justo ahora._

\- no me iré, yo también quiero que lo intentemos, pero… con calma, por favor. – _quisiera que pedirle que sea mi novia, pero… no quiero precipitarme, me ama y la amo, podemos darnos el lujo de ir conociéndonos con calma._

\- gracias. – _dice con una sonrisa adornando esos labios a los que después de ese beso me he vuelto adicta y sin más me abraza, Kami, huele tan también. –_ te prometo que iremos tan despacio como tu desees. - _¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce? Y ¿Qué hice para merecerla?_ – ahora debo irme, ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar, Setsuna va a matarme, he faltado por cuatro días. - _¿está sonrojada? Supongo que por lo de faltar al trabajo, pero no tiene de que preocuparse._

\- bueno, tu adjunta soy yo, así que no te preocupes. – _parece que no le ha gustado mi comentario porque ha fruncido el ceño._

\- no voy aceptar mejor trato, solo porque nosotras… vamos a… vamos a salir. – _oh Kami, que tierna, se ha sonrojado y está jugando con sus manos ¿se ha puesto nerviosa? Me la comería a besos ahora mismo… Michiru enfoca, deja de pensar en eso._

\- está bien mi viento, como digas, no favoritismo, pero no tengo pensado dejarte ir. – _se ha sonrojado hasta las orejas, jajajaja parece un lindo tomate._

\- ¿co-co-cómo? – _oh Kami como me castigas así, debe ser un crimen ser tan tierna ¿Cómo le hace?_

\- no tengo pensado dejarte ir, es muy tarde y no tomaras un taxi, te quedaras aquí. – _no, no lo hago porque quiero dormir con ella, claro que no, es porque no quiero que nada le pase, es por su seguridad._

\- _ha soltado un suspiro, supongo que he ganado._ – como digas mi sirena, le diré a Marie que me quedare, tomare la misma habitación. – _ah no, quiero dormir a tu lado, está noche, quiero sentirte cerca._

\- no, por favor, Haruka ¿te quedarías conmigo está noche? – _si lo sé, lo sé, parezco una niña pequeña, pero quiero sentirla, quiero que me envuelva en sus brazos y despertar con su dulce aroma._

\- ¿estas segura? De verdad que puedo irme a la otra habitación. – _supongo que lo dice porque no quiere incomodarme ya que acabamos de acordar ir despacio._

\- sí, estoy segura, por favor, quedate conmigo como la última vez. – _aunque espero no tener pesadillas está vez._

\- bien, me quedare, solo iré por la pijama y tendrás que prestarme más ropa de Darien porque la necesitare para mañana. – _no importa, es más puedes ponerte lo que quieras, lo que realmente me importa es que me amas y que estarás conmigo._

\- sí, no te preocupes, puedes usar lo que sea. – _después de todo, Darien siempre compra ropa cuando viene y ni siquiera la usa._

\- bien, ahora vuelvo, iré por el pijama. – _yo solo asiento y veo cómo sale de la habitación, me dejo caer en la cama pues estaba sentada y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro y una sonrisa se instala en mis labios._

\- parece que todo ha salido muy bien ¿verdad mi niña? – _Kami, que susto me ha dado, parece que no tiene caso que le oculte cosas a mi nana, ella siempre se da cuenta de todo._

\- Haruka y yo nos vamos a dar una oportunidad, llevaremos las cosas con calma, pero lo vamos a intentar. – _aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que partir a Japón dentro de una semana, bueno disfrutare del momento y mañana le diré a Haruka acerca de mi viaje._

\- me alegra mucho por ustedes mi niña, se te ve muy feliz. – _dice con una sonrisa, supongo que no puedo ocultarlo._ – les he traído algo para que cenen, la señorita Haruka no ha comido nada. – _es verdad no se ha estado alimentando bien por estar pendiente de mí._

-Michiru ya… - _awww pero que tierna se ha quedado plantada en la entrada de la puerta toda sonrojada imagino que debe ser por mi nana, después de todo la última vez que dormimos juntas mi nana pensó que habíamos hecho esto y aquello._

\- bueno, yo me retiro, les dejo la cena, disfruten y no se molesten por los platos, vendré por ellos en la mañana. – _dice mi nana mientras deposita todo en la bandeja que está en la cama._

\- nana, Haruka mañana ira al trabajo, por favor, asegurate que coma algo. – _ya que estoy segura que si no lo hago de esta manera ella no comerá y tiene que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que se desmaye._

\- Michiru eso no es… - _sí, si es necesario, así que antes de que comience a negarse, mi nana la interrumpe._

\- no te preocupes mi niña, yo me encargare de que desayune como es debido antes de que se marche al trabajo, ahora por favor, cenen o se les enfriara. – _como adoro a mi nana, con eso Haruka no podrá replicar y estoy segura que mi nana la hará desayunar, cuando vivamos juntas no permitiré que… espera ¿acabo de pensar en vivir con Haruka? Michiru las cosas con calma, por favor._

\- sí, eso haremos nana, gracias. – _respondo a mi nana que solo asiente y abandona la habitación con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, imagino que es porque Haruka aún permanece en la entrada._ \- ¿Qué haces ahí? Vamos, entra para que podamos cenar, tú tienes que madrugar mañana, anda. – _la animo con una sonrisa que ella responde y comienza a caminar hacia la cama._

\- no sé si podre dormir. – _suelta de pronto y yo la veo no entendiendo a que se refiere._ – no pienses mal, me refiero a que nunca pensé que esto pasaría, sé que no somos nada… - _ah, ah, no dejare que piense cosas que no son, tal vez aun no seamos nada, pero lo seremos._

\- aun, no somos nada aun. – _aclaro para que tenga claro que no tengo pensado alejarme de su lado, por muy posesivo que pueda sonar, ella es mía y no permitiré que nadie más, me aleje de ella._

\- es verdad. – _responde con una sonrisa, Kami ¿Cómo hare para mantener la compostura cuando va a dormir conmigo? –_ bueno, comamos que de verdad muero de hambre. – _claro, después de todo, estoy segura que no has comido nada en todo el día, pero ese ya será tema para otra ocasión, por ahora, solo quiero disfrutar el momento, disfrutar de tu presencia y del hecho que estas aquí, conmigo._ – esto está delicioso. – _no puedo evitar sonreír, Haruka no sabe cocinar y por lo general come en la calle._

\- bueno, pues puedes venir siempre que quieras a comer. – _imagino que para ella una comida casera debe ser muy buena considerando la clase de comida que come en la calle._

\- no quiero ser una molestia y tampoco es mi intención estar todo el tiempo en tu casa, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad. – _supongo que no es de extrañar que me haya respondido algo así, después de todo, he sido yo quien ha truncado todo diciendo que quiere llevar las cosas con calma._

\- eres bienvenida siempre que lo desees. – _digo y sigo comiendo, ella solo sonríe y asiente, supongo que eso da por finalizada la charla, imagino que no quiere iniciar una pelea._

Cenamos con tranquilidad, entre risas y evitando mencionar los últimos tres días, supongo que Haruka no quería que supiera que estuvo haciendo y por más que tratara de explicarle a Haruka lo que hice yo supongo que me tacharía de loca, así que mejor no mencionar nada; después de cenar, Haruka coloco todo en la mesa de noche al pie de mi cama y con un poco de pena se acercó a la cama para acostarse al lado contrario de donde yo estaba, sinceramente espero tener una muy buena noche.

\- descansa sirena. – _dice una vez que está acostada en la cama a mi lado, quiero estar más cerca de ella, así que sin mediar palabra me acuesto en su pecho._

\- descansa mi viento. – _oh Kami, como amo su olor, ella ha puesto sus manos en mi espalda y ha comenzado a pasarlas de arriba, abajo, supongo que para ayudarme a conciliar el sueño, con su presencia y con el hecho de saber lo que siente por mí, estoy segura que hoy dormiré como un bebé._

Ha sido la mejor noche que he pasado en mucho tiempo, pero fue un poco decepcionante despertar y ver que ella ya no estaba a mi lado, supongo que esperaba encontrarla durmiendo como la última vez, quería que fuera ella lo primero que viera al despertar, pero en cambio me ha dejado una pequeña nota que no ha hecho otra cosa que instalarme una sonrisa en los labios que estoy segura no se borra en todo el día.

Perdona por no despedirme, pero te veías tan dulce durmiendo que no he tenido el corazón para despertarte. Muchas veces me hice la pregunta ¿Por qué la vida es tan bella? Y es hasta ahora que he despertado contigo en mis brazos he tengo la respuesta… es porque TU estas en ella.

¿No es tierna? Es lo más dulce que me han dicho ¿Cómo no quererla? Si todo el tiempo está buscando la manera de hacerme sentir especial, hoy tengo decido decirle que venga conmigo a Japón, no puedo irme y dejarla, ya no puedo estar lejos de ella. He desayunado en cama en compañía de mi nana, me ha dicho que pese a las protestas de mi rubia la ha hecho desayunar y ha hecho que el chofer la llevara, eso me parece muy bien, sé que Haruka llegara refunfuñando por eso, pero será mejor que se vaya acostumbrando, después de todo… ¿después de todo qué? ¿Qué es lo que busco de Haruka? Una familia ¿es eso lo que quiero? Hay algo en Haruka que me resulta tan familiar que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos relacionadas de alguna manera, tal vez del pasado, y pensado en Haruka y de dónde puedo conocerla me quede dormida; he despertado porque unas manos cálidas están acariciando mi cabello; que bien se siente.

\- _no puedo evitar sonreír entre sueño al sentir su toque, creo que ahora jamás podría olvidarlo._ – lo siento ¿te desperté? – _ha sido el mejor de los despertares, no me importa._

\- mmmm, no está bien. – _respondo con la voz aun adormilada._ \- ¿Qué hora es? – _cuestiono un poco confundida, pues no recuerdo haber dormido tanto._

\- son las siete hermosa. - _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo las siete?! Ese estúpido medicamento lo único que hace es mantenerme dormida, tengo que hablar con Setsuna, su novio quiere tenerme dopada todo el día._ \- ¿ocurre algo? – _creo que mi rostro me ha delatado de nuevo._

\- no, todo está bien. – _respondo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla._ – me ha encantado tu nota, muchas gracias. – _digo para que sepa que la he leído y que me ha dejado como una quinceañera releyéndola._

\- esa era la idea. – _responde con una sonrisa coqueta, oh Kami ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan coqueta y tan tierna a la vez? –_ por cierto ¿de que querías hablar? – _siempre directo al grano, con ella uno no puede andar con rodeos, bueno supongo que es lo mejor._

\- Haruka ¿recuerdas que te mencione que iría a Japón? – _espera ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Está triste? Oh Kami, pero sí parece un pequeño perrito al cual lo acaban de reprender, hasta puedo ver esas orejitas hacia abajo; ella solo asiente y no dice más._ – me iré en seis días. – _Kami, dame fuerza, ha bajado la cabeza y está presionando las manos en sus rodillas._ – y quiero… quiero que vengas conmigo. – _ya está, lo he dicho, solo espero que acepte, porque… quiero contarle todo._

_Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

\- Haruka ¿recuerdas que te mencione que iría a Japón? – _espera ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Está triste? Oh Kami, pero sí parece un pequeño perrito al cual lo acaban de reprender, hasta puedo ver esas orejitas hacia abajo; ella solo asiente y no dice más._ – me iré en seis días. – _Kami, dame fuerza, ha bajado la cabeza y está presionando las manos en sus rodillas._ – y quiero… quiero que vengas conmigo. – _ya está, lo he dicho, solo espero que acepte, porque… quiero contarle todo._

_Continuara…_

\- ¿te-te iras? Pensé que… bueno después de todo, tu y yo no… ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? - _¿pero qué es lo que está balbuceando? ¿Es que acaso no ha escuchado lo que dije?_

\- Haruka… te he pedido que me acompañes ¿es que no me escuchaste? - _¿oh será que no quiere ir? Tal vez me ignoro apropósito, no, no, no, no comenzare de nuevo con mis miedos._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qui-quieres que… que yo vaya? – _cuestiona con nerviosismo mi viento, supongo que no es que no quiera ir, sino que no me había escuchado por estar haciéndose una película._ – pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? Es decir, no me lo tomes a mal, pero soy una desconocida para ti, solo tenemos poco tiempo de tratarnos ¿Por qué quieres que conozca tu ahogar? – _cuestiona nuevamente con genuina confusión en su rostro._

\- sí, quiero que vengas conmigo. – _tengo cuatro años sin ir y no sé qué efectos puedan tener las… no quiero arriesgarme, pero quiero ir._ – quiero que conozcas a mis padres, quiero que conozcas más de mí y además, aunque trate de ocupar más razones para explicarte porque quiero que vengas conmigo, la verdadera razón es que no lo sé, solo sé que te necesito, que algo me impulsa a pedirte que vengas conmigo y que me harías la persona más feliz si aceptas acompañarme, solo será por un mes. – _quiero poder decirte todo y que me veas tal cual soy y eso solo lo lograre yendo a Japón._

\- ¿qui-quieres-que-conozca-a tus padres? – _cuestiona mi rubia incrédula, así que solo asiento, indicándole que ha acertado._ – pe-pero ¿Cómo-como me-presentaras? – _sabía que me haría esa pregunta, pero no quiero contestarla ahora, será una sorpresa._ – y más importante aún ¿un mes? No me lo tomes a mal sirena, pero si yo tuviera familia y no la hubiera visto durante tanto tiempo, estaría con ellos más que solo un mes. – _no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de poder vivir con ellos, esto no es algo que yo haya querido, pero eso tu no lo sabes y aún es muy pronto para explicártelo._

\- eso… eso lo veremos llegado el momento, pero no te preocupes, solo… solo te pido que confíes es mi ¿está bien? – _ella solo asiente y dejamos el tema de las presentaciones de lado._ – creeme Haruka que yo también quisiera estar más tiempo con ellos. – _respondo a su otra pregunta con un poco de tristeza después de todo, esto yo no lo elegí._

\- ¿entonces por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué te lo impide? – _cuestiona mi rubia con genuino interés, después de todo su curiosidad nata, siempre sale a relucir._

\- no es un "que" precisamente Haruka. – _ni siquiera yo puedo entender que fue lo que realmente paso en ese último cumpleaños que tuve en Japón, pero tengo pensado averiguarlo._

\- ¿y entonces? – _vuelve a cuestionar mi oji-verde, sé que no lo puede evitar, es su naturaleza el cuestionar todo, pero esto es algo que aún no estoy lista para compartir._

\- eso… eso es algo que aún no puedo decirte Haruka. – _hablo con un poco de pena en la voz. –_ disculpame, sé que estoy siendo bastante injusta contigo, pero… aún hay cosas de mi familia, de mi pasado, mi legado que… que aún no estoy lista para decirte, pero… pero te prometo que eventualmente te las iré diciendo, así que… por favor, tenme un poco te paciencia. – _termino de hablar mirando hacia las sabanas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no quiero encararla y ver esa cara de enojo o reproche._

\- hey. – _dice y toma mi rostro con sus manos._ – mirame. – _y levanta mi rostro para que nos veamos a los ojos._ – está bien, todos tenemos un pasado… bueno, todos menos yo… bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que no me importa, voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario por ti ¿está bien? – _todo esto lo dijo siempre viendo hacia mí, viéndome a los ojos._

\- gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de lo complicada que soy. – _confieso con un susurro, pues no entiendo como no se ha enfadado de mí._

\- mira, tu tampoco sabes gran cosa sobre mí, vamos a llevar las cosas con calma y nos vamos a conocer mejor ¿de acuerdo? – _dice con una sonrisa y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea asentir, siempre consigue lo que quiere de mí._

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y no pude soportarlo más, prácticamente tenía a Haruka sobre mí y esto es demasiado para mi autocontrol, así que comencé a besarla, pero no era un beso desesperado, no, era un beso tierno, lleno de sentimientos, no supe en que momento mis manos fueron a parar en su espalda, pero ahí estaban paseándose de arriba, abajo, pero mis manos quieran más, deseaba sentir su cálida piel, así que poco a poco fui bajando mis carias hasta que logre colar mis manos debajo de su camisa, todo iba de maravilla hasta que sentí un estremecimiento por parte Haruka, al sentir mis manos, no pude evitar alarmarme y de inmediato retire mis manos y pare el beso.

\- no, no te detengas… me-me gus-gusta. – _confeso mi rubia con sus mejillas bastante sonrojadas, que tierna._

\- pero… te estoy enfriando. – _digo con un poco de tristeza y ahí van mis miedos a asaltarme otra vez ¿es que acaso no puedo disfrutar ni un momento?_

\- no, no lo haces, sirena, no sé cómo explicártelo… solo… solo sé que me gusta, me gusta sentir tu tacto frio, que fascina que tu piel lo sea. – _dice con mucha seguridad mi viento._ – y me enloquecen tus labios fríos. – _termina con una sonrisa bastante coqueta._

\- pero… Haruka… – _iba a tratar rebatir pues aun no me siento bastante segura, pero, mi rubia efectivamente me ha interrumpido._

\- aún no he terminado. – _dice con seguridad._ – he visto que te incomoda el hecho de estar siempre fría. – _así que lo ha notado, supongo que era de esperarse._ – y siento que es ese el motivo por el cual tratas de alejarme de ti, pero… no tienes por qué hacerlo, me gusta todo de ti. – _termina con una sonrisa en sus labios que simplemente es irresistible._

\- oh Haruka. – _si supieras todo de mi ¿seguirías pensando igual? ¿Seguirías diciendo que te gusta todo mi si supieras lo que soy capaz de hacer?_

\- Michiru, mi ser entero se ha vuelto adicto a tu frio. – _confeso mi viento._ – desde ese día en las escaleras cuando logre sentirte por primera vez, no tienes idea de cómo extrañe esa sensación. – _oh Kami, es tan dulce._ – sirena, siento… siento como… como si toda mi vida, hubiera estado esperando para sentir tu piel fría sobre mí. – _¿será esto el destino? ¿Kami-sama nos habrá puesto la una a la otra en el mismo camino?_

\- ¿Quién eres Haruka Tenoh? – _cuestiono pues sinceramente no sé qué esperar de ella, tiene una facilidad nata para tranquilizarme, para hacerme sentir bien, que algunas veces me asusta._

\- solo soy el viento que hace mecer las olas del mar. – _dice con una sonrisa y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera transmitirme lo que siente, hacerme entender que no se ira, que estará ahí para mí, Haruka aún sigue siendo un misterio, pero un misterio que tengo pensado descubrir, después de todo tengo toda una vida para estar con ella._

\- Haruka, yo… – _¡maldición! Amo a mi nana pero algunas veces es tan inoportuna._

\- mi niña les he traído algo para que coman, mientras está la cena. – _dice con su habitual sonrisa._

\- gracias nana. – _respondo lo mejor que puedo pues me ha quitado la oportunidad de decirle a Haruka que… bueno dejemos eso de lado._

\- ¿la señorita Haruka se quedara a cenar? – _cuestiona mi nana y yo volteó a ver a Haruka, sé que no se quedara, lo dejo muy claro la otra noche, no iba a estar todo el tiempo aquí._

\- no, está vez no, gracias, pero tengo que regresar a mi casa. – _contesta mi rubia con una sonrisa hacia mi nana y un poco sonrojada, supongo que aún no supera lo que paso la primera vez que dormimos juntas._

\- de acuerdo, entonces me retiro. – _mi nana dejo la bandeja en mi cama y así como entro salió de mi habitación._

\- ¿entonces no te quedaras? – _cuestiono un poco esperanzada, Kami, parezco una niña pequeña._

\- lo siento, pero… alguien me ha invitado por un mes a Japón y tengo que adelantar trabajo para que ese mes no se note mi ausencia. – _dice con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios así que era por eso… espera ¿acepta? ¿Ira conmigo?_

\- ¿entonces…? – _dejo la pregunta abierta pues deseo que sea ella quien rellene el espacio, quiero escucharlo de sus labios._

\- iré contigo, te acompañaría al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras. – _responde con seguridad, de verdad no sé qué he hecho para merecer a esta persona en mi vida, pero Kami, no la apartes de mí._ – pero tengo que adelantar trabajo ¿sabes? mi jefa es muy exigente y no puedo dejar todo botado. – _así que quiere jugar, se nota que está de muy buen humor._

\- bueno, pero tu jefa te puede dar vacaciones ¿no? – _de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Setsuna, Haruka no había solicitado sus vacaciones, así que puedo aprovechar eso._

\- claro, pero ¿un mes? En ningún trabajo dan esa cantidad de días, así que adelantare trabajo para pedir un permiso especial, después de todo, no puedo dejar sola a la persona que me ha invitado. – _dice de forma coqueta, me encanta cuando usa ese tono de voz, hace que no pueda resistirme a ella y estoy segura que sabe muy bien el efecto que tiene en mí._

\- ¿así? Y… ¿se puede saber porque no la puedes dejar sola? – _cuestiono con la voz más sensual que tengo, quiero verla rendida a mí._

\- porque… tal vez si la dejo sola, llegue alguien más y me la quite. – _responde con simpleza y viéndome a los ojos._

\- no creo que esa persona te quiera cambiar. – _respondo con seguridad, pues estaría demente si permitiera que se alejara de mí._

\- ¿y se puede saber porque estas tan segura? – _cuestiona de manera arrogante, es mi oportunidad, quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos en Japón, pero simplemente ya no puedo esperar._

\- porque… - _Kami ¿Por qué me castigas así? ¿Ahora que desea mi nana? Más vale que sea importante o juro que…_

\- mi niña hay alguien haya afuera que te busca. - _¿a mí? Pero si yo no conozco a nadie fuera de Setsuna y Haruka y ninguno de mis empleados sabe mi dirección._

\- ¿te ha dicho quién es nana? – _cuestiono confundida por la situación, pues de verdad no se quien pueda ser._

\- solo me ha dicho que tiene que hablar contigo de la señorita Haruka, le he dicho que estas convaleciente, pero se niega a irse. - _¿hablar de Haruka? Yo no tengo que hablar de Haruka con nadie._

\- ¿de mí? – _cuestiona mi rubia confundida._ \- ¿por casualidad no es una chica de cabello negro largo, ojos cafés y tez blanca? – _cuestiona nuevamente ¿acaso la conoce? ¿Será alguna ex? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuántas ex habrá tenido Haruka?_

\- sí, así es ¿Cómo lo sabe? – _si Haruka ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y es mejor que sea una buena explicación._

\- ¿te acuerdas de la chica con la que me viste en la heladería? – _cómo olvidarla, si me hizo pensar que estaban juntas; asiento levemente para que continúe._ – su nombre es Casey, es mi amiga o bueno lo era. – _¿lo era? ¿A qué se refiere? Le doy una mirada para que continúe._ – se me ha declarado hace dos días, pero le he dicho que no, ese día en la heladería, estábamos hablando de ti, yo le contaba que me tenías de cabeza; después paso lo de tu ex y se lo conté, al parecer creyó que era su oportunidad y me dijo que me quería… – _es en este punto cuando ya no puedo seguir escuchando más, sé que es tonto, pues ella y yo no somos nada y hace dos días menos, tengo que saber, si esa chica se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío, sabrá quién es Michiru Kaioh._

\- ¿y qué fue lo que respondiste? – _cuestiono con la voz más fría que tengo, para este punto, mis manos comienzan a escocer de nuevo._

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? – _cuestiona de vuelta y le doy a mirada para que sepa que no estoy para juegos._ – obviamente le dije que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, yo te amo a ti. – _oh Kami, dame fuerza para no lazarme sobre ella._

\- tu… tu alguna vez… ¿se besaron? – _sé que no debería importarme, después de todo, eso ya es pasado, pero no puedo evitarlo._

\- no, nunca, para mi ella es solo mi mejor amiga, jamás la he visto como algo más. – _responde con una sonrisa burlona en los labios._ \- ¿no me digas que estas celosa? – _cuestiona con una sonrisa más amplia._

\- puf, claro que no. – _respondo con simpleza y viendo hacia a otro lado, pues no quiero que se de cuenta que estoy mintiendo._

\- ¿segura? – _vuelve a cuestionar, con esa sonrisa coqueta que sabe me encanta._

\- _estaba a punto de contestar pero mi nana me ha interrumpido, creo que el día de hoy se ha propuesto interrumpirme._ – disculpen, pero ¿qué le digo a la señorita? – _oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado, Haruka provoca esto en mí y algunas veces me asusta._

\- dile que ahora voy por favor nana. – _respondo con rapidez y de manera segura, si lo que quiere es guerra, guerra le voy a dar, mi nana asiente y sale de la habitación con una sonrisa._

\- no tienes por qué hacerlo, iré yo, le diré que se vaya, que no tiene nada que hacer aquí. – _habla mi viento con evidente molestia en la voz, creo que no le ha gustado para nada que decidiera hablar con su amiga._ – tienes que reposar, si te enfermas más, no podrás ir a Japón, tú y ella no tienen nada de qué hablar. – _sé que tiene razón, sé que ella es mía, aunque no seamos nada, lo sé, pero no sé qué me impulsa para hablar con esa chica._

\- no te preocupes, será rápido, además ya baje una vez, no voy a morir solo por bajar las escaleras, tranquilizate, yo confió en ti, esa chica no puede decirme nada que me haga enfadarme contigo. – _supongo que teme que me pueda inventar algo, después de todo, estuve inconsciente por tres días, los mismos que estuvo Haruka aquí, afuera de mi casa._

\- no es eso, solo… dudo que haya venido solo hablar de forma civilizada y tú no tienes la necesidad de soportar eso, después de todo tu y yo no… - _no la pude dejar continuar, no quiero escuchar que diga que no somos nada, así que he puesto uno de mis dedos en sus labios para callarla._

\- está bien, no me importa bajar y ver qué es lo que quiere decirme, no pierdo nada con escucharla. – _digo de forma segura, después de todo ¿Qué puedo perder escuchándola?_

\- dejame que sea yo quien baje y vea que es lo que quiere. – _responde mi viento de forma seria, supongo que de verdad no quiere que hable con ella, no entiendo porque, pero está bien, dejare que sea ella quien baje._

\- de acuerdo, ve, yo esperare por ti aquí. – _claro, como si eso fuera posible, creo que mi viento necesita conocerme mejor, pues cuando más me niegan algo más curiosidad me da._

Haruka no dijo más, solo asintió, se acercó a mí, me dio un beso la mejilla, para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación, espere un tiempo prudencial y una vez que estuve segura que Haruka ya habría bajado, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, me quede a mitad de ellas y al parecer llegue justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – _cuestiona mi viento con voz de molestia, es la primera vez que la escucho así._

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine hablar con esa chica que solo está jugando contigo. – _responde la chica pelinegra con enojo de igual manera… espera ¿acaba de decir que yo estoy jugando con Haruka? ¿Cómo se atreve?_

\- ella no está jugando conmigo, me ama y me lo ha dicho, de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, tu y yo tenemos días que no nos hablamos, no vengas aquí en tu pose de amiga. – _hablo Haruka; vaya, eso ha sido algo duro, pero creo que se lo tiene merecido esa chica._

\- no puedo creer que TU, quien puede tener a cualquier chica a sus pies y en su cama, se haya vuelto loca por una niña de papi. – _responde la chica con más molestia ¿escuche mal o acaba de decir que MI viento podía llevarse a quien sea a la cama? Y encima ha dicho que soy una niña de papi, es una… calma, calma._

\- ese tiempo ya paso, esa ya no soy yo y no voy a tolerar que hables así de ella, es la persona a quien amo. – _Haruka responde con una naturalidad y una seguridad que no dejan lugar a dudas._

\- no me hagas reír Haruka, tu celular estaba repleto de teléfonos de chicas, no había un día que no tuvieras a alguien en tu cama ¿ya se lo dijiste? Le has dicho a la chica… ¿Qué amas? Eso dijiste ¿no? La amas ¿entonces sabe de tu pasado? – _suelta pregunta tras pregunta la chica, supongo que era a esto a lo que Haruka temía, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa, pues al parecer no ha tenido una sino varias parejas y se ha acostado con todas ellas._

\- yo… yo se… - _Haruka trataba de responderle a su amiga, pero está al verla dudar, raro en mi viento, pues siempre es muy segura a menos que este conmigo; la ha interrumpido._

\- no te mientas Haruka, ni trates de mentirme, te conozco, ha sido por eso que no la has dejado bajar ¿no? ¿Tienes miedo que ella descubra tu oscuro pasado? – _no voy a permitir que nadie haga sentir mal a mi viento, todo el mundo tiene un pasado que no quiere recordar, pregúntenme a mí._

\- ella no tiene secretos para mí. – _hablo terminando de bajar las escaleras, hasta aquí ha soportado mi paciencia._

\- ¿pero qué haces? ¿Por qué has bajado? – _cuestiona mi rubia con preocupación, pero no es por lo que escuche, no, es por mi salud._ – esto te puede hacer mal, aun estas convaleciente. – _termina de hablar Haruka mientras se acerca a mí para ayudarme a terminar de bajar las escaleras._

\- ha sido porque estoy aún convaleciente que no he bajado de inmediato, pero aquí me tienes ¿de qué quieres hablar? Y más vale que sea rápido, porque Haruka y yo estábamos… muy… ocupadas, tú me entiendes. – _digo mientras le guiño el ojo y puedo ver como mi rubia no tarda en sonrojarse, con eso no le quedara duda de que digo la verdad._

\- vaya, pues veo que no ha perdido el toque, siempre se termina llevando a todas a la cama y después las desecha. – _responde esa pseudo amiga de Haruka con rencor en la voz, pero no voy a permitir que me descontrole._

\- pues no sé cómo haya sido con las otras, pero eso es algo que no tiene importancia para mí, así que si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, ya sabes dónde está salida. – _responde con tranquilidad y le doy la espalda para hacer énfasis en que la charla ha terminado._

La chica no dice nada y permanece de pie mientras Haruka me ayuda a subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto nuevamente, no ha dicho nada y creo que está pensando que estoy molesta, al llegar a mi habitación, me ayuda a meterme en la cama de nuevo para posteriormente quedarse pie y comenzar a hablar.

\- Michiru, yo… lo siento. - _¿se está disculpado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijo acerca de su pasado? Eso no me afecta, decidimos llevar las cosas con calma es más que obvio que aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos la una de la otra._

\- ¿Por qué te estas disculpado? – _cuestiono con voz calmada y puedo ver como Haruka voltea el rostro._ \- ¿es por lo que dijo tu… esa chica? – _ya no creo que sea su amiga no después de esa escena, Haruka solo asiente y sigue sin mirarme._ – mirame, todos tenemos un pasado Haruka, es normal tener secretos ¿recuerdas? Yo también tengo los míos, poco a poco. – _digo con seguridad para que entienda que estoy lejos de estar molesta._

\- poco a poco. – _repite ella y se acerca a mí para depositar un dulce beso en mis labios, el beso es tan dulce, tierno, no tengo idea de cómo he podido vivir sin probar sus labios antes._ – tengo que irme, como dije, tengo que adelantar trabajo si quiero escaparme de el por un mes. – _dice con una sonrisa mientras nuestras frentes están unidas._

\- ¿de verdad tienes que irte? – _me gustaría estar más tiempo con ella, sé que he dicho que está bien y me he comportado como que no me importa, pero estoy muerta de celos y las dudas no paran de asaltar mi cabeza._

\- sí, lo siento mi sirena, pero te prometo que mañana vendré a verte después del trabajo. – _responde con una sonrisa mientras cierra sus ojos. –_ me fascina estar así contigo, no me preguntes porque, solo sé que me fascina, me tranquiliza… tengo miedo. – _suelta sin más y eso solo hace que mi cuerpo involuntariamente se estremezca, miedo, ¿será miedo por mi acaso? No digo nada y dejo que continúe._ – no te hagas ideas equivocadas. – _dice aun con los ojos cerrados._

\- ¿Cómo? – _no puede ser ¿se ha dado cuenta de la reacción de mi cuerpo?_

\- no temo por ti, jamás te temería, temo perderte, justo en este momento mi mayor temor es perderte, Michiru, yo no solía ser como soy ahora. – _comenzó a hablar mi viento aun con los ojos cerrados y nuestras frentes juntas._ – en el orfanato donde crecí, hubo un maestro que fue el único que creyó en mí, vio la capacidad que tenía para aprender más rápido que los demás y me adopto… ja yo estúpidamente pensé que mi vida sería mejor… pero no lo fue, el solo quería explotarme, me obligaba a estudiar día y noche, no tenía amigos, solo tenía mis libros, mi refugio para escapar de la horrible realidad que era mi vida. – _Kami ¿Por qué me está contando todo esto? Se le ve que está costando trabajo hacerlo._ – después de cierto tiempo pensé que si reprobaba dejaría de tener interés en mí y me devolvería al orfanato… que ingenua fui, pues eso no hizo más que enfadarlo más, me encerraba por horas en el closet… tengo miedo a los espacios cerrados y a la oscuridad. – _confiesa y puedo ver cómo está luchando por retener sus lágrimas, supongo que no he sido la única que ha sufrido, pero esto… es… tengo que seguir escuchando, por ella, debo ser fuerte._ – aprendí a sobrellevarlo, me refugiaba en mis libros y así pasaron los años, en mi último año de preparatoria, conocí a Casey, ella se acercó a mí a pesar de las incontables veces que yo la alejaba, al final terminamos siendo amigas, pero solo la podía ver en la escuela, de acuerdo con el profesor, los sentimientos como la amistad o el amor, solo entorpecen tu cerebro, así que no me dejaba salir; mi rutina era, de casa a la escuela y viceversa, no podía desviarme o retrasarme porque me encerraba en el closet; un día antes de que entrara a la universidad el murió. - _¿lo ha dicho con alivio? Supongo que es normal, después de lo que ese hombre le hizo._

 _-_ yo lo… - _iba a hablar pero me ha interrumpido colocando uno de sus de sus dedos en mis labios._

\- no digas que lo sientes, por favor no, porque ese día… ese día yo fui libre, sé que debes de pensar que soy un monstruo pero… al fin podría hacer todo lo que siempre quise hacer; y al ser su hija legal, me dejaron la casa y el poco dinero que tenía en el banco, como comprenderás vendí la casa y compre el apartamento donde vivo actualmente, deje un poco de dinero para mí y el resto lo done al orfanato, pague la universidad trabajando por mi cuenta, pero antes de eso… estuve a punto de abandonarlo, todo. – _Kami, cuando ha sufrido y a pesar del dolor que le cuesta decir todo eso se está abriendo a mí._ – al fin tenía esa libertada que siempre quise y no dude en aprovecharla, diariamente salía a algún antro o algún bar, regresaba al departamento con una o dos chicas, solo… solo eran encuentros ocasionales, no era nada serio, después de todo, yo no conocía el amor, no sabía que era eso, Casey tenía razón, siempre tenía a una chica en mi cama, nunca estaba sola, porque pese a todo, me daba miedo estarlo; no asistía a clases, estaba a punto de perder el año, no tenía ni siquiera para comer, esas chicas con las que me acosté, si me veían volteaban la cara; una noche, al salir de un bar ebria, alguien igual de ebrio que yo me arrolló; estuve una semana inconsciente en el hospital, los médicos me tenían como un caso perdido, pero ¿sabes? Paso algo que aún no logro comprender… mientras estaba inconsciente, una voz… sé que sonara loco, pero, una voz me hablo. – _¿una voz? ¿Acaso…? No puede ser ¿o sí?_ – me dijo que no podía rendirme, que había alguien que estaba esperando por mí, que tenía un futuro, una vida; me mostró imagines mías con una familia, no logre ver sus rostros pero esa imagen me dio la fuerza para regresar; desde entonces cambie, deje de salir, de beber y me concentre en los estudios, recupere el año y ahora aquí estoy, haciendo la práctica para recibirme de mi carrera en ingeniería genética. – _dice un poco más relajada pero aun sin mirarme, sigue con ojos cerrados._ – y esa es mi historia.

\- oh Haruka. – _no sé qué más decir, así que la abrazo, la estrecho fuertemente en mis brazos para tratar de transmitirle todo lo que siento con lo que me ha contado, ¿está…? Su cuerpo tiene espasmos, supongo que después de recordar todo eso es normal, ahora también yo estoy derramando lágrimas, no puedo creer por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y sin embargo, siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre están positiva, nunca se deja vencer, ahora entiendo porque._

\- bueno. – _dice mientras se separa de mi abrazo y limpia sus lágrimas y las mías._ – será mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde. – _no, no permitiré que se vaya, siento… siento que si lo hago, jamás la volveré a ver._

\- no, no te iras, te quedaras conmigo. – _para mi buena fortuna, Haruka no replico, se cambió frente a mí y se metió en la cama, aferrándose a mi cintura._

Mi nana vino tiempo después para indicarme de la cena, pero le dije que no cenaría y que Haruka se quedaría; esa noche no dormí, estuve velando el sueño de Haruka, se aferraba a mí con tanta desesperación que supe que de verdad temía perderme, pero yo jamás me separare de su lado, no permitiré que nadie más la lastime, eso jamás.

La semana paso sin que fuéramos conscientes de ellos siquiera, después de ese día donde Haruka se abrió conmigo y me dijo todo sobre ella, la note más tranquila y cómoda a mi lado; nuestros besos eran más frecuentes aunque aún no hacíamos nada formal; como prometió mi rubia adelantó trabajo quedándose hasta tarde en el laboratorio o llevando trabajo a casa y todo eso nos ha llevado hasta aquí, el día en el cual partiremos a Japón para ver a mis padres y mi hermano, para que Haruka pueda saber la verdad sobre mí.

Haruka ha dormido está noche en casa para partir lo más temprano al aeropuerto ya que ella cuando duerme no hay poder humano que la despierte, así que paso la noche en casa; por suerte para ambas mi nana siempre en todo y ella nos ha despertado temprano ya que ni Haruka ni yo nos acordamos de poner el despertado; por suerte todo ha salido y ahora aquí estamos a punto de abordar el avión que nos llevara a Japón y aun no tiendo porque no dejo de pensar que nos llevara a nuestro destino.

\- Michiru. – _llama mi viento, yo solo volteó a verla para indicarle que la escucho._ –aun no me has dicho ¿a qué parte de Japón iremos? – _vaya tiene toda la razón, ni siquiera lo había pensado._

\- tienes razón, lo siento, pero tú también debiste de haber preguntado. – _digo de manera divertida a lo que ella solo se sonroja y se rasca tras su nuca, es que no puede ser más adorable._ – iremos a Kioto, es ahí donde mi familia tiene su residencia permanente, todo nuestro legado está en Kioto. – _digo de manera simple, aunque no deja de asaltarme este presentimiento de que algo está a punto de suceder… la pregunta es ¿Qué?_

 _Continuara…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

\- tienes razón, lo siento, pero tú también debiste de haber preguntado. – _digo de manera divertida a lo que ella solo se sonroja y se rasca tras su nuca, es que no puede ser más adorable._ – iremos a Kioto, es ahí donde mi familia tiene su residencia permanente, todo nuestro legado está en Kioto. – _digo de manera simple, aunque no deja de asaltarme este presentimiento de que algo está a punto de suceder… la pregunta es ¿Qué?_

 _Continuara…_

En ese momento llamaron para comenzar a abordar y como ya era costumbre en nosotros Haruka tomo mi mano y nos dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaban abordando; por petición de ella vamos a viajar en clase turista ¿Por qué? Porque la orgullosa de mi rubia se negó a que pagara su pasaje en primera clase y tampoco quiso que le completara el pasaje, así que las dos nos iremos en turista, ella me insistió en que me fuera en primera clase, pero ni loca me separo de ella, Kami sabe que le pueda pasar si la dejo sola; una vez que abordamos localizamos nuestros lugares, para mi mala suerte a mí me toco en medio, pero gracias a mis chantajes Haruka me cedió su lugar en la ventana; en poco tiempo el avión despego y como cada vez que viajo, después de dos horas de vuelo iba a comenzar a dormirme, Haruka había sacado un libro y había comenzado a leer, así que yo tenía pensado dormir, si tenía, porque nada más ver que cerraba los ojos Haruka me hablo.

\- ah no, ni lo pienses, no voy a dejarte dormir. – _sentencio mi rubia con cara de fingido enfado._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – _cuestione confundida por la actitud de mi rubia ¿Qué tenía de malo que durmiera?_

\- ¿me quitaste mi lugar en la ventana para dormir? – _cuestiono mi oji-verde, pero ni siquiera me dejo contestar. –_ si solo vas a dormir, dejame el lugar de la ventana y regresa al tuyo. – _dijo de manera firme._

\- ¡¿Qué?! – _cuestione incrédula pues la cara de Haruka no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba hablando en serio._ – debes de estar bromeando, no puedes hacerme esto, Haruka tengo mucho sueño. – _dije con mi mejor cara para que me dejara quedarme con el lugar._

\- ni pienses que eso funcionara de nuevo, si quieres dormir tendrás que hacerlo en tu lugar, ósea en medio. – _bueno, supongo que sí quiero dormir tendré que cambiar de lugar, si tengo mucho sueño, casi no dormí por los nervios, a diferencia de mi viento que nada más tocar la cama se quedó más que dormida, yo no pude hacerlo hasta muy entrada la madrugada._

\- está bien, cambiemos de lugar. – _cedi finalmente, después de todo mi sueño puede más._

Haruka solo sonrió y se levantó un poco para hacer el cambio, yo hice lo mío pero no sé cómo paso que mis pies y los de ella se enredaron y termine sentada en las piernas de mi viento, con sus manos en mi cintura, pude ver como ella se sonrojaba pero no retiraba sus manos sino que afirmaba el agarre; Kami, dame fuerza, porque de lo contrario me le tirare encima; me fui acercando poco a poco a sus labios, ya no podía resistir más, pero un carraspeo me detuvo de mis intenciones.

\- pueden buscar un hotel y hacer eso al bajar del avión ¿saben? – _hablo el hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento del pasillo de nuestra fila._

Haruka no hizo más que sonrojarse y yo solo le sonreí, me quite de encima de mi rubia y por fin cambiamos de lugar, mientras ella se sumergía en su libro, yo me deje llevar por Morfeo; no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando desperté, Haruka seguía leyendo y el tipo del a lado estaba viéndome, pero al percatarse que lo había descubierto volteó el rostro.

\- ¿dormiste bien? – _cuestiono Haruka con una sonrisa, había cerrado su libro y ahora me veía a mí._

\- si muy bien, gracias. – _respondí de la misma manera, Haruka siempre me contagia con su buen humor._

\- que bien, porque ya casi hemos llegado, creo que faltan como dos horas. – _dice ella viendo por la ventana; al voltear el rostro puedo ver como su cara cambia a una de espanto total._ – epistaxis. – _habla mi rubia alarmada, saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo y me lo da, ya me lo temía, aquí vamos._

\- tranquila Haruka, voy al baño para limpiarme. – _digo mientras sujeto el pañuelo que medio contra mi nariz, no debí dormirme, ahora estará preocupada por mí._

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe? – _por ahora será mejor que te quedes aquí, no quiero preocuparte más, además esto ya es algo normal en mí._

\- no, tranquila, ahora vuelvo. – _respondo y me levanto para salir de los asientos hacia el pasillo, antes de irme puedo ver como mi viento tiene esa cara de preocupación que no puede con ella._ – estoy bien, de verdad. – _le aseguro y comienzo a caminar hacia el baño; debí de estar más alerta, sabía que algo así podía pasar, después todo estamos a punto de llegar esto es lo normal, aunque tengo bastante tiempo sin venir sé que es normal por mi condición así que no tengo nada de qué alarmarme._

Una vez en la baño, saco del bolso lo que Darien me dejara en su última visita, ni siquiera sabía que las había dejado para mí, hasta que buscando unos calcetines para Haruka me topé con ellas; tomo un poco y comienzo a limpiar mi nariz, por suerte el efecto es inmediato; veo el pañuelo de Haruka el cual está arruinado, tendré que regalarle otro; desecho el pañuelo y una vez que estoy segura que mi nariz está limpia vuelvo a mi lugar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – _cuestiona mi viento aun con ese rostro de preocupación._

\- estoy bien, tarde un poco porque la hemorragia no remitía, pero estoy muy bien, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero esto me pasa siempre que viajo, pero ya he tomado el medicamento, así que todo está bien. – _mentira, pero por ahora no puedo contarle la verdad, necesito un poco más de tiempo._

\- bueno, menos mal, pero si debiste de decírmelo antes, así no me hubiera llevado semejante susto. – _y esto no es nada comparado con lo que tengo que contarte Haruka._

\- lo siento de verdad. – _digo apenada, pues sé muy bien que Haruka se preocupa mucho por mí y fue una tremenda impresión para ella el verme así._

\- tranquila, lo importante es que ya paso y que estas bien. – _responde con una sonrisa, se ve que ya está más tranquila._ – por cierto, que lindo colgante, no lo traías cuando abordamos ¿o sí? – _¡rayos! Lo olvide, me colgué el regalo de Darien en el cuello antes de salir, en lugar de guardarlo en mi bolso._

\- gracias, si ya lo traía, tal vez no te diste cuenta, es un obsequio de Darien. – _hablo lo más tranquila que puedo, solo espero que no cuestione que es, por favor que por una vez su curiosidad no aparezca._

\- mmmm, que raro, no recuerdo habértelo visto puesto, pero bueno, es muy bonito. - _¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Es enserio? ¿No va a cuestionar más? Gracias Kami._

Haruka y yo estuvimos hablando de todo y nada una vez que estuvo más tranquila con respecto a mi hemorragia y logre que olvidara el tema del colgante; después de cierto tiempo Haruka comenzó a cuestionarme acerca de mi familia y el breve tiempo que estuve con ella; sin poder evitarlo le conté todo, omitiendo claro algunas cosas que aún no estoy lista para revelar, cuando menos no todavía; después de cierto tiempo, Haruka se durmió sobre mi hombro y yo no pude evitar seguirla, me encanta estar así con ella.

De pronto se escucha la voz del capitán sacándonos de nuestro sueño, está solicitando que abrochemos nuestros cinturones al parecer ya vamos a aterrizar, creo que si dormí mucho, espero que Haruka también lo haya hecho y que no se la haya pasado leyendo, aunque con la diferencia horaria creo que llegaremos de madrugada, no avise a que ahora llegaríamos así que Haruka y yo podemos quedarnos en un hotel hasta que sea de día para avisarle a mis padres que ya hemos llegado, que por cierto tampoco les dije que Haruka vendría conmigo, esa será otra sorpresa, solo espero que todo salga bien y que este presentimiento sea solo eso, un presentimiento y que nada malo pase por favor.

Después de cierto tiempo, el avión aterrizo y nosotros descendimos, como dije es de madrugada, así que le digo a Haruka lo de quedarnos en un hotel a esperar que sea una hora más decente para llamar a mis padres e informarles que hemos llegado, mi rubia solo asiente indicándome que está de acuerdo, salimos del aeropuerto y consigo un taxi, después de que subiera las maletas al auto, le indico hacia donde nos debe llevar.

\- ¿shiraume? ¿Así se llama el hotel? – _cuestiona mi rubia con rostro confundido, después de todo ya estamos en Japón._

\- así es joven y es uno de los mejores hoteles aquí en Kioto. – _rayos ¿Por qué el taxista no se limita a conducir? Se lo que Haruka me dirá._

\- woo ¿en serio? – _no parece que se haya molestado, ella no quiere que yo le costee los gastos, pero al parecer no dirá nada por ahora._

\- ¿es su primera visita a Japón? – _cuestiona el taxista para hacer más ameno el viaje, aunque justo ahora preferiría que se quedara callado, no quiero que Haruka cuestione más sobre el hotel y se moleste._

\- el mío sí, pero ella es originaria de aquí. – _responde mi rubia de manera alegre, parece que no le ha afectado lo del hotel._

Haruka y el taxista continuaron hablando hasta que llegamos al hotel, claro que mi rubia siempre procuro incluirme en la conversación ¿no es linda? al bajar del taxi pago por el viaje, pero sucedió algo muy extraño, tomo las maletas dirigiéndose al hotel sin siquiera esperar por mí, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? O ¿acaso se molestó por mi elección de hotel? Creo que debí consultarlo con ella antes, este viaje es para que amabas lo disfrutemos y no quiero peleas durante él.

\- ¿puedes esperar? – _cuestiono antes de que Haruka pudiera entrar al hotel; ella solo se detuvo pero no volteó hacia a mí._ \- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? – _cuestiono nuevamente, aunque creo que me he excedido, ha sonado muy rudo._ – Haruka ¿Qué pasa? – _vuelvo a cuestionar de manera más calmada, pero ella no responde nada, solo está ahí parada._

\- Mi-chi-ru… no me siento bien. – _responde secamente mientras se lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza, Kami no._

\- _corro hacia ella y la sujeto de los hombros._ – Haruka, Haruka por Kami, respondeme ¿estás bien? – _hablaba más que alarmada, si le pasa algo por el viaje jamás me lo perdonare._

\- Michiru, yo... – _hablo dejando las maletas y volteando a verme, pero su mirada se ve perdida, como si no estuviera aquí, no es la misma mirada esmeralda de mi viento._

\- será mejor que entremos, debe ser por el viaje, como no estas acostumbrada a viajar, tal vez te sentó un poco mal la altitud _. – dije más para mí que para ella, pues justo ahora mis miedos están tratando de hacerse presentes y no quiero dejarlos salir._

\- si, tal vez tengas razón. – _respondió débilmente mi rubia, parece cansada, lo puedo ver en su rostro, aunque también puedo ver una leve mueca de dolor, debe ser por su cabeza. –_ vamos. _– dice mientras trata de levantar las maletas de ambas, pero la detengo, no quiero empeorar su malestar._

\- yo llevare la mía y no acepto quejas, no estás bien como para estar cargando estas cosas, además al entrar al hotel se las llevaran. – _digo de manera simple, después de todo, conozco muy bien este hotel._

\- Michiru, gracias por estar a mi lado _. – dice de manera seria, lo que hace que me sonroje levemente, es de las pocas cosas que logra decirme que me sonrojan._

\- debería ser yo quien te agradezca a ti; pero ven, vamos a registrarnos, para que descanses un poco. – _tomo su mano con una de las mías y con la otra una de las maletas, mientras ella toma la otra, al llegar a recepción enseguida me reconocen, toman mi maleta y la de Haruka; sin perder tiempo me entregan la suite, privilegios de ser la hija del dueño, mientras la suite no este ocupada por un huésped, está disponible para la familia._ – por cierto, mi familia es dueña de este hotel. – _digo de manera divertida al ver la cara de no entender nada de mi viento._

\- woo lo supuse por la manera en la que te atendieron, además de que no necesitaste abrir la boca, automáticamente ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer. – _responde mi rubia con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer nada de esto le molesta y eso me alivia un poco, no quiero que sienta que trato de humillarla u ofenderla con mis acciones._

Al llegar a la suite Haruka parecía aún más cansada y al parecer se ve que el dolor no ha menguado, no entiendo que es lo que está pasando con ella pero sin duda algo pasa, ella nunca se había sentido mal, jamás la había visto quejarse de algún malestar, cuando menos el tiempo que tengo de conocerla y esto solo hace que me preocupe más, nunca había demostrado lo que hace unos momentos me mostro, además no parece ella, es como si, como si ahora se esforzara por parecer ella; creo que lo mejor será que duerma un poco para recuperarse, tal vez el viaje le afecto.

Mande a mi rubia a darse un baño y posteriormente yo tome uno, al salir me encontré con que ya estaba completamente dormida, creo que si estaba cansada por el viaje, me coloque la pijama y después de ver unos cuantos capítulos de una serie que pasaban en televisión me quede dormida al lado de mi viento; no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado pero desperté por unos movimientos y unos golpes que me dieron en la espalda.

\- ¿pero qué demonios…? – _susurre aun medio dormida a nadie particular._

\- NO, DEJAME NO QUIERO. – _ese grito no hizo más que alarmarme y despertarme completamente, al voltear era mi viento quien me había golpeado, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla._

\- Haruka, tranquila, es solo un sueño, despierta, vamos, estoy aquí. – _pero nada daba resultado, era como si mis palabras no llegasen hacia ella, no sabía que más hacer, mientras la veía sufrir._

\- ¡NO! Michiru AYUDAME, POR FAVOR. – _para este punto no lo pude soportar más y me subí a horcadas a sus piernas para detenerlas, sujete sus manos con una de las mías y sin pensarlo le di una fuerte bofetada, no paso mucho tiempo para que lograra ver cómo habría los ojos._ \- ¿Michiru? – _cuestiono confundida, ahora si parecía la Haruka que yo conozco ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque está adorablemente sonrojada por la posición en la que estamos._

\- ¿estás bien? – _cuestione con mi respiración agitada, aunque no lo pareció hice un gran esfuerzo para detener sus piernas y manos._

\- s-sí, p-pero… ¿Por qué tu…? ¿Por qué estas… sobre mí? – _cuestionó muy roja mi rubia, creo que la he recuperado, pero aun así, me asalta la duda ¿Por qué se comportó Haruka así ayer?_

\- estabas teniendo una pesadilla ¿no lo recuerdas? – _cuestione confundida, pues parecía que no entendía y yo menos que ella._

\- ¿una pesadilla? No, no lo recuerdo. – _¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está pasando?_

\- _muy bien, vamos a comprobar una teoría._ – Haruka ¿recuerdas que ayer tu y yo…? – _cuestione de manera sugerente mientras aún estaba sobre ella, así sabré si está tomándome el pelo o no, cuando está bastante nerviosa no puede mentir._

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿cu-cu-cuando?! ¡¿En qué momento?! Perdoname Michiru, no te molestes pero no... Yo…. _– está muy nerviosa y sigue con la misma expresión, es obvio que no está mintiéndome._ – además… nada más…. llegar al hotel, me mandaste a bañar… al salir yo, entraste tú, qui-quise esperarte pero el sueño me venció. – _termina de responder un poco apenada, seguramente porque no pudo esperarme, pero eso no me molesta, pero es hora de contratar, como está lo suficientemente nerviosa, responderá sin mentir._

\- Haruka, respondeme francamente ¿de verdad no recuerdas que estabas teniendo una pesadilla? – _cuestiono nuevamente, cuando está nerviosa es como un libro abierto para mí, no pienso perder está oportunidad._

\- de-de-de verdad no, no-no lo re-recuerdo. – _esto es bastante extraño, creo que lo hablare con Luna una vez que esté en casa. –_ ¿Michiru estas bien? Es la segunda vez que me cuestionas sobre mi sueño ¿No será que lo soñaste tu? – _claro, ahora la loca soy yo, cuando claramente la de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo es ella._

\- jajajajajaja, solo quería jugarte una broma, por lo general, siempre despiertas con el uno por ciento de tus neuronas. – _dije de manera divertida, aunque la verdad, esto no me está gustando nada, las personas normales, no se olvidan de las cosas, así como así._ – pero veo que caíste, voy a avisar a mis padres que ya estamos aquí, para que envíen a alguien por nosotros. – _me bajo de ella y tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche y marco el número de casa._

Después de tres timbres cogieron el teléfono y pedí que me pasaran con mi madre, le dije que ya estaba en Kioto y necesitaba que mandaran a alguien por mí, no le dije que venía acompaña, quiero que Haruka sea una sorpresa para ellos, mi madre grito de la emoción y me dijo que enviaría a alguien, que en veinte minutos estaría afuera esperando por mí, le agradecí y termine la llamada para volver al lado de mi viento; al llegar a su lado, aún estaba en la cama dirigiéndome la mejor de las sonrisas, Kami, como amo a esta mujer, pero por mucho que ame estar con ella así, tenemos que apresurarnos.

\- mi madre enviara a alguien por nosotras, estará aquí en veinte minutos así que será mejor que comencemos a prepararnos. – _creo que eso ha salido con un poco de decepción, después de todo quería pasar más tiempo con Haruka, mi viento no me ha dado ni un beso desde que llegamos a Japón, sé que no somos nada pero estos se habían vueltos frecuentes entre nosotras._

\- bien, pues será mejor que nos preparemos, no queremos hacer esperar a tus padres. – _dice con su sonrisa habitual y comienza a caminar hacia su maleta para coger algo de ropa y meterse al baño._

Tanto Haruka como yo nos arreglamos en tiempo record, bajamos quince minutos después para entregar la llave de la habitación y esperar a quien vendría por nosotras, solo espero que no demore mucho porque estoy sintiendo algo de hambre y sé que Haruka está igual o peor que yo; cinco minutos después veo llegar una camioneta negra y no puedo evitar sonreír es la de Darien, veo cómo se baja de la camioneta con sus lentes oscuros y seguido de él baja Serena, debí suponerlo, mi cuñadita no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

\- hola. – _saluda mi hermano una vez que estuvo dentro y nos vio. –_ bienvenida a casa hermanita. – _y sin esperar respuesta me abraza elevándome un poco y girando conmigo._ – te eché de menos.

\- estoy de vuelta. – _le respondo correspondiendo el abrazo._ – yo también te echado de menos. – _como no tiene una idea, pero no es momento de ponernos sentimentales._

\- pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí. – _habla Darien después de haberme saludado y viendo a Haruka._ – Haruka Tenoh en persona, oh… debo decir ¿cuñada? - _¿es enserio? Tierra tragame ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarle algo así? Mi hermano es un desubicado._

\- amm… – _oh Kami, ahora está sonrojada y creo que yo también, no sabe que decir y sinceramente yo tampoco, no pensé que mi hermanos fuera a salir con algo así. –_ hola Darien, gusto en saludarte. _– ha evadido el tema, supongo que porque no sabe cómo responder y no la culpo._

\- jajajajajaja, bueno, ya lo sabré más tarde. – _responde mi hermano quitándole importancia al asunto, claro me interrogará a la menor oportunidad, pero no tengo pensado decir nada hasta que lleguemos a casa._

\- dejalas en paz Darien. – _habla por fin mi cuñada, estaba pensando que mi hermano le había comido la lengua._ – ya cuñada, dime. – _claro, le dice a mi hermano que nos deje en paz para ser ella quien me interrogue._ \- ¿Quién es la chica que ha hecho que el corazón de la princesa de hielo se derrita? – _por favor, díganme que no me ha llamado "princesa de hielo" lo dicho mi hermano y ella son tal para cual, unos desubicados los dos._

\- oh claro, que malos modales los míos. – _vaya hasta que lo reconoces Darien._ – Haruka, te presento a mi prometida, Serena Tsukino. – _hace las presentaciones mi hermano._

\- mucho gusto. – _habla mi viento, mientras estira su mano para estrecharla con Serena._

\- el gusto es mío. – _estrecha la mano mi cuñada mientras responde el saludo, vaya cuando menos eso ha salido bien._ – he escuchado maravillas de ti. – _demonios, cante victoria muy pronto._

\- ¿así? Pues no tengo idea ¿De qué maravillas hablas? – _cuestiona mi rubia confundida… ¿sí? ¿De qué habla está loca?_

\- bueno de que más va hacer, que estas derritiendo el corazón de cierta princesa de hielo. – _y dale con ese sobrenombre, que no soy ninguna princesa de hielo diablos._ – no es así ¿cuñadita?

\- _¿en serio me lo está preguntando? Es que no se puede ser más desubicada._ – hay Serena, tu siempre tan loca y desubicada. – _respondo ignorando la pregunta, no se lo digo en tono de enfado, pues la conozco y no puedo enojarme con ella por sus comentarios._

\- bueno, tenemos algunas horas antes de encontranos con nuestros padres ¿Qué quieren hacer? – _cuestiona mi hermano para romper el ambiente que se ha cernido._

\- _pero antes de alguno dijera algo el estómago de Serena rugió con mucha fuerza, causando que está se sonrojara muchísimo, prácticamente parecía una bombilla._ – bueno, yo te puedo apostar que es lo que quiere hacer Serena. – _respondí de manera divertida._

\- mou, esa no es mi culpa, primero Darien me despierta a deshoras de la madrugada… – _comenzaba a quejarse mi cuñada pero fue interrumpida por mi hermano._

\- Serena eran las nueve, no era de madrugada. – _se defiende mi hermano con una sonrisa divertida._

\- para mi si y más en fin de semana. – _se quejaba mi cuñada todavía más, bueno, eso confirma mis sospechas, se está quedando en casa, será un mes bastante entretenido._

\- amor, estas de vacaciones. – _rebatía mi hermano y tanto Haruka como yo no podíamos parar de reír por las tontas peleas de estos dos._

\- mou Darien, deja de contradecirme y vamos a comer que muero de hambre. – _termino mi cuñada con uno de sus famosos pucheros, me pregunto si… ¿será que yo me veo así como Serena cuando deseo algo de Haruka?_

\- bueno, aunque jamás pensé decir esto en mi vida, Serena tiene razón, vamos a almorzar. – _dije de manera divertida para burlarme de mi cuñada, pues jamás se le ocurría nada bueno._

\- ¡oye! – _se quejó indignada, inflando sus mejillas._ – Michiru, eres tan cruel como Rei. – _dice fingiendo molestia, pues sé que a pesar de todo adora a Rei, es su mejor amiga._ – vamos Haruka, no te quedes atrás, sé que mi cuñada no tiene ni una pizca de encanto o de humor pero aun así no es mala chica. – _hablaba Serena hacia Haruka, sé que lo hace para vengarse por mi comentario._ – después de todo ¿sabes cómo le apodaban cuando se mudó a Alaska? - _¿así? Conque esas tenemos verdad, bien Serena tú te le buscaste._

\- bueno está decido vamos a comer. – _hablo Darien antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me conoce demasiado bien ha intervenido en el momento justo._

Haruka tomo mi maleta y la de ella, aunque rápidamente Darien se las quito de las manos alegando que ella era la invitada, así que el cargo las maletas, pero… nada más salir de la puerta de hotel un grito desgarrador me helo cada parte de mi cuerpo.

\- ¡AAAHH! – _al escuchar ese grito no hice más que buscar de dónde provenía y lo peor que podía pasar paso… el grito venia de Haruka, tenía sus manos presionando su cabeza y estaba de rodillas pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?_

\- _corrí hacia ella y me arrodille a su lado._ – Haruka hablame ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – _cuestione con mi voz quebrada, si algo le pasa jamás me lo perdonare._

\- du-duele. – _se veía que estaba sufriendo._ – ¡DUELE MUCHO! – _volvió a gritar pero esta vez con desesperación; Darien y Serena ya estaban a nuestro lado._ \- ¡FRIO! ¡SE SIENTE FRIO, AHHH! – _volvió a gritar, Kami, no sé qué hacer ¿Qué hago? No quiero verla sufrir._

 _\- de pronto la voz de Serena se escuchó y eso no hizo otra cosa que llenarme de miedo._ – Darien ¿traes lágrimas de luna contigo? – _lágrimas de luna, no puedo creer que esté pensando en darle eso a Haruka._

\- si ¿Por qué? – _cuestiono mi hermanos preocupado y confundido._

\- dámelas. – _fue lo único que respondió mi cuñada con decisión, no, no lo puedo permitir._

\- Serena, no puedes, no sabes lo que puede pasar. – _dije con temor, pues si la hipótesis de Serena no era correcta las lágrimas de luna podrían matar a Haruka._

 _Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

\- Serena, no puedes, no sabes lo que puede pasar. – _dije con temor, pues si la hipótesis de Serena no era correcta las lágrimas de luna podrían matar a Haruka._

 _Continuara…_

\- tengo un presentimiento acerca de esto. – _responde mi cuñada con una voz y un rostro bastante serios que son bastante raros en ella._ – Darien dame las lágrimas de luna. – _mi hermano saca el frasco del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo da a Serena, quien inmediatamente lo destapa y le da un poco de beber a Haruka, yo solo espero que todo salga bien._

\- tranquila, Serena sabe lo que hace, recuerda que ella estudio con Luna. – _claro, pero aún sigue estudiando y no es como si mi cuñada fuera la persona más lista del mundo._

\- woo ¿Qué me diste? - _¿Cómo? Es su voz, Haruka está bien, el efecto al parecer fue inmediato, no logro ver ninguna muestra de dolor en su rostro, está bien, gracias Kami._

\- oh bueno, eso era… - _Serena tonta, no le puedes decir que eran, aunque es más que obvia una cosa, si las lágrimas de luna funcionaron con Haruka, eso quiere decir que ella…_

\- es una medicina natural... de… una… amiga de la familia. – _responde Darien sacándome de mis pensamientos e impidiendo que Serena dijera algo innecesario, después de todo, las lágrimas de luna, son solo para nosotros._

\- gracias, eso ha sido muy efectivo, nunca me había dolido así la cabeza. – _una dosis, casi igual a la que yo tome en el avión y se ha recuperado ¿será posible que Haruka también sea…?_

\- Haruka ¿estás bien? ¿Segura que ya estas mejor? ¿No quieres volver al hotel y recostarte? – _cuestiono preocupada y confundida con todo lo que está pasando, además no quiero que nada malo le pase._

\- lo estoy lo prometo. – _respondió con naturalidad._ – disculpame por preocuparte Michiru. – _oh Kami, parece triste debo tener una cara de espanto._

\- descuida Haruka, Michiru estará bien, después de todo tu ya estás bien, así que nos calmamos todos y ¡vamos a comer! – _dice con su habitual tono de voz y esa vitalidad que siempre está con ella, sin duda Serena tiene un don para hacer sentir bien a las personas justo como Darien, transmiten esa tranquilidad, por eso me gusta estar con ellos._

Darien subió las maletas al auto, para después abordar nosotros, una vez que todos estuvimos listos mi hermano nos llevó a mi restaurant favorito, aun no puedo creer que lo recuerde y que todavía siga abierto, pero eso lo hace todavía más genial, mi primera comida en Japón después de tanto tiempo y será en este lugar.

Al ingresar el encargado nos recibió con una sonrisa y mientras mi hermano, mi cuñada y Haruka iban a la mesa y me disculpe para ir al baño y lavarme las manos, además quería despejar mi mente que en este momento es un caos, no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que acaba de pasar, es que es increíble y aun no logro asimilarlo; después de diez minutos regreso a la mesa, donde están todos sentados y conversando amenamente.

\- ¿Michiru estas bien? – _cuestiono con preocupación mi rubia, esto está mal, debería ser yo quien le preguntara eso a ella, no ella a mí._

\- sí, estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿No has tenido más dolor? ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? – _cuestiono pero ahora mi voz suena alarmada, estoy demasiado nerviosa, tengo que calmarme u ocurrirá un accidente._

\- me alegra, como tardaste mucho pensé que tú también te habías sentido mal y no es necesario ir al médico, con esa medicina que me dio Serena ya me siento mucho mejor, es como si fuera magia. – _responde con una sonrisa mientras se levanta y retira la silla para que yo me siente._

\- a mí también me alegra escuchar que ya estás bien, me preocupé mucho. – _aunque ni siquiera fui capaz de mover un dedo para ayudarte, sino fuera por Serena y Darien, no sé qué hubiera hecho._

Después de esa breve conversación entre mi rubia y yo nos trajeron las cartas, ordenamos y mientras esperábamos por nuestras ordenes Darien y su singularidad para sacar conversaciones y que todo mundo se sienta bien hizo acto de presencia; después de comer entre risas bromas y conversaciones tranquilas pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos al auto, Darien quiso llevarnos a dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa, por lo que terminamos en un parque no muy lejos del restaurant donde habíamos comido.

\- Haruka, ven, apuesto a que nunca has visto los cerezos y en esta época del año están hermosos. – _animaba mi cuñada llevando a Haruka casi arrastrando para que viera los cerezos, esto en parte se lo agradezco ya que así podre hablar a solas con Darien._

\- se lo que estás pensando, pero quita esa cara. – _dice mi hermano rompiendo el silencio una vez que las dos rubias se perdieron de vista._ – Haruka se está dando cuenta de tu cambio de humor. – _es inevitable, así como yo me he vuelto experta en ella, ella se ha vuelto experta en mí, sabe muy bien como leerme._

\- sabes muy bien que lo que paso no es normal, ella debió morir al beber las lágrimas de luna y sabes que solo hay una explicación del porqué no lo hizo. – _una que me estoy negando a creer pero entre más pasan las horas más real se vuelve._

\- lo sé, también lo he estado pensando, pero sabes que el cerrarte a ella solo porque piensas que de esa manera la protegerás no solucionaras nada, sino todo lo contrario, sabes que le harás daño. – _por más que odie admitirlo sé que tiene razón, si hago eso, si me cierro a ella, solo la lastimare y creo que eso sería aún peor._

\- yo… Darien… yo había resuelto el no detenerme… hoy tenía pensado… dar un gran paso… uno que Haruka ha estado esperando pero… después de lo de… _\- demonios ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis miedos siempre me asaltan? ¿Por qué incluso me impiden el hablar?_

\- no dejes que nada te lo impida hermanita; no tengas miedo, sé que lo paso en el hotel es una locura y lo vamos a investigar, lo hablaremos con luna, lo prometo, pero no ahora, no hoy y no con esa cara de angustia que traes desde el hotel, hoy es un día muy especial, hoy después de tanto tiempo nos reuniremos como familia, además de que es la primera vez que traes alguien a casa, así que imagino que tienes que decirle algo a nuestros padres. – _hablaba mi hermano mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa iba a hablar pero él me interrumpió como siempre._ – así que disfruta que estas de vuelta en tu país, de la chica que amas y de tu familia. – _no pude evitar sonreír, sobre todo por lo de "la chica que amas", Haruka no es mi novia, pero... tengo pensado hacer algo al respecto con eso._

\- tienes razón, ya pensaremos en algo después. – _resuelvo con una sonrisa, después de todo ¿Qué caso tiene que me esté preocupando ahora? No tengo la forma de saber nada, lo mejor será esperar hasta estar en casa y ver como siguen las cosas._ – gracias… te quiero. – _sinceramente no sé qué haría sin mi hermano._

\- yo también te quiero pequeña. – _responde con una sonrisa mientras me hace una señal para salir del auto y dirigirnos hacia la orilla del lago del parque._

Nos sentamos en el césped cerca de la orilla y comenzamos a charlar sobre anécdotas que tuvimos juntos mientras yo aún vivía aquí, conversamos de la empresa, del laboratorio, de su relación con Serena, de nuestros padres, de todo un poco, temas entre nosotros nunca faltaban por más separados que estuviéramos o por mucho tiempo que estuviéramos sin vernos, era como si el tiempo jamás pasara para nosotros, porque siempre nos tratábamos igual.

Después de cierto tiempo la risa de Serena se escuchó cerca, eso quería decir que ya estaban volviendo, pues aunque no había sido mucho tiempo estaba extrañando a Haruka horrores; las risas se escucharon más cerca y tanto Darien como yo volteamos hacia la dirección donde se escuchaban y pudimos ver dos cabelleras rubias caminando hacia nosotros, Darien se levantó y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, de un momento a otro Serena ya estaba abrazando a mi hermano; Haruka se quedó más atrás aun viendo hacia los cerezos supongo que aún debe sentirse un poco culpable por asustarme.

\- ¿y… no hay un abrazo para mí? – _dije al aire mientras veía a mi rubia, ella solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar a mi encuentro._

\- _me tomo de la cintura e inevitablemente mis brazos fueron hacia su cuello y sin mediar nada escondió su cara en mi cuello._ – perdona, no es que no quisiera abrazarte, pero… no quería que Darien pensara mal o meterte en problemas. – _no sé qué abre hecho en mi otra vida para merecer a alguien como ella, pero me alegra._

\- no te preocupes por eso, mi hermano está bastante entretenido. – _respondí mientras la invitaba a mirar a mi hermano y ha Serena que se estaban besando sin ningún pudor._

\- Kami, deberían de buscar un hotel. – _¿acaba de decir "Kami"? hasta donde yo tengo entendido Italia es uno de los países con más católicos en el mundo ¿entonces por qué? Definitivamente tenemos que investigar que está pasando._

\- _Haruka retiro su rostro de mi cuello y mirándome fijamente a los ojos dijo._ – ¿entonces puedo…? – _dejo a medias la pregunta mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos, oh Kami, he esperado mucho tiempo por este beso._

Sin decir más, Haruka termino con la distancia y nos unimos en un beso, uno que duro más de lo que yo pensaba, pero es que era inevitable, si había algo a lo yo era adicta era los besos de mi rubia, sus labios encajaban perfectos con los míos, eran dulces y parecía que solo reaccionaban a mi toque o eso me gusta pensar; nos separamos por falta de oxígeno y porque el desubicado de mi hermanos nos silbo cual guarro.

\- vayan a un hotel. – _hablo una vez que estuvo más cerca de nosotros; claro como si hace un momento no se estuviera comiendo a Serena en pleno parque, es que no tiene vergüenza._

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a un onsen? Seguro que Haruka nunca ha estado en uno. – _sugirió mi cuñada y creo que no es tan mala idea, así podremos bañarnos y estar bien para cuando lleguemos con mis padres._

Darien apoyo la idea de su novia al igual que yo, durante el trayecto al onsen le explique a mi novia lo que era para que conociera un poco más de nuestras tradiciones y costumbres, después de todo aquí en Kioto aún conservan muchas de las tradiciones de la antigüedad, de acuerdo con mis padres es porque no ven el motivo para cambiar, después de todo Kioto siempre ha sido un lugar mágico así que no quieren contaminarlo con los avances de la tecnología.

Llegamos al onsen y mientras Darien se iba hacia el baño de hombres, Serena, Haruka y yo nos dirigimos hacia el de mujeres; después de veinte minutos ya estábamos los cuatro juntos de nuevo bebiendo un poco de leche de frutas, de pronto Serena comenzó a reír y a poner cara de psicópata.

\- Darien, creo que olvidaste darle su medicamento a Serena. – _dije en broma pues mi cuñada seguía riendo y poniendo la misma cara._

\- ¿Qué? – _cuestionó Darien confundido, le hice una señal con la cabeza para que viera a su novia y rápido entendió._ – Serena, cariño ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación acolchada? – _cuestiono mi hermano y Haruka no pudo evitar reír un poco._

\- ¿eh?... ah estoy bien. – _respondió Serena ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa._ – oh lo estaremos cuando menos de momento. – _soltó sin más y eso me preocupo, no quería más sorpresas, ya bastante había tenido._

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Serena? Me estas preocupando. – _cuestionó Darien en tono serio y eso no hizo más que disparar mis alarmas, pues si mi hermano que la conoce se pone serio eso no pude ser nada bueno._

\- Darien ¿ya viste la hora? – _cuestionó mi cuñada más relajada._

\- no. – _respondió mi hermano con simpleza._

\- PUES DE VERÍAS. _– grito Serena._ – Darien acabamos de desobedecer a tus padres ¿es que no lo entiendes? – _decía Serena ahora riendo de nuevo._

\- ¿Cómo? – _volvió a cuestionar Darien confundido por la actitud de Serena._

\- Darien, TUS PADRES NOS DIJERON NADA DE DISTRAERSE, ya está obscureciendo y nosotros estamos aquí en un onsen tomando leche de frutas. – _así que eso era, mis padres les dijeron que nos llevaran directo a casa y estos no hicieron otra cosa que traernos de aquí para haya._

\- ¡oh Kami! ¡Esto es su culpa! – _dijo señalándonos a Haruka y a mi mientras ponía cara de espanto al corroborar por la venta que lo que decía Serena era verdad y ya estaba obscureciendo._

\- ¿nuestra? – _cuestionó mi rubia señalándome a mí y luego a ella confundida por las palabras de mi hermano._

\- ¡sí!, ¡suya, son una mala influencia! – _volvió a decir con nerviosismo mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponía sus pantalones, pues aun estábamos en yukatas._

\- jajajajajaja yo aún no puedo creer que mamá les haya dado la misión de llevarnos a casa. – _dije con burla, pues Darien solo es muy responsable, pero cuando está con Serena se vuelve tanto o más despistado que ella._ \- ¿Cuál de los dos es más despistado? – _cuestione aun riendo._

\- ¡no esforzamos ¿sabes?! – _respondió mi hermano con indignación por mi comentario, bueno basta de bromas._

\- lo sé, lo sé, solo estoy jugando, anda, ya que estas listo ve a encender la camioneta, nosotros vamos a cambiarnos. – _trate de tranquilizar a mi hermano, sé que se esforzó y esto que hizo fue por mí y por Haruka._

Después de diez minutos las tres salimos ya listas y Darien sin perder tiempo acelero a fondo hacia la villa Kaioh, solo espero llegar a tiempo para la cena o nuestros padres nos van a matar; para nuestra buena fortuna mi hermano conduce como un desquiciado así que en menos de lo que pensamos llegamos a casa, Darien dejo la camioneta en la entrada y rápidamente la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a Robert, mejor conocido como el coronel, él es el encargado de la seguridad de la villa y es el asistente personal de papá, que más que asistente parecen amigos, aunque el coronel sé ve que claramente es mayor que papá.

\- bienvenida a casa, Michiru-ojousama. – _saludo como siempre, con su semblante serio pero amable a la vez._

\- gracias, estoy de vuelta. – _respondí mientras descendía de la camioneta, junto con Serena y Haruka._

\- coronel, las maletas están el auto, a y por favor, ponga la maleta de la… amiga de mi hermana en la misma habitación. – _¿pero qué cree que hace? Nuestros padres no van a permitir que nos quedemos en la misma habitación._

\- como diga joven-Darien. – _respondió el coronel y sin más desapareció, imagino que para buscar a alguien para que hiciera lo que mi hermano le indico._

\- ¿listas? – _cuestiono Darien mientras estábamos parados los cuatro en la entrada principal de la casa._

\- listas. – _respondí con decisión mientras tomaba la mano mi rubia, pues solo así tendría el valor para ver a mis padres a la cara después de tanto tiempo._

Mi hermano abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar delante de nosotras con Serena tomada de su mano, al estar en el recibidor mi hermano anuncio nuestra llegada.

\- estamos en casa. – _casi grito esto, pero sabía que lo hacía para saber dónde estaban nuestros padres._

\- estamos en la sala cariño. – _respondió mi madre con ese usual tono de voz dulce que solo ella tiene, mi madre siempre ha hablado así o cuando menos eso creo._

Caminamos hacia la sala, Darien delante de nosotras junto con Serena, mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa, pero por la manera en la que le está sudando la mano a Haruka diría que está más nerviosa que yo; antes de entrar en la sala mi hermano me sonrió y asintió con su cabeza indicándome así que estaba conmigo y que todo saldría bien.

\- vaya, pensé que jamás llegarían, te di una sola tarea Darien y no fuiste capaz de cumplirla. – _reclamaba mi padre, claro que esto lo hacía con una sonrisa en los labios, mi padre no se molestaría por esto._

\- esa no fue mi culpa, fue Michiru quien dijo que quería recorrer la ciudad papá. – _¡pero que! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que fue mi culpa? Baka-Darien._

\- claro, tu hermana. – _respondió mi mamá con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba del sillón._ – hola mi hermosa niña. – _dijo mamá mientras caminaba hacia a mí, ya que yo me había quedado parada en la espalda de mi hermano._

\- hola mamá. – _salude y corrí hacia sus brazos pues ella los había extendido para mí, solté la mano de Haruka y corrí como una niña pequeña a su encuentro; al sentir el calor del cuerpo de mamá no pude evitar llorar, tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentirla._

\- te extrañe mi cielo. – _hablo mamá con su voz un poco quebrada, creo que también está llorando, Kami, justo ahora me detesto por hacerles esto, por separar a la familia._

\- yo… yo lo- lo siento mamá… no-no quería… pero… - _no podía hablar, mi llanto y la culpa que sentía me lo impedían, yo no quería irme, pero las circunstancias me obligaron, los lastime, les hice daño, solo espero que me disculpen por todo._

\- shhhh, shhhh, tranquila cariño, esto no fue tu culpa, no tienes nada de que disculparte, estamos contigo, te amamos y siempre lo vamos hacer. – _mamá siempre dice que me ama, aun cuando solo hablábamos por teléfono; ahora ya no podre separarme de mi familia, aunque solo pueda venir pocas veces al año estaré aquí, Haruka tiene razón, no quiero saber lo que es no tener familia y quiero darle una a mi rubia._

\- mi princesa, bienvenida a casa. – _dice mi padre, mientras mi madre se separa del abrazo para que mi padre pueda abrazarme, claro que yo correspondo el abrazo._ – mirate nada más, ya no eres esa niñita a la cual llevaba por helado cada que llegaba de la oficina. – _por favor anécdotas no, Haruka está aquí y no quiero que sepa cosas vergonzosas de mí._

\- estoy en casa papá. – _respondí, no quiero darle a pie a que comience a contar cosas innecesarias._

\- pero ¿quién es ese joven tan apuesto que los acompaña? – _dice mi madre y rápidamente me separo del abrazo de mi padre y voy hacia Haruka, que descuidada, me olvide mi viento._

\- _tome la mano de Haruka y caminamos hacia donde mis padres estaban, es ahora o nunca._ – mamá, papá, ella es Haruka Tenoh… mi… mi novia. – _por fin lo dije, por fin pude decir esas palabras y que bien se sintió, mi novia, mía y de nadie más._

\- mucho gusto. – _saludo mi rubia a mis padres con una inclinación, creo que estudio un poco._ – es un placer conocerlos, Michiru me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. – _bueno, cuando menos trate, lo que recuerdo claro está._

\- ¡oh por Kami santo pero si es…! – _pero antes de que papá pudiera decir algo más, mamá se le adelantó interrumpiéndolo; creo que eso de interrumpir a los demás es de familia._

\- es encantadora hija, además de muy guapa, muchas felicidades a las dos. – _hablaba mi madre con su usual tono de voz, tan dulce; pero… hubo algo que no entendí, mis padres intercambiaron miradas y creo que acabo de ver que mi madre le dio una mirada de advertencia a mi padre, esto es raro._

\- ya lo ha dicho Miharu, muchas felicidades a las dos y bienvenida a la familia hija. – _nos felicitó mi padre dándonos un abrazo a cada una y dándole la bienvenida a Haruka a la familia, eso quiere decir que la acepta._

Después de que Darien y Serena nos felicitaran, pasamos a sentarnos a la sala y seguimos conversando, entre anécdotas y el interrogatorio que le hicieron mamá y papá a Haruka, que era más que obvio si me lo preguntan; por Kami, casi le preguntaron hasta que marca de dentífrico usaba, eso no es normal, además Haruka tuvo que decirles acerca del imbécil que la adopto aunque no les conto toda la verdad como a mí, sé que ya está muerto y eso, pero no deja de darme rabia al escuchar hablar de él; poco tiempo después el coronel nos indicó que la cena estaba lista, todos pasamos a la mesa y las conversaciones siguieron así como la nueva manía que habían cogido mis padres por avergonzarme delante de mi novia, Kami que bien se sentía decir "mi novia" pero cuando menos ya no la atormentaron con más preguntas, solo faltaba que le preguntaran que tipo de sangre era ¿Qué les pasaba a mis padres? Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, la cena transcurrió tranquila y después de conversar un poco más, me disculpe con mis padres, pues no quería que Haruka se exigiera más después de lo que había pasado en el hotel, les explique lo que sucedió para que entendieran porque motivo nos retirábamos, claro que mis padres sobre reaccionaron y se preocuparon mucho, pero después de indicarles que Haruka estaba bien y que solo había sido un susto, por suerte mi viento no dijo nada acerca de las lágrimas de luna porque de lo contrario mis padres se hubieran vuelto locos.

Después de desearles buenas noches a mis padres, a mi hermano y mi cuñada, Haruka y yo fuimos hacia la que sería nuestra habitación, por muy raro que suene mis padres no se opusieron a que durmiéramos juntas, supongo que porque no tienen de que preocuparse, si saben a que me refiero, no hay riesgo de que salga embarazada; por suerte aún recuerdo el camino hacia mi antigua habitación, al llegar abrí la puerta e invite a pasar a mi rubia, quien con su curiosidad nata comenzó a explorar mi habitación y yo la deje, mientras iba hacia el balcón, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en esta casa, en está habitación, contemplando está vista, que pareciera como si mi estancia aquí fuera solo un sueño y no un recuerdo.

\- ¿así que soy tu novia? – _cuestionó Haruka estando a mi lado en el balcón ¿porque lo duda?... oh Kami que descuidada._

\- oh Haruka perdón, soy pésima para esto, ni siquiera te lo pregunte o te di oportunidad para negarte, yo… - _iba a seguir diciendo Kami sabrá cuanta tontería más, pero Haruka coloco uno de sus dedos en mis labios callándome efectivamente._

\- no me importa, porque no me negaría, me encanta la idea de que seamos novias. – _Kami tiene esa sonrisa en los labios que me vuelve loca; oh se está acercando, se lo que viene, sin perder tiempo termino con la distancia entre nosotras y comienzo con el beso; era lento, quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía en ese beso, lo feliz que estaba porque fuera mi novia, porque me acompaño a casa, todo eso y más quería transmitirle en ese beso, ya no tengo dudas, es Haruka la persona con la que deseo estar, no hay nadie más en este mundo para mí que no sea ella, ahora más que nunca entiendo las palabras "el destino pone a cada quien en su lugar" y mi lugar es con Haruka, siempre fue así._

\- _el beso termino por falta de oxígeno, además creo que mi viento se está conteniendo porque estamos en la casa de mis padres._ – creo que será mejor que vaya a darme un baño. – _dijo con una sonrisa iba a molestarla un poco pero me abstuve por lo que paso, no quiero que se ponga mal._

\- de acuerdo. – _respondí de igual manera con una sonrisa, Kami ¿será egoísta de mi parte pensar que me gustaría que esto fuera todo el tiempo? Que siempre estuviera conmigo._

Haruka tomo su pijama de la maleta y yo le indique todo lo que necesitara estaba en el baño, a lo que ella solo asintió y entro a ducharse, yo regrese a mi lugar en el balcón, me encanta la vista que tengo del jardín, a veces veo como si las flores brillaran, se respira aire limpio, no se escucha el bullicio de la ciudad, me da mucha paz estar aquí y más sabiendo que mi viento está aquí, conmigo, compartiendo esto que también es parte de mí, de quien soy y quiero mostrárselo.

 _\- no sé cuánto tiempo abre estado en la misma posición pero creo que ha sido mucho tiempo, ya que puedo sentir unos brazos rodeando mi cintura._ – no te encierres en tu propio mundo Michiru. – _no sé qué me paso, pero después de escuchar esas palabras una serie de imágenes comenzaron a saltar mi mente._

Esas palabras fueron como un interruptor para mí, las imágenes que pasaban eran mías y de Haruka, pero… en lugares en los cuales jamás he estado con ella, no lo entiendo; puedo escuchar la voz de mi viento llamándome alarmada pero es muy lejana y no puedo volver, las imágenes me siguen asaltando; Haruka me deja en el piso y me coloca una almohada en mi cabeza, soy consciente de todo lo que hace, tengo los ojos abiertos, pero no puedo volver; imágenes siguen apareciendo una tras otra, hasta que se detiene en un ¿recuerdo? ¿Visión? No sé qué sea pero logro verme a misma solo que… más pequeña, creo que cinco años, estoy leyendo un libro en el jardín y una niña rubia más pequeña creo, con el cabello largo se aproxima a mí…

\- no te encieles en tu popio mundo Michilu, no me dejes. - _¿pero qué…? Esas son las mismas palabras de mi viento ¿Qué está pasando?_

\- jamás lo hare ¿lo olvidas? Tú y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas, jamás te dejare, lo prometo. – _Kami ¿a quién hice esa promesa? ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¡¿Por qué carajos no lo recuerdo?!_

\- ru… chiru… Michiru. – _de pronto volví, fui más consciente y logro escuchar que me están llamando._ – Michiru, responde maldición. – _es Darien y creo que está preocupado._

\- ¿Qué paso? – _cuestione pues ni siquiera yo logro entender que fue lo que paso._

\- eso mismo nos gustaría saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso? No sé si se pueda contar como desmayo puesto que tenías los ojos abiertos así que… habla. – _no puedo hablar de esto frente a Haruka, no puedo decir que hice una promesa con la persona que está destinada para mí, le rompería el corazón._

\- amor. – _la llame y me ayudo a levantarme para acostarme en la cama. -_ ¿puedes traerme una taza de té? – _tengo que sacarla de aquí para así poder hablar con Darien._

\- claro que si mi sirena. – _responde aun con rostro preocupado, una vez que vuelva me encargare de tranquilizarla._

\- te acompaño, así te muestro donde está todo. – _ofreció Serena entendiendo mis intenciones, raro en ella por cierto, pero funciono._

\- gracias, eso será de gran ayuda. – _respondió mi viento y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta._ – ahora volvemos. – _se despidió mi rubia, espere unos minutos y cuando creí que ya no nos escucharían fue Darien quien rompió el silencio._

\- ¿y bien? ¿Por qué has hecho que Haruka se fuera? – _no se le escapa una, era de esperarse de mi hermano mayor, todo un Kaioh._ \- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – _volvió a cuestionar y sé que espera una respuesta, no excusas._

\- no lo sé, fue… como ver una película dentro de mi cabeza, era muy confuso, todo lo que veía era a Haruka y a mí, en diferentes lugares, lugares que jamás había visto y que obviamente jamás he estado con Haruka ahí. – _respondí lo más sincera que pude, pues aun no logro comprender que es lo que está pasando._

\- ¿Qué más viste? – _cuestiono mi hermano serio, era de esperarse, me conoce y sabe que eso no es todo y que le estoy ocultando algo._

\- bueno pues veras… - _le relate lo último que vi antes de volver en mí, mi yo más pequeña, esa niña rubia y las palabras que le dije, esa promesa que le hice y el hecho de que le había dicho que estábamos predestinadas._ – yo no recuerdo a esa niña, ni mucho menos hacer esa promesa, tengo miedo Darien. – _confesé, pues no me quiero alejar de Haruka, yo la amo._

\- ¿lograste ver el rostro de esa niña? – _cuestiono mi hermano serio._

\- no, no logre verlo. – _confesé bajando la cabeza y viendo las mantas de mi cama como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo._

\- tenemos que investigar lo que te está pasando y qué relación tiene con Haruka. – _resolvió mi hermano con seguridad, se lo que está pensando, yo también lo hago, por alguna extraña razón es mi viento el detonante de todo._

\- lo sé, pero no me parece correcto investigarla, así sin más, no quiero que piense que no confió en ella. – _después de todo qué clase de persona investiga a su novia para saber de su pasado._

\- tienes que decirle… – _comenzó Darien pero antes de que pudiera decir más Haruka y Serena llegaron._

\- ¿decirle que a quién? – _cuestiono mi viento entrando a la habitación con mi taza de té._ – aquí tienes amor. – _oh Kami que dulce y lo dijo frente a Darien._

\- Darien está tratando de convencerme de que le diga a mamá acerca del incidente, pero le digo que no tiene mucha importancia como para preocupar a mamá. – _mentira, más y más mentiras, como si no fuera ya suficiente con todo lo que le oculto a mi novia._

\- bien, pues piénsalo, creo que será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a descansar amor. – _habla Darien y se acerca a Serena para abandonar la habitación. –_ buenas noches. – _y así sin más dejan la habitación._

\- ¿te sientes bien? – _claro que sí, aunque sinceramente no sé qué fue lo que paso._

\- sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, además quien debería estar preocupada debería ser yo, con lo que paso en el hotel. – _ja, con esto lograre desviar el tema._

\- estoy bien, no fue para tanto. – _responde restándole importancia al asunto._

\- será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día. – _hablo para cambiar el tema, no quiero insistir tampoco en lo de su dolor._

\- ¿así? ¿Y se puede saber porque? – _cuestiona mi viento acostándose a mi lado en la cama, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando._

\- mmmm no te lo diré, es una sorpresa. – _respondo de manera divertida, quiero que Haruka conozca a alguien que es muy importante además de un buen amigo._

\- eso no es justo, como quieres que esté tranquila, sino me respondes. – _dijo haciendo un puchero, oh Kami ¿Cómo puede ser así de tierna?_

\- no te lo diré y eso no funcionara conmigo, no soy tan blanda como tú amor. – _bueno la verdad si lo soy, pero de verdad quiero que sea una sorpresa, además… he decido que no puedo seguir mintiéndole, después de todo es mi novia ahora y merece la verdad; así que mañana le contare todo acerca de mí y que sea lo que Kami quiera pero ya no voy a seguir mintiendole, solo espero que no me odie cuando se entere de lo que soy realmente._

Y mientras Haruka y yo descansábamos una en brazos de la otra, las cosas a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a moverse sin que fuéramos consientes de ello.

En un lugar muy apartado de la villa de los Kaioh o mejor dicho de la ciudad unos chicos estaban conversando acerca del regreso de cierta aguamarina.

\- tuvo las agallas para volver. – _hablo uno de ellos viendo hacia la nada._

\- no te preocupes, esto solo significa más diversión para nosotros, le haremos la vida imposible otra vez, como cuando era niña. – _hablaba el otro chico viendo hacia las luces de la ciudad que se podían ver desde el lugar donde estaban._

\- veo que ya saben que esa niña ha vuelto. – _hablo una mujer saliendo de entre las sombras._

\- así es, su majestad y no ha venido sola; permítame ir. – _solicito el mayor de los chicos._ – por favor.

\- no, ira Takuma, para esta misión lo necesito a él, escuchame bien, deberás traerme a la chica que ha venido con la princesa de los Kaioh ¿lo has entendido? – _cuestiono la mujer de manera seria y contundente._

\- se hará como usted ordene, mi reina. – _dijo el ma joven de los chicos inclinándose ante la mujer a la cual acababa de llamar reina._

Mientras esto sucedía a las afueras de la ciudad, en la casa Kaioh, ocurrían otro tipo de cosas, los padres de la aguamarina, aún permanecían en el comer charlando, pues había sucedido algo que no habían previsto y aun no lograban sacar una conclusión.

\- no puedes llamarlo y decirle que has encontrado a su hija. – _alegaba la señora Kaioh. –_ no sabes si es ella.

\- por favor Miharu, tu misma lo notaste, es idéntica a Kain, no hay duda. – _declaraba el señor Kaioh con firmeza por lo que él creía._

\- ¿estas completamente seguro? – _cuestiono aun con duda Miharu Kaioh._

\- lo estoy, esa niña es la pequeña Haruka, no me cabe la menor duda, el destino se ha encargado de ponerlas juntas otra vez en el mismo camino, de nuevo su destino se ha puesto en marcha. – _declaro el señor Kaioh con seriedad y mirando fijamente a su esposa pues quería transmitirle seguridad para lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

 _Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

\- lo estoy, esa niña es la pequeña Haruka, no me cabe la menor duda, el destino se ha encargado de ponerlas juntas otra vez en el mismo camino, de nuevo su destino se ha puesto en marcha. – _declaro el señor Kaioh con seriedad y mirando fijamente a su esposa pues quería transmitirle seguridad para lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

 _Continuara…_

La noche paso sin ningún contratiempo, Haruka no tuvo pesadillas está vez y al parecer yo tampoco, de hecho, desde que duermo en compañía de mi viento, no he tenido pesadillas, siempre he dormido muy cómoda desde que ella está a mi lado; me muevo un poco pero siento como rápidamente Haruka aprieta más su abrazo en mi cintura, me gustaría permanecer más tiempo así, pero tenemos que levantarnos para desayunar o mamá y papá subirán a buscarnos o peor aún lo hará Darien.

\- amor, despierta, tenemos que arreglarnos para desayunar. – _digo de manera tranquila, pero no hay reacción, realmente no entiendo cómo puede dormir tanto, creo que me he enamorado de un coala._ – vamos amor, no seas dormilona, nos esperan. – _está vez lo dije muy cerca de su oído, pero solo se removió en la cama; supongo que tendré que usar medidas drásticas; me logre zafar del abrazo de mi novia, me subí a horcadas sobre su cintura y comencé a acariciar sus costados, después metí mis manos por su pijama y estaba consiguiendo el efecto que quería._

\- mmmm Michiru… - _aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero eso me hizo saber que estaba más consciente, así que sin más me acerque nuevamente a su oído y susurre._

\- ¿te gusta? – _lo hice de la manera más sugerente que pude y tuvo el efecto deseado, Haruka despertó alarmada y bastante roja por cierto._

\- mi-mi-Michiru… ¿qu-que p-pasa? – _cuestiono bastante roja, con la respiración entrecortada y muy nerviosa._

\- jajajajajaja. – _no pude evitar reír por su expresión, es que es tan linda, que no me canso de hacerla sonrojar._ – lo siento amor. – _me disculpe mientras me bajaba de ella._ – es que no lo pude evitar y además es una manera muy efectiva de despertarte. – _dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y me ponía las pantuflas para levantarme, tengo que vestirme antes de que mamá o papá suban a buscarnos, si, lo hacen ellos personalmente ¿Por qué? Porque somos sus hijos y ellos siempre han estado pendientes de nosotros, por más personas de servicio que tengamos mamá y papá siempre nos han atenido a Darien y a mí o cuando menos eso recuerdo._

\- _oh Kami dame fuerzas acaba de hacer una puchero, es tan dulce._ – tu siempre estas tomándome el pelo Michiru. – _inocente, con todo lo que haces solo me incitas a seguir haciéndolo._

\- oh vamos amor, no te pongas así, anda, vamos vestirnos que es hora de desayunar. – _respondo con una sonrisa, por ahora la dejare así, no diré más._

\- está bien. – _es tan kawaii que no sé cómo no he saltado sobre ella y le he hecho… enfoca Michiru, tus padres están abajo esperando por ustedes, no puedes pensar en esas cosas._

Haruka y yo nos alistamos rápidamente para no hacer esperar más a mis padres, después de cierto tiempo bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al comedor, al entrar mamá y papá ya estaban ahí, papá como siempre en la cabecera y mamá a su derecha; Haruka y yo tomamos nuestros asientos mientras les dábamos los buenos días a mis padres.

\- ¿Cómo durmieron? – _cuestiono mi madre de manera amable, creo que está preocupada por nosotras pero creo que más por mí, después de todo es la primera vez que duermo en la casa después de lo que paso._

\- muy bien, gracias por preguntar madre. – _respondo con una sonrisa para que no se preocupe._

\- ¿y tú Haruka? ¿Qué tal dormiste? – _cuestiono ahora mi padre a mi novia; ¿Por qué mi padre ve de esa manera a Haruka? Es como si… ¿la conociera? Pero si es la primera vez que se ven._

\- dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar señor. – _responde mi rubia un poco apenada están linda, pero mi padre no deja de mirarla ¿Qué está pasando?_

\- papá… - _iba a cuestionar a mi padre acerca de estar viendo a mi novia pero mamá me interrumpió ¿ven lo que les digo? Es de familia._

\- cariño ¿ya tienen planes para hoy? – _cuestiono mi madre mirándome con una sonrisa; mmm aquí está pasando al extraño._

\- sí, quiero que Haruka conozca a alguien; bueno pero ¿sigue la tradición de entrenar? – _cuestiono pues ha pasado bastante tiempo, yo lo hacía en solitario después de irme, pero aquí en casa hay alguien que nos entrenaba desde pequeños, esa persona fue la primera que me enseño como utilizar todo mi potencial, lástima que al final todo termino así._

\- oh hermanita, eso ni se pregunta, todo sigue igual. – _hablo Darien a mi espalda, él y Serena venían bajando las escaleras; estábamos esperando por ellos para desayunar._

\- llegan tarde. – _hablo serio mi padre ¿ven? A esto me refería, mis padres aman la puntualidad y no les gusta que los hagan esperar._

\- lo siento padre, pero me costó mucho trabajo el despertar a Serena. – _oh es verdad, creo que es otra cosa en la que Serena y Haruka coinciden, duermen demasiado._

\- lo siento. – _se disculpó de igual manera Serena, creo que sigue dormida porque no le grito a mi hermano o tal vez ahora sabe cómo comportarse frente a mis padres._

\- jajajaja Serena-chan siempre ha dormido más de lo que una persona normal dormiría se parece mucho a "Ha"… - _¿ha? ¿Quién es "ha"? ¿Y porque mi madre le acaba de dar un golpe disimulado a mi padre? Algo ocultan estoy segura._

\- bueno, desayunemos. – _dice mi madre como si nada hubiera pasado._ – por favor coronel que comiencen a servir el desayuno. – _sí, el coronel también dirige a todos los del servicio en la casa._

Desayunamos entre conversaciones amenas y una que otra pregunta de mis padres hacia Haruka, aunque mi padre estaba más reservado y creo que fue por el golpe que le dio mamá, no lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a mis padres con Haruka? Desde que se las presente el día de ayer han estado actuando extraño, más mi padre, ve a Haruka con tanto cariño y con tanta familiaridad, como si la conociera desde siempre, no puede ser que a mi padre le haya pasado igual que a mi ¿o sí? Creo que me equivoque al traer a Haruka, siento como si algo fuera a comenzar y no sé qué es.

\- Michiru ¿Por qué no vamos al _Dōjō_ y ahí esperamos al sensei? – _cuestiona mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos, bueno, no tiene caso seguir dándole vueltas, ya lo hablare con Darien y haremos la investigación._

\- claro ¿Por qué no se adelantan tú y Serena? Ustedes ya están vestidos; Haruka y yo iremos a cambiarnos. – _respondo de manera tranquila, aunque mi hermano me da esa mirada, esa que me indica que ya sabe lo que me pasa._

\- bien, entonces nos adelantamos. – _respondió mi hermano y se llevó a Serena con él._

\- suerte y diviértanse. – _nos despiden nuestros padres con una sonrisa divertida._

Llevo a Haruka hacia otro cuarto de la casa donde guardan la ropa de entrenamiento, al llegar le pido que pase y sin perder tiempo y como si jamás hubiera vivido lejos de casa busco en el closet y le entrego un uniforme a Haruka y busco uno para mí.

 _-_ amm Michiru ¿Qué es esto? – _cuestiona mi rubia con un rostro de confusión total, bueno y era de esperarse después de todo no creo que haya visto uno así._

\- es un hakama, es la vestimenta típica para entrenar en un Dōjō. – _le explico a mi rubia de manera tranquila y lo más sencillo que puedo para que entienda._

\- ¿Por qué el tuyo es diferente al mío? – _oh bueno, eso… creo que me deje llevar y sin pensarlo termine dándole uno para hombre._

\- lo siento amor, lo que pasa es que el tuyo es para hombres y el mío es de mujer, pero si quieres puedo buscarte otro. – _digo de manera divertida, porque aunque sé que fue un error de mi parte, Haruka adora la ropa de hombre._

\- no, es mejor así amor, pero creo que vas a tener que ayudarme o enseñarme a ponerlo. – _mmm ¿eso es una propuesta? Oh Kami ¿Por cuánto tiempo me va hacer esperar?_ _Además me hace ver como la villana._

\- claro que sí, espera aquí, voy a ponerme el mío y enseguida vuelvo para ayudarte con el tuyo. – _sin más me dirijo a uno de los vestidores y me saco toda mi ropa para ponerme el hakama._

Una vez que termine con mi hakama, salí para ayudar a Haruka con el suyo, que déjenme les digo que rubia no está nada mal, tal vez es por la ropa que usa, pero su abdomen está marcado perfectamente, tiene un trasero de escándalo y sus brazos son fuertes pero delicados a la vez, Kami es un deleite para mi vista y pensar que es solo mía; pero ya deja de babear Michiru; terminamos con su hakama y la tomo de la mano para dirigirla hacia el Dōjō; Darien y Serena ya están ahí, al entrar puedo ver que sigue igual, salvo porque se ha añadido un estante para armas, las cuales Haruka no deja de mirar, caminamos hacia ellas y sin más se le queda viendo a una espada en particular, que por cierto es muy hermosa, es una espada alfanje, tiene tres joyas incrustadas en su hoja, su empuñadura es dorada en forma de "s" simplemente perfecta y parece que a mi viento le ha gustado, no creo que pase nada si la toma ¿o sí?

\- adelante, tomala. – _la aliento, pues de verdad le ha gustado mucho por lo que puedo ver, son muy pocas las veces en las que mi rubia se queda cautivada por algo y no creo que pase nada si la toma y la ve de cerca, después de todo estamos en casa, así que todo lo que hay aquí de cierto modo también es mío, así que no creo que exista problema._

\- no creo que sea algo prudente. – _oh si, lo olvide, tiene la tonta idea de que es torpe, háganme el favor, ella torpe, obviamente no lo es, es perfecta… enfoca Michiru._

\- vamos Haruka, no va a pasar nada. – _después de todo, aun con espada en mano, no creo que logres hacernos algún daño._

\- Michiru, por favor, ¿ya olvidaste esa vez en el laboratorio que a la persona de intendencia se le cayó la escoba y por tratar de ayudarle a recogerla, termine golpeando su cabeza y dejándola inconsciente? No quiero correr ningún riesgo. – _oh por favor, esa fue una serie de coincidencias, solo eso, no es para tanto._

\- oh vamos Haruka, eso fue un accidente, además no paso a mayores, además nada pasara está vez lo prometo. – _asegure, quiero que mientras este aquí, haga todo lo que le guste sin restricciones, no tengo pensado limitarla._

\- pero yo… - _antes de que mi viento fuera a decir cualquier otra excusa que se le fuera a ocurrir llego la persona que quiero presentarle._

\- oh, veo que están viendo las armas. – _hablo mi entrenador en la entrada del Dōjō no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo._

\- ¡Artemis! – _digo con alegría y corro hacia el para saludarlo con un gran abrazo; Artemis es un hombre un poco más bajo que Darien, con el cabello blanco largo y ojos azules que algunas veces tienen reflejos lilas._

\- pero mira nada más que es lo que nos trajo el mar, a Michiru Kaioh en persona. – _dice mientras responde a mi abrazo, más que mi entrenador es como otro hermano para mí, aunque él es más grande que Darien cuando menos de edad._ – y veo que no has venido sola. – _oh es verdad nuevamente he olvidado a mi viento, espero que no se moleste._

\- dejame presentarte a mi novia Artemis, Haruka Tenoh. – _presento a mi rubia con orgullo, después de todo, es la persona que amo._

\- mucho gusto. – _saluda Artemis con un sonrisa, Haruka lo hace de igual manera y estrecha su mano._ – ¿te ha gustado la espada? – _cuestiona sin más dejándonos a todos desconcertados._

\- amm si es muy bonita, nunca había visto una así. – _responde mi rubia con sinceridad viendo hacia la espada creo que de verdad ha llamado su atención._

 _-_ ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que esa espada te pertenece? - _¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, no puede estar pasando, sabía que había sido un error el haberla traído conmigo, ahora… la he involucrado en algo que muy seguramente ella no desea, nuevamente he cometido un error, solo espero que Haruka lo tome de la mejor manera ¿Por qué todo tiene que complicarse tanto?_

\- diría que es una broma de mal gusto, esa espada no puede ser mía. – _responde mi viendo con simpleza, después de todo ella no cree en el destino y esas cosas, así que es normal que este escéptica._

\- ¿Por qué dices que la espada es suya Artemis? – _cuestiono con seriedad, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora._

\- veo lastimosamente Michiru que no le has dicho nada acerca de tu herencia. – _oh no, NO ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora? No puede ser, Haruka no puede…_

\- ¿de qué habla Michiru? – _cuestiona mi rubia y tiene esa mirada otra vez, la misma mirada que me dio cuando mi ex se apareció en la heladería, no aceptara evasivas._

 _-_ hace mucho tiempo. – _comenzó Darien, pues yo me había quedado sin palabras._ – existió un reino muy hermoso, en ese reino vivía una reina con su hija, las cuales resguardaban un inmenso poder, un reino vecino, por la codicia de querer poseer ese gran poder, ataco al pacifico reino, se dice que el reino tenía ocho guardianas con poder especiales. – _explicaba mi hermano de manera tranquila._ – cuando la guerra llego a sus puertas esas ocho guardianas dieron sus vidas para defender a la reina y a la princesa, lastimosamente la princesa perdió la vida al estar enamorada del príncipe del reino vecino, la reina en su dolor desato todo el poder que le fue otorgado y derroto al enemigo, lastimosamente todo estaba perdido, sus guardianas, su hija e incluso ella misma, con su último aliento, utilizo el poder que le quedaba y pidió que las almas de todos renacieran en una época donde no hubieran guerras y pudieran vivir felices. – _termino de contar la historia mi hermano, se ve que ha estado estudiando._

\- vaya, que interesante historia ¿Cómo se llamaban los reinos? – _cuestiono mi rubia con su habitual curiosidad, es normal que comience a hacer pregunta tras pregunta._

\- lo siento, pero es lo único que nos cuentan, el resto tenemos que recordarlo nosotros. – _responde mi hermano, aquí va, sé que lo entenderá de inmediato, es condenadamente lista._

\- ¿Cómo podrían recordarlo ustedes? – _cuestiono mi rubia confundida… se ha quedado un tiempo pensando hasta que parece que dio con la respuesta, pues Darien no le respondió. –_ eso… eso quiere decir que ustedes… no puede ser. – _lo sabía, solo espero que me permita explicarle y no salga huyendo como la última vez._

\- me temo mucho que así es. – _responde Darien con seguridad._

\- Haruka, amor, todos nosotros, somos las reencarnaciones de las almas que salvo la reina. – _respondí, pues mi rubia parecía muy escéptica con todo esto._

\- eso es ridículo ¿en que se basan para decir que son las reencarnaciones de esa gente? – _cuestionó molesta, creo que no va hacer fácil convencerla._

\- yo soy un sobreviviente de esa guerra, se me encomendó el vigilar las reencarnaciones, ayudarlas, entrenarlas y guiarlas en su destino. – _responde Artemis con seguridad encarando a Haruka._

\- haya van otra vez con el destino, eso es aún más absurdo, tendrías miles de años. – _responde con molestia, creo que terminara marchándose, ella no aceptara esto a menos que se le dé una prueba._

 _-_ los tengo, pero hasta ahora se me ha permitido volver, estaba en un sueño inducido por la reina, esperando que las reencarnaciones aparecieran en está era, los señores Kaioh, también son reencarnaciones de los habitantes de aquel reino y tú eres uno de ellos. – _lo sabía, sabía que era uno de nosotros, ahora solo falta ver cómo va a reaccionar y por cómo están las cosas…_

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Esa es una reverenda estupidez por Kami santo ¿no vas a creer que me voy a tragar eso o sí? – _oh Haruka, si aceptaras lo que eres; si, no estoy sorprendida ¿Por qué? Sencillo, las lágrimas de luna solo las podemos los descendientes de aquel reino, los cuchicheos entre mis padres, todo era muy evidente pero me negaba a creerlo._

\- Haruka, si no mal recuerdo eres de Italia ¿no es así? – _ya se para dónde va esto, yo también lo pensé, pero no quise hacer comentario alguno; mi viento solo asiente indicándole que sí._ – bueno, si eres de uno de los países con más católicos en el mundo ¿Por qué conjuras en nombre de Kami-sama? – _cuestiona Artemis con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios._

\- bueno yo… - _raro en mi viento pero no sabía cómo responder y es normal, porque si Haruka es japonesa y es uno de los recuerdos que perdió no podrá hacerlo._

\- si sabes que solo los japoneses conjuramos en nombre de Kami-sama ¿no es así? – _volvía a atacar Artemis, quiero intervenir pero tal vez esto ayude a mi viento, tal vez tenga una familia, quizá, solo quizá sea… mi amor en está y en mi anterior vida o es lo que quiero creer._

\- ¿y piensas que solo con eso me vas a convencer? – _cuestiono de vuelta mi viento, creo que está molesta por la forma en la que está viendo Artemis, a mí, a Darien y a Serena, supongo que esperaba un poco de apoyo._

\- no, si eres esa persona, tú quieres hechos. – _respondió Artemis con seguridad, él nos conoció en nuestras vidas pasadas, si tan solo nos dijera todo, esto sería más fácil._

\- y hechos te vamos a dar. – _¿mi padre? ¿Qué hace aquí? Oh Kami no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando._ – mira Haruka, nosotros, las reencarnaciones nacimos con ciertos… dones. – _Ahí está esa palabra que tanto odio "dones" –_ fuerza sobrehumana, inteligencia, velocidad, algo que nos destaque de los demás, incluso saber pelear sin haber practicado defensa personal. – _explicaba mi padre, pero creo que ahí mi viento tiene las de ganar, ella menciono que era cinta negra._

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – _cuestiono desafiante, creo que no se dejara amedrentar ni siquiera por mi padre, solo espero que no sean tan duros con ella._

\- te pondré una prueba. – _responde mi padre con simpleza y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, ya debería saber que las cosas nunca salen como yo quiero, sabía que había cometido un error al traer a mi viento._

\- ¿una prueba? Señor con todo respeto, yo no creo en nada de lo que me están diciendo, estoy aquí solo porque Michiru es mi novia y me invito para que los conociera a usted y a su esposa. – _respondió mi rubia con tranquilidad, supongo que lo hace porque está frente a mi padre, pero sé que está molesta y mucho._

\- la prueba es bastante sencilla. – _hablo mi padre ignorando lo que Haruka había dicho._ – tienes que derrotar a Serena y a Darien en un combate. - _¿Qué? ¿Está loco? Eso no se puede, tanto Serena como Darien ya despertaron esa parte de ellos, su fuerza física y sus habilidades no son como la de los humanos normales._

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar esa prueba? – _oh no, Haruka acabas de hacer algo que jamás se debe hacer, retar a mi padre, estoy completamente segura que mi padre esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta, lo sé._

\- porque de no hacerlo, te separare de Michiru. – _sonrió mi padre con suficiencia._ – y no basta con solo intentarlo, tienes que derrotarlos, si logras pasarlos y llegar con Michiru, les daré mi permiso, de lo contrario… comprometeré a mi hija con alguien que no reniegue de lo que es y acepte su destino. – _termino mi padre con una gran sonrisa, sabía que había ganado, tengo que hacer algo._

\- padre, esto… - _pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Darien y Serena se colocaron frente a mí en posición de pelea y Artemis me tapaba la boca para que no hablara._

\- ¿Qué hacen? – _cuestiono Haruka con molestia, no creo que a mi viento le agrade verme así._

\- ya has escuchado a mi padre Haruka ¿Qué harás? ¿Nos enfrentaras o saldrás corriendo? – _cuestiono Darien con tono serio, sé que lo hacen para despertar a Haruka, pero aun así es muy cruel._

\- vamos muchacha que no tenemos todo el día. – _dijo mi padre para apresurar a Haruka y tomara una decisión._

\- está bien, lo hare, pero no porque ustedes crean que soy una reencarnación, sino porque amo a Michiru. – _respondió mi rubia con orgullo, Artemis aun me tenía sujeta y seguía tapándome la boca, no podía decir nada, aunque no lo parecía tenía mucha fuerza._

Ni mi padre, ni Haruka dijeron nada más; sin mediar tiempo mi rubia se lanzó contra Serena y Darien pero como lo había dicho ambos son muy buenos, no importa lo buena que pueda ser mi novia, ellos tienes la ventaja por tener sus dones, sé que es una batalla desigual y que mi padre lo único que busca es despertar el poder interno de mi rubia, pero no sé si esto sea lo correcto; golpes iban y venían de todas direcciones, pero era mi rubia quien más daño sufría, porque a pesar de poder darles pelea eran dos contra una, eso sin menciona que ambos tenían más fuerza y más habilidad solo por sus poderes; pareciera como si Haruka pudiera medirse de igual a igual con ellos pero no es así; cada vez que Haruka intentaba atacar a Serena y parecía arrinconarla, Darien llegaba y literalmente la mandaba a volar, puñetazos y patadas iban y venían por ambas partes, pero era claro quien tenía la ventaja; ya no lo soporto más, Haruka tiene el labio roto, su ceja sangra, su mejilla también, no puede ver con uno de sus ojos debido a que está inflamándose, si siguen así la mataran, están peleando enserio, no se están cortando para nada.

\- _cómo puedo me libera del agarre que tiene Artemis en mi boca justo cuando Haruka vuelve a caer._ – ya no te levantes. – _hablo con lágrimas en los ojos._ – ya está bien amor, por favor, ya para. – _no tengo corazón para seguir viendo esto y no voy a permitir que le sigan haciendo más daño._

\- no… te… preocupes-estoy-bien. – _respondió con la respiración entrecortada, claro que no está bien por Kami._ – espera… ahí… enseguida iré por ti. – _vuelve a hablar pero ahora me regala una de sus sonrisas de lado._

Se lanza al ataque nuevamente, sabe que no es rival para Darien ni para Serena pero aun así les está haciendo frente por mí, porque quiere estar a mi lado, porque pese a todo me ama, tanto como yo a ella, no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe, aun si… aun si mi memoria vuelve y mi yo del pasado no la ama, yo la amare, hare que la ame, me opondré al destino, pese a todo a pese a todos yo voy a estar con ella; yo siempre estuve esperando porque mis recuerdos volvieran y poder controlar… siempre desee recuperar mi memoria y conocer a la persona que se supone estaba destinada para mí, pero por más que trate, por más que medite, mis recuerdos jamás volvieron; ahora tengo a Haruka y ya no necesito más esos recuerdos, porque ya tengo a quien amar y alguien que me ame, sé que aún no sabe todo sobre mi, pero al verla pelear de esa forma contra Darien y Serena, meda el valor para confesarle lo que por tanto tiempo he cayado.

Tiene una rodilla en el piso y con el envés de su mano limpia un poco de sangre que sale de su boca, se está esforzando demasiado, Darien y Serena están como si nada, en cambio mi viento, tiene muchos golpes y claramente se ve que ya no puede seguir, está muy agotada, por favor que mi padre ya detenga esto, no puedo seguir viendo como le hacen daño a la persona que más amo; estaba a punto de lanzarse una vez al ataque pero… mi padre la detuvo, gracias a Kami.

\- ya es suficiente muchacha. - _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es ese tono de decepción en la voz de mi padre?_

\- ¿Cómo? Yo aún puedo seguir luchando, no me he rendido y nunca lo hare. – _responde mi viento y se pone de pie para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, sé que está en su límite lo puedo ver en su cara, pero no se dará por vencida._ – no me rendiré, Michiru es la persona que amo, estuve esperando por lo que parece… una eternidad su llegada… no la voy a perder. – _sentencio mi rubia y comenzó a caminar hacia Darien nuevamente._

\- no eres digna de mi hija, aceptalo, lo mejor será que te vayas. – _responde mi padre con molestia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le está diciendo eso a Haruka? ¿Por qué la trata así? ¿No era una prueba? ¿Mi padre está hablando en serio?_

\- ¡AHHHHH! _– oh Kami, no de nuevo, se está sujetando la cabeza, el dolor volvió tengo que ayudarla, pero Artemis no me suelta; Haruka segue gritando y de pronto un brillo comenzó a emanar de mi rubia ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Será que…?_ – **no vas a separarme nuevamente de ella**. – _¿nuevamente? Pero si es la primera vez que ella y mi padre se ven, además de que… es la primera vez que nosotras estamos en una relación; sus ojos, sus ojos no tienen ese brillo característico de ellos, oh Kami, las palabras de mi padre la despertaron es… su vida pasada._

 _Continuara…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Primero que nada... no me maten! no era mi intención demorar tanto en publicar, pero en mi trabajo me cambiaron los horarios del fin de semana y se me complico el escribir así que hasta el día de hoy pude terminar con el cap, así que una disculpa y aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **P.D. gracias por sus comentarios, es por ellos y por el amor que le tengo a cada cosa que escribo que no dejo de hacerlo, así que gracias, por seguirme y por hacer posible que siga escribiendo, ya que es gracias a que ustedes leen mis historias que yo puedo seguir escribiendo... muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.**

\- ¡AHHHHH! _– oh Kami, no de nuevo, se está sujetando la cabeza, el dolor volvió tengo que ayudarla, pero Artemis no me suelta_. – **no vas a separarme nuevamente de ella**. – _¿nuevamente? Sus ojos no tienen ese brillo característico de ellos, oh Kami, las palabras de mi padre la despertaron es… su vida pasada._

 _Continuara…_

Oh no, la ha despertado de la peor forma, este no es mi dulce viento, es la persona que solía ser en aquel reino, no sabemos nada de ella, solo tal vez mi padre y Artemis, justo en este momento es capaz de matar a Darien y a Serena por el estado en el que se encuentra.

\- jajajajajaja. - _¿mi padre se está riendo? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? No tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho._ – Bien hecho muchacha, fue difícil pero lo lograste, ahora… - _las palabras de mi padre murieron en sus labios cuando Haruka se lanzó sobre de Darien nuevamente con una velocidad inigualable._ – demonios, Darien… - _no alcanzo a decir más porque Haruka había dejado a Darien de rodillas en el piso por el golpe que le dio, no conforme se fue sobre Serena y de otro golpe la dejo fuera de combate._

 _\- de este modo llego donde Artemis, pero antes de golpearlo o hacerle algo sentencio._ – **suéltala**. – _Artemis de inmediato lo hizo y lo único que pude hacer fue correr a sus brazos._ – vez. – _es su voz nuevamente, ha vuelto, mi viento ha vuelto._ – te dije… que… vendría… por ti. – _y sin más se desmayó, de acuerdo a lo que he estudiado es normal después de haber liberado su poder por primera vez._

\- Haruka, amor despierta, por favor, abre tus ojos. – _pedí con lágrimas en los míos, se exactamente lo que está pasando pero aun así tengo miedo, no quiero perderla, con esto… todo ha quedado claro, no somos más que peones en un tablero, todo esto estaba destinado a suceder, el que yo conociera a Haruka, el que la trajera conmigo a Japón, todo… todo para esto, para que ella despertara._

\- sabes que es normal que haya perdido el conocimiento Michiru, despertara pronto. – _hablo Artemis ahora que recupero su habla, si, mi viento daba miedo hace unos instantes, tanto que Artemis se quedó paralizado._

\- está demorando mucho. – _respondí, pues yo recuerdo que cuando me paso a mi fueron solo dos minutos y desperté._ – yo desperté casi de inmediato. – _sé que no con todos es igual, pero no puedo evitar alarmarme, es el amor de vida después de todo._

\- demoraste casi dos horas, pero no lo recuerdas. – _sentencio mi padre._

\- no puedo creer que lo hicieras padre. – _dije con molestia, entiendo que lo hizo para ayudarla, pero aun así fue muy lejos._

\- era necesario, además funciono, es muy fuerte, tenía plena confianza en que lograría despertar. - _¿plena confianza? Bueno ahora que no veo a mamá cerca creo que puedo atacar a mi padre para que me diga porque tanta confianza en Haruka._

\- ¿así? ¿Y porque tanta confianza padre? ¿Acaso tú conoces a Haruka? – _cuestiono y puedo ver como mi padre y Artemis se ponen nerviosos, lo sabía algo están ocultando._

\- Michiru, es la primera vez que Haruka y nuestro padre se ven, solo está hablando por el momento. - _¿es mi imaginación o Darien está actuando extraño? ¿El también sabrá lo que esos dos ocultan? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada maldición?_

\- callate Darien o le diré a Haruka que patee tu culo de nuevo. – _respondo con molestia al comentario de mi hermano, sé que no debería hacer esto pero, es que no puedo soportar que me oculten cosas._

 _\- había recostado la cabeza de Haruka en mi piernas; después de mi comentario comenzó a removerse en mi regazo._ – mmm ¿el… culo de quien… tengo que… patear? – _cuestiono tratando de que su voz sonara divertida, pero está claramente agotada._

\- _le doy una sonrisa cálida y deposito un casto beso en sus labios._ – por ahora el de nadie mi amor, debes descansar. – _hable de manera tranquila, no quiero una pelea pues sé que si mis padres saben algo acerca del pasado de Haruka y se lo comento a mi viento enloquecerá, odia las mentiras._

\- vamos Haruka, deja que te ayude a llegar a su habitación, es mejor que tomes un baño y repongas energía. – _Darien se aproximó a mi rubia, paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y coloco una de sus manos en la cintura para sujetar a mi rubia con firmeza._

\- ¿Qué fue… lo que… paso? – _es normal que no recuerde nada, después de todo, no fue ella quien derroto a Serena y Darien fue su vida pasada que por un momento tomo su cuerpo para ayudarme._

\- Michiru te lo explicara, pero primero al baño, después a curar tus heridas y por último las explicaciones. – _cuando menos mi hermano está haciendo algo útil, sé que tendrá muchas preguntas y estoy lista para responder a cada una de ellas con total sinceridad._

Una vez que Darien se fue juntó con Haruka y Serena que aún estaba adolorida, antes de que mi padre y Artemis emprendieran la huida hable, quiero que sepan que no pueden engañarme ya no soy una niña.

\- sé que algo están ocultando y está relacionado con Haruka. – _hablo con seguridad, Haruka es lo más importante para mí y no voy a permitir que nadie la dañe aun si es mi propia familia._

\- claro que no Michiru, creo que estas un poco conmocionada por lo que paso, apenas si conocemos a tu novia ¿Qué podríamos saber nosotros de ella? – _cuestiono mi padre, a pesar de sus palabras sé que miente, sé que no lo he visto en bastante tiempo pero aun así sé que me está mintiendo._

\- eso es lo que me gustaría saber. – _respondo a la pregunta de mi padre de manera seria._ – ella es lo más importante para mí, tanto que no sé qué haría sin ella, no me importa si es o no, la persona que está destinada para mí, no voy a permitir que me separen de ella. – _sentencio y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida del Dōjō para dirigirme a mi habitación y estar con mi viento._

Mi padre y Artemis no dijeron más mientras salía del Dōjō, apresure el paso y al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con mi viento ya bañada y sentada en la cama, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, sé que lo que está pensando… yo jamás me imagine que algo así podía pasar, no debí traerla, ahora la he involucrado en este mundo lleno de misterios problemas y demás, debí dejarla vivir una vida normal, solo espero que no me odie.

\- lo siento. – _es lo primero que sale de mis labios, sé que está confundida y tiene muchas preguntas y tal vez está molesta conmigo._ – Yo nunca quise… yo no sabía nada lo juro… yo-yo entenderé si tu… – _pero antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías y me siguiera disculpando, mi viento me interrumpió._

\- hey. – _dice mientras me levanta el rostro con su mano para que la mire a os ojos. –_ esto no es tu culpa y sé que de haberlo sabido me lo hubiera dicho, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, yo elegí amarte, fui yo quien decidió acompañarte a este viaje, esto sucedió por las decisiones que YO tome, no es tu culpa de ningún modo amor. – _¿amor? ¿Aún me llama así? Eso… eso quiere decir que… ¿me perdona?_

\- ¿no estas molesta? – _cuestiono con duda, pues esto no es fácil de asimilar, lose, ni yo me lo creía cuando me lo dijeron mis padres y más cuando… no es algo que sea fácil de asimilar._

\- ¿molesta? ¿Por qué? - _¿Por qué dice? Porque te mentí, porque debí de haber confiado en ti y decirte la verdad de mi legado, aunque aún ni siquiera sé quién soy o quien era, debí de haberte dicho todo, aunque siendo justos ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que algo así iba a pasar?_

\- no te dije toda la verdad sobre mi… aun cuando tu… - _aun cuando ella se abrió a mí y me confeso su doloroso pasado yo no fui capaz de corresponderle con la misma sinceridad._

\- está bien, yo te conté lo de mi pasado porque estaba lista para ello; cuando estés lista para contarme todo aquí estaré para escucharte sin importar lo que sea, te escuchare, siempre estaré para ti. – _oh Kami, están dulce y que me diga todo eso, no hace más que infundirme valor para decirle toda la verdad._

\- oh Haruka, yo… - _¡demonios! ¿Por qué siempre que reúno el valor para decirle la verdad tiene que venir alguien a interrumpirme? más vale que sea de vida o muerte. -_ ¿sí? – _respondo a la persona que toca la puerta._

\- Michiru-ojousama, Darien-sama me ha pedido que traiga el botiquín de primeros auxilios. – _responde una de las maid que trabaja en la casa._

\- _es verdad tengo que cuidar de las heridas de mi viento que descuidada soy._ – pasa, la puerta está abierta. – _digo para que la chica pase y me entregue el botiquín._

\- con su permiso. – _responde y abre la puerta para ingresar, nos ve en la cama y camina hacia a nosotras con el botiquín en la mano._ – aquí tiene Michiru-ojousama ¿necesita alguna otra cosa? – _a decir verdad, necesito que quites los ojos de mi novia ahora mismo o no respondo._

\- no, ya puedes retirarte. – _respondo de manera fría ¿Quién se cree para venir y ver así a MI viento? Más vale que no se repita._

\- hai. – _responde haciendo una reverencia para después dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación._

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – _cuestionó mi viento con confusión, creo que se dio cuenta, demonios ¿desde cuándo soy celosa?_

\- ¿de qué hablas? – _si eso finge demencia, eso siempre funciona, que no note que te pusiste celosa porque la maid se quedó embobada mirándola._

\- no soy ninguna tonta Michiru, sé que algo paso, trataste muy fríamente a esa maid. - _¿y que esperabas? Que le aplaudiera o que dejara que te siguiera comiendo con la mirada, tu eres mía y de nadie más... oh Kami ahora resulta que soy posesiva, cielo santo._

\- te repito que no sé de qué estás hablando amor. – _jamás lo admitiré, cuando menos no frente a ti, ya bastante tengo con aguantar que todos en el trabajo te miren de esa manera, como si… fueras carne fresca, como para que ahora en mi propia casa también lo hagan, eso no._

\- no me digas que… ¿estas celosa? – _cuestiona de manera divertida, siempre le ha gustado molestarme con eso, aunque ella no se queda atrás, es más celosa que yo._

\- ¿yo? Para nada. – _creo que eso ha sido lo más falso que he dicho; pongo un poco de alcohol en una gasa y se la paso por la ceja a Haruka para limpiar la herida._

\- auch. – _te lo mereces por burlarte de mí._ – eso lo has hecho apropósito ¿no es cierto? – _cuestiona con un puchero bastante lindo por cierto; aun no entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser tan tierna?_

\- claro que no amor, yo jamás haría algo así. – _oh Kami, es que acaso cuando estoy celosa no puedo disimular ¿o qué? Eso sonó tan falso como la licencia de conducir que Darien me dio cuando tenía quince años._

\- mmm. – _fue lo único que dijo mientras seguí tratando sus raspones y moretones; le estaba colocando un parche en el moretón de la mejilla, cuando volvió a hablar._ – sé que aún hay algo que me ocultas Michiru y que te has empeñado en ocultar desde que nos conocimos. – _sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta._

\- ¿Cómo? – _sí, lo mejor que puedo hacer es fingir demencia, aunque ya no creo que eso me siga funcionando._

\- ja, no te preocupes, no te pediré que me lo digas, ya te lo dije antes ¿no? Esperare hasta que esté lista para decírmelo; solo quiero que sepas que lo sé y está bien, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, no me importa. – _supongo que con esto he terminado de aclarar mis dudas, tengo que decirle a Haruka todo, ya no puedo callarlo más._

\- Haruka, quie… - _tiene que ser una maldita broma ¡maldición! ¿Por qué siempre me interrumpen? Y como estaba molesta respondí igual._ \- ¡¿Quién?! – _no lo puedo creer con está son dos veces._

\- esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre jovencita. – _respondió mi madre entrando a mi habitación, SIN MI permiso y se acerco hacia donde estábamos Haruka y yo._

\- si mamá pasa, no te preocupes. – _susurre con molestia, pero estoy segura que Haruka logro escucharme porque soltó una leve risita._

\- oh por Kami, pero mira nada más como te dejaron Haru-chan. - _¿Haru-chan? ¿En serio mi madre ha llamado a mi novia Haru-chan? –_ son unos brutos, esto seguramente fue idea de mi marido ¿cierto? – _oh, oh papá tendrá problemas y bien merecido que se lo tiene por hacerle esto a mi novia, así que ya que estamos… ¿Por qué no darle un empujoncito más al asunto?_

\- oh sobre eso, vera… - _estoy segura que Haruka iba a cubrir a mi padre, pero no lo permitiré, el actuó mal aunque sé que lo hizo para ayudarla fue muy lejos._

\- así es mamá, incluso dijo que si Haruka no ganaba me casaría con alguien que de verdad fuera digno de mí. – _jejeje sé que me estoy pasando, pero con esto papá va a entender que no debe meterse con mi novia._

\- ¿así? – _cuestiono mi madre y para echarle más sal a la herida fingí que estaba a punto de llorar._ – ese hombre y sus ridículas maneras de hacer las cosas. – _hablo mi madre con molestia, huy creo que se va a armar._

\- señora Kaioh, estoy bien, de verdad no se preocupe. – _trataba de tranquilizar mi viento, pero era demasiado tarde, podía sentir el aura de mi madre emanando de su cuerpo._

\- mi esposo no debió hacer eso contigo, no tiene justificación, pero no se preocupen, yo lo arreglo. - _¿arreglar qué? ¿El asunto o a papá? Jajajaja creo que si me pase un poco._ – ahora ¿Por qué no bajan para un té y conversar? – _el aura asesina que tenía hace unos instantes se había ido, supongo que no quiere dar un espectáculo._

\- madre, Haruka y yo teníamos pensado salir a dar un paseo. – _hable, pues aunque si quisiera convivir con ellos, tengo que hablar con Haruka._

\- oh cariño, lo pueden hacer luego, ahora vamos a convivir todos. – _hablo mi madre restándole importancia a mi paseo, pero… es muy importante._

\- tu madre tiene razón sirena, bajemos, te prometo que después escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme. – _que dulce mi viento, sé que lo hace para que conviva con mi familia, después de todo ella no tiene una y quiere que yo este unida a la mía._

\- está bien, ahora bajamos. – _respondo con resignación después de todo, no puedo negarme a una petición de mi viento, así como sé que ella no puede negarse a una petición mía._

\- ¡maravilloso! Las espero en el jardín, no demoren ¿está bien? – _termina de decir mi madre ya junto a la puerta, lista para marcharse._

\- está bien. – _respondió mi viento y cuando mi madre nos dejó nuevamente solas mi viento hablo otra vez. –_ lo siento, sé que es algo importante lo que quieres decirme, pero es tu familia y quiero que estés con ella. - _¿ven? Sabía que lo había hecho por mí, no me molesta, al contrario hace que me enamore más de ella si es posible, siempre está cuidándome y pendiente de mí ¿Cómo no amarla? Haruka es la persona que está destinada para mí lose._

\- ¿ya te dije que te amo? – _cuestione con una sonrisa porque… aun no logro entender como lo hace pero siento que me enamora cada vez más con cada cosa que hace o dice._

\- mmm dejame pensar. – _responde mientras coloca una de sus manos en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando._ – no, hoy definitivamente no lo has dicho. – _dice con una sonrisa mientras me toma de la cintura._

\- que descuido el mío. – _respondo mientras paso mis manos por su cuello._ – si es así no me queda más remedio que resarcir mi descuido; señorita Haruka Tenoh. – _susurro cerca de sus labios._ – la amo. – _termino con la distancia y uno nuestros labios, Kami me he hecho adicta de sus besos._

Comenzamos con un beso tierno, tranquilo, tratando de transmitirnos lo mucho que nos amamos, pero conforme pasan los segundos el beso comienza a tornarse apasionado, Haruka pide permiso para adentrar su lengua a mi boca y yo sin perder tiempo se lo concedo, nuestras lenguas inician una guerra por el control y nos olvidamos que mi madre nos espera abajo; Haruka comienza a pasar sus manos por mis costados y yo la apego más a mí, nos separamos del beso por falta de aire y mi viento sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar mi cuello, primero besos suaves, tiernos, para después convertirlos en besos húmedos y mordidas; Kami estuve a punto de soltar un gemido; Haruka había colados sus manos por mi blusa y todo estaba subiendo de nivel, ya me había acomodado en la cama, cuando…

\- Michiru-ojousama su madre le manda decir que o bajan o sube por ustedes. – _me dice una de las maid con un tono ligeramente divertido, supongo que es un tanto ridículo que tu madre te mande decir eso a los veinticinco años de edad._

\- gracias, dile que ahora bajamos. – _respondo con resignación, supongo que esto tendrá que esperar pero solo unas horas, no sé si pueda soportar un día más dormir en la misma cama que mi viento y no poder tocarla como tanto añoro; Kami creo que me he vuelto una pervertida, no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en hacer mía a Haruka._

\- bien, será mejor que bajemos, no quiero que tu madre vaya a cumplir su amenaza. – _dice Haruka de manera divertida, genial hasta mi viento se burla de mí._

\- está bien vamos. – _respondo una vez que estoy lista, pues me tuve que acomodar la ropa y mi cabello, Haruka toma mi mano y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta pero antes de salir de la habitación se aproxima a mi oído y me susurra de una manera que… oh Kami._

\- no te preocupes, te prometo que continuaremos más tarde con lo que dejamos pendiente. – _oh y claro que lo haremos, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda, de eso me encargo yo._

\- me agrada como suena eso. – _respondí con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios, supongo que mi viento está igual que yo o cuando menos me gustaría que fuera así._

Haruka no dijo más, solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza para posteriormente comenzar a caminar a las escaleras y dirigirnos al jardín; una vez ahí, mi padre, Darien y Artemis conversaban, mientras mi madre se reía de alguna de las ocurrencias de Serena; cuando nos vieron llegar todos sonrieron y claro mi madre nos invitó a sentarnos; yo no lo pensé dos veces y me lleve a Haruka conmigo a la mesa del jardín junto a mi madre y Serena, ni loca la dejo con mi padre y esos dos que no hacen otra cosa que complicar las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no bajaban? – _cuestiono mi madre con un tono ¿pícaro? ¿En serio? ¿Mi propia madre quiere tomarme el pelo?_

\- estaba terminando de curar las heridas de Haruka. – _respondí con seriedad, no voy a permitir que se burlen de nosotras._

\- oh ¿entonces lo que traes en el cuello es una picadura de mosquito? – _oh no, oh Kami por favor no; por auto reflejo me llevo la mano al cuello y con la mirada busque a Haruka que ya estaba más que roja, lo que significaba que era verdad._

\- woo se ve que Haruka es una fiera, aunque… no es de extrañar de nosotras las rubias ¿verdad Darien? – _no puedo creer que Serena haya hecho ese comentario, pobre Darien estaba bebiendo su té y ha soltado todo en la cara de Artemis jajajaja._

\- Serena por Kami. – _reprendió mi hermano más que rojo, pero no se compara con nada a los dulces sonrojos de mi viento, Darien no se ve para nada lindo en cambio mi Haruka, se ve tan tierna y… yo he comenzado a divagar, como que últimamente esto se ha vuelto una costumbre._

\- ¡Darien! – _grito mi padre, creo que aquí va arder Troya se supone que Serena o mejor dicho que todos los que tenemos pareja aun sin recordar nuestra vida pasada no podemos intimar ¿Por qué? Porque debemos conservarnos "puros" para nuestro amor predestinado._

\- ¿si padre? – _cuestiono Darien con nerviosismo._ – Serena no sabe lo que dice. – _bueno ahí mi hermano tiene un punto, Serena por lo general no sabe lo que dice y siempre divaga._

\- conoces las reglas Darien. – _está vez fue mi madre la que hablo, mientras solo se limiten a decir eso y no el por qué, todo estará bien, eso es otra de las cosas que tengo que decirle a Haruka._

\- así es Darien, todos deben conservarse puros. – _claro ¿Quién sino el entrometido de Artemis para arruinar mis planes? No preguntes, por favor no preguntes, no lo hagas._

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso Artemis? – _¡mierda! tenías que preguntar ¿es que simplemente no puede salirme una sola cosa bien el día de hoy? ¿Es mucho pedir acaso Kami-sama?_

\- bueno veras Haruka, es una tradición, los descendientes no pueden… intimar con sus parejas a menos que hayan recordado toda su vida anterior, ya que en algunos casos estos han estado enamorados de otra persona y al recordalo… bueno no creo que sea necesario que diga más ¿o sí? – _no claro que no Artemis, ahora no se si tengo novia o por tu estúpido comentario la he perdido._

\- ya veo. – _fue todo lo que respondió Haruka mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar lejos de donde estábamos todos, era normal, su bendito cerebro capto todo de inmediato y yo no puedo estar más molesta._

\- Haruka. – _la llamo pero es más que evidente que no va a responderme o a esperar por mí, se suponía que debía ser yo quien le dijera todo esto y no el entrometido de Artemis._

\- creo que lo mejor es que la dejes sola por un tiempo Michiru. – _está vez fue mi padre quien hablo, claro, debí suponerlo esto es su culpa, está empeñado en hacer que Haruka despierte, pero esto no se quedara así._

\- no, iré a buscarla y a disculparme, no debí venir, ni mucho menos debí traer a la persona más importante para mi aquí, Artemis no tenía ningún derecho a decir lo que dijo, yo se lo iba a decir a Haruka… si ella se va… yo me iré con ella y ten por seguro padre que no volveré jamás. – _estoy harta de escuchar acerca de mi destino y todo eso, ahora mi destino y mi mundo es Haruka y nada más._

\- no puedes darle la espalda a tu destino. – _responde mi padre con molestia, cuando debería ser yo quien estuviera molesta por todo lo que ha hecho._

\- mirame. – _respondo y comienzo a caminar hacia donde vi que Haruka se dirigía, mi padre comenzó gritarme pero lo ignore, mi madre también intervino y comenzó a discutir con mi padre pero nada de eso me importa, ahora tengo que encontrar a Haruka._

Camine hasta llegar al lugar que más detesto de esta propiedad, cuando era niña siempre que venía aquí me molestaban dos niños y cuando los acusaba nunca lograban dar con ellos, mis padres decían que eran amigos imaginarios y yo hasta el día de hoy aun no lo tengo claro, así que odio este lugar; Haruka no pudo ir más lejos a menos que haya traspasado los límites de la propiedad lo cual sería peligroso ya que no conoce la zona; de pronto comencé a escuchar sollozos, oh Kami, que no sea… comencé a caminar hacia donde provenían y ahí me encontré con mi viento, llorando, con la mirada gacha y sus manos en sus piernas, me acerque a ella como si fuera un pequeño animalito que con cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a huir.

\- Haruka. – _llame con cautela acercándome más a ella, no quiero perderla, es lo que más me importa._

\- ¿Michiru? – _cuestionó incrédula mientras levantaba la mirada, sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos a causa del llanto, lo que causo que mi corazón doliera, yo era la causante de ese llanto._

\- aquí estoy mi amor. – _respondí mientras me acercaba a ella_. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – _cuestione, ya que es una de sus malas costumbres, salir huyendo._

\- Michiru… yo… jamás había sentido por alguien lo que ahora siento por ti, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y sin ti yo… no sabría que hacer… - _oh por Kami ¿Qué está pensando? –_ soy una cobarde pero… no quería escuchar más… no quería oír que tal vez tu dejarías de amarme… así que… lo mejor será que… yo me… - _y ya no la deje continuar, no quería escuchar que se iría, no podía oír que me dejaría porque mi corazón terminaría por resquebrajarse._

\- ¡no! – _grite molesta, triste, uno y mil sentimientos sentía en este momento._ – no lo digas, no me dejes, yo también te amo Haruka… no te alejes… - _no te vayas porque no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer si te perdiera._

\- Michiru… cuando tu… cuando recuperes tu memoria… ya no vas a amarme, yo… no puedo seguir más tiempo a tu lado… el dolor me mataría si un día despiertas y… me desconoces. – _sé que tiene razón, pero no la dejare ir, la amare, hare que mi vida pasada la ame, no me separare de ella._

\- no lo hare, nunca te haría algo así, siempre te amare, Haruka, no debes temer, siempre estaré a tu lado, si mi vida pasada despierta y no te reconoce, hare que te amé, la hare amarte como yo te amo, pero no te alejes de mí, quedate a mi lado, porque tú eres mi mundo ahora. – _y de pronto recordé que yo estaba en la misma situación que Haruka, después de todo ella también es una reencarnación. –_ además… ¿no debería estar yo igual que tú? Tú eres una reencarnación también, tal vez tú también dejaras de amarme. – _me estoy comportando como una niña pero no puedo dejar que se vaya._

\- eso no pasara jamás. – _responde con seguridad, una seguridad que yo estoy lejos de sentir ¿Cómo es que está tan segura?_

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – _cuestione de manera retadora, su seguridad me ha infundido valor, pues mi viento nunca se muestra insegura._

\- porque destino o no, me enamoraría de ti, cada vez que te cruzaras en mi camino. – _oh Kami, sé que debería ser yo quien la reconfortara a ella pero en cambio es ella quien me infunde el valor a mí._

\- Haruka… - _pero ya no pude continuar, pues unos aplausos se comenzaron a escuchar a espaldas de nosotras y una voz desconocida para mi comenzó a hablar interrumpiéndome._

\- oh por Kami ¿no es eso tierno? – _era un hombre quien aplaudía mientras salía de atrás de un árbol._ – yo odio lo tierno. – _no tuve tiempo de pensar, simplemente lo hice._

Ese hombre lanzo una bola de fuego desde sus manos y mi cuerpo actuó por si solo para defender a Haruka, para protegerla tuve que usar eso que tanto odio una vez más…

\- ohh, mira nada más, si la hime-chan no ha perdido el toque. – _hablo con burla ese hombre._

\- ¿pero qué…? – _cuestionó Haruka incrédula al ver lo que sucedía, mi viento estaba confundida y no la culpaba, no se ve algo así todos los días._

\- _con mis manos había creado una pared de agua para protegernos de la bola de fuego, ese era mi don, mi maldición, la razón por la que tuve que dejar a mi familia, la razón por la que no tenía amigos y no permitía que nadie se acercara a mí, era por esto, por lo que soy capaz de hacer._ – no me odies, por favor. – _pedí con lágrimas en los ojos, pues ese era mi más grande miedo._

 _Continuara…_


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola ¿como están? sinceramente espero que bien, primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por mi atraso con el capitulo, lo que sucede es que he tenido un bloqueo y me esta costando un poco mas de trabajo el poder escribir mis capítulos, pero no se preocupen no dejare esta historia sin terminar, así que sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 12 espero que lo disfruten.**

 **PD: Gracias por sus comentarios sin duda son alentadores y cada que recibo y lo leo siento que estoy haciendo muy bien las cosas, sinceramente muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.**

\- _con mis manos había creado una pared de agua para protegernos de la bola de fuego, ese era mi don, mi maldición, la razón por la que tuve que dejar a mi familia, la razón por la que no tenía amigos y no permitía que nadie se acercara a mí, era por esto, por lo que soy capaz de hacer._ – no me odies, por favor. – _pedí con lágrimas en los ojos, pues ese era mi más grande miedo._

 _Continuara…_

\- Mi-chi-ru. – _dijo mi nombre con incredulidad mientras se frotaba los ojos. -_ ¿tú estás haciendo esto? – _cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la pared de agua, yo solo pude asentir._ \- ¿Cómo? – _cuestionó nuevamente con su curiosidad nata._

\- ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que sabias que te estaba ocultando algo? – _vi como asintió y me anime a continuar, después de todo ya no hay marcha atrás. –_ era esto, soy la reencarnación de una de las guerreras de ese reino y este es mi poder. – _respondí lo mejor que pude. –_ Haruka yo… - _pero nuevamente ese hombre me interrumpió._

\- sí, sí muy emotivo y muy lindo, pero no tengo tiempo para sus cursilerías, me han encomendado una misión y tengo que cumplirla. – _hablo con seriedad saliendo de entre los arbustos, era un hombre con cabello rubio pero nada parecido al de mi viento, sus ojos eran de un azul frio como el hielo y su piel, era mas pálida de lo normal._

\- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? – _cuestionó mi viento interponiendo su cuerpo para cubrirme, pues no pude mantener la barrera por más tiempo._

\- mi nombre no tiene importancia y lo que quiero lo acabo de decir, tengo una misión que cumplir. – _respondió con simpleza desde su lugar mientras se miraba las manos._

\- ¿y se puede saber cuál es esa misión? – _me anime a cuestionar, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de cual seria._

\- he venido por ella. – _señalo y fue mi turno de interponerme, pues ese hombre estaba señalando a mi viento, lo sabía, había sido un error traerla, la involucre en este mundo y ya no hay salida._

\- eres una reencarnación igual que yo. – _asegure, pues después de todo no cualquier humano anda por ahí lanzando bolas de fuego de sus manos._

\- exacto, solo que a diferencia de ti, yo tengo mis recuerdos y sé a quién sirvo. – _respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro._

\- ¿Por qué quieres a Haruka? – _cuestione, tenía que ganar tiempo, solo espero que Darien o mi padre o incluso Artemis se hayan dado cuenta de que use mis poderes y vengan hacia aquí._

\- eso me temo mucho que es confidencial, a mí solo me ordenaron venir por ella y es justo lo que he venido hacer, así que se una buena chica y entregámela. – _pidió ese hombre, pero debe de estar muy mal de la cabeza si piensa que le voy a entregar al amor de mi vida así como así._

\- no, no te la llevaras, jamás permitiré que te lleves a Haruka. – _resolví con seguridad, tal vez Haruka aun insista en irse y sinceramente creo que ahora es lo mejor, que se aleje de aquí, que se vaya, que me olvide, justo ahora es lo mejor._

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la amas? Por favor, si estaba a punto de marcharse, de dejarte, solo porque no puede soportar un poco de decepción ¿no te parece que eso es muy cobarde? Entregámela y librate de ella. – _tal vez tenga razón, pero no por eso voy a dejar que se la lleve, Haruka aún puede ser feliz si se va de aquí._

\- no, no te la puedo entregar, es la persona que amo, tal vez ella aun quiera irse, después de todo ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo? Pero no me importa, si ella es feliz yo lo seré también. – _sí, le acabo de dar su libertad, ahora tengo que distraer a este tipo para que Haruka pueda huir._

\- tonterías ¿quieres que sea feliz con alguien más? Eso es ridículo, por eso ustedes me exasperan, me canse de negociar, esa rubia vendrá conmigo quieran o no. – _resolvió con decisión volviendo a crear una bola de fuego en sus manos._

\- yo lo distraeré, tu aprovecha para irte, ve con mis padres, diles que sucede, toma tus cosas, un auto, regresa a Italia y finge que jamás me conociste, ten una vida tranquila y se muy feliz mi hermoso viento. – _susurre a Haruka para que ese hombre frente a nosotras no supiera lo que estaba planeando, tenía que liberar a Haruka de este destino costara lo que costara._

\- no me iré sin ti. – _respondió con seguridad y con el ceño fruncido, sí que es muy terca, pero este no es el momento._

\- vete, no me interpondré más en tu camino, eres libre. – _dije pero ella simplemente negó a mis palabras._ – Haruka, no hagas esto más difícil, tu querías terminar ¿no? Bien pues hemos terminado, vete, no era mi intención traerte a todo esto. – _mis lágrimas luchaban por salir y yo luchaba por mantenerlas en mis ojos, no quiero mostrarme débil frente a Haruka para que pueda irse._

\- no lo hare, no te dejare aquí, te amo, no puedo irme y simplemente fingir que aquí no pasó nada. - _¿me ama? No, no te hagas ilusiones, concentrate._

\- se acabó el tiempo. – _resolvió la voz del hombre que por un momento olvide que estaba ahí, volvió a lanzar fuego hacia nosotras y yo nos volví a cubrir, pero está vez respondí su ataque._

No podía simplemente defenderme tenía que atacarlo, tenía que… matarlo para que dejara a Haruka en paz, bolas de fuego, llamaradas, incluso lanzas de fuego, nos disparaba ese hombre a diestra y siniestra, yo no tengo mucha practica con mis poderes debido a que los odio, jamás volví a usarlos después de irme de aquí, así que lo único que puedo hacer es defendernos y atacarlo con dagas de agua, pero las esquiva muy fácilmente, Haruka está tras un árbol, ahí logre que se cubriera para que no le pasara nada, después de todo, no puede hacer mucho y además no quiero que se arriesgue.

\- me canse de sus juegos, no eres rival para mí, sé ve que no tienes práctica, ni control de tus poderes, has negado tu herencia y eso te causara la muerte. – _sentencio el hombre y de pronto de sus manos comenzó a emerger una enorme llamarada, no la contendría, no puedo, es demasiado grande, pero si no lo hago podría lastimar a Haruka._

La llamarada salió de sus manos directo hacia mí, levante mi barrera de agua pero como era de esperarse no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerla, no debí renegar de mis poderes, ahora que tengo a quien proteger no puedo hacerlo porque soy muy débil; la barrera termino cediendo y en un último intento por proteger a Haruka cubrí mi espalda con agua y trate de detener el ataque con mi cuerpo, lo cual fue completamente útil, pues al final logre detenerla, pero a que costo.

\- ¡AAAHHHH! – _no pude evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como las llamas abrazaban la piel de mi espalda, era un dolor indescriptible, jamás había sentido algo así, las llamas estaban consumiendo mi cuerpo, iba a morir, ahí, frente a mi amor y sin poder protegerla; ya no puedo mantener más mi conciencia… estoy por… des-ma-yar-me._

Michiru se había desmayado a causa del inmenso dolor que las llamas purpuras de ese hombre le estaban causando en su cuerpo; Haruka miraba horrorizada la escena sin saber qué hacer, no tenía poder, era una simple humana, no podía proteger aquello que más amaba aun cuando ella estaba dando la vida para protegerla, la iba a perder, iba a perder a la única persona que le había mostrado amor desinteresadamente, a la única persona de la cual se había enamorado de verdad, la iba a perder y no era capaz de hacer nada, una enorme impotencia comenzó a inundar su cuerpo y no fue capaz de retener por más tiempo su frustración y dolor.

\- ¡Michiru! – _grito con dolor e impotencia al ver el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba quemado._

\- jajajajajaja – _soltó una carcajada ese hombre._ – patético, quiso medirse conmigo aun sabiendo que ni siquiera había usado sus poderes antes. – _se burlaba ese hombre bajo la mirada de odio que Haruka le daba._

\- tú la heriste, la lastimaste…. ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ! – _fue el grito que inundo toda esa área, no lo iba a permitir, Michiru era la mujer que amaba, no iba a permitir que nada le pasara._

\- ¿Qué-que haces? – _cuestionó ese hombre por primera vez desde que se acercó a esa chicas sintió miedo, la mirada de la rubia era fría, sin emociones, como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo y solo fuera un recipiente vacío._

De una de las manos Haruka comenzó a manar un viento verde que sin perder tiempo comenzó a cubrir la espalda de Michiru, justo en donde el poder de ese hombre la había lastimado y bajo su atenta mirada pudo ver como ese viento comenzaba a sanar las quemaduras; tenía que ser una broma, ¡tenía que ser una maldita broma! Jamás había escuchado de una guerrera con poderes curativos ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué su reina tenía tanto interés en ella? ¿Era por eso? ¿Por qué podía curar? Pero ahora no podía seguir cuestionándose, el poder de esa chica rubia ya había sanado las heridas de la espalda de la aguamarina, así que ahora él era el objetivo, pero… un momento, su poder era sanar, eso quería decir que él no tenía que temer, su poder no era ofensivo, él tenía la ventaja, así que sin perder tiempo arrojo una enorme llamarada hacia la rubia que ni siquiera se inmuto al ver ese enorme poder venir hacia ella, sin moverse el poder se estrelló en una pared invisible y sin más desapareció.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – _cuestionó a medias el hombre pues no podía creer lo que había pasado, su poder había desaparecido sin más frente a sus ojos._

\- **sin oxígeno, no hay fuego.** _– respondió al ver la cara de incredulidad de ese hombre que se había osado tocar lo más preciado para ella._ – **ahora es tu turno, preparate** _. – fue su sentencia y sin más levanto su mano derecha y la agito un poco ocasionando con eso que una ráfaga de viento azul muy parecida a una cuchilla saliera hacia el hombre frente a ella._

\- no pienses que con eso me vas a… - _de pronto un enorme dolor comenzó a inundar todo su cuerpo, bajo su mirada hacia donde sentía aquel dolor y fue capaz de ver como su mano haba sido cercenada._ – ¡AAAHHH! – _fue su grito al ver como su mano caía al suelo y la sangre comenzaba a salir como si de un grifo de agua abierto se tratara; el aire no solo era curativo, sino también era su arma._

\- **sufrirás el mismo dolor que experimento Michiru**. – _sentencio la rubia, mientras se acercaba a aquel hombre que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de tener el sangrado de su mano._

Una vez que Haruka estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ese hombre y este levanto la mirada para ver a su verdugo, la rubia simplemente movió su muñeca ligeramente causando que una esfera de aire se creara en la cabeza de hombre, crearía un vacío y lo dejaría sin aire, moriría por asfixia, pagaría por lo que le hizo a Michiru; estaba tan concentrada en acabar con ese hombre que ni siquiera se percato que alguien más había llegado hasta que llamo su atención.

\- ¿lo liberarías por favor? – _cuestiono otro hombre, mientras amenazaba con una espada el cuerpo de Michiru; este hombre tenía su cabello castaño y largo, ojos lilas y su piel era exactamente igual a la de aquel que tenía a sus pies._ – es un estúpido, pero aun lo necesito. – _dijo el hombre con una sonrisa._

Haruka no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un movimiento con su mano y libero al hombre a sus pies sin dejar de ver al hombre cerca de Michiru.

\- gracias, ahora si me lo permites, me lo llevare. – _dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre a los pies de Haruka._

Camino con seguridad y paso al lado de la rubia quien ni siquiera se inmuto, se arrodillo y ayudo a su ¿amigo? ¿Aliado? A ponerse de pie, aun bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

\- **¿Qué te hace pensar que los dejare ir?** _– cuestiono la rubia con molestia viendo por el rabillo de su ojo las acciones del hombre que acababa de llegar._

\- bueno, pues el hecho de que no querrás que nada malo le pase a ella ¿verdad? – _cuestiono mientras movía su mano y la espada amenazaba a Michiru nuevamente._

\- _Haruka solo sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros._ – **vete y llevate a ese imbécil contigo** _. – respondió la rubia, no podía hacer otra cosa, no pondría en riesgo la vida Michiru nuevamente._ – **la próxima vez será diferente**. – _sentencio pues esto no se quedaría así, ellos pagarían por el dolor de Michiru._

\- como quieras. – _respondió el hombre castaño con una sonrisa siniestras mientras comenzaba a desaparecer con el hombre rubio en sus brazos, no tenía opción, su reina había sentido como ese imbécil era vencido y no le quedó más remedio que ir ayudarlo, era un inútil, incluso había perdido un brazo en una pelea contra un cuerpo vacío, pues él había sido capaz de descubrir que no era Haruka, quien peleaba sino su vida pasada._

La rubia no dijo más y vio como desaparecían ambos hombres de su vista, sin más tomo a Michiru quien aún estaba inconsciente en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder resistir pues el cansancio había comenzado a hacer estragos en ella; camino por un tiempo y comenzó a escuchar voces, las cuales pusieron sus sentidos al límite al pensar que esos hombres habían vuelto para una revancha, pero para su buena fortuna con forme las voces se acercaban las iba reconociendo, eran Darien, Serena, su suegro y Artemis.

\- ¡aquí! – _llamo la rubia, pues ya casi no le quedaba fuerza y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia._

\- _el primero en escuchar el grito fue Darien, quien no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr hacia dónde provenía la voz al llegar no pudo reprimir el asombro. –_ por Kami-sama ¿Qué ha sucedido? – _pues no era para menos, su hermana tenía la ropa de su espalda quemada y Haruka tenía sangre en la cara y parte de su ropa._

\- nos atacaron. – _fue lo único que respondió la rubia, mientras caminaba hacia Darien. –_ toma. – _dijo mientras depositaba a su novia en los brazos de su cuñado. –_ cuidala… Da-ri-en. – _y cayó al frio suelo sin más, completamente agotada._

\- Darien ¿Qué ha pasado? – _cuestionó el señor Kaioh una vez que estuvo junto a su hijo mayor._

\- no lo sé papá, lo único que Haruka alcanzo a decir fue que las atacaron. – _respondió Darien con confusión y molestia en la voz, quien quiera que haya osado tocar a su hermanita lo iba a pagar caro._

\- ¿Qué las atacaron? Eso no es posible. – _respondió también el señor Kaioh con incredulidad por las palabras de su hijo._

\- dejemos eso de lado, lo importante ahora, es llevarlas a ambas a la casa para que descansen. – _hablo Artemis con Haruka en sus brazos, si lo que la rubia había dicho era verdad, las cosas habían comenzado a moverse más rápido de lo que habían estimado y tenía que comenzar a tomar medidas._

\- sí, tienes razón Artemis, vamos. – _concordó el señor Kaioh y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión Kaioh nuevamente; su esposa iba a asesinarlo, se había molestado mucho por los métodos que estaba utilizando y ahora se molestaría aún más al saber que ambas muchachas habían corrido peligro por sus métodos._

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, incluso Serena quien rara vez se quedaba cayada lo estaba, no podía dejar de pensar si eso mismo le podría pasar a ella y a Darien, a simple vista ni Haruka ni Michiru, parecían heridas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Michiru tenía su ropa en la parte de la espalda toda quemada y que Haruka tenía manchas de sangre, algo había ocurrido de eso no cabía la menor duda la pregunta era ¿Qué? Llegaron a la mansión Kaioh donde la señora Kaioh esperaba por ellos.

\- ¡oh por Kami-sama! – _grito la señora Kaioh al ver como su hijo entraba a la casa con su niña en brazos inconsciente y seguido de él entraba Artemis con una rubia también inconsciente. -_ ¿Qué ha pasado? – _cuestionó con molestia, pues sabía de sobra que todo era culpa de su esposo._

\- de acuerdo a lo que alcanzo a decir Haruka, las atacaron mamá. – _respondió Darien con seguridad y aun molestia por lo que les había pasado a las dos chicas._

\- ¿atacarlas? ¿Quién? – _cuestiono la señora Kaioh, pues no sabía que su seguridad era tan débil como para permitir tal cosa en los terrenos de la mansión._

\- no lo sabemos, Haruka se desmayó, solo me pidió que cuidara de Michiru. – _respondió Darien tensando la mandíbula, se sentía impotente, su cuñada y su hermana habían sido lastimadas y él no había sido capaz de ayudarlas._

 _-_ ya estarás contento. – _hablo con molestia la señora Kaioh dirigiéndose a su esposo._

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No pensaras que esto es mi culpa o sí? – _cuestionó incrédulo el señor Kaioh, pues no le cabía en la cabeza que su esposa le estuviera diciendo esas cosas._

\- claro que si lo pienso, te has obsesionado con despertar a Haruka y mira todo lo que has causado. – _decía la señora Miharu aún más molesta moviendo sus manos para que su esposo mirara a su alrededor._

\- será mejor que nosotros vayamos a dejar a ambas en su habitación para que descansen. – _hablo Artemis, pues no le parecía correcto estar ahí escuchado esa discusión._

Darien no dijo nada, solo asintió y le hizo una señal a Serena para que ella subiera con ellos, no deseaba decir nada, pero ciertamente estaba de acuerdo con su madre, su padre se había obsesionado con Haruka y bien pudo haber contratado a alguien para que dañara a la rubia solo para que despertara, no quería creerlo pero el comportamiento de su padre dejaba mucho que desear desde que Haruka había llegado, había tratado de mantener a Michiru tranquila pero lo cierto es que a él también le parecía un poco extraño el comportamiento de su padre y ahora mas que nunca, incluso su madre que siempre estaba tranquila se había alterado por el comportamiento tan extraño de su padre, para el cual ya tenía una posible respuesta, Michiru tenía razón, su padre sabía acerca del pasado de Haruka, incluso se atrevía a decir que sabía quiénes eran los padres de la rubia, pero eso ya lo hablaría después con su padre, por ahora tenía que dejar a Michiru en su habitación, mientras que Artemis dejaba a Haruka en la habitación de su hermana, lo mejor era mantenerlas separadas, no sabía cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas y aunque deseaba que la rubia no se fuera y se quedara al lado de su hermana lo cierto es que no sabía nada acerca de lo que habían hablado; dejo a Michiru en su habitación y se dispuso salir tenía que despejarse, lo mejor sería ir al Dōjō para aclarar su mente, mientras daba tiempo para que las chicas despertaran y pudieran explicar lo sucedido.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero creo que ha sido mucho pues no siento la claridad del día, sino una obscuridad que me acoge, poco a poco comienzo a abrir los ojos y puedo ver que no estoy en mi habitación ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Y Haruka? ¿Qué paso con Haruka? Me incorporo de inmediato pero unas cálidas manos me devuelven a la cama, giro mi rostro hacia donde proviene el contacto y logro ver a mi madre.

\- ¿mamá? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde Haruka? Dime que está bien por favor. – _solté todas y cada una de las preguntas con angustia y desesperación después de todo no es común desmayarte en medio de una pelea y despertar en tu casa como si nada._

\- tranquila cariño, una pregunta a la vez, estas en casa, en la habitación de tu hermano. – _respondió mi madre ¿Por qué carajos estoy en la habitación de Darien?_ – no sabemos que paso, esperábamos que tu si, Haruka está en tu habitación, también ha estado inconsciente todo este tiempo. – _termino de responder mis preguntas mi madre._

\- lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo sé, recuerdo que me desmaye por el dolor que me provoco la quemadura en mi espalda. – _que por cierto no siento dolor cuando antes me dolía como la chingada. –_ por cierto ¿Por qué no siento dolor? – _cuestione tal vez Luna vino y se hizo cargo._

\- de acuerdo con Darien, cuando Haruka te dejo en sus brazos no tenías ninguna herida, además yo misma te revise al ponerte el pijama y quitarte esa ropa quemada y no tienes ni siquiera un raspón. – _esto no puede ser ¿Qué carajos está pasando? Yo me queme, estoy completamente segura, no lo imagine, yo sentí el dolor ¿entonces porque no tengo nada? ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que me desmaye?_

\- creo que solo nos resta esperar a que Haruka despierte. – _hablo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos, pues yo aún no sé si se quedara o se ira._

\- mamá yo… - _iba a decirle a mi madre que preferiría hablar a solas con Haruka cuando escuche un grito, un grito inconfundible para mí, era mi viento._

Salí corriendo de la habitación y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, más vale que ese imbécil no nos haya seguido hasta aquí, porque si se atrevió a hacerle algo a mi novia lo matare; para mi sorpresa al ingresar a la habitación solo estaba Serena con un cubo que suponía tenía agua ya mi rubia está completamente empapada ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Serena ¿Qué paso? – _cuestione confundida por las acciones de mi cuñada que por general no soy muy fáciles de interpretar._

\- Haruka estaba teniendo una pesadilla y una especie de viento comenzó a envolverla, trate de despertarla pero no pude, así que le vacié agua helada encima para ayudar a despertarla. - _¿viento? ¿Será posible que mi rubia también tenga…?_

\- Haruka. – _llame y comencé a acercarme a ella como lo había hecho en el límite de la propiedad, con cautela, se ve que está sorprendida y confundida._

\- no te acerques Michiru, podría hacerte daño. - _¿daño? ¿Ella a mí? La única manera en la que Haruka me dañaría seria si se apartara de mi lado, esa sería la única forma en la que me dañaría._

\- tu nunca me harías daño amor, yo confió en ti. – _respondí con seguridad para que supiera que estaba con ella, mi viento jamás me dejo sola cuando yo me dejaba gobernar por mis miedos, así que hare lo mismo con ella._

\- no sé qué está pasándome, tengo miedo Michiru, no quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero dañarte, no quiero, no quiero. – _ahora se a lo que se refería Serena, una especie de viento azul ha comenzado a cubrir el cuerpo de mi rubia, creo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, tiene un don._

\- tranquilizate amor, nada malo va a pasarme, tu jamás me dañarías, sino al contrario amor, me salvaste, es por ti que yo estoy aquí, has sido tu quien ha sanado mis heridas. – _lo cierto es que todo esto no eran más que especulaciones, yo estaba inconsciente y ni siquiera recuerdo que paso._

\- ¿yo te salve? – _creo que es como verme a mí misma hace algunos meses, antes de conocer a mi viento, es por ella que yo he comenzado a aceptarme tal como soy, así que yo haré lo mismo por mi viento._ – yo… yo te lastimaba, una especie de viento salía de mis manos y te lastimaba porque no tenía control sobre él. – _decía un poco apenada, con su lindo rubor en las mejillas tan característico de ella, jamás me cansare de admirar a mi amada._

\- eso no pasara amor, jamás me harás daño. – _hable con seguridad y comencé a acercarme a ella, quiero demostrarle que lo que digo es cierto._

\- no, no lo hagas, no te acerques más. – _pidió con miedo en su voz, miedo, cuantas veces utilice yo ese mismo tono de voz con ella y ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí._

\- no me harás daño, yo confió en ti, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré aquí para ti. – _termine de hablar mientras me sentaba en la cama aun lado de mi rubia._

\- ¿y qué pasa si te lastimo? – _cuestionó nuevamente con miedo en su dulce voz._

\- tú me dijiste que sabias que algo te ocultaba, bueno… pues ese algo es que puedo controlar el agua, soy la reencarnación de una de las guardianas de aquel reino; ¿tienes idea de todas las veces que tuve miedo de lastimarte? ¿Sabes cuantas veces temí que si te acercabas te haría daño? – _todo lo que Haruka está sintiendo ahora, no es algo nuevo para mí, es algo con lo que yo estado viviendo años._

\- tu nunca me harías daño. – _respondió con una sonrisa mientras se armaba de valor para tomarme la mano._

\- ni tu a mí. – _respondí y le di un leve apretón a su mano para infundirle confianza._ – Haruka… yo… yo no te detendré. – _hable nuevamente y solté su mano, no puedo ser egoísta, ella no querrá una vida así y yo no puedo obligarla._ – puedes irte si así lo deseas, puedes regresar a Italia. – _con cada palabra sentía que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos pero era lo justo._

\- yo… yo me quedare, todo lo que está pasando… tengo que averiguar, que es lo que tengo que ver en esto y si descubrir mi pasado. – _respondió con seguridad aunque mirando la sabanas, bueno, ahí tengo mi respuesta… no se queda por mí._

\- bueno… será mejor que te deje descansar. – _dije conteniendo las lágrimas mientras me levantaba de la cama para irme al cuarto de mi hermano, pero antes de levantarme completamente una cálida mano me detuvo._ \- ¿Haruka? – _por favor suéltame, no se cuento tiempo podre contener las lágrimas._

\- te amo, me quedo porque te amo, porque a pesar de las tonterías que dije antes, no soy capaz de vivir sin ti, ya no, no quiero ser libre, si la libertad significa estar sin ti, no la quiero. – _oh por Kami, me ama, me ama, en mi interior hay una fiesta con fuegos artificiales ahora mismo, se queda por mí._

\- eres una idiota. – _digo con mi voz entre cortada pues al final no he podido contener las lágrimas de felicidad por sus palabras._

\- sí, pero soy TU idiota. – _responde y me abraza por la cintura mientras deposita un beso en mi cuello; yo me volteó y me apodero de sus labios, creo que es un buen momento para retomar lo que hemos dejado pendiente antes._

\- _el beso era lento al principio pero poco a poco comenzó a tornarse más pasional, se notaba lo mucho que nos necesitábamos; pero la imagen de ese tipo atacándonos vino a mi mente y separándome del beso de mi viento cuestione. –_ ¿recuerdas lo que paso? – _mi viento me asiente y la sonrisa que tenía se borra, no sé en qué momento pero Serena y mi madre se marcharon y yo no podía estar más agradecida pues quería hablar con Haruka asolas._

Haruka me explico lo que paso, aunque prácticamente todo eso yo también lo presencie, lo que a mí me interesaba saber era como habíamos hecho para escapar de ese hombre, porque mi espalda había sanado, era obvio que Haruka tenía poderes y que los había usado, pero parecía que no recordaba nada, lo único que quedaba era recurrir a Luna.

\- Haruka… - _pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la puerta de mi habitación de abrió y la persona que deseaba ver apareció frente a mí._

\- yo las veo muy bien. – _hablo la mujer que acaba de ingresar, Luna era una mujer de cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y unos enigmáticos ojos castaños que a la luz de la luna parecían rojos._

\- ¡Luna! – _exclame al verla, pues hacia bastantes años que no la veía y casi nunca venia por casa._ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? – _cuestione, es raro verla salir._

\- tu padre que es un exagerado me ha hecho venir para asegurarse que estaban bien, pero yo las veo perfectamente, así que me voy. – _siempre tan sociable, Luna casi nunca abandona su casa y es un poco raro que conviva con otras personas._

\- Luna, yo… - _iba a cuestionar acerca de Haruka pero Darien y Serena ingresaron en la habitación, pues Luna había dejado la puerta abierta._

\- a partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar. – _sentencio Luna con tono serio._ – una vez que estén listos quiero que vengan los cuatro a verme; su destino se ha puesto en marcha, tienen que recobrar su pasado y la única forma de lograrlo es afrontando el miedo que tienen al tratar de hacerlo y venciendo el dolor que esto les va a causar. – _dijo de manera seria la peli-negra mientras dejaba la habitación y nos dejaba a nosotros con sus palabras haciendo eco, pues yo no era capaz de entender a qué se refería con lo que acababa decir, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que Haruka y yo afrontaríamos lo que fuera juntas._

 _Continuara…_


	14. Chapter 13

**Primero que nada, hola ¿como están? sinceramente espero que bien, segundo ¡por favor no me maten! no es que no haya querido actualizar antes es solo que no he tenido la dicha de que una musa venga a visitarme y mi inspiración no es muy buena, así que por favor un poco de paciencia que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, lo que les puedo asegurar es que no dejare de escribir esta historia.**

 **P.D. Gracias por sus comentarios, son un aliciente muy importante para seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13.**

\- a partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar. – _sentencio Luna con tono serio._ – una vez que estén listos quiero que vengan los cuatro a verme; su destino se ha puesto en marcha, tienen que recobrar su pasado y la única forma de lograrlo es afrontando el miedo que tienen al tratar de hacerlo y venciendo el dolor que esto les va a causar. – _dijo de manera seria la peli-negra mientras dejaba la habitación y nos dejaba a nosotros con sus palabras haciendo eco, pues yo no era capaz de entender a qué se refería con lo que acababa decir, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que Haruka y yo afrontaríamos lo que fuera juntas._

Luna dejo la habitación y nosotros permanecimos cayados un momento más, yo estaba pensando en las palabras de Luna, más que nada en lo que había querido decir con ellas, Haruka se había perdido en sus pensamientos, imagino que su bendito cerebro también está pensando en el significado de las palabras de Luna, Darien tenía una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella y Serena… bueno ella es indescifrable, nunca sabes que es lo que pasa por su cabeza; hubiéramos seguido en ese estado de no ser porque mi padre ingreso a la habitación y hablo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Luna? – _cuestionó mi padre mientras sin disimulo alguno miraba fijamente a Haruka, como esperando alguna reacción de su parte._

\- dijo que eras un exagerado y se ha marchado. – _respondí con molestia, pues no me gustaba que la mirara así, no hago más que darle vueltas al asunto del ataque, pues yo pienso que fue obra de mi padre para que Haruka despertase._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se ha marchado? ¿Te ha revisado Haruka? – _cuestionó mi padre a mi rubia UNICAMENTE a ella ¿y nosotros que? Bueno, trató de acercarse a la cama pero Haruka no se lo permitió._

\- no se me acerque. – _Debo admitir que la manera en la que lo dijo ha sido bastante fría, muy poco usual en mí... ¿mí qué? ¿Sigue siendo mi novia? Eso espero, pero ella no ha dicho nada y… –_ usted sabe quién soy, conoce a mi padres, si es que tengo y lo ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo y el motivo parece obvio, mis poderes ¿Qué interés tiene usted en ellos? – _sabía que no podía escapársele nada, estoy segura que su cerebro había hecho uno y mil escenarios posibles antes de confrontar a mi padre._

\- jajajajajaja que ocurrencias muchacha, claro que no conozco a tu familia, no entiendo de donde sacas eso, solo estoy preocupado por la seguridad de la persona de la que está enamorada mi hija. – _si como no y yo soy la princesa de la luna, si estuvieras preocupado por su seguridad no estarías diciendo tonterías para separarme de ella, ni tampoco habrías hecho que le dieran una paliza solo para despertar su vida pasada._

\- se lo agradezco, pero no necesito que se preocupe por mí, siempre he estado sola y se me cuidar muy bien. – _eso me ha dolido, eso quiere decir ¿que yo no soy nadie en su vida? ¿Ni siquiera me considera alguien para ella?_

\- tranquila muchacha, no es para que te pongas así. – _y la culpa de todo la tienes tu padre, por tus tonterías Haruka está así, así que no vengas ahora a tratar de calmar las cosas._

\- mi padre tiene razón Haruka, no es para tanto. – _ahora es Darien quien está hablando, él siempre ha estado de lado de mi padre así que no me sorprende en lo absoluto._

\- lo siento, aun no me siento muy bien, estoy algo confundida. – _sino la conociera también como lo hago, habría jurado que sus palabras eran reales, bueno es algo que ellos se han ganado._

\- será mejor que salgan y la dejen descansar. – _dije para que nos dejaran a solas, quiero que me diga que significaron sus palabras y quiero saber si sigue siendo mi novia._

Darien, mi padre y Serena solo asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejándonos solas, quiero que Haruka me diga si efectivamente no soy nadie en su vida, sino me considera parte de ella, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca mi viento comenzó a hablar.

\- eres todo para mí, eres mi novia, no hagas caso a mis palabras que no eran para ti, eres mi vida, aun cuando tu familia este… medio loca no me importa, no me importa nada siempre y cuando tu estés a mi lado. – _oh por Kami ¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce, tan tierna? No cabe duda que me he sacado la lotería con ella, me ha leído sin ningún esfuerzo._

\- sabes que te amo ¿cierto? – _dije a mi viento quien asintió con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta; me invito a meterme en la cama con ella y no dude en aceptar su invitación, aunque debemos cambiar la ropa de cama y se tiene que cambiar la ropa, no quiero que se enferme, Serena no piensa las cosas._

Una vez que estuve en la cama junto a ella, sin perder tiempo tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarme, un beso lleno de amor, de sentimientos, era uno de esos besos que te tocan el alma; poco a poco el beso comenzó a tornarse más y más apasionado, Haruka ya me había acomodado en la cama y estaba sobre mí, aunque la cama estaba mojada, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Haruka era suficiente para mantenerme cómoda; mi viento besaba mi cuello y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso, mis manos se habían colado por su camisa y tocaban la piel de su espalda sin restricciones, ansiaba sentirla, quería hacerla mía, ya no podía más, saque mis manos de su espalda y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, era ahora o nunca; la deje solo en sujetador y ella no perdió el tiempo para sacarme la blusa, ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, solo una prenda más y podría ver sus hermosos pechos, esos pequeños pero hermosos pechos que me moría por probar y tocar, sin perder tiempo retire el sujetador de mi amada y deje libres sus perfectos senos; comencé a acariciarlos con mis manos arrancando hermosos gemidos de mi viento, eso era como música para mis oídos, una sinfonía que estaba tocando con mis manos; pero es momento de probar esos hermosos senos, sin perder tiempo dirigí mi boca hacia su pecho pero antes de que pudiera siquiera probarlo, un dolor en mi pecho me lo impidió, un dolor que no había sentido nunca.

\- ahhh. – _si me queje y no fui la única Haruka también lo hizo, cayendo hacia aun lado de la cama sujetándose el pecho y respirando agitadamente y por supuesto yo no me quedo atrás, estoy en su misma situación._

\- ¿Qué-que ha-sido-eso? – _cuestiona mi viento con dificultan, pero lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea, yo me pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué ha pasado?_

\- no lo sé ¿te parece si lo dejamos por hoy? – _creo que Kami-sama me odia porque no es posible que justamente en el momento en el que iba a hacer mía a mi novia pasase esto._

\- creo que… es lo mejor, han pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy, creo que deberíamos de descansar. – _responde mi viento con una sonrisa, pero sé que está preocupada por lo que paso, no soy tonta y sé que ella tampoco, pero será mejor dejar las cosas así por ahora._

\- bajemos a cenar, pediré que cambien la ropa de cama. – _le dije con una sonrisa, que no dudo en corresponder._ – y tú también deberías de quitarse esa ropa mojada. – _creo tener una idea de lo que es ese dolor, pero primero tengo que hablarlo con Darien._

\- ¿y de quien crees que es la culpa de que este mojada? – _esto lo dijo con un tono tan seductor que creo que me he mojado más si es que es posible._ – además… la que me debería de quitar la ropa eres tu ¿no? – _oh Kami ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Qué no ve como me tiene ya? No, no, tranquilizate Michiru, no debes caer, primero tienes que hablar con Darien para comprobar tu teoría y una vez hecho eso te aseguro que no te escaparas de mi Haruka Tenoh, eso tenlo por seguro._

\- creí que lo íbamos a dejar para después. – _respondí con una sonrisa coqueta, no quiero que piense que me molesto su comentario._

\- bueno, yo solo decía. – _respondió mientras se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa._

No dijo más nada y camino hacia el closet donde una de las maid había acomodado nuestra ropa, saco una muda limpia y ahí, frente a mi comenzó a desvestirse, sé que lo está haciendo apropósito, me está provocando y es consciente de ello, pero dos podemos jugar ese mismo juego; camine hacia el closet y también saque una muda seca, después de todo yo también me acosté en la cama mojada y mi ropa se humedeció, comencé a sacar mis ropas y fui consciente inmediatamente de su mirada sobre mí, no es capaz de disimular nada, me está devorando y eso me encanta, pues con eso sé que me desea tanto como yo a ella.

\- Michiru. – _me llama mientras me abraza por la espalda; no lleva nada, soy capaz de sentir sus senos en mi espalda, sus pezones me están rosando, siento su piel, Kami._

\- Haruka. – _susurro, al diablo con mi teoría, quiero hacerla mía ya; me volteó en el abrazo, pero antes de que pudiéramos siquiera comenzar…_

\- Michiru-ojousama su madre me ha enviado para avisarle de la cena. – _sí, Kami-sama me odia, definitivamente lo hace ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?_

\- dile que ahora bajamos. – _respondo mientras le doy un corto beso a mi viento. –_ por cierto, Serena hizo de las suyas en mi cama y ahora está empapada ¿podrían por favor cambiar los ropas de cama? – _quiero dormir con Haruka tranquila y no creo que una cama húmeda sea tranquilizante._

\- ahora mismo Michiru-ojousama. – _responde la maid del otro lado de la puerta y escucho como se aleja de la habitación._

\- creo que debería apresurarse señorita Kaioh ¿o es que está tratando de seducirme? – _cuestiona con una sonrisa que no le había visto, es una sonrisa de casanova, oh Kami se ve súper sexy así._

\- mira quien lo dice, la que comenzó a desvestirse frente a mi sin importarle que alguien podría entrar y verla. – _respondí aun con una sonrisa y con un tono de enojo fingido._

\- oh, así que es eso ¿estas celosa de que alguien pueda verme? – _cuestiona aun con esa sonrisa, creo que podría acostumbrarme a ella, la hace ver más sexy._

\- ¿y qué harías si te dijera que si? – _le reto con otra pregunta mientras me subo los pantalones, no quiero crear otra oportunidad, por lo menos no por ahora._

\- si tú me pidieras que no me cambiara en el cuarto como lo acabo de hacer hacer un momento, dejaría de hacerlo, por ti, Michiru haría lo que sea. – _responde con una sonrisa y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, indicando con eso que la conversación ha terminado._

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, entiéndase tranquila en nuestro leguaje, mi padre no dejaba de ver a Haruka, mi madre no dejaba de asesinar a mi padre con la mirada, Serena se reía por todo, Darien estaba preocupado, Haruka fingía que no le prestaba atención a nada pero debes en cuando me tomaba la mano bajo la mesa y eso de alguna manera me tranquilizaba, no quiero que este incomoda el tiempo que estemos aquí, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que vayamos a estar aquí un mes.

Después de la cena, todos nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones mi madre lo había decidido así, alegando que había sido aún día duro para todos y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso; cuando Haruka y yo estuvimos en la habitación, nos dimos cuenta que habían cambiado la ropa de cama y no estaba para nada mojado; Haruka tomo su pijama y se fue directo al baño para poder colocársela, supongo que ahora si dejaremos los intentos; yo también me coloque la pijama y espere por mi novia ya en la cama; cuando Haruka volvió se metió en la cama, me beso y comenzó a conversar, si, de cualquier cosa, el trabajo, de la casa, todo era tema de conversación para mi viento, hasta que nos quedamos dormidas sin poder evitarlo.

Y mientras Michiru y Haruka tomaban su merecido descanso después de ese día de locos, había algunos que no descansaban.

\- ha despertado ¿no es así? – _cuestiono una voz de mujer oculta por la oscuridad, como queriendo que su identidad no fuera revelada._

\- lo sabía ¿sabía acerca de esa chica y aun así envió a ese idiota por ella? – _cuestionó el castaño que había rescatado al rubio cuando Haruka estuvo a punto de acabar con él._

\- por supuesto que lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que aún no hubiera despertado. – _respondió la mujer con molestia, pues su súbdito no había cumplido con su misión._

\- permítame a mi ir mi reina, le prometo que no fallare. – _solicitó el castaño con seguridad, pues él sabía que la chica no había despertado, aun no, solo era un cascaron, ya que el alma que habitaba ese cuerpo aun no volvía y él tenía una oportunidad._

\- no haremos ningún movimiento por el momento. – _respondió la mujer a la que se refería como reina._ – dejaremos que disfruten de su tranquilidad un poco más, después de todo su destino se ha se ha puesto en marcha y eso es algo que no pueden cambiar. – _hablo nuevamente la mujer con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios._

La noche paso sin ningún percance en la mansión de la familia Kaioh, el coronel había reforzado la seguridad en toda la casa para asegurarse que ningún otro miembro de la familia resultara lastimado nuevamente, era su deber el mantener a todos a salvo y no volvería a cometer un error en la seguridad.

No es así como pretendía despertar, quería abrir mis ojos y encontrar a mi rubia dormilona a mi lado, no un lugar vacío y una almohada entre mis brazos, me levante asustada y baje las escaleras del mismo modo ¿se fue? ¿Después de todo lo que me dijo se fue? ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira? Todo lo que me dijo la noche anterior fue para tranquilizarme y no porque realmente lo sentía y ahora se ha ido; no me importo mi estado y salí hasta la calle solo con mi pijama, hubiera seguido corriendo de no ser porque unas manos me abrazaron por la espalda impidiendo que me siguiera moviendo.

\- ¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Haruka! ¡Haruka se ha ido! ¡Haruka! – _seguía gritando mientras forcejeaba en los brazos de la persona que me mantenía sujeta._

\- Michiru calmate, amor soy yo, estoy aquí. – _es su voz, es ella, no se ha ido, está aquí, oh gracias Kami-sama._ – tranquilizate, jamás me iré de tu lado, nunca. – _dice mientras me voltea en el abrazo y me besa._

\- yo… no te vi en la cama y… - _que tonta, lo único qu se me ocurrió pensar es que se había marchado, yo ya era insegura, pero ahora con Haruka creo que esto se triplicado._

\- quería sorprenderte llevándote el desayuno a la cama. – _dice mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa nuevamente._ – pero al tratar de subir las escaleras uno de los guardias entro y dijo que saliste corriendo, así que corrí tras de ti. – _tan linda mi novia, ella lo ve tan sencillo, pero para mí significa mucho._

Al llegar a casa mamá y papá estaban en la entrada con rostros preocupados, creo que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, debo de ser un poco más segura, Haruka no me va a dejar, me ama tanto como yo a ella y no se va air de mi lado, así que tengo que comportarme, no quiero preocupar a mi familia, ni mucho menos a viento, no quiero que piense que ahora voy a estar todo el día pegada a ella, no quiero asfixiarla.

\- lamento mucho la conmoción señores Kaioh, esto ha sido mi culpa. - _¿Cómo que su culpa? Eso no, esto ha sido mi culpa, porque soy una insegura, no voy a permitir que se culpe._ – espante a Michiru, pero ya está todo bien, enseguida limpiare lo que he ensuciado. – _imagino que se refiere al desayuno, debió de asustarse mucho para tirar todo y salir corriendo._

\- oh no te preocupes por eso querida, eso ya fue limpiado, me alegra ver que están bien, ahora vamos, entren para que podamos desayunar tranquilamente. – _respondió mi madre con un sonrisa y zanjando el asunto, mi padre no hizo comentario alguno._

\- ustedes adelántense, quiero hablar con Haruka, solo será un momento. – _solicito a mis padres para que me dejen asolas con mi novia._

\- ¿sucede algo sirena? ¿No te sientes bien? – _cuestionó mi rubia una vez que mis padres ya habían ingresado a la casa._

\- estoy muy bien amor y no, no sucede nada, solo… solo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué les dijiste a mis padres que había sido culpa tuya? – _cuestione, pues eso no era verdad, la culpa era mía, no quiero que mis padres piensen que Haruka puede herirme._

\- porque no tiene importancia de quien sea la culpa amor, lo importante es que ya está solucionado ¿Qué caso tiene decirles a tus padres que fue tu culpa? Después de todo nosotras estamos bien, tranquila sirena, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. – _sé que tiene razón y se lo que trata de decirme, aquí no hay culpables y no se trata de buscarlos, sino de encontrar una solución._

\- está bien, tienes razón. – _tengo que decirle, debo decirle como me siento y comprobar si ella se siente igual. –_ Haruka… Haruka yo… yo quiero… quiero que seas mía. – _digo sin más, sé que no es el mejor lugar y tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero quiero que lo sepa._

\- pero si ya soy tuya mi sirena. – _responde con una sonrisa, tan inocente como siempre mi hermoso viento._

\- no me entiendes amor, quiero tenerte en cuerpo y alma, quiero que seamos una, yo… yo quiero que… que tú y yo… - _Kami esto es tan vergonzoso, cuando menos cuando no hay excitación de por medio, porque el día de ayer no me costó nada._

\- tranquila… yo… yo también lo quiero. _– oh por Kami, también lo quiere._

\- ¿estas segura? – _cuestione, no quiero que lo haga solo porque tal vez la estoy presionando, quiero que este conmigo porque realmente lo desea._

\- estoy completamente segura. – _respondió con su ahora nueva sonrisa sexy._ \- ¿no me crees? – _cuestionó con un poco de duda en su voz._

\- claro que te creo amor, solo quería estar cien por ciento segura. – _aclare para que no pensara cosas que no eran, no quiero más malos entendidos._

\- ¿entonces…cuando…? – _cuestionó dejando la pregunta abierta, pues al parecer su timidez había vuelto y estaba más que roja._

\- quiero que sea especial amor. – _respondí con una sonrisa. –_ así que porque no preparo algo y… en unos días tu y yo… tenemos nuestro encuentro cercano el tercer tipo. – _digo de manera picara mientras me acerco a ella y rodeo su cuello con mis manos._

\- jejeje. – _esa es su risa nerviosa, la conozco muy bien._ – de acuerdo. – _respondió posteriormente con una sonrisa._

Después de esa charla volvimos al interior de la casa para compartir el desayuno con la familia; todo paso de manera normal, llámese normal al hecho de que mi padre sigue viendo a Haruka como si la conociera de toda la vida, Serena comiendo todo lo que tenía enfrente, Darien sonriendo por las acciones de su novia, mi madre reprendiendo a mi padre cuando cree que no la vemos, Haruka solo finge que no está pasando y yo, bueno yo me doy cuenta de todo pero por ahora prefiero no hacer comentario alguno.

Después del desayuno nos dirigimos al Dōjō, Haruka me dijo que quería entrenar y si era verdad que tenía poderes comenzar a desarrollarlos y si soy sincera me alegra el hecho de que Haruka no tema a su don sino todo lo contrario, lo acepta y quiere aprender a controlarlo para no lastimar a otros, creo que eso fue algo que a mí me hizo falta, yo simplemente rechace mi herencia, no cabe duda de que mi viento es la indicada para mí; pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el Dōjō, después de todo yo también quería manejar mis poderes mejor, no quiero que Haruka sea la única que me proteja yo también la quiero proteger; después de entrenar Haruka y Serena pidieron en baño antes y se fueron a duchar, eso sin duda es genial ya que puedo comprobar mi teoría con Darien ahora que estamos solos.

\- Darien ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – _cuestione a mi hermano, solo espero que responda con sinceridad, porque de esto depende que podamos o no recuperar nuestros recuerdos; aunque aún tengo dudas de si es lo correcto o no, está claro que Haruka es una de nosotros y ha sido su llegada lo que ha desencadenado todo._

\- claro que sí, dime ¿Qué ocurre? – _respondió mi hermano con su habitual sonrisa tranquilizadora._

\- Darien ¿tú has tratado de intimar con Serena? – _solté de una y vi claramente como mi hermano comenzó a enrojecer desde el cuello hasta llegar a su cabeza._

\- pero ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Michiru? – _cuestionó mi hermano todavía rojo y con un ligero tono de molestia._

\- calma, todo tiene una explicación, lo prometo, confía en mí ¿has tratado de intimar con Serena? – _volví a cuestionar, pues mi hermano había asentido cuando le dije que confiara en mí._

\- sí, lo hemos intentado. – _respondió viendo hacia otra dirección, imagino que esto están incomodo tanto para el como para mí._

\- ¿y cuando lo hicieron, sentiste un dolor en el pecho? – _cuestione nuevamente, tenía que comprobar mi teoría._

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – _respondió mi Darien con otra pregunta la cual aclara todas mis dudas._

\- porque Haruka y yo lo intentamos ayer y fue justo lo que sentimos. – _respondí, creo que es justo que yo también sea sincera con ella._

\- ¿y bien? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – _pensé que Darien era más inteligente ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta? Es más que obvio._

\- Darien ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Luna ayer, acerca de vencer el dolor? – _Darien solo asintió y yo continúe._ – creo que se refiere a esto, tenemos que vencer el dolor que nos provoca el hacer el amor con nuestras parejas para recuperar nuestros recuerdos. – _respondí con decisión, estoy completamente segura que se refiere a esto._

\- eso tiene sentido, después de todo, Serena y yo nunca hemos temido a recuperar nuestros recuerdos, pero cada vez que… lo intentamos… el dolor es tan fuerte que nos impide continuar. – _habla Darien con una mano apoyada en su barbilla._

\- he decidido intentarlo con Haruka, solo que… no le diré lo que significa, no quiero que el hacer el amor conmigo, sea como una obligación solo para recuperar nuestros recuerdos. – _dije a Darien, pues, quiero que si Haruka se va a entregar a mí lo haga por amor._

\- bien, entonces eso haremos, seguiremos hasta el final, a pesar de dolor. – _respondió Darien mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar fuera del Dōjō._

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Ha pasado una semana desde mi plática con Darien y si se lo preguntan, no, Haruka y yo no hemos intimado ¿la razón? Sencilla, justo cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo, algo sucede que nos interrumpe, no lo puedo creer estoy tan frustrada y creo que Darien está igual o peor que yo, después de todo hace dos días una prima de Serena llego de visita y no se les despega ni a sol ni a sombra, por otro lado mi hermosa rubia ha estado actuando un poco extraño y no es la única puesto que mis padres también lo hacen, sé que traman algo, pero aún no sé qué es.

Justo ahora estoy en mi habitación, Haruka ha salido a correr, creo ya debe de estar por llegar, ya ha pasado una hora; la puerta se abrió y dio paso a mi amada, con la cara perlada de sudor y su playera mojada por el mismo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue amor? – _cuestione al verla entrar y dirigirse al closet para sacar ropa y meterse a bañar._

\- … - _pero no recibí respuesta de parte de mi viento, solo se quedó callada y viendo al interior del closet, esto me preocupa._

\- amor ¿paso algo? – _cuestione y me acerque a ella, espero que mi padre no le haya dicho nada, no quiero problemas, ha sido una semana maravillosa, claro si quitamos el hecho de las interrupciones._

\- Michiru… ¿te-te gustaría salir…con-conmigo mañana? – _ha, así que eso era, estaba nerviosa sobre como pedirme una cita, oh mi rubia tan dulce._

\- oh amor claro que sí, me encantaría. – _respondí con una sonrisa, pero a pesar de mi respuesta aún sigue con esa cara de angustia, pensé que con responder a su petición cambiaría la cara que traía, pero veo que no es así y no es por su nerviosismo típico._

\- Michiru… tu aun… tu aun quieres…? – _sabía que no era eso lo quería preguntarme ¿me pregunto qué es lo que estará pasando por esa bendita cabeza suya? En los entrenamientos Haruka siempre es tan asertiva y enérgica pero al salir del Dōjō vuelve a hacer la chica tímida y dulce de la cual me enamore con locura._

\- claro que si amor, es solo que… - _¿ven lo que les digo? Estoy comenzando a odiar las puertas._ \- ¿sí? – _respondí con un poco de molestia por la nueva interrupción._

\- Michiru ojousama su madre ma ha indicado que bajen para la cena. – _genial, creo que mamá también tiene un don, el don de ser inoportuna._

\- ahora vamos. – _respondí con desgana, quisiera poder seguir hablando con mi viento un poco más._ – amor ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Bajamos a cenar y después hablamos acerca de esto, solo… solo quiero decirte una cosa. – _dije antes de que continuara con su búsqueda de ropa._

\- ¿Qué es amor? – _cuestiono viéndome por fin a la cara, pues en todo este tiempo no me había visto imagino que era porque sentía pena acerca de lo que iba a decirme._

\- te amo, te amo y quiero hacer el amor contigo, por favor no lo dudes. – _termine de hablar y le di un leve beso en los labios._

Después de eso Haruka fue directo al baño más que roja; ahora tengo que planear la manera de llevarme a mi viento a la cama en nuestra cita de mañana, genial sueno como una pervertida. Mi viento salió veinte minutos después lista para la cena, al bajar nosotras todos estaban ahí, cuando ocupamos nuestros lugares comenzaron a servir y nos dispusimos a comer una típica cena familiar o eso pensaba yo, hasta que una vez que todos terminamos de comer papá se aclaró la garganta, clara indicación de que nos dirá algo.

\- haremos un baile dentro de tres días, todos los descendientes vendrán al igual que sus padres. – _hablo mi padre con una sonrisa, eso no es bueno._ – ya está decidido y no aceptare quejas ni reclamos al respecto, ahora pueden retirarse. – _bien hoy no habrá te ¿Qué mosca le picaría a mi padre para que se comportara así?_

Haruka y yo íbamos subiendo las escaleras cuando recordé que había dejado mi celular en la mesa, le pedí a mi viento que me esperara en la habitación y regrese al comedor, antes de entrar escuche a mis padres hablar.

\- le he avisado a Kain. – _ese ha sido mi padre ¿Kain? ¿Kain Kuga? ¿Por qué?_

\- eso es maravilloso, se sorprenderá al ver cuán grande es su hija ahora. – _esa ha sido mi madre ¿ha dicho su hija? ¿Será… será que se refiere a Haruka? Haruka es hija de Kain, es una Kuga?_

 _Continuara…_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

\- eso es maravilloso, se sorprenderá al ver cuán grande es su hija ahora. – _esa ha sido mi madre ¿ha dicho su hija? ¿Será… será que se refiere a Haruka? Haruka es hija de Kain, es una Kuga?_

 _Continuara…_

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, Haruka tenía razón, mi padre conoce a su familia y todo este tiempo se lo había estado ocultando, no lo puedo creer ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Todas las señales estaban ahí y yo estaban tan ciega por mis sentimientos por Haruka que no logre darme cuenta, los Kuga son genetistas por naturaleza, Saeko-san es una de las personas que más admiro y claro que es una excelente genetista, de hecho el laboratorio Kuga es uno de los mejores en su campo, de ahí que Haruka ame su carrera y siempre esté pensando en una y mil cosas.

\- bueno querida creo que deberíamos de seguir está conversación en nuestra habitación. – _la voz de mi padre logro sacarme de mis pensamientos, creo que debo irme o sabrán que estuve escuchando._

\- tienes razón cariño, los chicos pueden bajar y podrían escucharnos. – _respondió mi madre mientras se levantaba de la mesa, lo supe por el ruido de la silla._

Escuche que mis padres comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida del comedor y corrí escaleras arriba para que no se dieran cuenta, Kami, lo que he descubierto no es cualquier cosa, pero no sé si debo decirle a Haruka o guardármelo, no sé qué hacer, creo que lo mejor es no decirle, debo de esperar hasta el baile que mis padres han organizado… llego a la habitación y entro con cuidado como si eso menguara la angustia que siento, aunque si soy objetiva, estoy sacando conjeturas, pues mis padres jamás mencionaron el nombre de mi rubia, que por cierto creo que me está hablando.

\- ¿Michiru estas bien? ¿Paso algo? – _cuestiona mi oji-verde con preocupación, no, lo mejor será no decir nada._

\- si estoy bien, no ha pasado nada. – _respondí tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, la cual estoy lejos de sentir._

\- ¿Dónde está tu celular? – _oh es verdad, había vuelto por él, pero con todo lo que he escuchado lo olvide, rayos._

\- mis padres aún estaban en el comedor, estaban conversando parecía importante, no los quise interrumpir, así que volví. – _respondí restándole importancia al asunto, no quiero que le de muchas vueltas al asunto._

\- de acuerdo, entonces, ven. – _llama mi viento mientras palmea la cama invitándome a estar en la cama con ella._

Sonrió levemente y camino hacia el closet para cambiarme con mi pijama; una vez que estuve lista me acosté al lado de mi rubia, estaba viendo una de sus series favoritas, que por cierto no pensé que pasaran aquí; pero aún no puedo creer lo que he escuchado de mis padres y más aun no puedo creer que mi viento sea una Kuga, aunque esto no cambia nada, sigo amando a Haruka y lo seguiré haciendo, pero tengo miedo ya que los Kuga son muy tradicionales y arreglan los matrimonios de sus hijas, no, no puedo pensar eso, Haruka no puede estar comprometida, pero ¿y si los Kuga ya la tenían comprometida? Después de todo es la hija mayor ¿Y si recupera sus recuerdos y descubre que está enamorada de su prometida? No, no lo voy a permitir, tengo que averiguar si en verdad mis padres estaban hablando de Haruka, quien por cierto me está hablando de nuevo y yo estoy perdida en mis pensamientos.

\- Michiru ¿segura que estas bien? Has estado muy pensativa desde que volviste ¿escuchaste algo de la conversación de tus padres? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así? - _¡sí! Quisiera decirte que es así, pero no sé cómo vas a reaccionar cuando lo descubras y no te quiero perder._

\- sí, estoy perfectamente, son imaginaciones tuyas. – _claro, si soy buenísima mintiendo, ni yo misma me creo mis propias mentiras._

\- bueno entonces ¿Qué es lo que tiene así? Y no me digas que no es nada porque no te creo. – _vamos Michiru, piensa, piensa, eres más inteligente que un humano normal ¿y no puedes inventar una excusa creíble para tu novia? Eres patética._

\- recibí una llamada de Setsuna en la tarde, uno de los experimentos no resulto bien y… se incendió un laboratorio… pero todo está bajo control, no hubo heridos y lo material se puede reponer. – _genial, ahora metí a Setsuna en esto, tengo que hablarle y decirle acerca de lo que he dicho por si Haruka le pregunta._

\- mmm está bien, te creo. – _bien, ahora tengo que concentrarme en cómo voy a averiguar si es Haruka de la persona que hablaban mis padres._ – amm amor… con respecto a lo de mañana. - _¿mañana? ¿Qué pasa mañana? Hay por favor Haruka, necesito concentrarme en saber qué es lo que está pasando para que no te aparten de mi lado._ – sí, la cita… he pensado que… - _oh se refería a eso, demonios le había dicho que iría pero con todo esto… no creo que pueda._

\- lo siento Haruka tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – _no puedo perder el tiempo, tengo que saber si en verdad eres una Kuga y que es lo que están planeando mis padres porque estoy segura que no es algo bueno._

\- cl-claro, lo siento. – _lo compensare lo prometo, pero por ahora esto es más importante._ – bueno, descansa, buenas noches. - _¿ya se va a dormir? Bueno imagino que está cansada._

\- buenas noches amor. – _respondo y permanezco un poco más despierta dándole vueltas a la conversación de mis padres, la persona de la que estaban hablando no puede ser otra que Haruka, estoy segura._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve despierta pero al final el sueño me venció y acompañe a mi viento al mundo de Morfeo; dormí muy bien, salvo que siento una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, como si algo muy preciado para mí se alejara, despierto de inmediato y no veo a mi viento por ningún lado, pasa de las diez, eso quiere decir que ya ha vuelto de correr; espere por ella media hora más por si estaba preparando el desayuno pero nada, mi rubia no aparece, tendré que bajar y preguntar por ella, cojo mi bata y bajo las escaleras, salgo al patio y me encuentro con uno de los guardias a quien decido preguntarle por mi amor.

\- Sota ¿sabes dónde está Haruka? – _cuestiono a uno de los guardias de la entrada._

\- salió a correr como de costumbre señorita, pero no ha vuelto desde entonces. – _responde como si nada, como de es eso ¿no ha vuelto? ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si la atacaron?_

\- ¿NO HA VUELTO Y NO SE TE OCURRIO AVISARME? _– cuestione con enojo y gritando, pues no puedo creer que tengamos a guardias tan idiotas._

\- ojousama-yo… - _no, no aceptare excusas, Haruka es el amor de mi vida y no la voy a perder._

\- no quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas, ahorrátelas, yo misma iré a buscar a mi novia. – _respondo mientras comienzo a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, lo mejor será que me ponga ropa menos cómoda para salir a buscar a mi novia._

\- ¿Michiru que pasa? – _cuestiona Darien que está parado a mitad de la escalera con cara de preocupación._

\- Haruka salió a correr y no ha vuelto Darien. – _respondo con un hilo de voz, pues siento que en cualquier momento me pondré a llorar._

\- hey, tranquila. – _dice mientras termina de bajar la escalera y me abraza._ – la vamos a encontrar, tal vez se perdió, vamos piensa ¿Dónde crees que puede estar? - _¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo? ¿Que no entiende que está perdida? Si supiera donde está no estaría tan preocupada, Darien baka._

\- no lo sé Darien, no sé ni siquiera que ruta toma para ir a correr, no sé nada. – _respondo con frustración, pues debí de estar más atenta a mi rubia ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?_

\- piensa Michiru ¿discutieron? ¿Te dijo algo anoche de lo que planeaba hacer hoy? No sé ¿le dijiste algo que la pudo molestar? – _y ahí estaba, como un cubo de agua helada cayó sobre mi "tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" yo tengo la culpa._

\- yo tengo la culpa de todo. – _suelto sin más y me pongo a llorar en el pecho de mi hermano como una niña pequeña, no lo puedo creer, estaba tan metida en averiguar quién era, que no me di cuenta que eso no importa, porque yo estoy enamorada de quien es ahora y no de quien fue, que idiota._

\- ya, ya tranquila ¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucedió? – _asiento en su pecho y le pido que vayamos al Dōjō así nadie nos interrumpirá, Darien se va a molestar mucho conmigo cuando se lo diga._

Mientras Michiru lidiaba con el error que había cometido la noche anterior, cierta rubia iba llegando a un hotel que conocía, pues en su primera noche en Kioto fue ahí donde estuvo, entro un poco agitada, con la ropa húmeda de sudor, pues había estado corriendo desde las seis de la mañana, al verla entrar una de las empleadas se aproximó a ella para hablarle.

\- Haruka-sama aún no está listo lo que ordeno, pensamos que sería más tarde. – _hablo la empleada un poco apenada, pues había sido un favor muy especial lo que Haruka les había pedido._

\- oh ¿eso? No te preocupes, ya no será necesario, cancela todo por favor y ¿me puedes dar la llave de la habitación? – _dijo la rubia quitándole importancia al asunto aunque la verdad era que estaba bastante triste por las palabras de Michiru._

\- en seguida. – _la empleada no quiso ser indiscreta y no hizo comentario alguno con respecto a lo de la sorpresa, tomo la llave de la suite y se la entregó a Haruka. -_ ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? – _cuestionó con amabilidad la chica._

\- a decir verdad si, ¿podrías conseguirme una de esas yukatas? Necesito darme una ducha y cambiar mi ropa por favor. – _la cabeza de Haruka era un caos y no sabía qué hacer, por lo pronto se quitaría el sudor y tal vez dentro de la tina con el vapor y el agua caliente podría pensar de una mejor manera el paso a seguir._

\- claro que si Haruka-sama ¿algo más? – _cuestionó nuevamente la empleada con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa chica frente a ella era muy guapa._

\- si, por favor, por nada del mundo, pueden decirle a alguien que estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo? – _después de todo no podía saber si esos chiflados aun estarían por los alrededores y era mejor tener precauciones._

\- como diga Haruka-sama. – _respondió la chica mientras se inclinada en señal de respeto._ – ahora si me disculpa, iré a comenzar con lo que solicito. – _volvió a hablar la chica, pero Haruka no dijo más, solo se fue hacia su habitación._

Haruka se fue rumbo a su habitación, estaba triste, molesta y un sin de sentimientos más, sabía que algo había pasado con Michiru esa noche que no le quiso decir porque lo del accidente del laboratorio ni quien se lo creyera y sabía que muy seguramente su aguamarina ni siquiera supo que fue lo que le respondió, pero eso no quita que sea menos doloroso, tal vez si se lo hubiera explicado ella lo hubiera comprendido, pero no, Michiru siempre estaba encubriéndole las cosas y eso le molestada; llego a la habitación y abrió con la llave electrónica, entro, encendió la televisión y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente, estaba tocando la temperatura del agua cuando la puerta sonó.

\- _Haruka dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la chica de la recepción._ – Haruka-sama aquí está lo que me encargo, además he pedido que cancelen todo lo que antes había ordenado. – _hablo la chica con una sonrisa._

\- gracias. – _respondió Haruka mientras tomaba la yukata de las manos de la chica._ – cuando termine de bañarme me gustaría lavar mi ropa ¿tienen servicio de lavandería? – _cuestionó la rubia para de una vez que la chica se retirara ya que era consiente que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada._

\- oh si claro, si gusta puedo esperar por su ropa, no es problema. – _respondió la chica con una sonrisa, esa era su oportunidad, si la rubia estaba despechada por culpa de la aguamarina ella la consolaría._

\- no gracias, no es necesario, ya avisare una vez que termine mi baño. – _respondió la rubia lo más amable que pudo, pues esa era una clara invitación, pero ella tenía novia, aun o eso creía._ – oh por favor, sé que este hotel es de los Kaioh, pero preferiría por ahora no hablar con ninguno de ellos, así que cuando dije que no quería que nadie supiera que estaba aquí, también los incluye a ellos. – _hablo nuevamente la rubia._ – y ahora si me disculpas, tengo la tina llenándose.

\- oh si claro, adelante. – _dijo la chica con un poco de desilusión, pero con esperanza, pues era claro que algo había pasado entre las chicas._ – dejare esto en su puerta para que no le molesten. – _le mostro la chica un letrero de no molestar, Haruka asintió, agradeció a la chica con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta._

Era momento de su baño, solo esperaba poder ordenar un poco sus pensamientos para así poder volver a la casa de los Kaioh, aunque justo en ese momento no estaba segura si quería volver.

Le conté todo a Darien y cuando digo todo me refiero también a lo que escuche de mis padres y claro que se molestó, es más en este momento está dando vueltas por todo el Dōjō.

\- no puedo creer que le dijeras eso Michiru. – _ni yo tampoco, ni siquiera lo recordaba._ – tuviste que haberle dicho la verdad, es su pasado, es ella quien debe decidir si quiere saber sobre el o no, no puedes privarla de eso, además de que otra vez le estas mintiendo ¿sabes cómo debe de sentirse Haruka ahora? – _claro que lo sé y es lo que más miedo me da, sé que no se creyó el cuento del experimento fallido, así que tendré suerte si aún no ha abordado un avión de regreso._

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – _cuestiono con lágrimas en los ojos, es obvio que soy muy idiota en cuanto a relaciones se trata, soy totalmente inexperta y estando al lado de Haruka simplemente me olvido de todo, ayer estaba tan cegada por descubrir la verdad para que no me separan de ella que no me di cuenta que yo misma la estaba alejando._

\- lo primero que necesitamos hacer es encontrarla, una vez que lo hayamos hecho hablaras con ella, te disculparas por todo lo que haga falta y después le dirás la verdad. – _sentencio mi hermano, pero el decirle la verdad es prácticamente perderla, no quiero que eso ocurra._

\- pero Darien eso… - _pero Darien ni siquiera me dejo terminar, me interrumpió con tono molesto._

\- ¡tú no puedes controlar todo! Deja que sea ella quien decida qué es lo que quiere, que decida qué camino elegir, tú no puedes tomar esas decisiones por ella, si te empeñas en ocultarle las cosas lo único que vas a lograr es que se aleje de ti, justo como lo está haciendo ahora. – _Kami, Darien tiene razón, estoy tratando a Haruka como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero es que me da tanto miedo el perderla, pero lo que dice mi hermano es verdad, yo no puedo obligarla a tomar las decisiones que yo quiero que tome._

\- tienes razón, lo siento, me disculpare con ella y le diré todo lo que escuche. – _aun cuando eso signifique que pueda perderla._

\- bien, ahora arriba, tienes que cambiarte para salir a buscar a tu novia. – _ahora ya está de buen humor, genial tengo un hermano bipolar, es lo único que me faltaba, una novia fugitiva y un hermano bipolar._

Al salir del Dōjō para dirigirnos hacia nuestras habitaciones, nuestros padres ya estaban esperando por nosotros; eso no es bueno, nada bueno.

\- ¿se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando? – _cuestionó mi padre con molestia, pero no puedo decirle la verdad, así que fingiré demencia._

\- nada, solo una plática de hermanos, Darien y yo saldremos a recorrer los alrededores. – _respondí lo mejor que pude para que mi padre no se diera cuenta._

\- entonces el hecho de que no encuentran a Haruka no tiene nada que ver. – _si ya sabe todo ¿Por qué carajos pregunta? No tiendo como le hace, pero siempre se entera de todo._

\- _escuche claramente como Darien suspiro y se decidió a hablar._ – íbamos a salir a buscarla, no queremos armar tanto revuelo, después de todo no podemos saber si esos dementes que la quisieron secuestrar aún están cerca. – _genial, había olvidado a esos dementes, Darien es mejor novia que yo._

\- bien, mandare a un grupo de cuatro hombres a buscarla también, por separado, para no levantar sospechas, el primero que la encuentre avisara los demás. – _respondió mi padre con seriedad, me sorprende ya que pensé que comenzaría a gritarme por haber perdido a Haruka._

\- ¿Cómo estas hija? – _cuestiona mi madre, sé que dedo de tener los ojos rojos por el llanto, además de mi nariz._

\- estoy bien, sé que la vamos a encontrar. – _respondí, se a lo que mi madre se refería, pero no quiero tener que responder esa pregunta, no que es lo que debe de estar pensando Haruka ahora._

\- bien, pues dejen la cháchara y vayan a hacer lo que iban a hacer. – _hablo mi padre nuevamente, supongo que está conteniéndose para no gritarme._

Después de esa tensa conversación con mis padres, Darien fue a su habitación a cambiarse y yo fui a la mía, después de quince minutos ya estábamos listos para ir a buscar a Haruka, Serena se quedaría por cualquier noticia, así ella nos avisaría; salimos en la camioneta de Darien para hacerlo más rápido; buscamos en cada parque, plaza, bar, hospital pero no encontramos a mi viento y está comenzando a obscurecer.

\- tenemos que seguir buscando, no se puedo ir ¿o sí? – _cuestiono a mi hermano que está metido en sus pensamientos y se exactamente lo que está pensando, que tal vez Haruka ya no está en este continente y será mejor que comience a pensar cómo me va a dar esa noticia._

\- Michiru escucha… - _pero antes de que Darien pudiera decir alguna de las tantas teorías que se le pudieron haber ocurrido, mi celular comenzó a sonar, con el tono de mensaje._

\- espera es un mensaje. – _tenía la esperanza de que fuera de mi rubia, pero no fue así, era de un número desconocido y decía lo siguiente "Lo que buscas está más cerca de lo crees, la respuesta que buscas es cuatro" ¿Qué rayos significa eso?_

\- ¿Qué paso? – _cuestionó Darien al ver la cara que he puesto por el acertijo que me han enviado, le muestro el teléfono y se queda pensado un poco. –_ la respuesta es cuatro ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – _ni idea debe ser algún loco._

\- no lo sé, vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando a Haruka. – _no quiero perder el tiempos con tontos acertijos de Kami sabrá quién._

\- espera… shiraume, eso es, en la numerología el número de existencia para shiraume es cuatro. – _no tengo ni pajolera idea de lo que Darien está hablando, espero que me lo explique._

\- ¿Cómo? – _cuestiono confundida, si lo sé, soy muy inteligente pero tienen que entender que yo no crecí aquí y aunque sea mi país natal, no tenía mucho interés en estudiar su cultura si eso me recordaba a mis padres y hermano._

\- ¿no lo entiendes? Ese mensaje dice que Haruka está en shiraume, en el hotel Michiru. – _dice Darien emocionado y me gustaría compartir su emoción pero hay algo que me lo impide._

\- ¿y si es una trampa? Darien no creo que Haruka se haya ido a esconder precisamente ahí, no cuando sabe que sería uno de los lugares en donde la buscaría. – _no quiero ser pesimista, pero no me parece muy lógico que mi viento se haya ido a meter a ese hotel._

\- pero no lo has hecho, no la has buscado ahí, vamos Michiru, nada perdemos con ir y si es una trampa, pues… estamos los dos, anda. – _¿Darien siempre ha sido así de positivo? Es un alivio tener un hermano así._

\- está bien vamos. – _total, no tengo nada que perder, hemos buscado durante todo el día sin ningún resultado, está es una pista que aunque no me agrade la idea debemos seguir._

Por suerte estábamos cerca del hotel, así que Darien no tuvo que conducir mucho, al llegar, respire profundo y baje del auto, camine hacia la entrada y me dirigí hacia recepción, justo como la noche en la que Haruka y yo llegamos, al verme pude ver como una de las recepcionistas me dio una mirada de odio y la otra se puso un poco nerviosa ¿Qué está pasando? Yo no le he hecho nada a esa chica para que me vea así, pero eso es lo de menos a lo que vine.

\- ¿en qué habitación está Haruka Tenoh? – _no voy a cuestionar si está aquí o no, porque eso solo les haría ver que no estoy segura._

\- ¿Quién se lo dijo? – _cuestionó la recepcionista que me miro mal ¿Qué le pasa? Pero con eso me ha confirmado que Haruka si está aquí._

\- eso es lo demos, quiero saber cuál es la habitación de mi novia ahora. – _demando con autoridad, si está chica piensa que me va a intimidar está muy equivocada, eso no lo va a logar._

\- Haruka-sama no desea ver a ninguno de los Kaioh, esas fueron sus instrucciones. – _así que si está aquí y además está molesta, es lo mínimo, después de todo le dije algo horrible._

\- a mi si querrá verme, así que dime ¿en qué habitación está? – _creo que está chica se ha enamorado de mi viento, pero si piensa que tiene el camino libre está muy equivocada._

\- usted podrá ser la dueña o futura dueña de este hotel, pero aquí los huéspedes son lo primero y Haruka-sama dio una instrucción que pienso seguir. - _¿con que esas tenemos he? Haruka es mía y no voy a permitir que nadie venga a tratar de robarme lo que es mío._

\- pues resulta, que además de ser la dueña de este hotel, también soy la mujer de Haruka, así que o me dices en que habitación está o hare algo más que solo despedirte, no me importa si te has enamorado de ella, soy su mujer y he venido por ella. – _espero que con eso le quede muy claro a está… mujer que mi viento ya tiene a alguien y no está libre, por muy enojada que este._

\- ¿su mujer? ¿Usted es su esposa? – _está maldita se está burlando, se lo que trata de hacer pero no va a funcionar, me llevare a Haruka aun si tengo que revisar habitación por habitación._

\- basta ya señorita, responda la pregunta que le ha hecho mi hermana, recuerde donde está y con quien está hablando. – _hablo Darien molesto y no es para menos, nunca me ha gustado menospreciar a la gente pero ella es solo una empleada y nosotros los dueños, si quiero saber dónde está mi novia me lo tiene que decir._

\- está en la suite señorita Michiru. – _responde la otra recepcionista con nerviosismo y ofreciéndome la llave de repuesto para que suba._

Y mientras Michiru peleaba con la recepcionista, Haruka estaba en la habitación viendo una de sus series bastante entretenida, había pedido servicio al cuarto y ese baño había sido bastante relajante, sin duda le había ayudado a aclarar su mente, le habían dolido las palabras de Michiru, pero sin duda lo que le había causado más dolor había sido la mentira, parecía como si su relación solo estuviera basada en mentiras, justo ahora no quería hablar con ella, tenía que tranquilizarse antes de volver a la casa de los Kaioh y poder tener una conversación civilizada con Michiru, porque las cosas no se podían quedar así; y mientras seguía viento su programa y pensaba en la mejor forma para tocar el tema con Michiru, una especie de espejismo comenzó a formarse frente al televisor, la rubia un poco confundida, comenzó a tallarse los ojos pensando que podría tratarse de una especie de alucinación, pero no era así, una mujer, una bella mujer pelirroja, de piel pálida y ojos del mismo color que su cabello estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella.

\- no temas Haruka, no he venido hacerte daño. – _hablo la misteriosa mujer frente la rubia._

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – _cuestionó la rubia de manera apresurada, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, hombres que desaparecen en la nada y mujeres que aparecen de la misma manera._

\- soy una amiga y lo único que quiero es mostrarte la verdad, la verdad que tanto anhelas descubrir, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Haruka, más del que te podrías imaginar. – _respondió la mujer con una cara aparentemente de tristeza, pero por suerte Haruka no era ninguna tonta y se había dado cuenta del engaño._ – ¿Por qué no me dejas mostrarte la verdad? – _cuestionó la mujer, tenía que lograr capturar a Haruka por las buenas._

\- yo no la recuerdo y no estoy buscando ninguna verdad, así que porque no nos ahorramos todo esto y me dice ¿qué es lo que quiere realmente? sé que está hablando de mis vida pasada, pero lamento decirle que no tengo memoria acerca de eso. – _aunque si era un poco sincera todo ese mundo estaba comenzando a llamar un poco su atención._ – así que dígame ¿de qué verdad me habla? – _su curiosidad nata justo ahora le estaba jugando una mala pasada._

\- oh eso es algo que se querida, tal vez tu no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti si, recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ti, sobre tu pasado, si me lo permites, puedo hacer que tus recuerdos vuelvan, tanto los de tu vida pasada, como los de esta vida – _estaba segura que lo había logrado, la tenía, esa chica no se podía resistir._

 _Continuara…_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hola! se que quieren asesinarme y no los culpo, me he demorado mucho mas tiempo en escribir y publicar este capitulo, pero tengo dos muy buenas excusas, digo razones para haberlo hecho, lo juro, numero uno me ascendieron en mi trabajo y ahora tengo mucho mas y menos tiempo, numero dos y se que esta les va a gustar mucho, les tengo una escena lemon entre nuestras protagonistas que espero disfruten puesto que es la primera vez que escribo una escena así, por lo que espero no sean tan duros conmigo, no sabia ni por donde comenzar por lo que eso me hizo demorarme aun mas, pero sinceramente espero que la espera lo valga, me esmere mucho, bueno sin mas les dejo con el cap.**

 **P.D. La escena si esta fuerte, por lo que si no gustas de ello no lo leas, imagina que tuvieron sexo y saltala.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.**

\- oh eso es algo que se querida, tal vez tu no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti si, recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ti, sobre tu pasado, si me lo permites, puedo hacer que tus recuerdos vuelvan, tanto los de tu vida pasada, como los de esta vida – _estaba segura que lo había logrado, la tenía, esa chica no se podía resistir._

 _Continuara…_

\- la verdad es que… - _pero antes de la rubia pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando a una más que agitada Michiru._

\- Haruka. – _llame al entrar, ni siquiera toque, simplemente abrí la puerta con la llave y me alegro de haberlo hecho, fui capaz de ver ¿a una mujer? ¿Estaba una mujer aquí o fue mi imaginación?_

\- Michiru ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – _cuestionó mi viento con un tono de molestia y confusión, supongo que por el momento no soy alguien a quien quiera ver._

\- ¿con quién estabas hablando? – _cuestione yo de vuelta ignorando su pregunta, estoy segura que cuando entre había una mujer parada frente a la cama, pero después desapareció._

\- _mi viento suspiro y después respondió. –_ no hablaba con nadie, no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? - _¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Obviamente he venido por ti._

\- Haruka, escuche voces, sé que estabas hablando con alguien, no me mientas. – _creo que no debí usar esa palabra, Haruka ha puesto una cara de molestia que no puede con ella, rayos._

\- ¿en serio Michiru? ¿Precisamente tú me pides que no te mienta? No tienes ningún derecho de pedirme algo así. – _ok si está más que molesta, bien tiempo de arreglar las cosas._

\- amor, sé que estas molesta por cómo te respondí anoche, no fue mi intensión, de verdad lo siento, vamos, volvamos a casa. – _creo que eso no fue muy convincente porque aún tiene cara de cabreo._

\- ¿en serio? ¿De verdad piensas que estoy molesta por la forma en la que me respondiste? – _oh no, creo que este va a hacer un muy largo día, Haruka no está dispuesta a darme tregua el día de hoy, bien, si la verdad es lo que mi viento quiere, no voy a tener más remedio que decirle toda la verdad, aunque se termine molestando más conmigo o incluso se vaya._

\- Haruka… - _pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la misma Haruka me interrumpió._

\- no estoy molesta por cómo me respondiste, sé que ni siquiera fuiste consiente de lo que me dijiste, admito que si me dolió la respuesta, pero lo que más me lastimo fue el hecho de que me hayas mentido otra vez. – _lo sabía, está molesta porque se dio cuenta que le oculte lo que realmente estaba pasando._

\- amor escuchame… – _pero nuevamente Haruka me interrumpió, supongo que tenía razón y no tiene pensado darme tregua._

\- estoy cansada de que nuestra relación siempre tenga que estar sostenida a base de mentiras, me lastima el hecho de saber que no confías en mí, que no me dices las cosas. – _al tratar de protegerla no me estaba dando cuenta que en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era lastimarla._

\- amor, yo si confió en ti, eres lo más importante para mí, te amo. – _tengo que comenzar con pequeños pasos, cuando menos ya me dejo hablar, poco a poco recuperare su confianza para poder decirle todo._

\- si confías en mí, si me amas como dices ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad anoche? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que es lo que en verdad está ocurriendo? Porque eso del laboratorio, ni quien te lo crea. – _respondió con molestia en su voz, rayos, no había visto a mi viento tan molesta._

\- así que te diste cuenta. – _esa no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación que sin pensarlo salió de mis labios, era más que obvio que se iba a dar cuenta._

\- por supuesto que me di cuenta, no soy estúpida, se cuándo me mientes, trate de cambiar el tema con lo de la cita para ver si te relajabas y me decías la verdad, pero después de cómo me respondiste decidí dejarlo por la paz, tu siempre estas ocultándome cosas. – _oh que dulce, está haciendo un puchero; enfoca Michiru, no te dejes llevar por lo tierna que es tu novia._

\- lo siento, no era mi intención el hacerte pensar que no confiaba en ti, es solo que… quería protegerte, por eso no te dije la verdad, pero ahora veo que cometí un grave error y que debo de decirte todo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. – _no sé qué sería capaz de hacer si un día te pierdo, solo trataba de protegerte y en mi afán de hacerlo termine lastimándote._

\- entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero no soy una niña pequeña, yo también quiero protegerte a ti, pero si no me dices la verdad, si me ocultas cosas ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer? – _oh mi Haruka, sé que no eres una niña pequeña, pero para mí eres lo más preciado, por eso trato de protegerte a toda costa, pero eso se acabó._

\- lo entiendo, disculpame amor, te prometo que jamás te volveré a ocultar nada, de ahora en adelante afrontaremos todo juntas, así que por favor, perdoname, sé que me equivoque. – _pocas han sido las veces en las que he tenido que admitir mis errores y creo que todas han sido por Haruka._

\- ¿entonces? ¿Ya no me ocultaras nada? ¿Me dirás todo? ¿Incluso lo que paso anoche? ¿Ya no habrá más mentiras? – _cuestionó mi rubia, entiendo su desconfianza y comprendo que es normal, así que no debo de sentirme mal por ello, yo tengo la culpa después de todo._

\- así es amor, ya no te ocultare nada, te diré todo y juntas llegaremos a una solución, te prometo que a partir de ahora ya no habrá más mentiras entre nosotras y si, te diré lo que paso realmente anoche. – _todo por culpa de esa estúpida conversación que escuche pase las peores horas de mi vida pensando que había perdido a mi rubia._

\- está bien, te creo y te perdono. – _ahí están, las dos palabras que quería escuchar, no sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho si me hubiera dicho que no me creía y que no volvería._

\- gracias amor. – _me acerque a la cama y ella estiro su mano, la tome y subí junto a ella, lo mejor es estar cómoda, quiero sentir su calor, quiero sentirla a ella, no quiero separarme de su lado jamás._

\- Michiru ¿me contarías? – _jajajajajaja supongo que ya no puede esperar más, su curiosidad la debe de estar matando, pero no importa, así la amo y la amare siempre._

\- claro que si amor. – _bien, aquí vamos, tengo que elegir bien mis palabras porque no quiero malos entendidos ni que mi rubia se vaya así que, vamos paso a paso. –_ cuando baje para ir por mi celular, mis padres estaban conversando acerca de Kain Kuga, es un amigo de la familia, me quede escuchando un poco más y… - _no omití nada acerca de lo que escuche a mis padres decir, así como también le dije a mi viento que solo eran conjeturas mías y en verdad no estaba segura que se tratara de ella._

\- lo sabía. – _dijo mi viento mientras se levantaba de la cama._ –sabía que tu padre me conocía, que conocía a mi familia, yo tenía razón. – _hablaba mi viento mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación, supongo que ella piensa igual que yo, mis padres si se referían a ella._

\- amor, ten en cuenta que ellos no dijeron tu nombre, solo estamos especulando, por favor, investiguemos un poco más, sé que quieres saberlo todo, pero llevemos esto con calma ¿sí? – _pedí pues aun temo que los Kuga la hayan comprometido._

\- está bien, hare lo que digas, prometo llevar las cosas con calma, si tu prometes jamás volver a ocultarme las cosas ni mentirme nunca más. – _pero ¿Qué acaso no me escucho antes? Eso jamás va a volver a pasar, no volveré a pasar por esto otra vez, no volveré a cometer el mismo error._

\- amor ¿no escuchaste lo que dije antes? – _creo que no puedo culparla por querer escucharlo nuevamente o inclusive reafirmarlo, esto lo he provocado yo, así que..._ – lo prometo, jamás volveré a mentirte ni a ocultarte nada, a partir de ahora seré un libro abierto para ti. _– supongo que es lo mínimo que ella merece, me ha soportado por todo este tiempo, me he equivocado tantas veces y ella sigue aquí, soy tan idiota, no sé cómo tratarla y a veces me siento tan insegura_. – lo siento… soy tan idiota, no quiero que pienses que no te amo, no quiero que te vayas. – _genial, ahora estoy llorando ¿Qué tan patética puedo ser? No sirvo para esto._ – sé que no soy una buena novia, no tengo nada de experiencia en esto… pero me esforzare, lo prometo, así que por favor, no te canses de mí, no me dejes. - _¿de dónde viene está inseguridad? Debería de ser Haruka quien llorara y no yo, soy yo quien debería de confortarla a ella, no ella a mí._

\- eh. – _me está abrazando y yo no puedo dejar de llorar, siento su calor, es tan reconfortante, quiero estar así siempre, que ella me abrace, que no se separe de mi lado._ – jamás, jamás me escuchas, jamás me iré de tu lado, yo también lo paso fatal al estar lejos de ti, no sería capaz de dejarte, eres mi vida ahora ¿A dónde crees que me iría sin ti? Eres lo que soñé mi vida entera Michiru, así que por favor, quedate en ella. – _oh Kami ahora estoy llorando más, mi interior siempre había estado en oscuridad pero ha sido la llegada de Haruka a mi vida lo que ha iluminado cada rincón de mi alma y me ha sacado de la oscuridad._

\- eres mi destino, es por ti que mi alma siente, es por ti que mi corazón ha vuelto a latir. – _me separe de su abrazo y tome su cara en mis manos._ – mirame a los ojos que este minuto quiero hablarte de amor, ya no puedo esperar más, ya no puedo detener a mi corazón que me está pidiendo que te bese, dime que no quieres y me iré lo prometo o dime que si quieres y me tendrás a tu lado para amarte siempre, amor recuerda que en un segundo puede ocultarse el sol, por eso no quiero que te vayas por favor, no quiero a… - _Kami me está besando, sus dulces labios están sobre los míos, siempre me ha encantado la forma en la que me besa, lo hace tan delicado, como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo._

\- _poco a poco me ha recostado en la cama y se ha posicionado sobre mí, me sigue besando de la misma manera, pero ahora sus manos han comenzado a vagar por mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué se ha detenido?_ – Michiru ¿puedo? – _oh Kami ¿Cómo puede ser tan tierna? Su mano está en el borde mi falda y me está pidiendo permiso para seguir, no tengo dudas, no tengo miedo, quiero ser suya._

\- _tome su mano con una de las mías y la lleve dentro de mi falda, mientras la miraba a los ojos para demostrarle que estoy bien con esto, quiero que vea que estoy segura._ – hazme tuya Haruka… solo… solo se gentil… es mi primera vez. – _Kami esto es tan vergonzoso se supone que soy la mayor, pero justo ahora, en este ramo, Haruka tiene más experiencia._

\- tranquila, estoy aquí, contigo. – _respondió mi viento mientras comenzaba a morder mi oreja._ – te prometo que nada te pasara mientras estés conmigo… te amo. _– me susurro mientras succionaba mi lóbulo y acariciaba mi muslo por la parte interna, Kami que bien se siente._

Las caricias de Haruka estaban volviéndome loca, sus manos estaban en todas partes de mi cuerpo y eso me encantaba, con cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso me hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, las manos de mi viento eran mágicas y eso me fascinaba, la ropa poco a poco fue estorbando y así mismo desapareciendo, las caricias subían de intensidad y yo no podía estar más húmeda, necesitaba a Haruka ya, pero al parecer mi viento tenía otros planes, pues estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo a base de besos, comenzó en mi frente y poco a poco fue bajando, al llegar a mis pechos descubiertos pues hacia tiempo que el sostén había desaparecido, Haruka me dedico una mirada donde de nuevo me pedía permiso, mi respiración estaba entrecortada desde hacia mucho y solo pude asentir, al instante de hacerlo pude sentir la húmeda lengua de Haruka bordeando mi pezón y yo no pude evitar gemir de placer ante eso.

\- ahhh… Haru… - _Kami se sentía también, había algo de dolor pero no tan fuerte como la primera vez que lo intentamos._

Haruka siguió con su tratamiento a mis pechos, los besaba, mordía y succionaba alternadamente era sumamente placentero pero para este punto yo ya no tenía control de mí, mi cuerpo parecía tener vida propia y se movía de manera errante buscando algún contacto que calmara la necesidad de ser atendida en esa zona; Haruka al parecer se dio cuenta y continuo bajando a base de besos por mi cuerpo, al estar bastante cerca de mi intimidad simplemente paso de largo y siguió besando mis piernas hasta llegar a la punta mis pies, para después continuar con el recorrido pero está vez hacia arriba, Kami era tan excitante y placentero, ya no podía aguantar más, cuando mi rubia estuvo de nuevo cerca de mi intimidad, estaba vez no la ignoro y comenzó con besos en la parte interna de mis muslos, sentía su respiración en mi intimidad y eso hacía que me mojara aún más si era posible, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a resistir está tortura, necesitaba que Haruka atendiera mi intimidad ¡ya!

\- Haru… por-favor. – _pedía con mi voz entrecortada, parecía más un gemido que otra cosa, Kami Haruka me tenía sumamente mal._

\- ¿por favor que mi Michiru? Si quieres algo solo tienes que pedirlo. – _oh Haruka, así que esas tenemos, te estas burlando de mí, pero ya me las pagaras más adelante, justo ahora te necesito._

\- te… ne-ce-sito Haruka, por- favor. – _seguía besando mis piernas y debes en cuando soplaba su aliento en mi intimidad de manera tortuosa para mi puesto que solo era un instante._

\- ¿Dónde me necesitas Michiru? – _cuestionó mi viento con una voz bastante sexy era obvio lo que quería y en otro momento tal vez me hubiera negado a decirlo, pero justo ahora necesito esto._

\- te-ne-ce-sito en-mi por-favor. – _solo espero que con eso sea suficiente y mi viento no me haga sufrir más, además es nuestra primera vez, quiero disfrutarla tanto como pueda._

De la boca de Michiru salió un gemido suplicante, Haruka sonrió y sin más empezó a lamer toda la intimidad de Michiru.

\- ¡ahhhh Kami! – _soltó Michiru un gemido al sentir la boca de Haruka por fin estar en su intimidad,_ _arqueo la espalda y coloco sus manos en el cabello de Haruka empujándola más._

Haruka poco a poco empezó a chupar los labios de Michiru, succionándolos con dulzura mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las ingles de la aguamarina para relajar sus piernas, Haruka chupaba el clítoris de Michiru, jalándolo un poco y dándole pequeñas mordidas que provocaban que la oji-azul diera respingones y saltos sobre la cama, la rubia continuaba con sus caricias sintiendo como las uñas de Michiru se enterraban en su cabello, el sabor de la aguamarina era fantástico y entre más lamia su intimidad…más esta se mojaba y salían sus fluidos tan deliciosos y calientes de la oji-azul, la rubia comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras seguía succionando ahora más rápido sobre el clítoris, su lengua se introducía en la cavidad de Michiru, metiéndola y sacándola muy rápido, provocando más gemidos casi gritos en Michiru, Haruka levanto la vista, podía ver a su novia retorcerse en la cama con una de sus manos acariciando su seno ella misma…se veía tan exquisita esa piel y ese cuerpo tan sexy y suave tocándose y moviéndose tan sensual, no lo pensó más y se retiró de la intimidad de Michiru, sustituyo su lengua con una de sus manos y empezó a rozar y tocar su intimidad…haciendo que se mojaran sus dedos con los fluidos que emanaban de la aguamarina preparándola para lo que venía, con dos dedos comenzó a masajear la zona estimulando en su botón solo lo necesario para lubricarla un poco más y después siguió hasta su entrada dónde frotaba haciendo una leve presión para que su entrada se dilatara lo suficiente para darle acceso.

\- ¿lista? – _pregunto mirándola con amor la rubia._

\- … – _pero Michiru no respondió, estaba nerviosa, pues entendía lo que significaba esa pregunta, respiro profundo y respondió por fin._ – lista. – _soltó en un suspiro._

\- Jajajaja. – _río la rubia por la por la reacción de Michiru, entendía que estuviera nerviosa, pero quería que disfrutara tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo_. – Michiru, si no quieres no tenemos que hacerlo. – _soltó la rubia, después de todo era un paso muy importante y tal vez Michiru aún no estaba lista._

\- Si quiero Haru – _respondió convencida._ – yo quiero ser tuya. – _respondió con seguridad la aguamarina, no quería la rubia se hiciera ideas erróneas, había esperado mucho para ese momento._

Haruka le sonrió dulcemente y continuó con el masaje que le daba, haciendo suspirar a la oji-azul por el placer que sentía, la rubia siguió con los besos en su cuello, hombros y pechos tratando de excitarla tanto como pudiera para que no sintiera la incomodidad que estaba a punto de sentir, en el fondo sabía que era imposible, y aunque no quisiera hacerle daño se lo haría.

No dijeron más y dejaron prácticamente de pensar, Haruka se concentró en lo que hacía regresando a los besos en su oji-azul, despacio comenzó a hacer presión en la entrada de Michiru sintiendo con sus dedos como empujaba la delgada tela que cubría la virtud de su amada, en un beso apasionado y húmedo se apoderó de la boca de su chica haciéndola gemir por todo lo que sentía, la aguamarina se sentía en el cielo, hasta que de un momento placentero paso a otro en el que apretó con fuerza los ojos y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda de la rubia quien con toda la delicadeza que pudo empujó despacio sus dos dedos rompiendo en un solo intento su virtud mientras seguía entrando lentamente.

\- ¿estás bien? – _entre jadeos y controlando su propio placer pregunto la rubia ya completamente dentro de la oji-azul_.

\- duele un poco, pero estoy bien amor. – _contesto la aguamarina también jadeante y le sonrió para que supiera que efectivamente estaba bien_.

\- tranquila, ya pasara, lo prometo. – _volvió a hablar la rubia con un tono tierno, mientras daba besos en su cuello para que no perdiera la excitación._

\- sí, lo sé confió en ti. – _afirmó la aguamarina y era verdad, confiaba ciegamente en Haruka y más ahora, pues ya era su mujer_.

\- gracias. – _hablaba la rubia mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones y comenzaba un lento movimiento en su interior._

\- Aaah, aaah, aaah ¿por mmm que me aaah agradeces? – _trataba de cuestionar la aguamarina; por inercia sus caderas se empezaron a mover contra la mano de la rubia que ante la acción aumento un poco el ritmo._

\- Oh Michiru, por darme está magnifica noche, por permitirme ser yo tu primera vez, por ser mi mujer – _gimió todo eso en el cuello de la oji-azul estremeciéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba._ – voy a moverme más, si te sientes incómoda me dices. – _dijo la rubia mientras aceleraba aún más el ritmo._

\- ahhh te ahhh amo Haru. – _fue todo lo que atinó a decir la aguamarina; se aferraba con más fuerza a Haruka, mientras sentía su interior arder y los dedos de la rubia se movían de maravilla, con maestría tocaba partes sensibles de su interior que no sabía que tenía._

Sus jadeos eran más seguidos, el dolor que había sentido se había ido llenándola solo de placer, placer de estar haciendo aquello con su hermosa rubia, ahora le pertenecía por completo a Haruka y sólo quería poder hacerla feliz y deseaba que lo que le estaba entregando fuera sólo el inicio de una felicidad infinita; en su desespero por querer llegar al cielo, que sabía la rubia la llevaría, tomó la cara de la oji-verde apoderándose de sus labios succionando y mordiéndolos con deseo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su pecho y la otra acariciaba con posesividad una de sus pompas, con esa acción Haruka comprendió que su chica estaba cerca del orgasmo así que aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones empujando sus dedos hasta el fondo en cada entrada, la oji-azul estaba en su límite, sus caderas se movían con dificultad intentando de seguir el ritmo de las embestidas de Haruka, sus piernas temblaban, su respiración completamente descontrolada y su interior ardía cerca de su liberación.

\- Aaah... aaah ¡Ha... – _gemía Michiru aferrada fuertemente a su espalda encajándole las uñas y con su rostro en el arco de su cuello el cual mordió con fuerza sin intención de hacerlo pero incapaz de detenerse cuando alcanzó la gloria viniéndose en la mano de la rubia._ – ruka...!

Las dos quedaron rendidas, ambas con las respiraciones agitadas tratando de recuperarse, la oji-azul en la posición en la que estaba y la rubia sobre ella, con sus rostros cerca viéndose a los ojos reflejando alegría, satisfacción, pero sobre todo amor.

\- ¿Estás bien Michi? – _pregunto preocupada la rubia por haber sido brusca con ella pero en el calor del momento no lo pudo evitar._

\- sí. – _respondió la aguamarina con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro._ – ¿y tú? – _cuestiono ahora Michiru._

\- ¿mm? – _arqueo una ceja la rubia pues no entendía porque su novia le había hecho esa pregunta._

\- es que te mordí muy fuerte. – _explicó la aguamarina para que su viento entendiera a que se refería con su pregunta._

\- ¿Así? – _volvió a cuestionar la rubia al escuchar a su amor, pues ni cuenta se dio de eso._

\- amor, te va a quedar morado. – _dijo acariciando con su dedo la marca de sus dientes._ – lo siento. – _dijo apenada por haberle hecho daño a novia, no había sido apropósito pero aun así se sentía mal._

\- Jejeje, tranquila, ni siquiera lo sentí, así que no te preocupes mi sirena. – _respondió la rubia restándole importancia y beso sus labios con dulzura._

Después de calmarse Haruka bajo de Michiru y le acerco un poco de agua, ambas bebieron un poco pues la actividad de hacía unos instantes las había dejado sedientas, hablaron un poco, riendo, coqueteándose y dándose dulces besos hasta que la oji-azul tomó valor para decirle algo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Haru? – _cuestionaba Michiru, pues a pesar de lo que habían hecho momentos atrás aún le avergonzaba expresarse en ese sentido, pues no tenía nada de experiencia aunque algunas veces aparentaba que sí._

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? – _cuestiono la rubia con preocupación al ver la cara de Michiru, se estaba terminando el agua e iba a llamar a servicio al cuarto para que les llevaran algo de comer, después de tanta actividad había comenzado a sentir hambre y estaba segura que Michiru también la sentiría, pero justo ahora se había quedado a la espera de lo que su novia iba a decirle._

\- Sí, sí, todo bien amor, pero etto... es que... Yo. – _trataba se hablar Michiru, pero no le salían las palabras por lo que se acercó a su oído para susurrarle lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta._ – ... ¿puedo?... – _soltó un gran suspiro en el oído de Haruka estremeciéndola sin darse cuenta, pues la rubia estaba muy sensible_. – ¿puedo, tocarte? – _cuestionó con pena la aguamarina, ella también quería hacerle el amor a Haruka, quería que experimentara el placer que hacia unos instantes ella había sentido._

\- Si – _respondió la rubia mirándola a los ojos y le sonrió de forma dulce por la ternura que le causaba Michiru, por lo general era ella quien estaba roja y muerta de pena, pero era bueno intercambiar debes en cuando._ – tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras Michi, porque soy tuya. – _concluyó la rubia dándole un beso en los labios, nada le daría más gusto que ser la mujer de Michiru._

\- Quiero hacerte el amor Haru, pero... – _trataba de expresar la aguamarina y un nuevo sonrojo llegó a sus mejilla_ s. – no sé cómo, es la primera vez que tengo una relación en la que he… llegado tan lejos, no tengo experiencia, ni conocimiento de estas cosas y no quiero decepcionarte. – _decía la aguamarina, justo ahora se maldecía por no haber leído o haber visto una de esas películas que tenía su hermano guardadas, cuando menos así tendría una referencia._

\- no lo aras, tu jamás me decepcionaras. – _dijo la rubia sonriéndole para tranquilizarla._ – además ¿no eras tú la que me asaltaba a la menor oportunidad? ¿No eras tú quien tomaba la iniciativa siempre? – _cuestionaba la rubia con un poco de burla en la voz, pues ahora entendía porque Michiru siempre trataba de avergonzarla, justo ahora la aguamarina se veía muy adorable._

\- solo… solo me dejaba llevar. – _respondió la oji-azul con pena, pues no sabía cómo responder a los cuestionamientos de Haruka y ahora se sentía muy tonta._

\- entonces solo déjate llevar, sigue tus instintos. – _respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras se volvía a acercar a Michiru para besarla._

Y con eso un beso candente volvió a empezar entre ellas la oji-azul rodeo por la cintura a la rubia y la tumbo en la cama colocando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella besando su cuello y sus hombros bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho dónde estuvo besando toda el área mientras masajeaba sus senos para luego volver a subir pasando su lengua por el camino del valle de sus senos, se entretuvo besando y mordiendo el cuello de Haruka mientras volvía a bajar sus manos para llegar a sus pechos, la rubia conocía perfectamente a su oji-azul pues pudo ver en su mirada deseo pero a la vez duda.

\- ¿sabes? la primera vez que lo hice tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. – _Confesó la rubia para tratar reconfortarla aunque hablarle de sus experiencias pasadas quizá no era el mejor remedio._ – lo que quiero decir es que, no quiero que estés pensando que vas a hacerlo mal o siquiera imaginar que no eres suficiente, porque créeme me excitas como no te imaginas Michiru. – _confesaba la rubia para brindare más seguridad a su aguamarina._

\- ¿tú me ayudaras? – _cuestiono Michiru con un poco de duda, pero al ver la interrogante la cara de la rubia agrego. –_ digo, no es que me digas que hacer, pero me dirás si algo no te gusta ¿sí? – _aun sentía algo de duda, pero confiaba en que si Haruka le decía que le gustaba y que no, podía hacerlo._

\- de acuerdo. – _contesto la rubia para infundirle esa seguridad que necesitaba su chica, aunque sabía que en el fondo Michiru no demoraría mucho en hacerla llegar al cielo._

Habían hecho un trato pactado, aunque Haruka pensaba que no iba a hacer falta pues la oji-azul iba por buen camino con esos besos y caricias que le estaba dando; la boca de Michiru había recorrido rápido el camino desde los labios de la rubia hasta sus pechos que ahora besaba con devoción nuevamente, alternándose entre uno y otro arrancando gemidos de Haruka, chupaba uno y masajeaba a su gemelo con su mano y así mantenía el ritmo entre los dos hasta dejarlos duros, erectos y ligeramente oscurecidos, terminando su trabajo ahí continuó dejando una estela de besos húmedos recorriendo toda la piel de su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo dónde repaso su lengua primero por el borde y después introduciendo su lengua en él, despacio lamiendo y mordisqueando todo cuanto podía volvió hasta apoderarse nuevamente de los labios de Haruka y desde la posición que tenía con la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre ella empezó a guiar su mano hasta la entrepierna de la rubia que había estado deseando poseer, lentamente comenzó a deslizar su dedo índice entre los labios mayores de Haruka, sintiendo con la yema de su dedo el botón de placer que había sacado jadeos a la rubia en cuanto lo tocó.

\- estas tan húmeda. – _soltó Michiru al sentir la excitación de Haruka, justo ahora le estaba haciendo caso al consejo de su viento y se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos._

\- tú me tienes así. – _respondió la rubia con voz sexy y jadeante, al parecer el nerviosismo de Michiru estaba desapareciendo_.

Michiru se encontraba extasiada con el cuerpo de su rubia, repartía besos por doquier y su mano seguía en la labor de su intimidad, sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer su sexo, quería sentirla más, estar en su interior y elevarla como lo había hecho con ella, torpemente trataba de encontrar el camino hacia el paraíso suave y húmedo de la oji-verde pero al no tener su dedo índice en la posición correcta no lo podía encontrar, Haruka noto a través de los casi inaudibles refunfuños frustrados que emitía que algo no estaba bien, bajo su rostro que hasta el momento miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pues Michiru besaba su cuello y quería darle todo el acceso posible o al menos lo besaba hasta que poco a poco perdía los estribos por no encontrar su ansiado tesoro, así que la rubia se dispuso a echarle una mano a su sirena.

\- ¿Problemas? – _cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina, pues le divertía ver a la siempre perfecta e inalterable Michiru Kaioh perder un poco la paciencia._

\- un ligero error de navegación, eso es todo. – _respondió la aguamarina con un poco de pena, pues no quería que Haruka perdiera la excitación porque ella no podía dar con su entrada, era frustrante._

La rubia solo sonrió y tomando su mano la movió despacio cambiándola de ángulo y con sus dedos tomo el índice de Michiru y lo guio hasta su entrada introduciéndolo levemente dejando escapar suspiros y jadeos de entre sus labios, con el camino mostrado la aguamarina continuó introduciendo su dedo despacio mirando el rostro extasiado y jadeante de la rubia, comprobando que no le causaba ninguna incomodidad empezó un lento ritmo de meter y sacar, pegó su frente a la de Haruka conectando sus miradas viendo cada gesto hecho por su viento conforme su dedo iba aumentando el ritmo, cortos besos daba en sus labios sin dejar de ver sus ojos, despacio descendió por su cuello y pecho deteniéndose en sus costillas dando ligeras mordidas, levantó la mirada hacia la rubia que no dejaba de jadear y repetir su nombre a la vez que la veía con la misma intensidad, sacó su dedo de su interior ganándose un gruñido por parte de su viento como reproche, pero no duró demasiado cuando vio como Michiru subía su mano por su vientre y se llevaba el dedo a la boca saboreándola, lo que causó un aumento en su excitación y en la humedad de su intimidad, la aguamarina chupaba su dedo de forma sexy pasando su lengua alrededor, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia que no perdía detalle de las acciones de su novia, llevó su dedo medio también a su boca dejando los dos completamente empapados de su saliva y a como subió su mano la volvió a bajar, esta vez sin ningún error ubicó los dedos en su entrada y lentamente los deslizó al interior, no hubo ninguna resistencia así que continuó con los envites a un ritmo cadencioso mientras sus labios volvían a recorrer desde su abdomen hasta el cuello.

\- Aaah... Michi aaah... Oh dios. – _gemía Haruka, pues no podía hacer otra cosa, Michiru tenía talento sin lugar a dudas._

Haruka solo se estremecía con cada estocada, palpitando alrededor de los dedos de la oji-azul, aferraba con fuerza el cabello ondulado y alborotado de Michiru al tiempo que la hundía en el arco de su cuello, la aguamarina no desaprovechaba la posición con la respiración fuerte y alterada besaba y lamia la piel de sus hombros y cuello al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de su mano, sintiendo como las paredes de la rubia se cerraban más en sus dedos apretándolos con fuerza, hasta que ocurrió, sus dedos quedaron literalmente estrangulados impidiéndole el movimiento pues al querer hacerlo eran ligeramente empujados al exterior, sentía sus dedos y su mano más húmeda de lo que estaba, salió de ella y levantó el rostro buscando el de la rubia quien la miraba sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, completamente agitada por su reciente orgasmo que aún le causaba fuertes espasmos.

Ambas estaban felices, se habían entregado la una a la otra, ahora eran una, se pertenecían, ahora más que nunca su amor era más fuerte, lo único que faltaba era seguir demostrando cuanto se amaban por el resto de la noche, ya que después de haber probado el cuerpo de la otra sabían que ahora no se podrían detener solo con eso, sus cuerpos ansiaban más y era justo lo que iban a hacer.

-Te amo…y ahora es mi turno de hacerte mía una vez más. – _decía la rubia después de haber recuperado el aliento debido al intenso orgasmo que Michiru le había provocado._

Y toda la noche, los gemidos, suspiros, te amos se escuchaban en esa habitación que era testigo del primero de los muchos encuentros de esa pareja; el sudor de ambas jóvenes, se juntaba con cada muestra de amor que ambas estaban mostrando esa noche…. esa noche era suya, nadie iba a juzgarlas, nadie iba a decirles que no, solo existían ellas dos amándose y entregándose después de tantos años buscándose sin siquiera saberlo, por fin se pertenecían…mientras iba pasando la noche y los cuerpos iban perdiendo energía ante el sudor y los movimientos que hacían…el amanecer se iba acercando…cubriendo poco a poco los cuerpos cansados que ya hacían cubiertos por las sabanas de esa cama…las voces se iban ocultando en esas paredes…y ambos cuerpos abrazados uno contra el otro habían sido marcados por besos…mordías…gemidos, amor y solo ellos sabían de quienes eran y cuantas veces lo habrían hecho durante toda esa noche y parte del amanecer.

Mientras Haruka y Michiru se demostraban su amor, en otra parte de la ciudad dos personas hablaban de lo sucedido esa noche.

\- así que por fin lo han hecho. – _hablaba una mujer de larga cabellera negra con una sonrisa en el rostro._ – supongo que ahora nos queda esperar que los otros dos también lo hagan. – _seguía hablando la mujer con genuina alegría en la voz._

\- sabes que una de ellas se cuestionara el por qué no ha recobrado sus recuerdos. – _hablaba ahora un hombre de cabellera blanca igualmente larga._

\- esa maldición que fue puesta en ellos cuatro, no es algo que se pueda romper tan fácil, primero tenían que cumplir con ciertas condiciones para que la magia fuera perdiendo efecto. – _volvía hablar la mujer con tono molesto, pero no por lo que el hombre había dicho sino porque ella con todo su conocimiento no había podido deshacer esa maldición._

\- lo sé, las mencionaste poco después de que separaran, las recuerdo muy bien, la primera condición que debía cumplirse, era que debían reunirse aquí, en esta tierra, la segunda era que tenían que vencer al dolor y al miedo para que pudieran estar juntos y la tercera era la aceptación de su destino. – _rememoraba el hombre las palabras que la pelinegra dijera en el pasado._

\- ellas van a sufrir mucho con todo lo que se avecina Artemis, el enemigo está vez no está tras la reencarnación de la princesa, ahora quiere algo más, algo que no tuvo la última vez y que ahora sabes que es una pieza fundamental para su victoria. – _decía la pelinegra con pesadumbre, pues le dolía todo lo que las chicas estaban por pasar._

\- ¿y qué es eso Luna? ¿Qué es lo que le hizo falta al enemigo? – _cuestionó Artemis con temor._

\- Haruka. – _fue lo único que respondió Luna con seriedad y dolor en la voz._

 _Continuara…_


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola, si, lose ha pasado mucho tiempo y es algo que no tenia planeado, pero por favor, no me maten, me lesione una de mis manos por lo que me fue imposible continuar escribiendo por un tiempo, aun estoy recuperándome por lo que mi escritura no es muy buena y mi mano es un poco mas torpe, espero que logren comprenderme y disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en continuar con la historia, pero quiero que sepan que la historia sigue y le daré su respectivo final.**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **P.D. Actualizare como siempre cada sábado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16.**

\- Haruka. – _fue lo único que respondió Luna con seriedad y dolor en la voz._

 _Continuara…_

El día nos había sorprendido amándonos, no sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas solo sé que esa noche fue lo mejor que me había pasado, sonreí débilmente, totalmente agotada pero sintiéndome tan bien que no podía describirse con palabras. La luz entraba por aquellos ventanales y aún seguíamos en la misma posición, mi viento había pasado un brazo por debajo de mi cuello y el otro por la cintura, sonreí mientras abría mis ojos lentamente, percibiendo su calor, me giré lentamente para encararla, pero dormía de modo profundo, se notaba su pecho llenarse de aire y soltarlo, su respiración rítmica y lenta, pero sus manos despiertas que al notar mis movimientos me aferraron contra ella, aquella era una dulce condena, tener su cuerpo desnudo de aquel modo me hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del universo acaricié su rostro suavemente e imprimí mis labios en su cuello y no podía dejar de besarlo, al separarme ella me sonreía con los ojos levemente abiertos.

\- oh lo siento ¿te desperté? – _cuestione a mi rubia con una sonrisa en mis labios, pues sabía bien lo que había hecho._

\- buenos días amor, no te preocupes, si siempre me despertaras tú y de este modo, no me importaría creeme. – _respondió con mi rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios, me encantaba la idea de que nos imaginara viviendo juntas, lo que me recuerda…_

\- Haru, eso me ha hecho pensar. – _hable mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a acariciar mi espalada levemente._

\- ¿en qué amor? – _cuestionó con un poco de duda en la voz; tal vez ella ni siquiera lo ha pensado, pero… ¿no dicen que quien no arriesga no gana? Pues haya voy._

\- cuando terminemos la visita a mis padres, regresaremos a Italia… me preguntaba si… bueno si tú quieres… tal vez sea muy pronto pero… ¿te gustaría que viviéramos juntas? – _cuestione armándome de valor, no tengo nada que pensar, es con ella con quien quiero estar, ella es mi destino._

\- eso no tienes ni que preguntalo mi sirena, sabes mi respuesta. – _respondió mi viento, levante mi cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y ver si en ellos había algo de duda, pero no había nada, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me miraban con tal intensidad que no pude evitar sonrojarme, Haruka estaba segura de sus palabras y eso no hacía sino ponerme más feliz._

\- Te amo Haruka. – _dije mientras_ _ella acariciaba mi pierna suavemente, me acercaba a ella para besarle, primero suavemente y luego profundizándolo más, pero lento muy lento, yo quería grabar en mi memoria cada detalle de su boca que me buscaba insaciablemente, y así fue comenzando a tomar mi cuerpo nuevamente… pero alguien rompió ese momento, dos toques secos sonaron en la puerta, di un respingo en la cama quedándome sentada ¿quién podría ser? Juro que si no es de vida o muerte, hare que sea de muerte para quien nos esté interrumpiendo._

Y sonó de nuevo, otros dos golpes secos, me puse realmente nerviosa, pues estábamos las dos totalmente desnudas ¿y si era Darien? O peor aún ¿y si era mi padre? Pero a Haruka no parecía afectarle porque se había quedado en la misma posición, la miré algo confundida y reaccionó levantándose sin más, me sonrojé al verla sin ropa caminando por el medio de aquella habitación, se puso una bata que había allí y se dirigió a la puerta, yo salté de la cama y me metí en el baño, por miedo a que fuera algún miembro de mi familia, escuche como Haruka abrió y se puso a hablar con alguien, pero no sabía quién era ni qué decía, sólo distinguía que era la voz de un chico, pero no me era conocida, poco después mi viento me llamó suavemente y yo salí despacio aún sin nada puesto encima, haciendo que mi rubia se sonrojara notablemente, eso me hizo gracia, porque sonrió y bajo la cabeza, al fin, ya me estaba cansando de ser yo ahora la que siempre se sonrojara, me aproximé a ella y le robé otro beso.

\- ¿Quién era amor? – _cuestione mientras veía un carro con lo que parecía ser comida, creo que eso lo debió traer ese chico porque no estaba ahí antes._

 _Lamento la interrupción, pero me han dicho que esas cosas durante la noche dan mucha hambre, así que me he tomado la libertad de pedirles algo de comer, porque conociendo a mi hermanita, sé que es capaz de no comer en todo el día y eso no puede ser, hay que alimentarse bien y reponer energía, aunque espero que no te haga falta Haruka; bueno espero que se lo hayan pasado muy bien, sin más las dejo que sigan disfrutado._

 _P.D. Michiru recuerda que tienes padres y tienes que volver a casa._

 _Atte. Su hermano y cuñado favorito._

\- el desayuno amor, al parecer alguien ha pensado que tendríamos hambre nada más despertar. – _respondió mi viento y me entrego una nota que estaba en el carrito, la tome y me dispuse a leerla, no pude evitar sonreír con lo que decía._

\- _cuando termine la nota me dispuse a destapar los platos del carrito para ver qué era lo que Darien nos había pedido._ – esto se ve delicioso Haruka, se me ha abierto el apetito. – _estúpido Darien y sus ocurrencias pero de verdad que agradezco el gesto que ha tenido para con nosotras, siempre está cuidándome, no sé qué haría sin mi tonto hermano._

\- la verdad es que si se ve delicioso, pero… bueno… antes ¿po-podrías ta-taparte? – _dijo mi viento con un muy notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, a la vez que me veía de pies a cabeza._

\- _solo sonreí, pues tenía razón estaba completamente desnuda delante de ella, pues después de lo que hicimos ya no me da tanta pena._ – claro amor. – _camine por la habitación hasta que di con la yukata de Haruka, sabía que me quedaría grande pero no me importo y me la puse._ \- ¿mejor así? – _cuestione pues aún me miraba algo perpleja._

\- si-si mejor. – _respondió mi viento, pero aun así, pese a sus palabras no dejaba de mirarme y ruborizarse, pero por ahora lo dejaría así._

\- bien, entonces vamos a comer. – _resolví para tratar de tranquilizarle y que la sangre volviera a circular por su cuerpo y dejara de concentrarse en su cara._

Haruka solo asintió y llevo el carrito con la comida hasta la cama donde nos sentamos y nos dispusimos a comer lo que mi hermano había pedido para nosotros; la comida estaba deliciosa y uno de esos platos era mi platillo italiano favorito, canelones de carne, el resto era sopa de mizo, arroz, pescado y de postre algo de fruta, mientras comíamos podía ver de reojo como Haruka a veces me veía, se sonrojaba furiosamente y después apartaba la vista, al principio no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero creo que se debe a que la yukata muestra ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y eso es lo que tiene a mi viento así, aunque tengo que comprobarlo primero.

 _-_ Haruka ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – _cuestione viendo a mi viento, mientras ella llevaba un pedazo de fruta a su boca._

\- bueno… yo… tu-tu… estas muy sexy así Michiru. – _lo sabía, sabía que era por cómo estaba en estos momentos, bueno, supongo que debo agradecérselo a está yukata que me queda grande._

\- oh ¿en serio? – _me acerque a ella para susurrarle estas palabras en el oído para después besar su cuello._

\- s…si-sí. – _afirmo mi viento con su habitual nerviosismo y sonrojada, pues ahora había colado una de mis manos por la bata y acariciaba su cuello._

\- y… ¿no te gusta que me vea de este modo? – _cuestione con la voz más sexy que tengo, mientras descubría sus hombros y comenzaba a darle besos húmedos, ahora que había probado el cielo, tenía pensado repetirlo siempre que pudiera y como sabía que al volver a casa no podríamos hacer nada tenía que aprovechar ahora que nos quedaban unas horas._

\- cla-claro, Mi-Michiru así está… muy-muy hermosa. – _hablaba con dificultad mi rubia, esto comenzaba a gustarme, después de todo siempre me ha gustado tener a Haruka nerviosa, pues me provocaba como no tenía idea._

No la deje terminar, tome su rostro con mis manos y la gire para poder apoderarme de sus labios nuevamente, ahora que había comido y había saciado mi hambre, me había entrado otro tipo de apetito que estaba dispuesta a saciar.

Y así poco a poco la fui tumbando en la cama, de nuevo me iba dejando llevar, me subí sobre ella desatando aquel lazo que mantenía su bata cerrada y ella coló sus manos curiosas bajo la yukata, a la vez que yo acariciaba su busto suavemente, agachándome para perderme en sus labios nuevamente, no sabía por qué, pero no podía parar, quería que volviera a poseerme como había hecho por la noche y parte de la madrugada, quería sentirla nuevamente, en este momento no me importaba el dolor, ni el cansancio que sentía, quería volver a estar en sus brazos; ella se volvió a incorporar abriendo la única prenda que yo llevaba puesta para dejar al descubierto mis pechos para que así su lengua incansable se apropiara de ellos, consiguiendo más gemidos, sus dedos exploradores de mi cuerpo, sus caricias suaves, delicadas pero a la vez con fuerza y pasión; me enloquecía, me hacía demente de su piel, de su cuerpo, de su mirada; Y así de esa manera me volvió a tomar lentamente, saciando y apagando todo el fuego que llevábamos dentro, hasta llegar volando entre las nubes, quedando totalmente tumbada sobre ella dándole pequeños besos en el torso, al tiempo que ella acariciaba mi cabeza y mi espalda suavemente.

\- eres maravillosa Michiru. – _dijo mi viento con su voz algo cansada y rasposa por la actividad que acabamos de tener._

\- tú también amor. – _respondí con una sonrisa aunque no pudiera verla, está segunda vez había sentido algo de dolor pero no tanto como la anterior;_ _terminé apoyándome en ella y de nuevo, un placentero sueño me iba invadiendo lentamente, sintiendo que mis ojos se cerraban y podría volverme a dormir sintiendo ese maravilloso calor de la piel de la mujer que me había robado el corazón, me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…_

\- _no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero unos levemos movimientos en mi hombro me han sacado de mi hermoso sueño._ – chiru… mor…Michiru. – _ahora que estoy más consiente reconozco la voz de Haruka, pero ¿Por qué me interrumpe? ¿Qué no ve que me tiene toda cansada?_

\- mmm ¿Qué pasa? – _respondí con voz aun adormilada, quisiera seguir durmiendo en su pecho como hasta ahora, no quiero separarme de ella jamás, esto ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado._

\- amor despierta. – _volvió a hablar mi viento con voz divertida, no entiendo cómo es que está despierta, si es ella la que duerme como si fuera un koala._

\- mmmm cinco minutos más. – _respondí con los ojos cerrados aun, no quería abrirlos porque sabía que hacerlo perdería el sueño._

\- amor ya es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos levantarnos. – _hablo con más seriedad mi viento ¿Por qué tenía que recordámelo? Sé que tengo que volver a casa pero yo quería seguir disfrutando de su calor._

\- está bien, está bien, ya desperté ¿feliz? – _dije con tono de fastidio, aunque eso hizo que Haruka sonriera, sí que me conoce, sabe de ante mano que no estoy molesta._

\- mucho, muy feliz ¿Qué tal dormiste? – _cuestionó mi rubia, mientras acariciaba mi espalda de manera tranquila, se veía en su rostro algo de preocupación._

\- lo que me dejaste dormir, lo dormí de maravilla. – _le respondí dándole un ligero beso en los labios._

\- ohh, pero yo no escuche que te quejaras ni una sola vez. – _respondió con una sonrisa pícara._ – sino todo lo contrario ¿no eras tú la que me pedía más? – _cuestionó con diversión mi viento._

\- _yo solo me sonroje y le di un golpe en su brazo a manera de juego._ – torpe. – _fue lo único que salió de mis labios pues estaba algo apenada._

\- sí, pero soy TU torpe. – _respondió Haruka de manera divertida._ – te amo más que a nada mi sirena. – _dijo con seguridad, me encanta que siempre encuentre una oportunidad para decirme lo que siente por mí, además de que sé que no son solo palabras, ya que me lo ha demostrado con hechos._

\- Haruka, solo quiero que sepas que… hacer el amor contigo, ser tu mujer es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no me arrepiento de nada, lo que hicimos solo fue reafirmar lo mucho que nos amamos. – _o cuando menos así lo veía yo, no era solo el acto carnal, no, eran los sentimientos, el acto que implicaba el hecho de entregarte a la persona que amas, porque no fue por calentura u otras circunstancias, fue porque nos amamos, porque queríamos entregarnos la una a la otra._

\- oh Michiru, gracias, por estar a mi lado, por dejarme amarte, por todo… y como prometimos no mentirnos más, no pienso ser yo quien rompa esa promesa. – _dijo mi rubia con tono serio e incorporándose para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama, mientras me llevaba con ella, no quería que me separara de su cuerpo y yo no me oponía a eso._

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Haruka? – _cuestione con una poco de temor en la voz, no quiero que nada arruine este día, no después de lo que hicimos, no ahora._

\- ayer, cuando llegaste, me cuestionaste si había alguien en la habitación conmigo ¿lo recuerdas? – _oh, así que era eso, bueno me ha quitado un peso de encima, aunque creo que lo que me dirá, no me agradara mucho._

\- si, al entrar me pareció ver a una mujer cerca de la cama, pero no estoy muy segura, parecía más un espejismo. – _respondí con sinceridad, pues la verdad, creo que fueron mis celos los que me hicieron ver aquello._

\- si había alguien en la habitación, en realidad si había una mujer. – _respondió mi viento mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo, pero aun así yo me separe para verla a los ojos._

\- ¿Cómo dices? – _cuestione molesta o sea que si había alguien aquí, mientras yo me volvía loca buscándola, ella estaba aquí con otra mujer, pero… si ella estaba aquí antes que yo ¿Dónde se metió? ¿Cómo salió sin que la viera?_

\- no es lo que estás pensando. – _respondió mi viento de manera divertida, a lo que yo solo levante una ceja._ – esa mujer apareció de la nada frente a mí, parecía un espejismo, no me dijo su nombre, ni quien era, solo dijo conocerme, me pidió que fuera con ella, me aseguro que de hacerlo ella regresaría mis recuerdos, que me ayudaría. – _termino de relatar mi viento bajo mi atenta mirada, debo de admitir que esto no es fácil de asimilar, pero no dejare que nadie me separe de mi viento._

\- ¿Qué… que le respondiste? – _cuestione con un poco de temor, sé que aunque mi viento no lo admita, ella quiere saber acerca de su pasado, se también que siempre ha deseado una familia, por lo que esa proposición tal vez le intereso._

\- iba a responderle que no, pero en eso llegaste tú y ella simplemente se esfumo, justo como llego. – _respondió mi viento viéndome a los ojos, demostrándome que no tenía dudas y que decía la verdad._

\- ¿Por qué le dirías que no? – _tenía que saberlo, pues sé que lo que más quiere mi viento es saber la verdad de su pasado y se le estaba presentando, pero ella estaba dispuesta a rechazar esa oferta._

\- eso es muy sencillo de responder mi amor. – _respondió con una sonrisa. –_ porque el hecho de aceptar su ofrecimiento, significaría que me separaría de ti y se de sobra que no puedo vivir sin ti. – _dijo seguridad en su voz, lo hizo por mí, rechazo la posibilidad de conocer su pasado por mí._

\- ¿sabes que eres adorable? – _no encontraba otra palabra que la describiera, pues cada que abría la boca me derretía con cada palabra._

\- lo sé. – _respondió con altanería. –_ pero me gusta que me lo digas. – _volvió a hablar con una sonrisa, para luego abrazarme y besarme, me encantaba estar así con ella._

Haruka me mantuvo en sus brazos por rato más y yo no opuse resistencia, pues no quería levantarme de ser posible, me gustaría pasar todo el día así, en la cama con mi viento, no importaba no hacer nada, solo quería estar así con ella, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero… algo vino a mí, como una revelación y me moví un poco incomoda por mis pensamientos; Haruka me había dicho que jamás se había dejado tocar por alguien, ella siempre era la que tocaba, me había dicho que era virgen, pero ayer cuando… cuando yo… no hubo sangre, no hubo resistencia, no hubo dolor ¿Haruka me mintió con respecto a eso? No, no Michiru, no comiences a sacar conclusiones, prometimos no mentirnos, así que lo único que tengo que hacer es preguntar, sí, eso hare le preguntare.

\- Haruka… - _ok ¿Cómo demonios voy a preguntarle sobre eso? ¿Y si se molesta? Pero es que ella dijo que… pero y si… ¡demonios! ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser tan complicado?_

\- _Haruka me observo por unos segundos que para mí parecieron horas, después una sonrisa entre divertida y triste se instaló en sus labios. –_ se lo que estás pensando, de hecho pensé que sería lo primero que me cuestionarías, pero veo que me equivoque, supongo que no te habías percatado de ello o simplemente no lo habías pensado. – _hay no ¿soy tan obvia? ¿De verdad? Tierra por favor tragame ¿Cómo es que me lee tan bien? –_ primero quiero que sepas que no te mentí, lo de anoche… fue mi primera vez, es solo que… yo… bueno mi… - _suspiro un poco frustrada por no encontrar las palabras para expresarse, es un habito que tiene._ – fue por mi accidente, es por eso que yo… ya no… - _genial Michiru, has hecho que tu novia recuerde un momento triste justo en este día que debería ser el más feliz para ambas, eres una idiota._

\- Haruka, yo… - _pero no me dejo terminar, yo no quiero que estés triste, mientras estés conmigo quiero que seas feliz._

\- está bien, no te preocupes, yo tengo la culpa, debí habértelo dicho mucho antes, pero… bueno, no es algo fácil de explicar y no me es grato recordar ese episodio de mi vida, así que… lo siento, entiendo si tu no… - _Kami, que tonterías están pasando por su bendito cerebro justo ahora, será mejor que no la deje terminar, no quiero arruinar más el momento._

\- shhhh. – _dije mientras colocaba mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para impedir que dijera una tontería, a parte mi dedo al ver que ya no diría nada y sujete su cara por las mejillas, quiero que me vea a la cara cuando le diga esto. –_ no me interesa ¿me entiendes? No me importa, si es algo que para ti aun es difícil compartir conmigo yo esperare, si tú me dices que fue por tu accidente, yo te creo; Haruka, quiero que cuando estés conmigo solo tengas momentos felices, no quiero que recuerdes tu pasado, yo solo quiero que vivas tu presente y que seas capaz de ver tu futuro, porque en ambos estoy yo, jamás me iré de tu lado, siempre voy a estar aquí contigo, tu… tu solo dejalo todo en mis manos. – _tú el rayo de luz que ilumino mi vida, la cálida mano que me sostuvo en mi hora más oscura, mi vida, mi todo._

Después de esa charla, permanecimos un poco más abrazadas, reafirmando nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntas; después de cierto tiempo Haruka se removió de mis brazos para verme a la cara.

\- bien, creo que es hora de que regresemos, tu familia debe de estar preocupada. – _decía mi linda novia, mientras se separaba completamente de mis brazos y se levantaba de la cama, dándome una increíble vista de su cuerpo desnudo._

\- ¿de verdad tenemos que regresar? – _cuestiono acomodándome nuevamente en la cama pues un momento antes estaba sosteniendo a Haruka en mis brazos; Kami como quisiera quedarme aquí así, con ella, sin tener que dar explicaciones o cuentas a nadie, como me gustaría estar ya en Italia y tenerla siempre en mi casa, en mi cama._

\- jajajajajaja, claro que tenemos que volver, tu padre me dará una paliza apenas ponga un pie en su casa de nuevo. – _todo lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero su cara dice otra cosa, está preocupada._

\- por favor no, no hagas esto. – _se perfectamente lo que está pensando, la tradición, mis padres, mi hermano, tengo que saberlo. -_ ¿te arrepientes? – _cuestiono sin poder contener la pregunta más tiempo, se perfectamente lo que van a decir mis padres, pero no podría importarme menos, toda la vida he estado separada de ellos y he vivido mi vida basándome en mi propio juicio, se muy bien que es lo mejor para mí y Haruka… ella es lo mejor para mí._

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! – _oh no, creo que lo he empeorado. -_ ¿Qué no fui lo suficientemente clara anoche cuando dije que esto era lo mejor que me había pasado? Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de eso? No, no me arrepiento, nunca lo haría, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ustedes tienen ciertas tradiciones, Japón es un país con costumbres muy arraigadas. – _ahora entiendo a qué se refiere, aquí en Japón, mejor dicho aquí en Kioto, tener relaciones con tu pareja sin estar comprometidos y antes del matrimonio es inaceptable._

\- yo… lo siento. – _antes esas palabras jamás salían de mi boca, pero desde que estoy con Haruka, parece que me he vuelto idiota y siempre estoy metiendo la pata. –_ no debí decir eso, pero… amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte por las tradiciones de aquí, yo no vivo aquí, si, tal vez nací aquí, pero toda mi vida he estado fuera, además planeamos vivir juntas, estar siempre juntas ¿Qué acaso eso no es suficiente? – _quiero que lo sea, de verdad quiero que eso sea suficiente, no me importa si nos casamos o no, si es mi amor de mi vida pasada o no, la amo y ahora soy suya, soy su mujer, justo ahora, no me importa nada más._

\- para ti y para mi si, esto es suficiente, pero no esperes que sea igual para tus padres, pues ellos tal vez ya tenían una vida hecha para ti… pero no te preocupes. – _ahí está, esa sonrisa que hace que mi día, que mi vida tenga sentido._ – daré la cara, hablare con ellos y si es necesario nos casamos para hacerles saber que lo nuestro en verdad es serio y asunto arreglado. – _no puedo evitar sonreír con esto último, me encanta, es única, siempre encuentra la manera de aligerar las cosas y al mismo tiempo siempre termina solucionándolo a su modo, no he vivido con el pero se cómo es mi padre y si, tiene razón al estar preocupada, pero… no es nada que no podamos superar, lo superaremos, si estamos juntas lo haremos._

\- eres única ¿lo sabias? – _digo con una sonrisa, mientras me levanto de la cama para poder estar cerca de ella y abrazarla._

\- lo sé, jamás encontraras a alguien como yo. – _dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos para besarme; nos separamos después de un rato por falta de aire._ – bien, ahora si será mejor que comencemos a prepararnos para regresar. – _volvió a decir mientras se separaba de mi e iba hacia al baño y después volvía sobre sus pasos, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa._

\- tranquila, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. – _dije de manera tranquila mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios._

\- solo… solo no quiero que tus padres tengan un mala impresión. – _dijo con preocupación mi viento; como si no la tuvieran ya, pero no puedo decirle esto, se pondría peor._

\- a mí la única opinión que me importa es la tuya, así que deja de preocuparte por favor, pareciera como si te estuvieras empeñando en que me moleste o me ponga triste este día, justamente hoy. – _no quiero que nada opaque este este día, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera mis padres._

\- claro que no es esa mi intensión, lo siento, yo tampoco quiero que nada opaque este día, este en el que fuiste mía y yo tuya. – _Kami me encanta como se escucha eso, mía, Haruka es mía, jamás había sido posesiva, pero ahora no quiero que nadie más toque a Haruka, supongo que es por estar enamorada._ – será mejor que te des una ducha para poder regresar. – _hablo nuevamente mi viento, mientras me regalaba un beso._

Por más que insistí, nos duchamos por separado, para molestia y decepción mía, ya que mi viento dijo que de hacerlo juntas no saldríamos del baño, aunque tenía razón, esa era mi última oportunidad de disfrutar de sus caricias y besos por este día; en menos de una hora ya estábamos listas, obviamente no hicieron ningún cargo por haber ocupado la habitación, aunque a Haruka esto no le gustó mucho que digamos; en la recepción solicite que nos pidieran un taxi, el cual llego en menos de quince minutos, lo abordamos y le dije la dirección al conductor, Haruka y yo íbamos cogidas de la mano y podía decir que mi viento estaba más que nerviosa, pues su mano que jamás sudaba lo estaba haciendo justo ahora y de qué manera.

\- calmate, no voy a permitir que te haga nada, además está fue decisión mía, así que tranquilizate. – _dije de manera conciliadora y le di un beso, lo que parece que logro tranquilizarla un poco._

En menos de lo que pensamos, ya habíamos llegado a casa; entre como si nada y al ver a una de las maid pregunte mis padres a lo que ella me respondió que estaban en el jardín tomando el junto con mi hermano y Serena, bien cuando menos no harán un escándalo al vernos llegar.

Nos dirigimos al jardín aun tomadas de la mano, no iba permitir que mi padre me amedrentara, pero nada más llegar a la entrada, todo paso demasiado rápido, lo primero que supe es que estaba sosteniendo la mano de mi viento al entrar al jardín y lo siguiente es que la veo en el piso con el labio roto y sangrando profusamente.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! – _cuestione con ira a mi padre que estaba parado frente a mi novia que seguía tendida en el piso aun tratando de comprender que era lo que había pasado y sinceramente yo también quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando, porque mi padre se ha subido a horcadas sobre Haruka y no para de golpearla._

 _Continuara…_


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! – _cuestione con ira a mi padre que estaba parado frente a mi novia que seguía tendida en el piso aun tratando de comprender que era lo que había pasado y sinceramente yo también quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando porque mi padre se ha subido a horcadas sobre Haruka y no para de golpearla._

 _Continuara…_

Michiru se había quedado en shock por lo que acaba de presenciar, su padre, la persona más amable que conocía, ese hombre que siempre le cogía el teléfono a deshoras cuando tenía una pesadilla y lo que hacía era llamar a sus padres y él se quedaba despierto con ella hasta que se durmiera, ese hombre no se parecía en nada al que justo ahora estaba golpeando al amor de su vida, que para recalcar era una mujer; Michiru pareció reaccionar y con ira grito al hombre que ahora desconocía.

\- ¡papá! – _grite molesta por su actitud y porque quería que dejara de golpear a Haruka, pero este parecía que no me escuchaba ¿Cuál era su problema? -_ ¿estás loco? Dejala ya, Haruka es una mujer, ¡SUELTALA! – _grite aún más con impotencia por no poder separar a mi padre de Haruka, pues lo había tomado de su camisa para tratar de apartarlo pero fue inútil, él es más fuerte que yo, trate de empujarlo pero fue el mismo resultado ¿Qué hago? Si esto sigue así la va a matar._

Voltee hacia al jardín y vi a mi madre, a mi hermano y mi cuñada viendo todo como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo, al parecer no fui la única que se había quedado en shock, sacudí mi cabeza para centrarme en lo verdaderamente importe, separar a mi padre de mi novia así que llame a mi hermano.

\- ¡Darien! ¡Has algo maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no vez que la va a matar?! – _grite desesperada y frustrada, porque conozco a Haruka, se de su fuerza pero aun así no ha levantado una mano contra mi padre y sé que lo hace por mí._

Mi hermano pareció reaccionar y corrió hacia donde mi padre estaba golpeando a Haruka para quitárselo de encima, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver salir volando a Darien en dirección contraria de donde estaban mi viento y mi… padre, esto estaba comenzando a cansarme, el agua había comenzado a acumularse en mis manos, no quiero hacer daño a mi padre, pero si no suelta a Haruka, no me hare responsable de mis actos.

\- **será mejor que la sueltes ahora mismo padre**. – _sentencie con la voz más fría que tengo, amo a mi padre pero justo ahora lo desconozco, sé que Haruka y yo hicimos algo que no debíamos pero no es como para que le esté dando semejante paliza a la persona que amo._

Como mi padre hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia, comencé a prepararme para separarlo por las malas de mi viento, lo arrojaría lejos de ella, a como diera lugar, y después de me llevaría a Haruka muy lejos de Kioto o mejor aún muy lejos de Japón a donde no debí volver.

\- Michiru… calmate… no hagas una tontería. – _decía mi hermano con dificultad incorporándose después de haber sido lanzado de esa manera por nuestro padre._

\- no te metas Darien, te haría daño, nadie tiene el derecho de tocar a Haruka y él ha osado ponerle la manos encima, no lo voy a tolerar. – _sentencie nuevamente lista para lanzar mi ataque, pero alguien había sido más rápido que yo y había apartado efectivamente a mi padre de Haruka con un muy fuerte golpe._

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Quieres matarla acaso? – _cuestionó Artemis con clara molestia tanto en su voz como en su rostro, mientras sujetaba a mi padre después de haberlo incorporado._

\- Haruka. – _dije corriendo hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos, pues hasta ahora veía lo que había hecho mi padre, su rostro, su hermoso rostro estaba todo cubierto de sangre y parecía que se había desmayado. -_ ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Pudiste golpearlo. – _decía mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y colocaba su cabeza en mis piernas, no sabía qué hacer, su rostro sangraba y no quería tocarlo por temor a lastimarla aún más. –_ te juro que si algo malo le pasa. – _dije viendo hacia mi padre. –_ tu pagaras muy caro. – _amenace con mi voz cargada de ira y rencor._

\- se lo merecía. – _hablo por fin el hombre que se decía era mi padre._

\- ¿en que bizarro mundo alguien puede merecer semejante paliza? – _cuestione molesta por el comentario de mi padre, de ninguna manera Haruka se merecía algo así._

\- ¡¿te parece poco lo que ha hecho?! – _grito con rabia mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Artemis._ – se aprovechó de ti, tienes marcas visibles en el cuello, tengo que matarla, tengo que limpiar tu honor. – _se ha vuelto loco, es lo único que lo justificaría por haberle hecho esto a mi viento, porque de no ser así, no sé cómo podre perdonarlo._

\- ¡¿de qué demonios hablas?! ¡¿Acaso de verdad te has vuelto loco?! Ella no se aprovechó de mí, yo me entregue a ella por amor, porque la amo y en todo caso, a la que deberías de haber dado esa paliza era a mí, ella es menor que yo, he sido yo quien se ha aprovechado de ella. – _dije con seriedad para que de una vez le entrara en la cabeza a mi padre que no me arrepentía de nada y que su ira contra Haruka no estaba justificada._

\- amor, soy tu padre, no me digas eso Michiru, tu eres mi niña, mi bebe y esa… mujer te ha corrompido, te ha apartado del buen camino. – _decía de un manera casi demente, no sé de qué habla ¿Haruka corrompiéndome? ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a mi padre?_

\- estás loco, Haruka no me ha corrompido, siempre he sido gay y hasta donde yo tenía entendido ustedes me apoyaban. – _respondí con molestia por el comentario de padre, porque ahora me vengo a enterar que le molesta que sea gay. –_ creo que lo mejor será que me vaya… que nos vayamos. – _dije viendo a mi rubia que aún no abría los ojos._

\- Michiru, hija claro que te apoyamos, por favor no dudes de eso. – _intervino por fin mi madre, que se había mantenido al margen de todo._

\- pues parece que papá no lo tiene muy claro, de igual forma, no creo que pueda quedarme aquí y ver a la persona que le ha hecho esto a la persona que amo. – _dije con firmeza, si ellos piensan que me quedare después de todo lo que mi padre ha hecho están muy equivocados. –_ llamare a una ambulancia, esperare a que Haruka se recupere y volveremos a Italia, de donde nunca debí haber salido. – _resolví de inmediato para que tuvieran claro que esto no estaba a discusión._

\- no creo que sea conveniente llevarla a un hospital Michiru. – _hablo una voz que estaba saliendo hacia el jardín y que yo conocía muy bien._

\- Luna. – _llame al verla, pues si alguien podía curar a Haruka sin llevarla a un hospital era ella._

\- necesita descansar y no moverse, por ahora será mejor que permanezcan en la casa. - _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Son golpes en la cara, no es como si mi padre le hubiera roto las costillas o algo así._ – se lo que estás pensando y el motivo por el cual quiero que se queden en casa, es porque hay una energía extraña rodeando a Haruka, es por eso que aún no ha despertado. - _¿energía extraña?_ _¿Qué está pasando?_

\- Luna ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué energía extraña? No entiendo ¿Haruka va a estas bien? ¿Luna? Respondeme por favor. – _dije con angustia pues esto no podía estar pasando, no debí venir, peor aún, no debí haberla traído conmigo, esto es mi culpa._

\- Michiru ¿recuerdas algo extraño que haya pasado alrededor de Haruka? Lo que sea, cualquier cosa que te haya parecido rara o sospechosa. – _cuestionaba Luna con un poco de premura en la voz, pero no recuerdo nada que… esa mujer, la mujer que estaba en la habitación del hotel ella fue._

\- ella fue, fue esa mujer del hotel, ella tuvo que haberle hecho algo a Haruka. – _resolví con angustia, Haruka me lo dijo pero yo le reste importancia al asunto._

\- ¿Qué mujer? ¿De qué mujer hablas Michiru? – _cuestiono Luna nuevamente pero esta vez con un poco más de urgencia en la voz._

\- ayer… - _comencé y les relate todo lo que había sucedido con Haruka, claro omitiendo ciertos detalles que eran personales; les conté como había entrado a la habitación y había visto a esa mujer y después había desaparecido. –_ hoy Haruka me dijo que esa mujer había salido de la nada y le había ofrecido devolverle sus recuerdos pero ella no iba aceptar y fue ahí cuando llegue yo. – _termine de relatar lo que había sucedido con esa extraña mujer._

\- ha comenzado, ella ha hecho su primer movimiento aprovechándose que no tienen recuerdos. – _hablo Luna a nadie en particular, pero no entiendo ¿Qué ha comenzado? ¿A qué se refiere?_

\- tenías razón, su objetivo ha cambiado ya no desea al príncipe o matar la princesa, ahora desea obtener a Haruka. – _dijo Artemis con angustia en la voz… ¿Qué? Esa mujer ¿desea a mi viento? ¿De qué rayos hablan?_

\- no, su objetivo no ha cambiado, ella aun anhela al príncipe y desea destruir a la princesa, solo que se ha dado cuenta que primero necesita obtener lo que le falto la última vez. – _ahora fue Luna quien hablo y no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que está pasando o de que hablan._

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Quién es esa mujer y porque busca a MI novia? – _cuestione con molestia y haciendo énfasis para dejarles claro que de la persona que hablaban era MI chica._

\- aun no es momento para explicaciones Michiru, será mejor que llevemos a Haruka a una habitación y comience con el tratamiento, sea lo que sea esa energía, no podemos permitir que permanezca más tiempo en el cuerpo de Haruka, no sabemos qué es lo que le pueda pasar o lo que le pueda hacer creer. – _hablaba Luna con seriedad y muy a pesar mío con mucha razón, esa energía fácil podría implantar nuevos recuerdos en Haruka o hacerle creer que somos sus enemigos, no eso no, no lo permitiré._

\- bien, llevémosla a mi habitación. – _respondí con seguridad, de ser necesario me quedare toda la noche cuidando de ella; al final si terminaron empañando este día que debía ser uno de los más especiales para mi._

Darien había levantado a Haruka en sus brazos y la había llevado a mi habitación a pesar de los gritos y las protestas de mi padre, que junto con mi madre se habían encerrado en él estudio; pobre hombre justo ahora lo compadezco ha hecho enfadar a mamá y eso es peor que comenzar una guerra nuclear; pero ese no es el punto en este momento, al llegar a la habitación, Darien coloco a Haruka en mi cama y Luna comenzó a revisarla, pero por su rostro podía darme cuenta que fuera lo que fuera esa energía no era nada bueno.

\- era lo que me temía. – _hablo Luna de manera seria, después de terminar de examinar a Haruka._

\- ¿Qué es Luna? ¿Qué tiene Haruka? – _cuestione angustiada por la cara que tenía la sanadora, hacia muchos años que no la veía, pero esa misma cara tenía cuando mis padres me llevaron esa noche a su casa desangrándome._

\- esa magia trata de apoderarse de la mente y el cuerpo de Haruka. – _dijo Luna de manera seria… ¿tratan de llevarse a Haruka? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?_ – esto es mi culpa, debí de estar más alerta, pero ya no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que revertir esto cuanto antes, mientras más tiempo permanezca esa energía dentro suyo más estragos hará. – _hablo Luna de manera firme, pero parecía que lo decía más para ella que para cualquiera de nosotros._

\- ¿Por qué tratan de llevarse a Haruka? ¿Qué es ella? ¿Qué partido juega ella en todo esto? – _cuestione de manera seria, había sido yo quien había traído a Haruka aquí, a este lugar donde al parecer todo se está desencadenando._

\- no es momento para preguntas Michiru. – _respondió firme pero sin mirarme. –_ Darien ve a mi casa, trae las lágrimas de Luna y el cetro que le regale a Serena. – _pido a mi hermano, quien solo asintió y salió disparado hacia la salida junto con Serena._

\- dijiste que si vencíamos el dolor y estábamos juntas los recuerdos volverían, pero no fue así ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Por qué aun no recuerdo nada? – _cuestione molesta por no obtener respuestas a todas y cada una de las preguntas que me asaltaba._

\- tu contraparte tiene miedo. – _respondió seca, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de Haruka, recitaba algo en un idioma que desconozco y dibujaba una luna en su frente._

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que mi contraparte tiene miedo? No hay ninguna parte de mí que tema a esos recuerdos que están sellados. – _respondí de manera altanera para que supiera que hablaba en serio._

\- si hay una. – _respondía Luna igual de seria, parecía que el día de hoy no quería ser conversadora._

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál es la parte de mí que teme? – _cuestione, puesto que estaba poniéndome de muy mal humor._

\- Haruka. – _respondió sin más la pelinegra frente a mi viendo a mi viento sobre mi cama._

\- Haruka ¿teme que recupere mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué? – _muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero aun así formule la pregunta, supongo que surte más efecto cuando alguien externo te lo dice._

\- Haruka teme que recuperes tus recuerdos y te des cuenta que no es a ella a quien amas, sino que estas enamorada de otra persona y le partas el corazón. – _decía Luna con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que existía esa posibilidad pero siempre que esa idea rondaba mi mente la desechaba, porque no puede ser que yo a me a alguien más que no sea Haruka._

\- eso no pasara, Haruka es mi elegida, es la persona a quien amo, me entregue a ella por amor, soy su mujer y ella es mía. – _hable orgullosa de mis sentimientos y feliz porque sabía que Haruka sentía lo mismo por mí._

\- eso no cambia nada, tienes que convencer a Haruka que tienen que conocer su pasado o esto no terminara, más ataques vendrán y ustedes estarán indefensas como ahora. – _tenía razón, sin recuerdos no hay vida pasada, sin vida pasada, no hay control de poderes y sin poderes no podremos defendernos de lo que sea que tengamos que hacerlo._

\- nadie la tocara, no lo permitiré, saldremos de aquí, no debí haberla traído, todo esto es mi culpa, fue mi error, esto no debía pasar así. – _se suponía que solo veníamos a visitar a mis padres, a pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas lejos del trabajo, se suponía que veníamos a relejarnos, no ha esto._

\- aun vayas hasta el fin del mundo esto las seguirá Michiru, sabes cómo es el destino, esto tenía que pasar así, ya estaba escrito que tenías que traer a Haruka a su hogar. – _su hogar, entonces yo tenía razón, Haruka es de Kioto, como yo, es de familia noble y muy seguramente esa familia sean los Kuga._

\- ¿eso quiere decir que Haruka… - _pero no pude terminar de formular mi pregunta porque Luna me interrumpió._

\- basta de pláticas, he dicho suficiente, hazle entender que tienen que recuperar sus recuerdos o estarán indefensas, si el enemigo se lleva a Haruka, estaremos acabados. – _no entendía a qué enemigo se refería Luna, gran parte de lo que decía no tenía significado para mí, pero sabía que era importante, en mi interior, algo me decía que lo era, que debía hacer entrar en razón a Haruka y recuperar nuestros recuerdos, pero ¿Cómo?_

\- ¿y cómo se supone que haga eso? Quieres que llegue y que le diga, hey Haruka, parece que un enemigo trata de secuestrarte, no sé porque, no me lo preguntes, es lo que dice Luna, así que tenemos que recuperar nuestros recuerdos para que nuestro dominio sobre nuestros poderes vuelva ¿Qué te parece? – _dije con mi voz cargada de sarcasmo para que entendiera que eso que pedía no era tan fácil._

\- mmm. – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –_ por mi está bien. - _¿Cómo? Debía ser una maldita broma, no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía llegar y decirle semejante tontería a Haruka._

\- no puedo llegar y soltarle todo eso a ella, apenas si está soportando el hecho de que tiene poderes, no sé qué pasaría si a parte de todo llego y le digo que hay un enemigo y que además va tras ella, va a odiarme, no quiero que me deje, no lo soportaría. – _dije desesperada, con Luna no tenía por qué aparentar, muchas veces recurrí a ella cuando mis poderes me daban problemas y ella siempre me ayudo sin decirle nada a mis padres._

\- entonces una confrontación, tiene que enfrentar su pasado, un fuerte shock emocional podría desbloquear su memoria. – _y ahí estaba mi esperanza, eso podía funcionar y sabía perfectamente como provocar ese shock._

\- si es eso, dalo por hecho, lo hare en el baile que están organizando mis padres. – _resolví de manera seria. –_ solo por favor quedate cerca por si algo llega a pasar, no quiero que le pase nada. – _después de todo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar después de lo que iba a hacer._

\- estaré ahí para ambas. – _respondió Luna con fingido fastidio, sabía que a pesar todo nos quería. –_ ¿y bien? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? No es como si mi casa estuviera tan lejos, solo espero que no hayan decido imitarte en mi casa. – _dijo Luna de manera molesta por el retraso de mi hermano y por pensar que tal vez el motivo de su demora fuera lo que Haruka y yo hicimos en el hotel._

\- Luna, aquí está todo lo que solicitaste. – _dijo mi hermano entrando a mi habitación como si fuera la suya._

\- ¿fuiste a extraer las lágrimas hasta la luna muchacho? – _cuestionó Luna molesta por la tardanza, no justifico a mi hermano, pero no es como si no lo hubiera visto venir._

\- fue mi culpa, no encontraba el cetro. – _dijo Serena entrando a la habitación también._

\- Serena sabes que tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra, es imperioso que saquemos esa energía de Haruka ahora, antes de que pueda hacer más daño y saber que tanto ha hecho ya. – _era serio, podía verlo en su cara, pero yo sabía que Haruka saldría adelante, no se dejaría vencer._

\- lo siento. – _se disculpó mi cuñada, es discípula de Luna desde que tengo memoria y hasta ahora no hay algo que la pobre de mi cuñada pueda hacer bien._

\- ya no importa, comenzaremos de inmediato. – _dijo Luna mientras le quitaba a mi hermano las lágrimas de luna de las manos. –_ ahora ustedes dos salgan. – _ordeno de manera seria dirigiéndose a Darien y a mí, pero aunque sea ella quien lo pida no lo hare, no me separare de Haruka._

\- ni hablar, yo me quedo. – _sentencie firme en mi decisión, esto paso por mi culpa, por dejarla sola, no lo hare de nuevo._

\- si Serena se queda, yo también. – _hablo mi hermano también, por la cara de Luna podemos deducir que esto grave y solo agranda nuestra preocupación._

\- no es una petición, ni una sugerencia, salgan ahora, no sabemos cómo esa energía va a reaccionar, tal vez podría ingresar a alguno de ustedes, es mejor si salen y nos ahorran trabajo. – _volvió hablar Luna con fastidio y molestia, no es que queramos exasperarla, pero las personas aquí, son las más importantes para mi hermano y para mí._

\- chicos, entiendo su preocupación, pero esto solo nos está retrasando, Darien, voy a estar bien, Luna me ha entrenado y puedo resistirlo, en cambio ustedes no y sobretodo tu Michiru, que has estado lejos por mucho tiempo, vamos a estar bien, salgan. – _trata de convencernos Serena de manera tranquila, debo decir que tiene razón, yo no estado precisamente entrenándome como Serena o incluso como Darien, debo volver a entrenarme y ser fuerte para Haruka._

\- saldremos, pero no esperen que nos alejemos estaremos fuera de la habitación. – _digo firmemente para hacerles saber que es mi última palabra y no tengo pensando cambiar de opinión con esto, ya he cedido suficiente._

\- bien, ahora largo. – _hablo Luna con molestia, creo que estos años la han hecho algo huraña, es raro ya que yo recuerdo que era una mujer muy amable._

Sin decir ni una palabra más Darien y Michiru salieron de la habitación de la última más a regañadientes que por su propia voluntad, pero Luna sabía que no podía culparlos, las dos chicas que estaban en esa habitación eran lo más importante para ellos, pero por ahora debían enfocarse en salvar a la rubia que estaba en la cama, como odiaba tener razón siempre, esperaba equivocarse al pensar que Haruka era el nuevo objetivo del enemigo pero no había sido así, habían venido por ella y lo peor, sabían que no tenía memorias, habían sido muy listos al aprovechar eso a su favor, pero el amor que la chica profesaba hacia Michiru era mucho más grande que el hecho de recuperar su pasado, ella sabía todo y con una sola palabra podría arreglarlo, pero eso no era lo correcto, el destino tenía que seguir curso, de otra manera no sabía que podía pasar, podría alterar las cosas y perderlo todo, su tren de pensamientos iba a seguir de no ser porque una voz a un lado de ella, había reclamado su atención.

\- pensé que los habías sacado para iniciar de inmediato. – _dijo la rubia de coletas con una sonrisa en ese rostro que siempre iluminaba todo._

\- solo estaba pensando un poco en todo lo que está pasando, no me agrada que ellos hayan tomado la delantera y sepan tan bien como es que están pasando las cosas aquí. – _sabía que había sido esa energía maligna la que había arrebatado los recuerdos a los chicos cuando eran niños y ahora trataban de aprovecharse._

\- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, son fuertes, van a salir de está, nuestros sentimientos son tan fuertes que la nega fuerza no podrá con nosotros, está será la batalla final, no habrá un mañana, el ciclo va a romperse, ya no habrá reencarnaciones, si perdemos está batalla, todo se acabara. – _tanto luchar una y otra vez para llegar hasta ahí, la última batalla y parecía que ellos llevaban ventaja._

\- tiene razón, pero usted no parece verse preocupada en lo absoluto, sabe todo, debo decir que me sorprende el hecho que usted haya recuperado sus recuerdos pero ellos no, imagino que así debe ser. – _a lo que Serena solo asintió dándole la razón. –_ bien, pues adelante, solo usted puede hacer esto Princesa Serena. – _su princesa estaba devuelta, aun había esperanza._

 _Continuara..._


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola, primero que nada como están? pregunta tonta, se que están molestos por haber dejado de escribir por tanto tiempo, pero sincerandome con ustedes no tenia inspiración, me deje absorber por mi trabajo, por una decepción amorosa y fui incapaz de escribir sobre el amor por un tiempo, eso no significa que ya estoy bien, pero cuando menos se que puedo transmitir lo que siento atravez de esta historia, aquí puedo plasmar lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, esto no significa que vaya a cambiar algo en la historia, todo sigue igual, tengo exactamente la misma visión, creo que la única diferencia seria que va a estar mas cargada de mis sentimientos; por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia en seguir dejándome sus comentarios y cuestionando cuando es que actualizaría, creo que acabo de explicar el porque no lo hacia, pero ya he vuelto y terminare esta historia, así que esperen actualizaciones cada semana como siempre.**

 **P.D. son ustedes mis lectores una de mis grandes motivaciones para seguir haciendo esto, antes lo consideraba un hobby, ahora es una de mis grandes pasiones y todo es gracias a sus comentarios, a su apoyo y sus palabras de aliento, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18.**

\- tiene razón, pero usted no parece verse preocupada en lo absoluto, sabe todo, debo decir que me sorprende el hecho que usted haya recuperado sus recuerdos pero ellos no, imagino que así debe ser. – _a lo que Serena solo asintió dándole la razón. –_ bien, pues adelante, solo usted puede hacer esto Princesa Serena. – _su princesa estaba devuelta, aun había esperanza._

 _Continuara..._

\- será mejor que evites el llamarme así, recuerda que ellos están afuera, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que el destino se altere, aun no logro entender cómo fue que recupere mis recuerdos sin que Darien, Haruka y Michiru hicieran lo mismo. – _ciertamente era algo extraño se suponía que estaban ligados, los recuerdos de ellos cuatro debían desbloquearse al mismo tiempo, pero no, ahí estaba ella con todas sus memorias y los otros tres no._

\- claro, no se preocupe, mantendré el secreto princesa. – _aunque también ella estaba un poco inquieta por ese hecho, no era algo normal y no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero por fin tenía a alguien con quien hablar del pasado, sus opiniones con respecto a este futuro y lo que esperaban de su viejo enemigo._

\- bien, será mejor que dejemos está conversación para después vieja amiga, ahora será mejor que extraiga esa energía cuanto antes del cuerpo de Haruka. – _debían dejar de perder el tiempo pensando cómo es que había recuperado sus recuerdos o con sentimentalismos o remembranzas, tenía que concentrarse en Haruka._

\- solo sea discreta porque de lo contrario esos dos se darán cuenta, son muy astutos. – _decía Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro, esos dos chicos que estaban ahí afuera, harían lo que fuera por esas dos rubias que estaban ahí adentro._

\- lo sé, los han entrenado bien, aunque a Michiru aún le falta un poco, me alegra saber que me he enamorado de la misma persona siempre, Endymion, bueno en este tiempo es Darien; será mejor que retrocedas un poco. – _hablo de nuevo Serena pero ahora con un rostro totalmente serio, estaba lista._

\- si princesa. – _respondió Luna retrocediendo unos pasos._

\- ¡curación lunar! ¡Acción! – _grito Serena sosteniendo su cetro y apuntando directamente a Haruka, de la cual salió un grito desgarrador que fácilmente pudo escucharse por toda la casa, para después ver cómo era expulsado de su cuerpo una energía negra._

\- eso ha sido increíble, me ha parecido que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la vi haciendo eso. – _para mala suerte de ambas tanto Darien como Michiru ingresaron a la habitación, Luna fue muy rápida para voltear a Serena y que ellos no la vieran, pues en la frente de la princesa estaba claramente dibujada una media luna, muestra de su estatus._

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué Haruka ha gritado? – _cuestiono nada más entrar pues todo esto es demasiado, no se cuento tiempo más iba a poder soportar haya afuera sin noticias._

\- les dije que permanecieran afuera, aún no hemos terminado ¡salgan! – _exigió Luna con molestia en su voz, creo que nuevamente lo hemos estropeado._

\- porque Serena no voltea ¿Qué le sucedió? – _cuestionó ahora Darien pues su novia había sido girada por Luna justo cuando entramos y aun no nos veía._

\- está ocupada preparando un… canto para retirar el resto de energía del cuerpo de Haruka, ahora salgan. – _volvió a exigir con más urgencia, haya sido, lo que haya sido, Luna tendrá que darme una explicación cuando esto termine._

Salimos nuevamente a regañadientes de ahí, aunque está vez casi tuve que arrastrar a Darien puesto que no quería salir de ahí sin ver a Serena, pero claro que Luna no permitiría eso; al salir mis padres y Artemis también estaban en el pasillo, les explicamos lo que Luna y mi cuñada hacían y que teníamos que esperar un poco más, papá de vez en cuando me dirigía la mirada, pero yo lo esquivaba, aún estoy furiosa con él, primero me dice que si me acepta tal como soy y ahora que regreso resulta que solo fue una mentira, tal vez jamás pensó que volvería y por eso me acepto sin más, quisiera irme de aquí cuanto antes, pero de acuerdo con Luna, vaya donde vaya, esto me seguirá, lo mejor es permanecer aquí y terminar con lo que sea que vaya a comenzar.

\- cariño creo que tenemos que hablar. – _dice mi madre mientras se acerca a mí, sé muy bien de que quiere hablar, pero me niego a irme de este pasillo sin saber cómo está mi novia._

\- no me moveré de aquí hasta que no sepa que Haruka está bien. – _respondo a mi madre, después de todo sé cómo va a terminar todo esto, mi padre no me acepta, así que me desheredaran y me quitaran todo su apoyo, pero no es algo para lo que no haya estado preparada._

\- cariño, entiendo que estas preocupada por Haruka, pero tu padre y tu tienen cosas que arreglar, Darien ira a informarte una vez que Luna y Serena hayan terminado. – _trata de razonar mi madre, pero esto no es una negociación, yo no me moveré de aquí sin ver esos ojos verdes otra vez._

\- lo siento mamá, pero esto no está a discusión, esperare hasta que Luna o Serena salgan para decirnos que mi novia está fuera de peligro, porque aún no puedo olvidar que fue gracias a mi padre que ella está ahí. – _Haruka estaba bien cuando llegamos, eso solo quiere decir que cuando se descuidó esa energía aprovecho para tomar el control y eso pasó porque estaba concentrándose en no perder el control y hacer daño a mi padre por mí._

\- ahora resulta ¿que esto es mi culpa? No me hagas reír, ella es débil por dejarse manipular de esa manera. – _de verdad que mi… padre no sabe cuándo debe guardar sus comentarios, no estoy de humor para aguantarlo._ – vamos deja de hacer berrinche por tu capricho y hablemos. – _hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, Haruka no es un capricho y esto no es un berrinche._

\- _deje que mi control saliera por la ventana y con el agua que brotaba de mis manos empotre a mi padre en la pared y me acerque a él. –_ esto no es un berrinche y ella es el amor de mi vida, esto es tu culpa, ella no es débil, sino te ataco fue por mí, porque eres mi padre, porque eres familia y ella nunca ha tenido una, por eso quiere que yo tenga la mía. – _ya me había cansado, lo siento mi viento, sé que cuando despiertes me reñirás por esto, pero ya no puedo soportarlo._ – es por ella que yo estoy aquí, yo quería irme de vacaciones a otro lugar, pero quería presentarla a ustedes, ha sido ella la que me ha animado a venir ¿y así le pagas? – _cuestione a mi padre con rencor por su comportamiento, es como si el padre que deje ayer se hubiera transformado en esto._

\- tonterías, cursilerías, tienes que centrarte en entrenar ¿esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? – _¿de verdad quiere que le muestre de lo que soy capaz? Voy hacer que se arrepienta._

\- Michiru no lo hagas, yo sé de lo que eres capaz, tal vez tu padre no pero yo sí, dejalo, vamos Michiru, eres mejor que él, sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado no caigas en su juego. – _trataba de razonar Artemis, sé que tiene razón pero no puedo dejarlo, mejor dicho no quiero._

\- Michiru, es nuestro padre, no lo hagas, esperemos que salgan Serena y Luna, que lo revisen, tal vez el enemigo hizo algo con el también. – _intentaba también Darien, podía ver la cara de angustia de mi madre, no puedo, si lo hago seré un monstruo y es algo que no voy hacer._

\- tu ganas. – _dije viendo a mi hermano y retrayendo mi energía, el agua desapareció de inmediato, soltando así a mi padre._

\- sabía que no serias capaz, eres débil, no tienes las agallas, de esa manera jamás lograras proteger lo que amas, siempre lo vas a perder, vas a estar sola Michiru, siempre, tenlo muy claro, no la protegiste antes y no lo harás ahora. – _¿de qué habla? ¿Quién es está persona y que le ha hecho a mi padre? Ese no puede ser él, no entiendo nada._

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de actuar y revelas tu identidad? – _cuestionó Serena saliendo de la habitación con su cetro en la mano, caminando despacio hacia donde estábamos._

\- ¿Cómo? – _cuestione no entiendo a qué se refiere mi cuñada con esa pregunta._

\- ohh, así que al final si hubo alguien a quien no pude engañar. – _hablo mi padre, si es que es el, ya no entiendo nada._

\- ¿Dónde está el señor Kaioh? – _cuestionó de nuevo Serena, usualmente ella es llorona y no es muy confiable pero ahora es todo lo contrario, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando._

\- está inconsciente en el bosque, me sorprende que pudieras ver a través de mí. – _dijo mi padre, pero conforme caminaba, su apariencia iba cambiando, su cara, su cabello, todo, ahora ya no era más mi padre, era… ¡era ella! La mujer del hotel._

\- ¡Tu! – _grite al darme cuenta de quién era esa mujer, no podía creer la ¡desfachatez de esta al estar aquí y suplantar a mi padre! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Y dónde estaba el?_ – ¿qué le has hecho a Haruka y a mi padre? – _cuestione pero ella solo sonrió y me recorrió de arriba abajo._

\- No podrás protegerla Michiru, no lo hiciste en el pasado y no lo harás ahora, nadie se percató que el señor de la casa no estaba, solo ella, aunque creo que solo fue suerte. – _dijo de manera despectiva viendo a mi cuñada._

\- Aun no has respondido mi pregunta. – _hable nuevamente para hacerle saber que aun seguía ahí e ignorando su comentario anterior; si pensaba que se iría así como así estaba muy equivocada._ – ¿qué le has hecho a mi padre y a MI novia? – _remarque la palabra para que supiera que Haruka era mía._

\- Como dije antes, tu padre está en el bosque inconsciente. – _mi madre inmediatamente mando a unos guardias por él, junto con el coronel aunque él quería quedarse._ – y con respecto a tu novia, bueno ella me interesa. – _eso es ser muy valiente o muy estúpido de su parte, nadie y repito nadie va a tocar a MI novia._

\- Sí que tiene muy poco aprecio por su vida al decir eso enfrente de mi hermana. – _hablo Darien con un tono burlesco, pues sabia lo posesiva que me había vuelto con Haruka y obviamente no estaba dispuesta a dejarla._

\- tu hermana ni siquiera es consciente de sus sentimientos, no tiene memorias según se, así que cuando las recupere ella podría amar a otra persona y entonces... – _pero no la deje continuar, ¿por qué todos insisten en eso? no voy a dejar de amar a Haruka cuando recupere mis recuerdos, la amare igual o incluso más._

\- ¡Basta! estoy cansada que todos siempre digan lo mismo, no voy a dejar de amar a Haruka solo porque recupere mis recuerdos, nunca y escuchame bien nunca la voy a dejar, la voy a proteger de quien sea, no voy a... – ¡ _diablos! ¿Que este dolor? llevo mis manos a mi cabeza en un intento inútil de apaciguarlo ¿quién es esa niña? ¿Por qué llora? no, no llores, yo te protegeré, tranquila aquí estoy contigo, esa es mi voz... no, no puede ser._

\- Un flash de recuerdos supongo, y dime ¿tu amada Haruka estaba en él? – _cuestionó esta odiosa mujer, no lo voy a permitir, aun así sean mis recuerdos, no me van a separar de Haruka._ – tomare eso como un no, jajajaja lo ves, no es ella, solo entregámela y los dejo en paz, así de simple. – _debe de estar loca, jamás voy a entregar a Haruka._

\- Michiru no lo hagas. – _pidió Serena con angustia en la voz, no sé porque piensa que lo hare, eso no pasara._

\- No. – _fue mi respuesta viendo a esa mujer. –_ Haruka es mi mujer, no voy a entregársela a nadie, aun así tenga que luchar encontrá de mis recuerdos, yo voy a estar con ella. – _fue mi respuesta, aunque con ella le acabo de confirmar que la persona de mis recuerdo no es Haruka._

\- No podrás luchar contra ellos, no reniegues de tus recuerdos o podrían lastimarte ¿no es así Luna? – _cuestionó esa mujer viendo a la pelinegra ¿se conocen? ¿En serio?_

Mientras ellos seguían debatiendo en el pasillo, Haruka no lo estaba pasando muy bien; no estaba segura si era un sueño o eran las memorias que se suponía debía recuperar, todo parecía tan real, ella estaba en algún lugar con... bueno era idéntica a Michiru, solo que su cuerpo tenia ligeras diferencias, además el nombre que salía de sus labios no era el de su aguamarina, era distinto, estaban en una especie de jardín, de pronto la escena cambio, todo era un caos, muerte, sangre, gritos, llanto y al ver a su lado, esa chica ya no estaba, se había ido ¿a dónde? una angustia comenzó a nacer en su pecho por encontrarla, debía saber dónde estaba, debía tenerla cerca, era casi una necesidad, comenzó a correr sin saber a ciencia cierta que dirección tomar, pero sus pies la llevaron hasta donde ella estaba, pero era muy tarde, esa chica yacía en el frio suelo con una herida en su pecho, estaba muerta, la había perdido... "otra vez" se escuchó en su mente y con todo el dolor y la impotencia que sentía dio un fuerte grito.

\- ¡MICHELLE! – _fue el grito que estoy segura se escuchó por toda la casa, además de que me había dejado helada, ya que estoy completamente segura que ha sido Haruka quien ha gritado y no logro entender porque MI NOVIA está gritando el nombre de otra en mi casa y en MI cama._

\- Haruka. – _susurro al no creerme lo que acabo de escuchar, me olvido de todo e ingreso a la habitación; ella esta... llorando y parece agitada._

\- _voltea a verme y trata de hablarme._ – Miche... – _iba a decir nuevamente el nombre de ella ¿quién es? ¿Quién es Michelle? ¿Y porque Haruka llora por ella?_ – Michiru. – _susurra y baja la mirada, creo que se siente apenada, pero... yo me siento destrozada, Haruka ama a alguien más y no a mí._

\- _las palabras salen solas sin poder ni querer detenerlas_. – ¿quién es Michelle? – _cuestiono con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza en mi voz._

\- no lo sé. – _son las palabras que salen de sus labios ¿cómo que no sabe? si acaba de llamarla a todo pulmón y hasta fue capaz de confundirme con ella ¿se está burlando de mí?_ – no, no me estoy burlando y no te estoy mintiendo. – _dice descifrando mis pensamientos._ – no sé quién es Michelle, fue un... sueño o un recuerdo, no sé, estoy confundida, me duele la cabeza. – _hablo con frustración mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos; esto es mi culpa, jamás debí traerla._

\- todo esto es mi culpa, no debí traerte, yo tengo la culpa. – _esto ha salido totalmente entrecortado porque he comenzado a llorar, no lo puedo evitar, soy muy egoísta, si ella no hubiera venido, si hubiéramos permanecido en Italia esto jamás hubiera sucedido._ – ya no... Yo no... – _¡demonios! mi voz no sale, solo quiero decirle que ya no se vivir sin ella, ya no; rompo en llanto cayendo al frio piso de madera, no pudiendo más con mi dolor al saber que la perderé._

Escuche claramente cómo se levantaba de la cama y escuche sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta, la había perdido, sus recuerdos estaban devuelta y ahora sabía que tenía una vida, no me necesitaba para nada, ya no... Comencé a llorar más aun y cuando pensé que estaba completamente sola unos cálidos brazos que conocía muy bien me rodearon por la espalda, proporcionándome calor y tratando de calmarme ¿entonces a que fue a la puerta? escuche el picaporte claramente.

\- no sé qué película te hayas inventado en esa cabeza tuya, no tengo pensado irme, solo he ido a cerrar la puerta, además, yo no me arrepiento de haber venido, si lo hiciera, sería como arrepentirme de haber estado contigo, de haber compartido esa maravillosa noche y parte del día. – _era verdad, el decir que me arrepentía de traerla es como negar que ella es mi mujer y yo soy de ella, no eso jamás lo negaría._

\- yo no... – _pero no me dejo continuar colocando uno de sus dedos en mis labios, indicándome que aún no terminaba, ella aun permanecía a mi espalda con su cabeza recargada en ella y sus manos en mi cintura._

\- no llores, pese a lo que soñé o recordé, tu aun sigues siendo mi única familia. – _así que solo soy eso, a eso se reduce, seré solo un familiar y cuando encuentre a esa chica ¿cómo me presentara? ¿cómo su hermana? ¿Su prima? yo no quiero eso y creo que se ha dado cuenta, puesto que me ha apretado más contra ella._ – creo que no he sido muy clara... nada ha cambiado, te sigo amando más que a nada en el mundo, sigues siendo tu mi único anhelo, no sé quién es o quien era ella, pero pese a lo que vi, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, sino todo lo contrario, han aumentado si es que eso era posible, por favor, no te arrepientas de nada. – _es tan linda y yo aquí, pensando que me dejaría, ella es todo lo que yo necesito y más, la amo y pese a lo que yo también vi y pese a que sé que me está ocultando algo, pues su abrazo es distinto, es una mezcla entre miedo y seguridad, como si quisiera reafirmar que estoy con ella, como si no quisiera perderme, pese a todo mi amor por ella no ha disminuido nada, sino al contrario ha aumentado._

\- ¿me contaras? – _cuestione a lo que ella solo afirmo con su cabeza, moviéndola de arriba abajo en mi espalda._ – yo también tengo algo que contarte, pero antes... – _iba a decirle que me besara pero una risa estridente me quito ese pensamiento... lo había olvidado esa mujer seguía haya afuera, con mi familia ¿cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?_

\- ¿que ha sido eso? – _cuestionó soltándome y poniéndose en pie._

\- ella esta aquí. – _respondo poniéndome en pie y limpiando mis lágrimas al mismo tiempo, no quiero voltear y que me vea hecha un desastre._

\- ¿ella? ¿A qué te refieres con ella? – _cuestionó confundida por mis palabras, me gire y la vi a los ojos, mejor dicho la recorrí con la mira y no había ilusión, temía que al solo decir ella, pensara que se trataba de la mujer de su sueño._

\- la mujer del hotel esta aquí. – _respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesta a pelear de ser necesario, tome el picaporte y antes de girarlo Haruka tomo mi mano, me regalo una sonrisa y abrí la puerta con más confianza._

\- vaya, pero que desconsiderada Michiru. – _hablo ella aun en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, solo que ahora tenía un cetro en su mano, mire a mi alrededor para ver si alguien se encontraba herido pero al parecer no era el caso._ – oh no creo que te preocupen si te fuiste sin importar nada, con solo escucharla gritar, aunque es una lástima que no haya sido tu nombre el que saliera de sus labios sino el de otra. – _Haruka al escuchar eso se acercó más a mí y reafirmo el agarre de su mano en la mía._

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia, conformate con saber que pese a eso, estamos juntas y siempre lo estaremos, ella es mía y yo de ella. – _no importa lo que pase, no importa si tengo que luchar contra todo y contra todos, no me alejare de ella._

\- tierno, muy tierno, aunque me pregunto ¿qué dirán sus parejas predestinadas de todo esto? – _no importa lo que digan, les diremos que lo sentimos y que nos enamoramos._ – ¿saben que de seguir por ese camino la línea se reencarnaciones se romperá? y ustedes serían las causantes. – _eso no lo sabía, todo pasaría por nuestro amor, porque no estamos siguiendo lo que dicta el destino, no sé si... Haruka ha reafirmado nuevamente su agarre._

\- no sé qué es lo que desea, pero si ese es el precio a pagar para estar con la persona que amo, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. – _respondió mi viento con seguridad en la voz y mirando fijamente a esa mujer._

\- ya te lo he dicho cariño. – _¿cariño? ¿Se atrevió a decirle cariño?_ – Te deseo a ti, quiero que vengas a mi lado, creeme conmigo... – _pero no deje que continuara diciendo idioteces, solté la mano de Haruka y camine hacia esa mujer dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que creo que se escuchó por toda la casa._

\- No sé quién eres y sinceramente no me importa, pero no voy a permitir que frente a mí, te le estés insinuando a MI novia, no te la llevaras, ella se quedara a mi lado, sobre mi cadáver la apartaran de mí. – _dije con molestia y fui capaz de ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de mi viento, tal parece que le gusta verme celosa, espero que no se le haga costumbre._

\- querida, ¿que tus padres no te enseñaron modales? – _hablo con molestia viéndome con ira mientras aun mantenía una mano sobre la mejilla que golpee._ – bueno, si ese es el caso, yo no le veo el problema. – _dijo con ironía y una energía negra comenzó a emanar de sus manos._

\- _Haruka se puso delante de mi protegiéndome con su cuerpo, no que no lo aprecie, pero ¿que no ve eso es lo que esa... mujerzuela quiere?_ – ¿quién es usted y porque tiene tanto interés en mí? – _sabía que tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar, su curiosidad, su bendita curiosidad tenía que salir a relucir_.

\- ¿no te lo han dicho? ¿Ves? es por esto que te tienes que estar a mi lado, yo jamás de ocultaría cosas, pero ellos. – _dijo señalándonos a todos._ – lo único que han hecho ha sido mentirte, ocultarte los hechos. – _sabe muy bien cómo funciona la mente de mi viento para decir aquellas palabras._

\- Beryl. – _hablo Luna con molestia._ – su nombre es Beryl, se hace llamar así misma reina o cuando menos ese era su nombre la última vez que nos vimos, hace más de doscientos años. – _así que esa mujer tenía razón, le estábamos mintiendo a Haruka._

\- Beryl está bien, después de todo, la humana en la que he reencarnado ya no existe. – _declaro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo_. – pero basta de platica, he venido aquí por ti. – _dijo viendo a mi rubia._ – y no me pienso ir de aquí sino es contigo. – _esa ya es demasiada desfachatez de su parte, no lo voy a tolerar._

\- ¡tú mujerzuela! deja de... – _pero no pude terminar porque en ese momento llego Artemis con una vasija en sus manos interrumpiéndome._

\- se acabó Beryl, no debiste venir, no te iras, te selláramos ahora mismo. – _declaro Artemis y el y Luna comenzaron a recitar palabras en un idioma completamente desconocido para mí._

Todo parecía marchar bien, ella se había debilitado, el cetro que tenía en sus manos había caído y parecía que sufría con cada palabra dicha por Artemis y Luna, estaba demasiado concentrada en como ella estaba sufriendo que no me di cuenta en que momento ese hombre había aparecido, era el mismo que nos había atacado a Haruka y a mí en el bosque.

\- _lo hirió, ese hombre había herido a Artemis con su espada, por la espalda y ahora mi maestro yacía en el piso sobre una gran cantidad de sangre._ – creo que es hora de irnos mi reina, esto se está tornando inquietante. – _declaro el hombre arrodillado frente a esa mujer después de haber herido a mi maestro._

\- ¡No se irán! – _declararon Haruka y Darien al mismo tiempo, se notaba que ambos están muy molestos por lo ocurrido con Artemis._

\- ingenuos ¿piensan que son rivales para mí? – _cuestiono ese hombre con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios ¿que acaso no recuerda que Haruka le pateo el trasero?_

\- Si no mal recuerdo te derrote una vez y estuve a punto de matarte de no haber sido por que otro sujeto llego a rescatarte. – _¿lo recordaba? pensé que no lo hacía, no, tal vez solo está diciendo lo mismo que yo le dije._

\- ese milagro no se volverá a repetir. – _declaro con confianza ese hombre mientras se ponía frente a Beryl._

\- ¿quién eres y porque ayudas a esta mujer? – _cuestionó mi viento con molestia, yo por mi parte me aleje de ella para poder ayudar a Luna y Serena con Artemis, esto es malo muy malo, parece que no deja de sangrar._

\- mi nombre es Jedite y soy uno de los cuatro generales del negaverso, estoy al servicio de la reina Beryl. – _declaro con suficiencia Jedite como si servir a esa mujerzuela fuera la gran cosa, al parecer él está enamorado de ella._

\- Jedite, nos vamos. – _declaro Beryl poniéndose en pie, pues había estado en el piso debido al daño que le infligieron Artemis y Luna._ – Haruka. – _llamo viendo a mi novia._ – esto se repetirá, sino vienes conmigo todas las personas que quieres saldrán heridas. – _esa put... mujer no se saldrá con la suya, quiere chantajear a Haruka._

\- _Me levante de donde estaba y recorrí la distancia que me separaba de mi novia._ – aprenderemos a controlar nuestros poderes para evitar que esto ocurra nuevamente, defenderemos a las personas que amamos, Haruka no ira a ningún lado. – _declare, creo que este mujerzuela me ha dado una mano para que mi viento acepte recuperar sus recuerdos._

\- Sabes que la única forma para tener pleno control de sus poderes es recuperando sus recuerdos ¿no? – _bien, mientras ella siga hablando de esto me ayudara a convencer a Haruka._

\- lo sé y no me importa, recuperaremos nuestros recuerdos y les demostraremos que pese a todo estaremos juntas, quizá… deba agradecerte esto; debo confesar que tenía miedo de recuperar mis recuerdos, que Haruka recuperara los suyo y descubriera que no me ama, pero eso se acabó, ya no tengo miedo, sé que ella es mía y si tenemos que romper con la línea de reencarnaciones para estar juntas que así sea. – _declare con seguridad y por primera vez desde que supimos acerca de recuperar nuestros recuerdos no tuve miedo, tengo plena seguridad que Haruka es la indicada, ya no hay nada que temer._

\- eso es tan valiente de tu parte, pero ¿estas segura que tu pareja opina lo mismo? ¿Estas completamente segura que Haruka también quiere recuperar sus memorias? – _ante sus palabras no pude evitar girarme para ver a Haruka, cabía la remota posibilidad de que ella tal vez no lo deseara; al verla solo me dedico una sonrisa, indicándome con eso que estaba conmigo, que ella también lo deseaba._

\- ya la escucho, recuperaremos nuestros recuerdos, aprenderemos a controlar nuestros poderes y estaremos juntas; ya no tengo miedo, si ella está conmigo soy capaz de afrontar lo que sea, solo por poder escuchar esa bulliciosa risa, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea; no logro su cometido, sino lo contrario, nos ha dado el valor para afrontar nuestras memorias, se acabó el temor, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara y nosotras le haremos frente, juntas, siempre juntas. – _Kami, como es capaz de hablar de esa manera y enamorarme más si es posible, amo todo…de… ella… ¿Qué me pasa?_

Después de ese último pensamiento, tanto Michiru como Haruka y Darien cayeron inconscientes frente a todos, Beryl por supuesto aprovecho esto para huir ya que la familia solo le estaba prestando atención a los chicos, además esto no pintaba nada bien para ella.

\- está pasando. – _hablo Serena viendo como el símbolo del planeta guardián en las chicas aparecía. –_ están recobrando sus recuerdos. – _dijo mientras también se desvanecía._

 _Continuara…_


	20. Chapter 19

**Se que no tengo excusa para haber tardado un año en escribir nuevamente, pero ha sido un año realmente difícil, donde tuve enfrentar no solo la muerte de algunos seres queridos, sino el engaño se la persona que creí era la mujer para mi, por lo que no tenia mucha inspiración para continuar... pero agracias a mi trabajo, mi familia, mi mejor amiga, sus comentarios de aliento a seguir y ha una persona que me gusta (lastima que tiene pareja) me pude inspirar nuevamente y aquí estoy, lista para continuar esta historia y darle fin, ahora serán los domingo los días que subiré un capitulo nuevo y no teman, ya tengo el 20 terminado y el 21 en proceso, así que oficialmente e vuelto.**

 **P.D. gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaban la molestia en hacerme saber que aun me esperaban, yo leía sus comentarios y de verdad que quería continuar, así que espero que aun me sigan y puedan leer esta historia nuevamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19.**

\- está pasando. – _hablo Serena viendo como el símbolo del planeta guardián en las chicas aparecía. –_ están recobrando sus recuerdos. – _dijo mientras también se desvanecía._

 _Continuara…_

\- Kami! – _expreso Luna al ver a los cuatro chicos inconscientes y junto a ella la señora Kaioh más que histérica._

\- señora Miharu todo estará bien. – _hablo Artemis tratando de levantarse para llamar a unos guardias y llevar a los chicos a las habitaciones, esa sería una larga noche._

\- Artemis por Kami, te tienen que atender, no estás bien, esa herida no fue cualquier cosa. – _decía Miharu con preocupación, no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, no había noticias de su esposo, su hijos y sus nueras inconscientes, esto era demasiado._

\- no se preocupe, soy un guerrero de la luna, esto no es nada, además mis capacidades regenerativas ya han comenzado a actuar. – _minimizo Artemis mostrándole la herida para que Miharu constatara que ya estaba sanando, era una suerte contar con poderes de recuperación._

\- Artemis, rápido, llama a unos guardias, tenemos que llevarlos a las habitaciones, este proceso genera demasiado estrés como para que estén en el piso, además de ser largo y doloroso. – _decía Luna viendo a los cuatro chicos, por fin lo habían logrado, se habían desecho del miedo y este era el resultado, fue antes de lo que imagino y lo agradecía ya que Beryl parecía más atrevida, más segura de su victoria._

\- eso era exactamente lo que iba hacer. – _respondió Artemis mientras se encaminaba por uno de los pasillos para solicitar a unos guardias su ayuda._

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – _cuestiono una voz que hizo que Miharu inmediatamente se levantara de donde estaba y fuera a su encuentro, temía que su esposo no volviera o estuviera herido, por lo que escucharlo hablar fue un gran alivio para ella._

\- por Kami, estas bien. – _dijo Miharu corriendo a abrazar a su esposo para cerciorarse que fuera real._

\- si estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿pero qué fue lo que paso aquí? – _cuestiono Hideki nuevamente ya que su esposa no lo había escuchado o bien lo había ignorado la primera vez._

\- creo que aquí quien nos tendría que decir que fue lo que paso deberías de ser tú. – _hablo Luna con cierta desconfianza y buscando algún rastro de esa energía que desprendía Beryl._

\- solo recuerdo estar paseando por el jardín, seguido de un dolor en la cabeza y después nada, no logro recordar que paso, solo que los guardias me encontraron en medio del bosque, no lo entiendo. – _de verdad que era muy raro, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero por la cara de desconfianza que le daba Luna sabía que algo malo había paso ahí._

\- _Luna constato que no había nada raro en Hideki, no había rastro de la nega fuerza, así que se relajó un poco. –_ Beryl estuvo aquí. – _soltó sin más._

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que esa mujer logro entrar? ¿Dónde están lo muchachos? _– soltó pregunta tras pregunta pues no podía creer que esa mujer se haya atrevido a entrar en su casa y más aún que haya burlado la guardia, tenía que hablar con el general sobre esto._

\- Esa mujer se transformó en ti. – _comenzó Miharu_. – quieren a Haruka, desean tener su poder, esa mujer la golpeo e introdujo energía maligna en su cuerpo, pero afortunadamente Luna y Serena lograron sacarla, ahora ellos están aquí, Luna dice que están recuperando sus recuerdos. – _termino de relatar la señora Kaioh todo lo que había acontecido en esas horas._

\- no puedo creer todo lo que me estás diciendo Miharu, esto es demasiado, los muchachos no pueden estar aquí. – _Hideki no sabía cómo actuar ante todo lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado para él, tenía que traer a los demás, ya no había tiempo para el baile, está sería una reunión para saber cómo iban a actuar de ahí en adelante._

\- Hideki-san nosotros nos encargaremos de poner a los chicos en sus habitaciones con ayuda de Luna y su esposa. – _hablo Artemis que iba llegando junto con unos guardias. –_ usted tiene que contactarse con las otras familias. – _si Haruka resultaba ser la heredera de Urano, sus padres debían saberlo._

\- considero que Artemis tiene razón. – _apoyo Miharu ayudando a uno de los guardias a levantar a Michiru. –_ debes llamar a todos, es hora de juntarnos nuevamente aquí. – _habían postergado o mejor dicho, negado cada reunión después de que la hija de los Kuga fue secuestrada y Michiru ya no podía estar en Kioto._

\- que así sea entonces. – _respondió Hideki con seriedad dirigiéndose a su estudio mientras su esposa y sus amigos llevaban a sus hijos a descansar._

Luna indico que era necesario dejarlos en la misma habitación, ya que al despertar tendrían muchas preguntas y era mejor que estuvieran juntos para que vieran una cara amiga y se sintieran tranquilos, Artemis no se opuso a eso y Miharu menos, así que con la ayuda de los guardias lograron acomodar a los cuatro en una sola habitación, lo hicieron con mucho cuidado y procuraron dejarlos lo más cómodos posible, porque de acuerdo con Luna el proceso seria largo, doloroso y cansado; Artemis no estaba dispuesto a dejar nuevamente solos a los chicos así que el junto con unos guardias se quedaron a hacer guardia en la puerta para evitar que alguien ajeno a la casa entrara a esa habitación y pudiera hacerles daño, Miharu se lo agradeció mientras se retiraba junto con Luna a disponer todo en la casa para la llegada de las familias.

Mientras todos en la casa Kaioh se preparaban para la llegada de las familias ancestrales, dentro de la habitación que custodiaba Artemis se estaba librando una batalla; los cuatro chicos en esa habitación estaban librando cada uno su propia batalla recordando todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas pasadas, recuerdos buenos y malos, sintiendo en carne propia heridas e incluso sus propias muertes…

 _ **Recuerdos de Haruka.**_

Se había despertado en una habitación que jamás había visto, la cama era enorme con sabanas de seda, no pudo evitar pasar su vista por toda la habitación, era hermosa, cada metro perfectamente aprovechado, se levantó viendo que únicamente portaba una especie de camiseta aunque no sabía bien si llamarla así, ya que nunca había visto ese tipo de ropa y tela, además de lo que parecían ser unos bóxer; dejo de prestarle atención a su ropa y camino hacia el balcón que tenía en esa habitación, al salir por él se sorprendió por la hermosa vista que tenía, podía apreciar el hermoso jardín, que se extendía enorme, con áreas para caminar por él, no pudo evitar las ganas de salir a recorrerlo, tan absorta estaba que no escucho como alguien la llamaba y después entraba en la habitación.

\- Haru, cariño, ¿no me escuchabas? – _llamo una voz que se le antojo dulce y delicada, recordaba esa voz, como en un sueño. –_ Haru ¿estás bien? – _volvió a cuestionar._

\- perdón ¿Qué me decías mamá? - _¿mamá? Esa mujer hermosa de ojos verdes como los suyos ¿era su madre? Espera me llamo ¿Haru?_

\- _lo es, es nuestra madre, Haruka, estas dentro de tus recuerdos de una de tus vidas pasadas y en esta vida tu nombre era Haru. – le hablo una voz dentro de su mente. – Haruka solo dejate llevar, vive el recuerdo y poco a poco todo te será aclarado, no te resistas, ni trates de cambiar nada, esto ya paso, solo deja que fluya. – termino de explicar esa voz._

\- Haru, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? – _volvió a cuestionar su madre._

\- si mamá, perdón, creo que aún estoy un poco dormida, ¿Qué era lo que me decías? – _le parecía increíble que pudiera contestar de esa manera ya que ella nunca había conocido a la que era su madre, pero estaba siguiendo el consejo, se estaba dejando llevar._

\- te decía que te prepararas porque iremos a la luna, llego una carta de la reina, las familias se juntaran. – _explicaba su madre de manera tranquila, no podía dejar de mirarla, era muy hermosa, pensaba si su madre en su actual vida era igual de hermosa._

\- está bien, enseguida estaré lista. – _solo bastaron esas palabras para que su madre sonriera y la dejara en la habitación._

La rubia dio un paso para dirigirse a lo que suponía era el baño, pero de pronto todo se vio negro, sintió un gran mareo y pensó que se había desmayado, pero al abrir los ojos, se vio así misma ataviada con unas ropas que jamás había visto y el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado, supuso que ese era otro recuerdo y trato de tranquilizarse pues tenía que dejar que todo siguiera su curso; dejo de pensar que eso solo era un recuerdo y comenzó a disfrutar de la vista, hasta que una voz, la volvió a la realidad nuevamente.

\- es una hermosa vista ¿no es así? – _esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, era ella, era Michiru, su Michiru. –_ disculpa mis malos modales, soy Michiru. – _se presentó la joven aguamarina al ver que su interlocutora no respondía a su pregunta._

\- perdón, si es hermosa en verdad y mucho gusto señorita Michiru, soy Haru. – _ahora entendía, ese había sido el día en el que había conocido a Michiru, era la primera vez, ese día fue cuando sus destinos se entrelazaron._

Después de ese recuerdo, pudo ver como si fuera una película como se fue desarrollando su relación con Michiru a partir de ese primer encuentro, pudo ver como floreció el amor en ambas, los besos, las caricias, fue testigo de cómo su relación que había comenzado con ese saludo en un jardín, había terminado en el altar, para después de unos años, sufrir la agonía de perderla por culpa de la guerra, por culpa de la nega fuerza, la había perdido y había dolido tanto que pensó que moriría ahí mismo, aunque no demoro mucho en seguirla; sintió su muerte, sintió el dolor, la agonía, pero aun así estaba sonriendo, sonreía porque sabía que muy pronto estaría con ella nuevamente, porque tenía la certeza que aun en la otra vida la encontraría y volverían a estar juntas.

Los recuerdos de Haruka fueron fluyendo uno a uno, recordando cada una de sus vidas pasadas, enamorándose cada vez que renacía de la misma persona, porque sabía que jamás podría enamorarse de alguien más, pudo ver que hubo otras mujeres en alguna de sus vidas pero siempre volvía a Michiru, siempre era Michiru y siempre seria Michiru de eso no tenía duda.

Hasta que llego a su vida actual, más específicamente a su niñez, a la niñez que creía perdida en su mente, ahí estaba, reconocería esa cabellera aguamarina donde fuera, su Michiru, con su cabello aguamarina más largo y con la nariz metida en un libro, pasaran los años que pasaran Michiru siempre seria Michiru, así que ellas estaban destinadas a reunirse, se conocían desde pequeñas, Michiru no solo le enseño lo que era el amor, sino que también le devolvió a su familia, Haruka Kuga, hija de Kain y Saeko Kuga primogénita y heredera de la familia Kuga… vio el momento en el que Malachite las encontró en el parque, la golpeo a ella y a Michiru, para después despertar en una especie de palacio, donde estuvo por algún tiempo, ellos trataban de tener sus poderes pero el control que tenía sobre ellos era mínimo, por lo que Beryl había dicho que era mejor esperar a que creciera, se acercó a ella e hizo una especie de hechizo para después despertar en ese horrible orfanato, Beryl le borro sus recuerdos y la dejo ahí a la espera de que tuviera sus poderes, pero esto no se quedaría así, ella lucharía y la derrotaría, tendría una larga y feliz vida con Michiru, era una promesa.

Por otro lado cierta aguamarina no estaba tan cómoda con lo que estaba viendo en sus recuerdos, en cada una de sus vidas pasadas había visto como el amor de su vida perdía la vida por su culpa, era espectadora de cada una de las muertes que había tenido Haruka, por protegerla a ella, por tratar de sanarla, en todas en cada una de sus vidas pasadas el común denominador en la muerte de Haruka siempre era ella, siempre ella.

 _ **Recuerdos de Michiru.**_

No estaba nada cómoda con lo que veían sus ojos, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas vece había visto morir a Haruka en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, no sabía y no quería saber, le aterraba la sola idea de que en esta nueva vida pasara lo mismo, Haruka no se merecía eso, había sido ella, ella había llevado a Haruka a Kioto, ella la había metido en toda esa locura, la pregunta era… ¿estaba a tiempo de sacarla? ¿Podía de volverla a su antigua vida?

\- _no puedes hacer eso, esto era parte del destino, el que ustedes se conocieran, el que te decidieras a traerla a Kioto, era algo que ya estaba escrito, debes entenderlo y aceptarlo. – decía la voz que la había estado guiando por todas sus vidas pasadas._

\- no puedes pedirme que después de estar viendo esto me quede de brazos cruzados y lo deje pasar ¿verdad? Ella tiene que irse, tiene que volver a Italia, ser feliz. – _estaban por llegar a la última de sus vidas pasadas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero para ella había sido una eternidad y quería que acaba pronto, de acuerdo con la voz que era igual a la suya, después de esa vida recordaría su niñez y podría despertar, así que estaba cerca, solo tenía que esperar una poco más._

\- _y cuando la dejes ¿Qué pasara? ¿Vivirás tu vida? ¿La dejaras vivir con alguien más y ser feliz? No digas tonterías, ambas sabemos que no podemos dejarla ir, por eso siempre volvemos con ella, porque a pesar de tratar de alejarnos lo más que podemos ella siempre está ahí, porque es nuestra alma gemela, porque nos complementa, la necesitamos casi tanto como al aire que respiramos y lo sabes. – debatía la voz, ella solo era una guía, era su deber el estar ahí siempre para guiar a las futuras reencarnaciones en ese proceso, pero era la primera vez que una de esas reencarnaciones deseaba alejarse de su amor predestinado._

\- lo sé, terminare de ver todo, lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pesando. – _terminaría el recorrido por sus recuerdos y al volver dejaría a Haruka libre de ese maldito destino aun cuando eso signifique romperle el corazón y no volver a verla nunca más._

 _\- bien, continuemos. – esa chica era todo un caso, estaban en su mente obviamente podía escuchar claramente sus pensamientos, pero no diría nada, no estaba ahí para intervenir, dejaría que la chica experimentara en carne propia lo que era ver al amor de su vida con alguien más._

Los recuerdos fueron pasando uno a uno, vio la última de sus vidas y vio nuevamente la muerte de Haruka por tratar de ayudarla, por querer sanarla, de pronto la imagen se volvió turbia como las otras veces y sabía lo que significaba, recobraría los recuerdos de su niñez, esos que le fueron arrebatados junto con su familia hace tanto tiempo; comenzó viéndose así misma de niña en un jardín, estaba jugando con otra pequeña, era la misma niña rubia que había visto en los flashback que había tenido antes, alguien las llamaba y por fin pudo escuchar el nombre de esa niña… Haruka, esa niña era SU Haruka, se habían conocido desde hacía tiempo, desde pequeñas sus destinos habían estado entrelazados; vio el desarrollo de su niñez junto a Haruka y fue testigo de cómo poco a poco esa niña rubia se fue ganando su corazón, hasta que llego ese fatídico día…

\- _debemos estar listas para cuando las familias estén aquí, vendrán todas. – decía una pequeña rubia más que emocionada._

 _\- no me gusta que vengan, Mina y Serena siempre quieren estar abrazándote. – hablaba su pequeña versión._

 _\- pero los abrazos que más me gustan son los que tú me das. – hablaba sonrojada la rubia pequeña._

 _La escena cambio y las llevo hasta un parque donde los cerezos estaban floreciendo, habían muchas personas pero al parecer ellas estaban solas, no podía ver a ningún adulto cuidándolas, todo parecía apuntar a que las pequeñas se habían escapado para ir ahí; de pronto todo paso más que rápido, un joven Malachite la había mandado a volar literalmente con un solo movimiento de su mano, mientras tomaba a pequeña e inconsciente Haruka en sus asquerosos brazos y se la llevaba, trato de intervenir per fue inútil, eso ya había pasado y era una simple espectadora; fue testigo de cómo Beryl se acercaba a ella y comenzaba con una especie de hechizo, así que… eso había sido, ese hechizo había sido el causante de que ella estuviera lejos de sus seres queridos, de que creciera sola, ella había perdido a Haruka, no había podido hacer nada, todo era u culpa; lo siguiente que venía ya lo sabía, ella comenzando a sangrar, su visita a Luna, sus padres mandándola lejos, todo paso hasta que llego a la actualidad._

Tanto Darien como Serena habían visto también el pasar de sus vidas, sus muertes, donde Serena siempre terminaba sacrificándose para darles a todos una nueva oportunidad, la felicidad y la tristeza que habían sentido, todo, paso frente a sus ojos, pudieron verlo y sentirlo todo, ahora solo les quedaba asimilarlo, afrontarlo y vivir sus vidas con la inminente amenaza de una próxima guerra.

Poco a poco los cuatro fueron despertando, se sentían aturdidos, saturados por toda la información que les había sido brindada, todo aun rondaba por sus cabezas, unos con una clara decisión ya tomada, otros aun debatiéndose que hacer y por ultimo había quienes habían aceptado todo sin reparos. Cuando todos estuvieron conscientes, solo pudieron dirigirse miradas de comprensión ya que en la mayoría de sus vidas o mejor dicho en todas sus vidas sus caminos siempre se entre mezclaban los cuatro sabían por lo que habían pasado, pero nadie quería comenzar a hablar, al parecer no sabían por dónde comenzar o eso creían.

\- todo ha sido tan repentino, no entiendo… ah… yo los conocía, a los tres, nos conocimos siendo niños, vivía en la villa que sigue… yo… - _sede tuvo la rubia por un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, aun sus recuerdos trataban de establecerse en orden._

\- tranquila Haruka, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, aun nuestros recuerdos están dispersos y tratan de establecerse esto demorara aún más, debemos estar tranquilos, hasta que nuestras memorias estén estables. – _hablo tranquilamente Serena mientras tomaba la mano de Darien para cerciorarse de que no era un recuerdo._

\- ¿cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar aquí? – _cuestiono Michiru mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba de Haruka._

\- ¿tienes lago que hacer hermanita? – _cuestiono Darien con tono divertido en la voz._

\- ¿Michiru amor estas bien? – _intento Haruka tratando de acercarse a ella para tomarle la mano._

\- _Michiru se alejó del contacto de la rubia, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que poder n marcha su plan de alejar. –_ no quiero estar aquí más tiempo, ya estoy harta de estar encerrada, ni siquiera sabemos por cuanto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes, solo… ya quiero irme. – _entre más tiempo pase más duro será, tengo que alejarla, quería hacerlo a solas pero al aparecer eso no iba hacer posible._

\- Michiru, amor trata de tranquilizarte si, recuerda, Serena dijo que teníamos que estar tranquilos, no podemos sobresaltarnos, estamos conmocionados aun por toda la información que se nos brindó. – _mi dulce viento, aun llamándome amor después todo lo que te hice, después de haberte arrastrado a toda está locura, a este infierno, pese a todo aun me llamas amor._

\- Michiru, Haruka tiene razón, tienes que tranquilizarte, no es bueno tener esos sobresaltos, pronto podremos salir, solo concéntrate en poner en orden tus recuerdos, una vez que lo logres te sentirás más tranquila y sentirás que todo está donde tiene que estar. – _¿así que es eso? Eso lo experimente desde un inicio Serena, mis recuerdos está en orden y puedo decir que los tuyos también, salvo Darien y Haruka quienes aún siguen tratando de ordenarlos._

\- _no puedo esperar más tiempo, Haruka está procesando sus recuerdos, es ahora o nunca si hago ahora antes de que los ordene tal vez, solo tal vez… logre que se marche. –_ no puedo, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí ¿Qué no lo entienden? Esto es estúpido, ya no quiero seguir con esto, no puedo, Haruka, te vi morir… te vi morir una y otra vez tratando de ayudarme, por mi culpa moriste, siempre fue por mi culpa ¿y tú aun así me llamas amor? Yo te arrastre aquí… yo te traje a este infierno ¿Por qué no lo entiendes maldición? – _lo siento Haruka, perdóname amor, pero es la única manera de sacarte de aquí, de alejarte de todo esto, perdóname._

\- ¿de que estas hablando Michiru? Yo ya estaba en esto mucho antes de conocerte, yo nací siendo parte de esto, tu, tú lo único que hiciste fue devolverme mi vida, me trajiste de vuelta a mi mundo, me devolviste la felicidad, me enseñaste a amar, yo no morí por tu culpa, yo morí porque un mundo sin ti no vale la pena ser salvado. – _oh mi viento, mi dulce viento, que me acaricia con cada palabra, que me devuelve la dicha con esa sonrisa que solo me decía a mi… pero no, no puedo ceder te tienes que ir, tienes que alejarte, no te veré morir de nuevo._

\- esto es estúpido Haruka, está no es tu guerra, tu jamás debiste venir aquí, jamás debiste enterarte de nada. – _porque me interrumpes, ¿Qué acaso no puedes ver que con cada palabra que sale de su boca me acobardo más?_

\- ¿pero qué dices? Este es mi mundo, yo quiero estar aquí, contigo, a tu lado, porque ese es nuestro destino estar juntas, amarnos, cuando todo esto termine podremos… - _basta, no voy a dejar que me envuelvas con tus palabras porque voy a caer, porque te amo._

\- basta, no sigas diciendo tonterías, está más que claro que todos vamos a morir aquí, está guerra será aún más sangrienta que las otras ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Vas a morir, no vamos a tener una vida feliz juntas porque moriremos, todos lo haremos y será por mi culpa, yo desencadene todo esto, por traerte aquí, por enamorarme de ti… - _¡no! Deja de interrumpirme déjame terminar, esto es por ti, porque tú puedas vivir, quiero que vivas._

\- no, voy a detenerte ahí, no puedes culparte de esto, amarnos era nuestro destino, yo te amaba desde que era una niña, de una u otra manera hubiéramos terminado aquí, así que no, no voy a permitir que te culpes por esto, porque esto… es más grande que nosotros, así que basta, tú no eres así, tus recuerdos te están abrumando. – _no amor, mis recuerdos están bien, esto es por ti, para protegerte._

\- no Haruka, nada me está abrumando, desde que desperté mis recuerdos han estado en orden y ahora se que cometí un error, un grave error. – _no quiero decirlo pero tengo que, tengo que hacerte mucho daño, para que te marches._

\- y según tu ¿Cuál es ese error? – _no sé si algún día logres perdonarme, porque sé que yo nunca lo hare._

\- jamás debí acercarme a ti, jamás debí enamorarme de ti, no debí permitirme sentir estaba mejor sola, antes de conocerte, tienes razón, yo no desencadené esto, fuiste tú, fue por tu causa, porque tu llegaste a mi vida mis poderes comenzaron a despertar, mis recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer, tu Haruka causaste todo esto, es tu culpa, yo vivía muy feliz, hasta que… - _Kami no puedo, no quiero seguir con esto, la estoy lastimando, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, puedo ver su dolor, Darien ha decidido intervenir._

\- chicas, creo que esto se está saliendo de control, hemos estado bajo mucho estrés, así que vamos a tranquilizarnos, a descansar y un vez que tengamos la mente despejada podemos hablar tranquilamente. – _no Darien, no puedo tranquilizarme, no puedo relajarme, porque sé que si lo hago, no voy a tener el valor de alejarme de Haruka jamás y no la quiero ver morir._

\- Darien, esto no te incumbe, es una discusión de pareja, así que te voy a pedir que te mantengas al margen de esto, se perfectamente bien lo que hago y muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, así que no necesito un momento para tranquilizarme ¿de acuerdo? – _por favor Kami, que ya nadie me interrumpa, estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar, Haruka está a punto de llorar y perderé al amor de mi vida para siempre._

\- Michiru… - _está luchando para que las lágrimas no salgan. –_ antes de que Darien… antes de que te interrumpiera quera era lo que ibas a decir, continua. – _sé que no quieres oírlo y yo tampoco quiero decirlo pero si no lo hago jamás te iras, jamás me dejaras._

\- yo vivía muy feliz y tranquila hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida, si bien no podía vivir con mi familia, era feliz, no tenía a brujas persiguiéndome, secuestrando a mi familia, no tenía la amenaza de una inminente guerra… terminamos… vuelve a Italia de donde nunca debiste haber salido, vete de mi vida, aléjate de mi familia, porque ha sido por ti, porque ellos te quieren a ti, que nos han estado atacando, no entiendo cómo demonios me enamore de ti, pero se acabó, no volveré a sufrir por tu causa. – _está llorando, está sufriendo y yo soy la causante, yo le hice esto al amor de mi vida, jamás la recuperare, jamás._

\- entonces ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me aleje de ti? ¿Ya no me amas? – _por favor solo vete, ya no puedo más, vete y déjame, vive feliz, aunque sea lejos de mí, vive._

\- No, ya no, no puedo seguir con esto más tiempo, no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos atacaran, sabiendo que tal vez pueden secuestrar a mi familia, tu estas sola no tienes a nadie y tal vez esto no te importe pero a mí sí. – _que tonterías digo, si tiene un familia, una que la ha estado esperando siempre y yo voy a arrebatarles eso._ – vete y no vuelvas a aparecer jamás en mi vida. – _vete amor mío y vive feliz lejos de toda está locura._

 _Continuara…_


	21. Chapter 20

**Un poco tarde por mi descuido pero aquí esta siguiente capitulo; por cierto para quienes lo preguntaron si, soy mujer.**

 **P.D. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de escribir sus comentarios y seguir esta historia y en especial a los que me dieron palabras de aliento para seguir, muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20.**

\- No, ya no, no puedo seguir con esto más tiempo, no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos atacaran, sabiendo que tal vez pueden secuestrar a mi familia, tu estas sola no tienes a nadie y tal vez esto no te importe pero a mí sí. – _que tonterías digo, si tiene un familia, una que la ha estado esperando siempre y yo voy a arrebatarles eso._ – vete y no vuelvas a aparecer jamás en mi vida. – _vete amor mío y vive feliz lejos de toda está locura._

 _Continuara…_

\- bien, perdón por arruinar tu vida. – _jamás hiciste eso, tú me devolviste algo que yo creí perdido, mi felicidad, a mi familia. –_ me iré ahora mismo… tienes razón, yo no pertenezco aquí, a este mundo, es mejor así. – _no, no lo es, tienes una familia que te espera y te ama, pero no puedo decírtelo._

\- Haruka, eso no es verdad, no sé qué es lo que esté pasando con Michiru ahora mismo, pero tu si tienes una familia, los Kuga son tu familia, eres una de nosotros, no puedes irte sin conocerlos. – _basta Serena, no lo arruines, no puedo permitir que se quede, tiene que irse._

\- no Serena, Michiru tiene razón, yo no tengo a nadie, no soy nadie, es mejor que me vaya; gracias por todo. – _les agradece a Serena y a Darien imagino que a mí me ignorara. –_ gracias por haberme permitido amarte, por todos esos días en los cuales que me sentí amada, jamás había sentido algo así, pero tienes razón, no pertenezco aquí y si tú ya no me amas no tiene caso estar más aquí. – _porque me dices todo esto ¿Qué no vez que me estoy muriendo de amor por ti?_

No dijo nada más y camino hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo y lo abrió, no volvió a mirar hacia atrás, lo guardias apostados en la puerta se sorprendieron y trataron de detenerla pero fue inútil, los evito y salió de la casa ¿A dónde? No lo sé, solo tengo la certeza de que jamás la volveré a ver y eso es lo mejor, para ella al menos, tiene que irse lo más lejos que pueda y jamás volver; mi padre, Luna, Artemis y mi madre han venido después de que los guardias han ido por ellos para informarles que Haruka se ha ido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo que Haruka se fue? – _cuestiono mi padre con molestia en la voz._

\- ella no pertenece aquí, tenía que irse, no es su vida, su vida está en Italia, jamás debí sacarla de ahí. – _no pregunten más, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder retener mis lágrimas, esto es demasiado para mí. –_ solo… solo dejen que se vaya y ya. – _déjenla que viva feliz lejos de todo esto, lejos de mí, aunque eso signifique no volver a verla nunca, no sentir otra vez sus labios… ella ya no debe vivir este infierno, debo romper esto a como dé lugar._

\- ya deja de fingir, deja decir estupideces Michiru. – _Darien, el jamás me había hablado así, él siempre me cuidaba y ahora… -_ la está alejando porque vio algo en sus recuerdos, tiene miedo y están cobarde que en lugar de enfrentarlo prefiere ignóralo y dejar ir al amor de su vida. – _sabía que no podía engañar a mi hermano, me conoce demasiado bien, aunque eso no hará ninguna diferencia._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? – _cuestiono ahora mi madre ¿Qué nadie puede entenderme? No quiero a Haruka cerca cuando todo esto estalle._

\- Michiru termino con Haruka de la manera más cruel. – _Serena, sé que fue cruel, pero tienes que entender que es lo mejor para ella, para su seguridad._

\- ¿la dejaste? ¿Dejaste que se fuera así? – _cuestiono Luna con preocupación ¿será que hice algo mal al dejar ir? No, no Michiru hiciste lo correcto, ahora ella está a salvo._

\- no la amo, se acabó, no es necesario que este aquí, ella no forma parte de este mundo, así que… - _Darien me ha cortado, que tonta soy, él ya tiene sus recuerdos, Serena igual, mi mentira no durara mucho, pronto se darán cuenta._

\- así que ¿Qué? ¿Debe irse de aquí? No me hagas reír Michiru, tú has amado a Haruka desde que éramos niños, dices que no pertenece aquí, pero es hija de tía Saeko y tío Kain, ella comparte nuestro destino. – _no si yo puedo evitarlo hermano, no dejare que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo._

\- ya déjense de tonterías y explíquenme ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – _parece que mi padre ya no tiene pensado escucharnos monologar por más tiempo._

\- todos hemos recuperado nuestros recuerdos, pero al parecer los recuerdos de Michiru han hecho que aleje a Haruka para protegerla, ella ha visto las muertes de Haruka y le ha dicho cosas horribles para alejarla. – _Serena, debí suponer que después de recuperar tus recuerdos y ser la princesa tu actitud cambiaria._

\- Michiru has cometido un grave error. – _Luna, ¿un grave error? No, Haruka estará a salvo. –_ princesa Serena cuando Haruka se fue ¿trato de persuadir a Michiru de su decisión? ¿Trato de quedarse a su lado? ¿Rebatió algunas de las palabras que le dio Michiru? - _¿Por qué cuestiona eso? Haruka no rebatió nada ¿Qué significa?_

\- si al principio comenzó a rebatir todo lo que le decía Michiru, pero… después fue como si se resignara, como si no importara nada más que irse. – _respondió mi cuñada con serenidad parece que le sentó bien recuperar sus recuerdos._

\- me lo temía. – _Luna te respeto, pero te juro que si no dices que es lo que está pasando voy a golpearte._

\- ¿Luna que es lo que está pasando? – _parece que la impaciencia viene de familia ¿no es así padre?_

\- Haruka, se fue sin poner en orden sus recuerdos, ha partido abrumada con toda esa cantidad de información en su cabeza, sin nadie que la ayude, que la oriente para que pueda asimilar todo. - _¿Qué estás diciendo? Serena, Darien y yo recuperamos nuestros recuerdos y los ordenamos sin problemas._

\- con nosotros no hubo problemas Luna ¿Por qué con Haruka es diferente? – _si Luna ¿Por qué con mi viento es diferente? Contesta maldición._

\- porque Haruka no ha entrenado como ustedes, desde pequeños se les informo de su destino, de cómo comportarse y estar en calma cuando esto pasara, pero Haruka que creció lejos de su familia, ajena a todo este mundo, es lógico que no sepa cómo hacerlo. – _explico Luna con paciencia, lo que quiere decir que mi viento está haya afuera, sola, con un sinfín de recuerdos y sin saber qué hacer._

\- es un blanco fácil, sin sus memorias en orden y con shock que le causo el que Michiru le dijera que no la ama, fácilmente pueden aprovecharse de ella, Beryl puede utilizar eso a su favor. – _gracias por eso Artemis, en verdad necesitaba que me recordaran nuevamente lo idiota que había sido, note se mi sarcasmo._

\- no lo permitiremos, Artemis, tú y el coronel armen dos grupos de búsqueda y vayan por ella, no podemos permitir que Kain llegue y no encuentre a su hija. - _¿el tío Kain vendrá? Bueno es lo normal Haruka es su hija y yo… yo la aleje de ellos otra vez, prácticamente la entregue al enemigo ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?_

¿Qué es ese ruido? Parece que alguien viene corriendo, el coronel se molestara, no le gusta que nadie corra por la casa, las pisadas se escuchan cada vez más cerca, creo que vienen a buscar a mi padre, imagino que debe ser algo muy importante como para venir así; de pronto la pisadas se detienen justo frente a la puerta y se abre abruptamente mostrando a uno de los guardias bastante agitado…

\- Hideki-sema… - _hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. –_ Kain-sama está aquí, desea hablar con usted. – _genial, el tío Kain ya llego, estoy segura que me odiara, por alejar a Haruka otra vez de ellos, por dejarla a su suerte sin sus memorias en orden._

\- no pensé que llegaría tan rápido, imagino que estaba cerca, bien, no podemos hacer nada. – _padre, lo siento, no quería causar todo esto, yo solo quiero que Haruka viva, solo eso._

\- ¿Hideki-sama? – _llama confundido el guardia por lo que ha dicho padre._

\- dile que ahora mismo voy y pásalo al estudio. – _mi padre tendrá que hablar con el tío Kain, él tiene que convencerlo que esto es lo mejor, Haruka no puede volver._

\- hai, Hideki-sama. – _respondió el guardia y salió rumbo a la entrada donde imagino que está esperando el tío Kain._

\- hablare con Kain, ustedes quédense aquí y terminen de poner en orden sus recuerdos, tratare de tranquilizarlo, estoy seguro que Haruka no está lejos, la encontraremos y traeremos de vuelta. – _no, no tú no puedes hacer eso, no voy a permitirlo._

\- no padre, no puedes hacer eso, tienes que convencer al tío Kain que esto es lo mejor para Haruka, ella tiene que estar lejos de toda está locura, dile eso por favor, convéncelo. – _sé que mi padre puede hacerlo, él puede convencer al tío Kain de dejar que Haruka viva en Italia, lejos de aquí._

\- deja de decir estupideces Michiru, Kain no visto a su hija en diecinueve años, todos la creíamos perdida, pensamos que jamás la volveríamos a ver y ha vuelto, así que no, su padre tiene todo el derecho de traerla de vuelta. – _nadie me entiende, Haruka no puede volver, no puedo volver a verla morir, no después de haberla amado tanto._

\- Hideki-san, por favor vaya con Kain-san antes de que se impaciente más, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. – _no, yo no me quedare aquí Serena, yo tengo que ir con el tío Kain y decirle que deje a Haruka tranquila, que la deje vivir en paz._

\- bien, se los encargo y Luna por favor, revisa a Michiru, creo que algo no está bien con ella. - _¿Qué? ¿Qué algo no está bien conmigo? Ustedes son los que no entienden que deben de dejar a Haruka en paz._

\- _mi padre ya estaba saliendo, tengo que convencerlo de ir con él, sé que puedo convencer a tío Kain de que a Haruka tranquila. –_ Papa… - _pero no pude seguir hablando el salió y Serena me interrumpió._

\- Michiru no puedes irte, tenemos que hablar. - _¿hablar? Yo no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora Serena, tengo que ver al tío Kain._

\- yo no… - _al voltear y tratar de informarle a la princesa que no estaba dispuesta a hablar nada con ella, recibí un impacto de luz y después nada._

\- ¡curación! ¡Lunar! ¡Acción! – _Serena había tenido que usar su curación lunar, se había dado cuenta desde que Michiru comenzó a decirle todas esas cosas crueles a Haruka, ella no era su cuñada o cuando menos no la actual, una de las vidas pasadas había tomado su cuerpo sin que se dieran cuenta._

\- ¿Serena pero que hiciste? – _cuestiono Darien alarmado con su hermana en brazos, había reaccionado a tiempo para atraparla antes de que cayera al piso frio._

\- Serena ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? – _Miharu no había reaccionado muy bien al ver a su nuera atacando a su hija, después de todo apenas la había recuperado y perderla de nuevo no era una opción._

\- tal parece que la princesa se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Michiru. – _luna también se había percatado de lo que sucedía con Michiru, después de todo, había sido ella quien había traído a esos niños al mundo, los conocía muy bien._

\- ¿de qué hablas Luna? ¿Serena porque atacaste a Michiru? – _Darien no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando y ya comenzaba a desesperarse._

\- lo que Luna y yo descubrimos es que la persona que le dijo todas esas cosas a Haruka y estaba hablando con nosotros no era Michiru, bueno si era pero no era nuestra Michiru ¿me explico? – _no por supuesto que no, los había dejado aún más confundidos, pero no sabía muy bien como transmitir lo que deseaba._

\- lo que Serena quiere decir es que una de las vidas pasadas de Michiru estaba en su cuerpo, no sé cómo paso, pero así fue, la Michiru que hablo con Haruka, no era la Michiru que nosotros conocemos era una de sus vidas pasadas. – _explicaba Luna de manera tranquila para que todos los ahí presentes entendieran._

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes estar hablando enserio? – _cuestiono incrédula Miharu, ella conocía muy bien a su hija y sabría diferenciarla o eso creía._

\- Miharu-san me temo que así es, el motivo por el que no se dieron cuenta fue porque las memorias de Michiru son un caos y su vida pasada se aprovechó de eso obteniendo fragmentos de esta vida para poder engañarnos. – _hablo Luna con seguridad, Miharu podrá ser la madre Michiru pero ella la había traído al mundo, la había cuidado, después de que Michiru dejara Japón por lo que la conocía muy bien._

\- Luna, si lo que dices es verdad, cuando Michiru despierte y no vea a Haruka se podrá histérica y más cuando le digamos que ha sido "ella" – _cuando Darien menciono "ella" realizo las comillas con sus manos. –_ la que la ha alejado, no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá. – _Michiru estaba más que apegada a Haruka, cuando despertara y viera que su viento no estaba no sabía de lo que sería capaz._

\- lo importante ahora es tratar de encontrar a Haruka, debe de estar desorientada o aturdida por todo el cumulo de información y sentimientos que debe sentir, por eso no rebatió ninguna de las palabras de Michiru, estaba muy confundida. – _decía Luna tratando de no imaginarse el peor de los escenarios, donde Haruka se iba con Beryl y los dejaba a ellos._

\- me uniré a búsqueda, no es la primera vez que se va, creo que puedo darme una idea de donde puede estar, seré más útil haya. – _hablo Darien con seguridad, tenía que huir, no quería estar ahí cuando su hermana despertara y no viera a Haruka por ningún lado._

\- tu quedaras aquí con Michiru, eres el único que la puede hacer entrar en razón. – _hablaba Luna frustrando los planes de huida de Darien._

\- Darien, concuerdo con Luna, creo que es mejor que te quedes al lado de tu hermana, Artemis junto con el coronel son más que suficientes. – _dijo Serena de manera tranquila, sabía lo que quería hacer su novio, pero no se lo iba a permitir._

\- bien, si he de quedarme aquí, necesito que me dejen a solas con ella. – _sabía de sobra lo que le esperaba cuando su hermana despertara y cuestionara por su novia o ¿ex-novia?_

\- no quiero dejar sola a mi bebe, todos sabemos cómo se pondrá, no quiero que sufra, estos días había estado tan feliz, tan llena de vida, me recordó a la Michiru de antes, a mi niña. – _decía Miharu con nostalgia, Michiru había llegado llena de vida y esperanza y sabía que todo se lo debía a Haruka pero ahora no sabía que esperar._

\- dejemos que Darien se encargue de su hermana por ahora. – _decía Serena acercándose a su suegra. –_ el sabrá como calmarla, Michiru no querrá escuchar de razones cuando sepa que Haruka no está. – _sabía que sería peor que la última vez, Michiru no se perdonaría esto._

\- madre, Serena tiene razón, es mejor que este solo, Michiru puede ser muy hiriente y créeme lo será, pero estoy seguro que la podre tranquilizar y juntos saldremos a buscar a mi cuñada y la traeremos a casa. – _no le gustaba hacerle eso a su madre, él sabía cuánto había sufrido por estar lejos de su hermana, pero también estaba seguro que su hermana arremetería contra todo aquel que estuviera cerca por eso era preferible que él estuviera solo._

\- bien. – _hablo resignada Miharu, si su hijo decía que era lo mejor ella tenía que confiar en que era lo mejor._

Mientras Luna, Miharu y Serena abandonaban la habitación donde estaban Michiru y Darien, Hideki estaba en su estudio con un Kain más que furioso debido a que su amigo lo único que estaba haciendo era darle largar y no lograba concretar nada acerca de su hija, él quería verla, quería abrazarla y decirle todo lo que en diecinueve años no había podido, decirle que la busco hasta debajo de las piedras, que no hubo ni un solo día en el que él no pensara en ella, en su pequeña, pero al parecer Hideki tenía otros planes porque por más que le había estado preguntando su amigo simplemente evadía el tema lo cual lo estaba comenzado a molestar.

\- ¿Por qué no solo me dices dónde está? – _cuestiono ya un poco molesto Kain por las evasivas de su amigo._

 _-_ Kain, tienes que tener en cuenta que ella aún se está recuperando de la transición, solo te pido que esperes un poco más, la habitación está protegida por los guardias, ni siquiera yo puedo entrar, cuando menos no hasta la que la transición se complete. – _explicaba de manera tranquila Hideki, tenía que ganar tiempo como fuera, estaba seguro que el coronel y Artemis traerían de vuelta a Haruka y así evitaría la furia de Kain._

\- lo entiendo, créeme que lo hago, pero es mi hija joder, tengo diecinueve años sin verla y el saber que la tengo tan cerca de mí y no la puedo ni siquiera ver me frustra bastante. – _tenía que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no irrumpir en la casa de su amigo y buscar a su hija para verla._

\- se cómo te sientes, sé que lo que paso con Michiru no se compara a lo que paso con Haruka, pero se lo que se siente el saber que tienes a tu hija tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero solo te pido un par de horas, cuando los guardias vengan a visarnos que los chicos están bien la veras y la angustia habrá terminado. – _que bajo había caído, estaba engañando a su mejor amigo, no hija ya no estaba ahí y él le hacía creer que sí, pero no podía decirle que Michiru la había dejado y demás la había corrido de su casa con el caos que eran sus recuerdos._

\- tienes razón amigo, ella ya está aquí, espere diecinueve años, puedo esperar un par de horas más. – _contesto contento Kain, su hija había vuelto a casa, ya estaba ahí y nadie se la arrebataría de nuevo._

Hideki agradeció a todos los dioses que su amigo decidiera esperar el par de horas que le había pedido, ahora solo tenía que seguir pidiendo para que el coronel y Artemis lograran encontrar a Haruka y la trajeran antes de que pasara el par de horas que le había pedido a Kain.

Por otro lado tanto Artemis como el coronel trataban de encontrar a la rubia pero no habían tenido suerte, habían buscado en cada parque por las diversas calles pero no lograban dar con ella, fueron al hotel e informaron que la rubia estaba extraviada pero ahí tampoco pudieron darles razón de la chica y su tiempo se estaba acabando, cuando Michiru despertara no aceptaría razones y saldría ella misma a buscar a Haruka hasta debajo de las piedras.

No sé qué demonios me hicieron pero siento como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar y no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que esto fue por querida cuñadita, Serena te juro que si tuviste algo que con esto me las pagaras… alguien me llama… lo escucho lejos pero alguien me llama, es… Haruka, está sola… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué lugar es ese? Haruka… mi voz no sale, ¿Por qué está llorando? Haruka, amor…

\- ¡Haruka! – _grito sin poderlo evitar, volteo a todos lados pero no está, no la veo, solo está Darien, él tiene que saber dónde está mi novia. –_ Darien, llama a Haruka, tengo que verla tengo que saber que está bien, llámala. – _tengo que verla, que abrazarla._

\- tranquilízate. – _no me gusto como sonó eso y la cara que tiene mi hermano no significa nada bueno, rara vez se pone serio. –_ tengo algo que decirte, pero tienes que estar tranquila. – _no, no voy a tranquilizarme, algo le paso a Haruka ¿Por qué no la llama?_

\- Darien hablaremos todo lo que quieras pero primero tengo ver a Haruka, llámala ¿sí? – _le pido y puedo ver como desvía la mirada, algo paso estoy segura. -_ ¿Qué…que paso? – _cuestiono ya con mi voz entre cortada sabía que no debí haberla traído aquí._

\- quiero que tomes esto con calma. - _¿calma? No sé qué rayos es lo que está pasando y mi hermano quiere que lo tome con calma, claro, claro. –_ bueno, veras, lo que sucedió… diablos… primero quiero que sepas que esto no fue tu culpa. – _al diablo la calma._

\- Darien, te juro que si no me dices que demonios es lo que está pasando con mi novia, voy a golpearte. – _sí, hasta ahí llego mi calma, Darien ya debería saber que cuando se trata de mi viento no tengo calma._

\- bien, aquí vamos… - _no sé qué es lo que mi hermano me va a contar, pero debo asumir que no será nada agradable._

Darien me conto todas las estupideces que mi vida pasada le dijo a mi viento, el cómo se hizo pasar por mí y me arrebato lo único que me había sacado de la oscuridad, Haruka lo era todo para mí y ahora no la tengo, no sé si podrá perdonarme, sé que no fui yo, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable… creo que mientras yo estoy hundiéndome en mi miseria mi hermano me está hablando, tal vez deba de prestarle más atención.

\- deja de auto compadecerte. – _oh vaya, creo que después de haber recuperado sus recuerdos mi hermano también obtuvo temperamento. -_ ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? – _cada palabra, porque crees que estoy en la miseria._ – ella está haya, afuera, sola, sin saber que hacer todos esos recueros que están asaltando su mente y tu ¿Qué haces? Te tiras a la tragedia y ni siquiera piensas en ella. – _que estúpida soy, Darien tiene razón, tengo que ir a buscarla, tengo que traerla de vuelta a mi lado._

\- tienes razón, tengo que ir por ella, debo buscarla y pedirle que vuelva mi lado así tenga que suplicar su perdón. – _ya no me importa, Haruka es lo más importante en mi vida… si algo le pasa… yo no sé de lo que sería capaz._ – no dejare que nadie más la tenga, la recuperare a como dé lugar. – _yo ya tenía una decisión tomada, Haruka es mi predestinada nuestras memorias lo confirman, no la dejare tan fácil._

\- bien, entonces unámonos a la búsqueda. – _mi hermano y su optimismo tan contagioso, sin él no sabría qué hacer._

\- vamos. – _es hora de ir por el amor de mi vida, Haruka, no importa si tengo que reconquistarte, pero volverás a mí, lo prometo._

Salimos de la habitación rumbo al estudio de papá, tengo que decirle que iré a buscar a… ¿mi novia?... si mi novia, yo no termine con Haruka, fue mi vida pasada, ella sigue siendo mi novia, mía y solo mía; estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percate en que momento llegamos al estudio de papá, ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de tocar la puerta, esto era urgente y tenía que informárselo; al entrar pude ver al tío Kain hablando con mi padre, seguro ya sabe que yo fui quien alejo a Haruka, pero la voy a recuperar a como dé lugar.

\- padre, hemos venido a informarte que nos uniremos a la búsqueda de Haruka. – _no me importa si me toma toda la noche, no descansare hasta tenerla de nuevo a mi lado._

\- ¿búsqueda? Pensé que había dicho que mi hija descansaba mientras ponía en orden sus recuerdos ¡¿qué significa esto?! – _demonios creo que papá no le había dicho nada al tío Kain, acabo de… ponerme la soga al cuello yo sola, papá me estaba encubriendo, aunque considero que no debió hacerlo._

\- Kain, vamos a calmarnos. – _papá, lo siento no era mi intención, parece que lo único que hago es causar problemas._

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice?! – _yo la traeré de vuelta, se las devolveré, lo prometo._

Papá se tomó el tiempo para explicar al tío Kain, lo que había pasado, sobra decir que no se lo tomo nada bien, está más que molesto, soltando improperios y gritándole a todo el mundo, sin mencionar la mirada de odio que me dirigió cuando supo que había sido mi culpa el que su hija se haya ido, yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así, amo a Haruka, más que a mi propia vida, jamás ha sido mi intención herirla pero parece que siempre de alguna manera logro lastimarla.

\- espero que estés contenta. – _supongo que el lado sarcástico de Haruka lo ha heredado de su padre._

\- la traeré de vuelta, tío, yo la amo, jamás ha sido mi intención el hacerle daño, te juro que… - _la impaciencia ¿será un rasgo distintivo de las familias ancestrales?_

\- no me jures nada, las palabras se las lleva el viento, lo único que quiero es mi hija de vuelta, te la confié, te pedí que cuidaras de ella ¿y es así como me pagas? _– pequeños flashback de cuando era pequeña han llegado a mi mente, confirmando lo que dice el tío Kain, él me había pedido que cuidara de Haruka, que era su más preciado tesoro y me lo estaba entregando._

\- sé que suena poco creíble, pero no he sido yo quien ha alejado Haruka, sé que no ha pasado de la manera en que lo había planeado, pero no pienso rendirme, voy a compensar cada una de las lágrimas que ha derramado por mi culpa, aunque me lleve la vida entera. – _Haruka merece ser feliz y estoy completamente segura que yo soy su felicidad, sé que suena ególatra, pero más de un milenio reencontrándonos me confirma que así es._

\- ¿también decidiste el compromiso? Digo después de todo no has hecho otra cosa que no sea arruinar todo. – _lo dicho Haruka ha heredado de su padre esa vena cruel, pero ahora tengo que soportar todo lo que me diga, después de todo lo merezco._

\- no, Michiru jamás menciono nada acerca del compromiso tío Kain. – _supongo que a mi hermano no le está haciendo mucha gracia el cómo me está hablando, pero está bien, no me importa._

\- bien, cuando menos una cosa hizo bien. – _te demostrare que soy digna de estar con tu hija, su amor me pertenece y no dejare que nadie me lo arrebate, aun cuando tenga que enfrentarme a ti._

\- no creo que sea manera de hablarle a mi hija Kain. – _otro padre sobreprotector, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, mientras yo estoy aquí aguantando las duras palabras del tío Kain, mi rubia está haya afuera sola, sin memorias._

\- si no hubiera tratado a mi hija como lo hizo no estaríamos teniendo está conversación. – _buen punto, digamos que en el marcador ficticio que llevo, vamos tres a cero a tu favor._

\- lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para estar escuchando sus quejas, tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia. – _estoy consciente de todo el mal que le hice a Haruka y no deseo que nadie más me lo recuerde, se perfectamente bien lo que hice._

\- Michiru tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo que perder, con permiso. – _supongo que otro poco más y Darien hubiera olvidado las tan amadas reglas de la casa Kaioh y hubiera golpeado al tío Kain._

Sin perder más tiempo nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, no avisemos ni a mi madre ni a Luna, supongo que papá se puede encargar de eso, ya he perdido bastante tiempo con los reclamos del tío Kain; subimos a la camioneta de Darien y comenzamos con nuestra propia búsqueda; espérame amor, voy por ti, no dejare que nada te pase, solo espérame, ya estoy en camino.

Mientras en la residencia Kaioh algunos discutían y otros salían en su búsqueda; Haruka había llegado a un bosque, sin saber cómo ni porque, había caminado durante horas, le dolía la cabeza, había bastantes imágenes apareciendo en su cabeza y parecía que no podía hilar ninguna de ellas; se sentó en un tronco que había ahí y se sujetó la cabeza con la esperanza de que eso lograra mitigar un poco el dolor que tenía, desde que había salido de esa casa ese dolor no había parado y pareciera como si no tuviera ninguna intención de mitigar con nada; de pronto un ruido de pisadas se dejó escuchar cerca suyo por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo levanto su cabeza para ver quién era.

\- ¿te duele mucho? – _cuestiono el hombre parado frente a ella, tenía el cabello ¿rubio? Pero era mucho más opaco que el suyo, además de su piel pálida ¿Quién podría ser?_

\- ¿Quién eres? – _cuestiono apenas, pues el dolor había empeorado._

\- mi nombre es Jadeite y soy un amigo, vine para llevarte con la persona que puede sanar ese dolor. – _no podía creer la suerte que tenía, esa chica no podía reconocerlo, por lo que sabía no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, está era su oportunidad de hacer feliz a su reina._

 _Continuara…_


	22. Chapter 21

**Una disculpa por no publicar la semana pasada, pero fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana y el día de la independencia de mi país, por si se lo preguntan soy de México, una disculpa una vez mas...**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y esperen el siguiente la próxima semana que estamos entrando al clímax de la historia.**

 **Saludos para todos y gracias por sus comentario que me hacen el querer escribiendo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**.

\- mi nombre es Jadeite y soy un amigo, vine para llevarte con la persona que puede sanar ese dolor. – _no podía creer la suerte que tenía, esa chica no podía reconocerlo, por lo que sabía no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, está era su oportunidad de hacer feliz a su reina._

 _Continuara…_

\- ¿la persona que puede sanar mi dolor? – _cuestiono la rubia con extrañeza, pensaba que estaba sola en eso, pero por ahora no podía fiarse de sus recuerdos eran un caos._

\- así es, tus recuerdos, tus memorias son un caos, es porque eres una de las pocas personas que han renacido en este mundo, así que todos esos recuerdos de tus vidas pasadas están aglomerados. – _explicaba con paciencia el rubio, tenía que ganarse la confianza de la oji-verde para que ella por su propia voluntad se fuera con él._

\- ¿renacido? ¿Vidas pasadas? No entiendo. – _y de verdad no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer ese chico tenía las respuestas. -_ ¿tu pasaste por esto? ¿Puedes ayudarme? – _cuestiono, pues no tenía nada que perder y ese chico aunque no se veía de fiar tal vez si podría ayudarla a entender que era lo que le estaba pasando._

\- así es, no te preocupes, sé que ahora no entiendes pero lo harás y sí, yo pase por lo mismo que tu estas pasando, así que puedo entenderte y puedo ayudarte. – _todo estaba saliendo perfecto, odiaba actuar así, pero al parecer le había funcionado, la chica estaba cayendo en la trampa._

\- ¿me explicaras todo? estoy bastante confundida, siento que alguien me espera, que me llama ¿pasaste tú también por eso? – _esto jamás le había pasado o eso creía, pero sentía como si alguien la estuviera esperando, alguien que ansiaba verla o eso sentía._

\- _¿de qué demonios hablaba está chica? La verdad no tenía idea, pero tenía que seguirle el juego, además si tú viera que adivinar diría que la oji-verde se refería a su predestinada. –_ claro, todo te será explicado y sobre la sensación que tienes, es tu predestinada, tu alma gemela llamándote, te llevare con ella, ya que también está ansiosa por verte. – _no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que Beryl quería con Haruka, pero se él se la entregaría._

\- mi alma gemela. – _repetía viendo al chico frente, ella tenía a alguien, tenía un alma gemela, tenía que verla. –_ bien, en ese caso te acompañare.

Mientras Haruka estaba a punto de caer en las manos del negaverso, en la mansión Kaioh, Kain estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, no tenía noticias de nada y sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en esa casa, pero Hideki le había asegurado que tanto Artemis como el coronel le traerían a su hija, que incluso los mismo herederos Kaioh habían salido a buscarla, los años de amistad y el compromiso entre sus hijas eran los motivos que aún lo mantenían ahí, porque de otra manera hacia tiempo que se habría ido el mismo a buscar a su hija. De pronto la puerta del estudio se abrió mostrando a Artemis y al coronel, pero no precisamente parecían alegres o con buenas noticias.

\- ¿Dónde está Haruka? – _cuestiono Hideki, aunque por la cara que mostraban Artemis y el coronel podía apostar a que no lograron encontrarla._

\- lo siento señor, buscamos por todos lados, pero no pudimos encontrarla, nos fue imposible. – _respondía apenado el coronel, le habían encargado una tarea y era la primera vez que no podía cumplir lo encomendado._

\- sabía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, he perdido valioso tiempo estando aquí para nada. – _hablaba Kain molesto, se estaba conteniendo de no decir improperios, pero no podía soportarlo._

\- aún faltan mis hijos, sabes que Michiru y Haruka tienen una conexión un tanto extraña, estoy seguro que ella lograra encontrarla. – _aseguraba Hideki, aunque si era sincero no creía que esa conexión aun existiera después de lo que había hecho Michiru._

\- no me hagas reír, si esa conexión existiera **tu** **hija** no había dejado que **mi hija, a la que no veo desde hace diecinueve años se fuera,** así que no vengas a decirme que… - _pero ya no le fue posible continuar, su celular estaba reclamando su atención y parecía que no desistiría hasta que lo atendiera._

\- _¿dónde se supone que estas? – cuestiono una voz al otro lado de línea._

\- para empezar no me hables así, respétame y estoy en la casa Kaioh. – _respondió Kain, aún estaba molesto y no estaba para reclamos._

\- _¿estaba ahí? ¿Vendrá a casa? – quería verla o mejor dicho conocerla, tenía tantas ansias que no se había contenido pese a lo que le habían indicado y ahí estaba, en Kioto, paseando o mejor dicho buscando._

\- no está aquí, paso algo, no sabemos dónde está, el primer grupo de búsqueda ha llegado pero no lograron encontrarla. – _respondió con clara molestia en la voz, aun no podía creer que había estado tan cerca de su hija y ahora otra vez la volvía a perder._

\- _sabía que algo así pasaría, esas personas jamás debieron encontrarla, que bueno que no te hice caso. – respondió con simpleza, pues gracias a sus amigas, sabía exactamente dónde buscar._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás aquí? – _cuestiono incrédulo, sabía que por la naturaleza de esa chica jamás se quedaría donde le indicaban así que ahí estaba, buscando a Haruka también._

\- _así estoy en Kioto y se exactamente dónde está Haruka, ahora mismo vamos por ella. – siempre se había considerado una persona solitaria, pero al entrar en Fuka Gakkuen comprendió el significado de la amistad._

\- excelente, continua con lo que haces, nos vemos en casa. – _respondió con hermetismo, no queriendo dar mayor información a las personas a su al rededor y no esperando respuesta de la chica al otro lado de la línea._

\- ¿tienes noticias de Haruka? – _cuestiono Hideki con esperanza, cuando menos tenía que darle una buena noticia a Michiru, sabía que su hija se había equivocado pero estaba seguro que si amaba a la rubia._

\- me voy, aquí solo perdí tiempo, tengo que encontrar a mi hija. – _hablo Kain no respondiendo la pregunta de Hideki, no le caería mal a la chica Kaioh sufrir un poco de lo que estaba seguro Haruka estaba sufriendo._

\- Kain, cuando menos dinos si has encontrado a Haruka o tienes noticias, es lo menos que merecemos. – _hablo Hideki con molestia, pues su amigo había avanzado hasta la puerta del estudio sin decir nada._

\- ustedes no merecen nada mí, tuviste a mi hija aquí, por no sé cuánto tiempo y solo hasta hoy te dignas a decírmelo, tu hija la corre justo cuando está procesando sus memorias y ahora está haya fuera, corriendo no sé cuánto peligro, sola, sin conocer a nadie y sin tener a donde ir. – _soltó molesto Kain, pues no podía creer el descaro que tenía su amigo. –_ así que no, no les diré nada, busquen por su cuenta si eso los hace sentir de mejor, pero de mí no esperen nada. – _termino saliendo del estudio y dando un fuerte portazo._

Y mientras esto pasaba en la mansión Kaioh, los hermanos Michiru y Darien seguían buscando a la rubia hasta por debajo de las piedras, habían ido a todos los lugares que habían visitado, incluso fueron al hotel y Michiru estuvo a punto de golpear a la empleada que se había enamorado de su viento porque está hizo un comentario sobre como la aguamarina al parecer no podía mantener a su novia consigo, por suerte para la empleada Darien estaba cerca y pudo contener a Michiru antes de que pudiera matar a la pobre chica, que sabía bien que algo de culpa tenía.

Justo ahora estaban ambos en la camioneta del pelinegro pensando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, pues no querían ir solo de un lado a otro sin un plan, pues eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y una clara ventaja para el negaverso.

\- Darien hemos buscado por horas y parece como si a Haruka se la hubiera tragado la tierra. – _no puedo creer que fui tan idiota como para perderla de nuevo ¿es que acaso no aprendo?_

\- tranquila, la encontraremos. – _creo que serias más convincente si no pudiera ver tu cara de angustia hermano._

\- guárdate tus inseguridades para ti ¿quieres? Tu rostro muestra lo que tu boca no quiere decir con una claridad pasmosa. – _Haruka es lo más valioso que tengo y el solo imaginarla en los brazos de Beryl me enerva la sangre, no puedo creer lo idiota que fui._

\- de acuerdo, pero déjame decirte que acabo de pensar en algo que tal vez pueda ayudarnos. – _genial pensé que solo estabas aquí para torturarme con tus caras. –_ hemos recuperado nuestra memorias ¿no? - _¿en serio Darien? ¿Quieres hacer una recapitulación justo ahora? ¿Justo cuanto el amor de mi vida está en peligro?_

\- Darien eres mi hermano mayor, te respeto y te quiero mucho, pero justo ahora te juro que si no vas al grano voy a golpearte. – _creo que mi rostro ha reafirmado mis palabras pues Darien ha afirmado fervientemente._

\- estaba pensando que puedes utilizar tu espejo para poder encontrar a Haruka, creo que ahora no te resultara difícil el saber cómo utilizarlo. - _¡mi espejo! ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? La encontraremos._

\- ¡tienes razón Darien! La buscare con mi espejo. – _solo espero que aun permanezca en Kioto, no porque no quiera ir a buscarla, sino porque me muero por tenerla conmigo; saco mi espejo y me concentro en Haruka, en el amor de mi vida, pronto el espejo me muestra una imagen, es mi rubia. –_ es Haruka. – _hablo para que Darien sepa lo que veo. –_ está en una especie de bosque. – _de pronto la escena cambia. –_ Haruka está… está siendo llevada por la oscuridad. – _no, eso solo puede significar que alguien del negaverso ya la ha encontrado pero la imagen no se detiene ahí. –_ aún hay más, es una chica, una chica de cabellera castaña y otra azul cobalto, están cerca de Haruka. - _¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están cerca de mi viento?_

\- bien, deja de pensar en esas chicas y concéntrate en Haruka, guíame Michiru. – _Darien tiene razón, como siempre, tengo que concentrarme en Haruka, no me debo dejar llevar los celos, después de todo, ahora no sé en qué punto estamos._

\- _no respondí a lo dicho por mi hermano, solo me concentre en encontrar el lugar donde Haruka se encontraba, teníamos que llegar cuanto antes. –_ no voy a permitir que me arrebaten a Haruka. – _sé que fue mi culpa pero la recuperare._

\- sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero tal vez Haruka no quiera verte o escucharte. - _¿en serio? ¿Ahora Darien? Ya sé que Haruka no querrá verme y lo aceptare pero estoy dispuesta a conquistarla de nuevo._

\- lo tengo bastante claro. – _no es como si pudiera olvidarlo. –_ pero ahora lo que me apremia es encontrarla. – _ya una vez que este sana y salva pensare como recuperarla._

 _-_ tienes razón, lo siento. – _no es que quiera restarle importancia a esto, pero solo quiero que este a salvo, no me importa si no quiere verme, pero que este a salvo._

Después de esa tensa conversión entre los hermanos Kaioh; Haruka ya había aceptado la oferta de Jadeite y estaba a punto de irse con el…

\- bien, en ese caso pongamos en marcha. – _respondió Jadeite con una sonrisa y estirando su mano hacia la rubia. –_ solo toma mi mano y estaremos en el lugar donde está tu alma gemela. – _tenía que seguir con esa farsa hasta que la chica estuviera en sus manos._

\- está bien. – _respondió la rubia y se acercó al oji-azul para tomar su mano, pero antes de siquiera poder rosarla alguien más intervino._

\- será mejor que no se te ocurra acompañarlo. – _se escuchó una voz de entre la oscuridad que los arboles propiciaban._

\- ¿Quién es? – _cuestiono con molestia el rubio pues ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerse con la chica que tanto deseaba su reina alguien lo interrumpía._

\- ¿no te parece muy bajo de tu parte engañar a una chica sin recuerdos? – _hablo otra voz con un acento de Kioto bastante notorio._

\- ¿engañarme? – _cuestiono la rubia y retiro su mano alejándose unos pasos de Jadeite, pues con sus recuerdos aun hechos un caos no podía confiar ciegamente en alguien que se había aparecido de la nada, aunque esas voces no le inspiraban mucha confianza._

\- no puedes confiar en cualquiera y menos en una persona que pertenece al grupo de los malos. – _habían llegado a tiempo, por poco pero lo habían hecho, ahora solo tenía que ganarse la confianza de la rubia y llevarla a casa._

\- ¿malos? ¿De qué están hablando? – _no se estaba enterando de nada, su dolor comenzaba a aumentar y las imágenes comenzaban a pasar a mayor velocidad dentro de su cabeza._

\- no les hagas caso, son ellas, ellas son las malas, quieren apartarte de tu alma gemela. – _fácilmente pudo haberla noqueado y llevársela, pero ya había perdido un brazo y gracias a la reina lo recupero, no sabía el estado mental de la chica fácil podría volver a ser esa demente que por poco lo mata._

\- no entiendo nada. – _hablo mientras se sostenía la cabeza, sentía que está le iba a estallar._

\- no tienes que entender nada, solo vámonos de una buena vez ¿no quieres ver a tu alma gemela? – _el enfado lo había vencido y al ver la cara de miedo que puso la rubia sabía que había perdido su oportunidad._

\- al final no puedes ocultar tu verdadera cara. – _hablo la primer voz mostrándose ante ambos rubios; era una chica mucho más joven que ellos, como de dieciséis o diecisiete años, cabello azul cobalto y ojos verdes, iguales a los de Haruka._

\- ara, ara después de todo que se puede esperar de alguien que sirve al negaverso. – _soltó la segunda voz también mostrándose; era una chica que parecía de su edad, tal vez uno o dos años menos, castaña y de unos enigmáticos ojos rojos._

\- ¿quiénes son ustedes malditas? – _cuestiono el rubio con molestia, pues jamás había visto a esas chicas, en ninguna de sus vidas había visto a ninguna de ellas, pero ellas si parecían conocer quién era el realmente._

\- ¿asustado? – _cuestiono la peli-azul con ligera burla, pues sabía bien que era imposible que el lograra asociarla con alguien, pues está era la primera vez que se cruzaban, la única diferencia era que ella tenía a alguien que le había relatado la historia del milenio de plata y el negaverso._

\- ustedes no son reencarnaciones, no son de nuestro mundo ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué demonios están aquí? – _cuestiono Jadeite con molestia, pues si tenía razón, esas chicas solo se estaban metiendo donde las llamaban y él se encargaría de enseñarles su lugar._

\- ara, pero si somos reencarnaciones. – _respondió la castaña con una elegante pero a la vez fría sonrisa pues ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza y tenía el presentimiento que en cualquier momento la atacaría para poder llevarse a Haruka._

\- Así es, nosotras si somos reencarnaciones y no permitiremos que te lleves a la chica. – _respondió también la peli-azul con un tono de burla, pues trataba de provocar a Jadeite para que mostrara su maldad._

\- ustedes son solo unas perras que han venido a arruinar muy planes para esa chica. – _decía molesto, pues esas dos chicas solo se estaban burlando de él, uno de los cuatro generales._

\- será mejor que cuides el cómo te diriges a nosotras, no estoy de humor para soportar tus insultos. – _no le había gustado para nada que se imbécil les dijera perras y no por ella sino porque nadie se atrevía a insultar a su novia castaña en su presencia._

\- miren par de putas, me divertiré primero con ustedes y después de me encargare de ella, ahora… - _pero no pudo continuar pues una de las chicas le había dado una patada que lo había lanzado lejos de donde estaban._

\- Zuru, toma a Haruka y vayan al auto, en seguía las alcanzo. – _hablo la peli-azul, después de mandar a volar al rubio, pues como le había dicho, no estaba de humos para sus insultos._

\- Suki ¿estás segura? – _no quería dejar sola a su novia, sabía lo impulsiva que era y no quería que la lastimaran, pero también tenía claro que ahora su preocupación debía ser la rubia._

\- sí, Zuru, solo por favor mantenla a salvo. – _ahora que la había encontrado, no permitiría que nada le pasara, tenía que llevarla con sus padres, tenían que reencontrarse._

\- lo hare Suki, pero por favor tú también cuídate. – _pedía la castaña, pues si algo malo le pasaba a su novia, sabía que sería capaz de matar al que haya osado tocarla. –_ Haruka-san sígame por favor. – _pidió extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia, quien la veía como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo._

\- ¿Quién me dice que ustedes no son como él? – _cuestiono con desconfianza, pues había confiado en Jadeite muy rápido y ahora se venía a dar cuenta de que era el malo. -_ ¿Quién me asegura que ustedes no me quieren secuestrar? – _tenía miedo, no conocía a nadie y por lo que vagamente recordaba no tenía a donde ir._

\- está regresando. – _susurro la peli-azul al ver como Jadeite se acercaba lentamente. –_ nosotras conocemos a tus padres, te llevaremos con ellos, por favor confían en nosotras. – _tenía que sacarla de ahí, Zuru la mantendría a salvo, pero tenía que alejarla del alcance de Jadeite._

\- ¿mis padres? - _¿ella tenía padres? No, ella siempre había estado sola, no tenía a nadie. –_ yo no tengo padres, soy huérfana, crecí en un orfanato en Italia. _– esa era su historia, una simple huérfana que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a Japón._

\- si tiene padres Haruka-san y también una hermana. – _decía la chica llamada Zuru con tranquilidad. –_ trate de poner sus recuerdos un poco en orden y recuerde, no está sola. – _pedía la castaña con dulzura para que la rubia no se asustara._

\- tus padres son Kain y Saeko Kuga. – _hablo de nuevo la peli-azul en posición de pelea pues Jadeite ya estaba muy cerca. –_ recuérdalos, ellos añoran verte y están esperando por ti. – _no quería tener que obligar a la rubia a irse con ellas pero si no reaccionaba no les iba a quedar de otra._

\- Kain…Kuga… - _hablaba la rubia. –_ Saeko… Kuga. – _de pronto apretó más sus ojos y una imagen vino a ella, una donde estaba con dos personas, un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una mujer peli-cobalto de ojos verdes, justo como los de ella. –_ mis padres, tengo padres. – _era un recuerdo, ella no estaba sola._

\- así es, así que por favor, venga conmigo. – _extendió su mano nuevamente y está vez la rubia si la tomo, al parecer se habían ganado su confianza._

\- están muy equivocadas si piensan que permitiré que se la lleven, mi reina tiene planes para ella. – _decía Jadeite nuevamente cerca de ellas._

\- no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima, yo seré quien pelee contigo. – _solo lo distraería lo suficiente como para que Zuru llevara a Haruka al coche, después solo lo segaría y escaparía._

\- ¡ja! No me hagas reír, ¿Qué puede hacer una chiquilla como tú? – _esa patada que le había dado solo había sido suerte, lo había tomado por sorpresa pero eso no se volvería a repetir._

\- te sorprendería lo que está chiquilla puede hacer. – _hablo la peli-azul con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, pues para ella era un ventaja que el supiera que poderes tenía. –_ tendrás que regresar con tu dueña con el culo entre las piernas. – _tenía que ganar más tiempo, Zuru y Haruka ya se habían alejado pero aún no llegaban al coche._

\- ¡silencio insolente! ¡Yo soy uno de los cuatro grandes generales del negaverso! **Y prenderas a respetarme.** – _nadie lo humillaría, ni en esa ni en ninguna otra vida, él era un general y le debían respeto._

\- koi. – _dijo Suki y con su mano le hizo una invitación para que la atacara._

\- puta. – _soltó Jadeite lanzándose al ataque sin mediar nada pues esa chica claramente se estaba burlando de él._

La chica esquivaba con gran maestría todo los ataques del rubio y debes en cuando contraatacaba pues no quería cansarse, tenían que ahorrar energía para salir de ahí, pues estaba segura que Zuru no se iría de ahí si ella no estaba en el coche; de pronto noto una especie de espejo flotando a su lado, al parecer sus amigas las estaba vigilando o tenían noticias para ellas, lanzo una patada y alejo Jadeite lo suficiente como para prestar atención al espejo.

\- Yukino ¿Qué sucede? – _Cuestiono la peli-azul –_ ¿más enemigos? – _sabía que de haber más peligro, todas sus amigas ya estarían ahí._

\- delincute. – _grito una voz que conocía bastante bien del otro lado del espejo._

\- es delincuente Sakura-chan. – _corrigió una voz dulce. –_ hay un coche acercándose hacia donde ustedes están, son los hermanos Kaioh, saben dónde está Haruka-san, será mejor que salgan de ahí. – _hablo la chica llamada Yukino de manera tranquila._

\- bien, avisa a Zuru, que encienda el auto, solo terminare aquí y estaré ahí. – _usaría sus poderes aunque no quisiera, pues no quería darle una ventaja el enemigo._

\- de acuerdo. – _respondió Yukino y el espejo aun lado de la peli-azul desapareció._

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has vuelto loca que ya hablas sola? – _esa chica era bueno, pero al parecer no tenía nada más que fuerza y él tenía poderes que justo ahora le daban una ventaja._

\- lo siento, pero ya no tengo tiempo para estar jugando contigo, alguien viene y necesito sacar a Haruka de aquí cuanto antes. – _respondió con seriedad pues no quería ver a los herederos Kaioh, pues para ella Michiru tenía la culpa de que Haruka desapareciera._

\- no escaparas tan fácilmente perra. – _esa chiquilla estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que se iría de ahí así como así, tenía que tomar a Haruka y llevársela a su reina._

\- _la peli-azul no respondió, estiro sus manos haciendo como tratando de tomar algo y de la nada se materializaron dos pistolas gris con azul. –_ lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que terminar ya. – _aun no era momento te ver a los Kaioh._

\- ¿Qué demonios? – _soltó Jadeite con asombro al ver lo que la chica podía hacer, nadie en el negaverso era capaz de materializar, lo que ellos hacían era traer sus armas del negaverso, es decir pasaban atraves de otra dimensión._

\- oh ¿esto? No le prestes atención. – _dijo la chica restándole importancia y al girar un poco su cabeza logro vislumbrar un poco de luz; ya estaban ahí, tenía que apresurarse. –_ carga cartucho de luz. – _dijo al aire y las pistolas en sus manos se recargaron._

\- no escaparas. – _sentención el rubio y se lanzó sobre la peli-azul quien fue más rápida y alcanzo a disparar cegando con la luz de la bala al rubio dejándolo incapacitado para continuar con la pelea._

\- tranquilo, la ceguera no es permanente solo durara unas horas. – _hablo con burla y dispuesta irse cuando, escucho pasos y solo alcanzo a esconderse entre los árboles._

\- ¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! – _diablos, el espejo me trajo aquí, pero no logro ver a mi rubia por ningún lado. –_ ¡Haruka! – _volví a gritar pero nada, camine un poco más y vi alguien tirado en el suelo tocándose la cara, todas las alarmas dentro de mí se encendieron y corrí así ahí, sin importarme nada._

\- Michiru espera. – _lo siento Darien, pero estoy segura que es Haruka._

\- Haruka. – _cuando estuve cerca la llame pero grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que esa persona no era mi rubia, era… -_ Jadeite ¿Qué le hiciste Haruka? ¿Dónde está? – _cuestione molesta y tomándolo de la camisa._

\- ¿Por qué no les preguntas a las perras con las que se fue? - _¿perras? ¿Serán las chicas que vi en mi espejo? ¿Ellas se llevaron a mi viento? No, no puede ser._

\- será mejor que cuides tu boca Jadeite, no olvides que acabo de perdonar tu vida. – _hablo una voz de entra la oscuridad que propiciaban los árboles, ni siquiera me di cuenta que había alguien más aquí, pero por lo que escuche, no es amiga de Jadeite, tal vez sea una de las chicas que tienen a mi viento._

\- da la cara, devuélvanme a Haruka, ella es mía. – _hable a la nada, con la esperanza de que esas chicas fueran nuestras aliadas._

\- ¿tuya? No me hagas reír Michiru Kaioh, la has herido desde pequeñas y aun así ¿pretendes que sea tuya? no lo pienso permitir, ella se ira conmigo y de mi cuenta corre que no se vuelva a acercar a ti. – _¿Cómo? Esa chica me conoce, sabe quién soy, sabe lo que paso con Haruka y conmigo y lo que es peor, la va alejar de mí._

 _Continuara…_


End file.
